Wanna Be Friends?
by Smart Mark
Summary: Alexa Bliss is the girl that nobody messes with. Not because she's particularly strong or intimidating, but because of her money. When she wants something, she gets it. People always listen to her. So when she says "leave me alone", why won't he leave her alone?
1. Day 1, Part 1

"Shane! Wake up! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

This kid jumped out his bed so fast you would've thought he was training for the damn Olympics. He slept clean through his alarm. The boy had to be at school by 8:30, and it was currently 7:45, which meant, he only had 45 fucking minutes to get his ass to school on time. He ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, stuck his head underneath the faucet, and drenched his blonde hair in water, because he didn't have time to wash it properly. Then, he ran back into his room, threw on a black t shirt and blue jeans, put on his favorite pair of sneakers and grabbed his backpack, before running down the stairs to his front door. He was about to blast through the door before his dad literally caught him and held him still."

"Whoa, kid. Hold on a minute. I know you don't have time to sit down and eat breakfast, so I made eggs with cheese, and sausage, but I put in a cup, so you could eat on the go." The man said while handing Shane the cup.

"Old man, this is why I love you." He said to his father with a smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Your fly is down by the way."

Shane looked down.

"Oh shit, it is! Thanks dad!"

"Again, don't mention it. Now, get your ass to school. You better not be late, kid." He threatened teasingly.

Shane saluted his father with a big smile on his face.

"Sir, yes sir!"

And with that, the young boy sped off toward the train station.

* * *

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

"Damn it, I spilled the rest of my food!"

After he had gotten off the train, in the act of running so hard his lungs were starting to ache, he had dropped the red solo cup in his hand, also losing the rest of his unconventional morning meal. However, that didn't stop him, as he was determined to get to school on time. Not only was it the 1st day of school, but it was his 1st day in a new school. He had transferred schools after his freshman year because of some, uh, _events,_ that had taken place. Regardless, he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna make a good first impression, and being late wasn't the way to do it. It simply was not an option. He checked his watch.

"Okay, I got 10 minutes to be in my homeroom, and I'm 3 blocks away from the school in general. Well, better keep running." He thought to himself.

It took him about 4 minutes to get inside the school, only problem was, he didn't know where his homeroom was. He saw the janitor and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me! Um, could you tell me how to get to Room 325?" Shane asked desperately.

"Man, that's 2 floors up. You gotta go up the stairs and then make a left. Then you'll be right in front of it. You better hurry though, dude. It's 8:27."

"Noted, thanks man!"

He ran up the 2 flights of steps as quickly as he could. He was running on fumes at this point. Then he turned the corner and saw Room 325.

"Jackpot!" He yelled.

Using his last bit of energy, he sprinted toward the room, and right before the bell rang, he managed to enter the room.

Out of breath and panting, Shane managed to gasp out one sentence .

"Hi... My name is... Oh God I'm tired, Shane Price."

The teacher, along with the students, looked at the exhausted boy in shock.

"Um, hello Shane. Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Neidhart. Welcome to St. Augustus High School. Please take a seat at the last remaining desk in the back."

"Uh, sure."

He gingerly made his way to the desk, and on the way, the students continued to state at him. Some in amusement, some in curiosity. One set of eyes on him, however, showed nothing but resent.

"Mrs. Neidhart! May I please switch seats with someone?"

"Why, Alexa?"

"Because I don't want to sit next to this kid!"

"Ms. Bliss! That is no way to talk about our new student! He is sitting next to you and that's final!" The teacher snapped.

Alexa folded her arms and pouted.

Shane sat down and looked over at Alexa.

"Jeez, tough crowd. Don't worry, I'm not that bad." He smiled at her.

"Whatever, loser. Just don't talk to me."

"And that's my first challenge of the year."

Alexa was confused.

"What is?"

"To become your friend."

She snorted at that answer.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. I'd rather let a boxer punch me in my skull then be friends with you."

"You just met me, short stuff. What's with the hostility?"

He didn't have any anger or disdain in his voice, just honest curiosity. Alexa on the other hand, did.

"Okay, first of all, never call me that again! Second of all, I just don't like you. I'm pretty good at reading you, and I can tell you're gonna be nothing by a nuisance, so like I said before, _don't talk to me."_

And with that, Alexa got out of her seat and walked over to one of her friend's desks to talk.

"Damn, she's a spitfire if I ever saw one." He said to himself.

"Brother, you have no frickin idea."

Shane turned to his left to see who's voice that was. He saw a kid with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little stubble on his chin. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and black timberland boots. The kid stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose."

Shane gladly took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Shane Price, nice to meet you."

Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, Little Miss Bliss over there isn't the friendliest person you're gonna meet here. She's a cheerleader, and one of the most popular kids in the whole school. She's a spoiled brat if you ask me. She gets away with a lotta stuff here since her parents donate tons of cash to the school, and the administration wants to keep her happy because of it. They think that will persuade her mom and dad to keep giving the school money. It sucks. She pushes around kids because she knows she'll get away with it. What I wouldn't give to take her down a peg." Dean vented.

"To be honest, I don't care. She can't be that bad, and I'm going to prove it. I'm going to make her my friend."

Dean let out a loud laugh.

"What?! No offense bro, but when Alexa decides she doesn't like you, that's it. She's a judge a book by its cover kind of girl."

This didn't deter Shane.

"Looks like it's going to take a lot of work then." He said with determination.

"Whatever, man. I can tell I'm gonna like you. What class do you have for 1st period? The bell's gonna ring soon." Dean asked.

Shane took out his schedule.

"I got Earth Science. Room 221."

"Oh,sick. Me too. Let me see your schedule."

Shane handed it to him, and Dean looked at it.

"Hey. We got the same schedule, dude!"

"Nice!" Shane responded.

"Good, you two morons deserve each other." Alexa said spitefully.

Shane ignored the insult.

"Alexa, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure, whatever."

She tossed the paper over to Shane, and he put it side by side with his.

"Awesome! We got the same schedule, too!"

Alexa was shocked.

"No way! Give me those!" She yelled as she snatched both schedules away.

She read over them, and came to the realization that he was right.

"No, no. This can't be happening. No!"

Shane piped up.

"Well, Alexa. Looks like we're gonna be together a lot, huh buddy."

Alexa had one phrase for that.

"Shut up, Price!"

 **AN: Starting a new story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Day 1, Part 2

**_End of the school day..._**

Shane's first day was pretty eventful overall. He made a friend, in Dean Ambrose, and an enemy, in Alexa Bliss. Although, he planned on changing enemy to friend before the school year was over. He also found out about the school's athletics, specifically its football team. Shane had always been fond of that particular sport, and felt a burning desire to participate in it. By tracking down and speaking to the head coach, he found out that tryouts were being held this Saturday, which gave him 5 days to prepare. Now, when you look at tbe boy, you don't really see a football player. He's lean, doesn't have a lot of muscle, and a little on the shorter side. 5'9 to be exact. However, what Shane lacked in size, he more than made up for it with speed, stamina, and a really good work ethic. In all his life he's never been one to back down from a challenge. He's a persistent guy to say the least. Hence the reason he's so determined to make Alexa his friend. Combined with the want to prove that Alexa wasn't a bad person, he sees it as a challenge. Even if it kills him, he will get everyone to see that she's not a witch and she's not as bad as people say she is. Anyway, day 1 was complete, and Dean and Shane walked out of the school together.

"So, Price. Where do you live at?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I live down on Powell Street. My house is just a small, modest two bedroom, 1 bathroom set up. Funny thing is, across the street is for lack of a better term, a giant ass mansion. It's not really a mansion, but it might as well be. The shit is huge! Me and my dad just moved here from Arizona, and we've never seen a house like that in person. Hell, we don't even know who lives in it. Whoever it is must be loaded." Shane answered.

"Wait, so you're not from New York ? Why'd you move from Arizona ?"

"I think my dad said something about getting a promotion from his job. To be honest, I don't really care why. I'm just glad that I got the hell out of Phoenix. There's nothing to do over there."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Alright man. I've gotta bounce, my parents are expecting me home early today. See you tomorrow." Dean said.

The two boys fist bumped, and Dean went home.

"I should be getting home soon too." Shane thought to himself.

He headed down to the train station and after a few minutes, he was there. He walked in, swiped his card, and caught a train right before it departed. He sat down and prepared to take a quick nap because he was tired. But before he drifted off to sleep, he saw a familiar person out of the corner of his eye.

"Alexa?" He said aloud to himself.

Upon hearing someone call her name, she turned in his direction, only to grimace on annoyance. Shane threw a smile back at her and made his way over to where she was sitting.

Alexa sighed.

"What do you want, Price?"

"I just wanted to say hi." He answered innocently.

"Okay, hi. Now go away."

"I can't. I don't get off a for a few stops."

"Then, move away from me. Go back to your seat."

He turned and saw that his seat had been taken by an old man.

"Sorry, no can do."

She glared at the boy.

"You are so fucking annoying. Look, you can sit down next to me, but do not say anything to me. Can you do that, Price?"

Shane nodded and sat next to the angry girl. For the next 10 minutes the two teens sat in silence. The train stopped at Powell Street, and Shane got up.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"This is my stop." He answered confused.

"No, because this is my stop."

"Oh, then we just live close to each other. Cool."

And he walked out of the train while Alexa followed disgruntled.

As they were walking, Alexa noticed he was walking toward her house. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stop.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She said, on the verge of yelling.

"I'm going home, short stuff. What's the problem?"

"Don't call me that! Where do you live?"

He pointed across the street and she internally screamed.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening."

"What, what's the matter? Wait, are we... Are we neighbors?"

She just glared at him.

"Oh my God. We are. You're the one who lives in this big ass house! Holy shit!"

Shane had a big smile on his face, while Alexa was seething. She gave him one angry look, and then stormed into her house.

Even after that, this boy kept smiling.

"What a girl." He said aloud.

Then he walked into his own house.

* * *

 _ **In Alexa's House 3 hours later...**_

Alexa was having dinner with her parents, and they were interested in what happened to her today. Well, when I say they, I mean mostly her dad.

"So, honey. How was your first day back in school?" Tyler, her dad asked.

"It was cool I guess." She said emotionless.

"Anything happen?"

"No, not really."

"Come on sweetie. Something of note had to happen today. Did you meet any new people?"

Alexa sighed annoyed.

"I met an annoying ass kid that wouldn't leave me alone."

Her dad perked up.

"Oh, so you think he's cute?"

"Hell no! He's an annoying spaz! And what's worse, is he's one of our neighbors."

Her mom, Allie, spoke up.

"Oh really? Which house?"

"The smallest one on the block. It's across the street." Alexa answered.

"Isn't that the new family that just moved here last month?" Mom asked her daughter.

"I don't know. I don't care either. I wish he would've moved somewhere else."

"What did this boy do to you anyway that you dislike him so much?" Dad asked.

"He's trying to be my friend."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"I don't want him as a friend. He's a loser."

Now his mom was confused.

"How do you know? You've only known him for a day."

"He just is, okay?! Shut up, guys!"

Her parents were stunned in silence.

Alexa got up from the dinner table.

"I'm going to sleep. See you two in the morning." She said, then she stormed upstairs to her room.

Tyler looked at Allie, and she only had one thing to say.

"I told you not to ask too many questions."


	3. Queen of Spite

**_The Next Week, Wednesday Morning..._**

So a few days in, and Shane had gotten himself acquainted to his new school. He now knew how to get to his classes without any guide or help, along with being able to locate places like the bathroom and the cafeteria. So far, no problems arose. His teachers were pretty cool to him, and none of his fellow students had a problem with him... other than Alexa of course. She had not been the most pleasant person to be around, but that didn't phase him at all. He was still really nice to her. Whenever she dropped something, he was always the 1st person to get it for her. That unfortunately did nothing but piss her off. Yet, he kept on trying. This morning, everything went on as usual. Shane came in the homeroom, and said hi to Dean and Alexa. Dean waved and Alexa have him her signature glare. Once again, he smiled back at her. Oh, how she hated when he smiled at her. Every smile, every act of kindness toward her, just flat out pissed her off. In her mind, he didn't even deserve to walk the same floors she walked. Why? Because he didn't fall in line with the rest of the sheep. When she told anyone do something, they did it, no questions asked. This loser continued to talk to her and try to be her friend and it was unacceptable.

"Nobody disobeys me. Who does this lowlife think he is?" Alexa thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ms. Neidhart.

"Okay, class. It seems like we're all in attendance today, which is great, because I have an announcement. As you well know, this past Saturday, tryouts for the Football team were held. I'm pleased to let you know that Room 325's very own, Shane Price made the Varsity team! Congratulations, Shane!"

All of his classmates looked at him and clapped in approval. Dean got up and started yelling, "Price, Price", over and over again in joy. The whole class was into it. Again, only one person refused to show the boy any support, and that person was Little Miss Bliss herself. She say in her seat giving off the illusion that she couldn't care less about Shane's achievement. On the inside, however, she was having a fit! Her thoughts were all over the place.

"What?! How?! That little prick made varsity?! But he has the build of a tree branch! Wait a minute. This means, this means...

This is where her thoughts became words.

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO CHEER HIM ON DURING GAMES?!"

The class stopped congratulating Shane and turned their attention to Alexa.

Alexa greeted their stunned expressions with an annoyed grimace and said, "What are you bozos looking at?"

This caused everyone except Shane and Dean to turn around in fear of getting on her bad side. Shane was about to say something to Alexa, but Dean cut him off. And he wasn't gonna be as nice as Shane.

"Oh, would you just quit it with the attitude already. For fucks sake! Literally no one in this school has a problem with Shane except you! Can't you just accept that for once in your life, you're gonna have to do something you don't want to do? You spoiled prick!"

There was a dead silence. For once, Alexa had nothing to say. The rest of the class couldn't believe that Ambrose had stood up to her. He wasn't a pushover by any stretch of the imagination, but even he had yet to really speak up against the queen bee.

"Dean, that's enough. There's no need for that kind of outburst." Shane said slightly irritated.

Now it was Dean's turn to be shocked.

"No need?! Aren't you sick of this chick?!"

Over in Alexa's mind, she was trying to comprehend what just happened and what was currently happening.

"No- Nobody talks to me like that, ever. Never. Not even my parents. And why- why is Price defending me? Is he really that stupid? Does he really think that this would change anything between us? He's still a loser, and that will never change." She justified in her head.

Back to the quarrel between Dean and Shane.

"No, I'm not. Look, man. You're causing a scene. Everyone in the class is staring at the three of us. Just take a seat at your desk, and calm down. You're bringing a lot of negative energy into the room." Shane reasoned."

"Little Miss Bliss over here brings negative energy wherever she friggin goes!" Dean yelled.

"Dude, come on. Just bring it down."

Dean chuckled in disbelief.

"Alright man. You're insane. You're my friend, but you're still friggin insane."

He then sat down and cleared his head like Shane had asked.

Alexa was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, as was the rest of the class, Ms. Neidhart included. After he sat in his own seat, Shane turned his attention to Alexa.

He flashed a bright smile at her.

"Sorry about all of that, short stuff. I'll keep it from happening again."

Alexa's brain could only formulate one coherent response to that.

"Don't- Don't call me that."

* * *

 _ **Same Day, 12:15, Lunch Time...**_

So, suffice to say, Alexa wasn't exactly a happy camper. Different versions of what had happened between her and Dean spread across the school fast. People were saying everything, from what actually happened, to Alexa slapping Shane, causing Dean to step in. Normally, someone would ask one of them what happened, but Dean had a reputation of being somewhat of a nutcase, and Alexa was... well she was Alexa. She was in a horrible mood all day, and no one besides her friends dared to even look at her. Well, her friends and Shane who continued on his crusade to get on her good side. Of course that only served to piss her off even more. Fortunately for her, she was now at her lunch table, surrounded by the people she deemed worthy of her friendship. The group was made up of jocks, and fellow popular students. You know, the typical cheerleaders and rich kids.

"So, what went down with Ambrose and Shane?" Her closest friend out of the group, Sasha Banks asked.

Alexa groaned.

"Come on. I gotta deal with those two morons literally all day. Can't I just go one period without any mention of either of them?

"I'm afraid not. Now spill it." She pressed on.

"Look, to make a long story short, Price made the Varsity football team, and I obviously didn't like that all. I used my God given right to speak my mind, and Ambrose had the nerve to black out on me. As if I had done anything wrong."

One of the jocks at the table, Seth Rollins inserted himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, that's Dean for you. Dude's a loose cannon."

Alexa looked at him annoyed.

"Why are you friends with that waste of space again?"

Seth shrugged.

"I don't know. Opposites attract I guess. I'm surprised Shane made the team though. I saw the kid, and he's not the strongest looking guy."

"Good. I hope he gets hurt the 1st game and doesn't play for the rest of the season." Alexa said spitefully.

Sasha gasped.

"Alexa, that's harsh. I know you can't stand the kid but you can't just go around wishing serious injury on people. That's screwed up."

"Don't tell me what i can and can't do! I do whatever I want!"

Seth was confused.I

"Jeez why do you hate him so much? He seems like a friendly guy, and no one except you seems to have a problem with him."

That sounded eerily similar to what Ambrose had yelled earlier. Too similar for Alexa.

"You know what?! I'm done talking about this! I don't want to hear another word about Ambrose, and I definitely don't want to hear another word about that fuckface, Price! Got it?!"

Sasha and Seth raised both their hands in the air in an act of relenting.

"Good. Now let me eat my food in peace." Alexa muttered.


	4. I Pulled It Off!

_**Friday, After School, Moments before the game, 2:35...**_

"Alright Shane. First game of the season. You got this, you got this. You're Shane Mothafuckin Price! You got this you blonde son of a bitch!"

You might be thinking, hey, who's yelling at Shane? Well, Shane was currently by his locker, staring into a mirror he had put on the inside of the door, and yelling at himself. He was nervous as all hell going into his first Varsity game and he was trying to psyche himself up. A lot of students walked past him as he was going through this pregame ritual. Some laughed, some briskly walked past him in fear, and some stared at him in confusion.

"Shane, what- what are you doing?"

Shane turned around saw one of his teammates, Seth, staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ok, you're in the third category I listed off." Shane said.

"What? What are you talking- You know what, never mind that. Dude, seriously. Are you okay?"

Shane grabbed Seth by his shoulders and stated into his eyes.

"Seth, believe this. I am absolutely, positively, 100%, not okay right now!"

"What's wrong, man? And can you let me go, please?"

"Oh, sorry sorry. I'm just really nervous. It's my first Varsity game. Last year I was on the Junior Varsity team in my old school. I'm excited because I know the competition's gonna be at a higher level, but I'm also afraid of embarrassing myself." He vented.

Seth gave him a friendly smile.

"You're gonna be fine, Shane. You're our backup Wide Receiver anyway, so chances are you're only gonna get maybe 10 minutes on the field."

Shane sulked.

"Aw man. I know that but it still sucks that I'm gonna be riding the bench for most of the game."

"Bro if you put the work in, you'll get more time out there. I promise. I'll even tell coach to keep his eye on you."

Shane have Seth a hug.

"Thanks dude! You're the best!"

"Yeah, no problem. Now, again, could you let go of me? I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Shane quickly let go.

"Shit, my bad. Again."

"No apology needed. Now let's get out asses to the locker room, and into our uniforms before coach kills us."

"Lead the way, boss."

* * *

 _ **Crunch Time, 4:02...**_

It was almost the end of the game, and the score was tied, 28 to 28. Shane had not gotten an opportunity to play due to how close the game was. The two starting wide receivers, Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler, were on fire. Dolph had scored the first two touchdowns, and Kofi took care of the last two. All 4 passes were thrown by the quarterback, Seth Rollins. Currently, the team had possession of the ball with 30 seconds left on the clock. The team huddled and Seth laid out the game plan.

"Alright boys. We can end this game and walk out with a W if we do this correctly. I'm gonna drop back, fake a pass to Dolph, then pass it to Kofi. You two run your routes correctly and I guarantee this will work. I need the offensive line to handle their blocks and keep the defense away from me as long as possible. Got it?" Seth ordered.

The best lineman on the team, Ettore Langston, affectionately nicknamed Big E perked up.

"Got it, captain! You can count on us!" He beamed.

Seth chuckled.

"I know I can, E. Now, let's get this thing rolling! Ready, break!"

The team went into formation against the opposing team, and prepared to execute the plan.

"Hike!" Seth yelled, and was thrown the ball.

Everything was going according to plan. The line was keeping the defense at bay, while Ziggler and Kingston were running the correct routes. Seth faked a pass right to Dolph, and threw the ball left toward Kofi. Kofi caught the ball, and was heading toward the goal. Yup, everything was going to plan, until Kofi got hit. And he got hit hard. He landed head first into the turf and wasn't moving a muscle. All of his teammates that were on the field rushed over to him in concern and fear. Sounds of, "Kofi! Kofi, are you alright?!", filled the air. Kofi didnt respond at all. The ref instructed the team to go over to their bench while the medics tended to the unconscious boy. They did so reluctantly. Kofi was soon after carried off the field via stretcher. One of the medics told the team the details.

"Okay. Kofi's injuries are not fatal. We know that for sure. We suspect he has suffered a major concussion, however. He's going to be transferred to the nearest hospital, where he'll be tended to."

"Thank you, sir." Coach Helmsley replied worried.

The medic left, and coach addressed the team.

"Guys, what happened to Kofi was unfortunate, but let's not let his suffering go in vain. We're 30 yards away from a touchdown, with 5 seconds left on the clock. Now, that Kofi's gone, Price, you're in. Get out there!"

Shane nodded and ran with the rest of the team onto the field. Seth huddled the team together for the final time that day.

"Alright, guys. We gotta do this for Kofi. His sacrifices will not go to waste. We're doing the same play, accept this time I'm faking the pass to Shane and then passing to Dolph. We do this right, and we win the game. Ready, break!"

"Okay, Shane. You got this. All you gotta do is run your route correctly. That's all you gotta do." Shane thought to himself, nerves building up once again.

"Hike!"

Seth once again had the ball in his hand, faked right to Shane, and prepared to throw left to Dolph. However, Dolph was completely covered. The guy guarding him was all over the kid. He looked over the right and saw that Shane was covered, but not as much. Seth had to make a decision fast, because a defensive lineman had broken through and was heading right for him. Seth threw up a prayer toward the new kid and everyone in the bleachers waited with baited breath to see what would be the outcome. Shane looked up and saw the ball coming straight for him, and for a split second, he panicked.

"Shit! This guy"s all over me! I'm gonna fuck it up!" He thought.

But suddenly a switch went off his brain and he did something incredible. As the ball came flying closer, he realised he wouldn't be able to catch it from his position. So he jumped. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a ball in his hands. He also happened to be in the goal. The team rushed toward him and jumped on him in sheer happiness. Seth was the first one to him.

"That was awesome! You caught it with one hand! And it was over your defender! I told you you'd get your chance! You did it!" Seth praised.

"I did? I did. I did!" Shane yelled out in joy.

His teammates raised him in the air in celebration, the students in the bleachers were going insane, and the cheerleaders were jumping around in joy. Everyone was so happy for the new kid. Everyone... Except Alexa.


	5. Aftermath of the Celebrations

**_After The Post Game Celebration..._**

Shane was on cloud nine. In one game, he went from riding the bench to scoring the game winning touchdown. He was the first student in the history of St. Augustus High to score the game winner in his first outing as a Varsity player. No one had done what he accomplished that day. Words couldn't describe how much this meant to the young boy. Currently, the team was changing out of their uniforms and into their regular clothes. Everyone was exhausted, but they were happy. Coach Helmsley brought the team together in the locker room before they left to talk to them.

"Alright, gentlemen. First off, I just got word from the hospital that Kofi suffered a major concussion, and will be out for the rest of the season. Luckily, the injuries aren't as bad as the medics thought they would be. With that being said, Kofi needs a replacement in the starting lineup and I think we found out who that's gonna be today. Price, you got the job. Congratulations."

The team cheered for the boy and Shane was beaming with joy.

"Thanks, coach. You won't regret this decision."

"I better not, kid. Now, all of you, go home and wash your asses. You smell like a toilet stuck in a sewer!" He joked.

"Yes coach" Everyone said in unison.

Shane and Seth exited the locker room together. When they made it outside the school, Dean was right there to greet them.

"Hey, man. I saw what you did out there. You two pulled it off. Nice job." He said complimenting them.

Shane was confused.

"Thanks man, but how did you see? When I looked in the bleachers I didn't see you at all."

"I was under them hiding from the teachers who collected the fee to get in the game. I'm not paying 5 dollars to watch my own school's team play. Hell no."

Seth started laughing.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't sneak in."

"Yup, I haven't given this school a cent besides my tuition since I've been here, and I have no intention of breaking **that** cycle anytime soon."

"How do you eat at lunch then?" Shane asked."

"He either takes my money, or he steals food from the stands."

Shane was surprised.

"How do you pull that off without getting caught?"

Dean put a finger to his own mouth.

"My lips are sealed. A great magician never exposes his tricks. Never. Also, I'm afraid of someone overhearing me and snitching on me."

"Fair enough. Alright guys, it's 5:45 and I should be heading home. My dad's making chili cheese dogs tonight and I'm starving. See you on Monday, bros."

Shane gave Dean a pound, and have Seth a hug.

"Man, what did I say about the hugging stuff?" Seth asked slightly annoyed.

"Right, rignt. My bad. I forgot again."

And with that, the teenager went home.

* * *

 _ **Back at the school, Hallway by the exit, 5:50**_

If Shane was the happiest boy on Earth, Alexa was the most furious girl in the entire galaxy. She was standing by the exit waiting for her fellow cheerleaders and friends, Sasha and Emma to finish changing. Her face was contorted in such a fierce scowl that it seemed like if you looked at her you'd immediately die a painful death. She was normally in a relatively good mood when the team won a game, especially one as close as the one that happened that day. However, she couldn't allow herself to enjoy this victory because of who had been the hero.

"The loser got lucky. There's no way he could pull that off ever again. Everybody's on this kid's nuts because of one play. He'll be nothing but a one hit wonder. A huge dissapointment. An embarrassment. I'm sure of it. And when he screws up, the entire school will see him as the waste of space I see him as. He'll be a laughing stock. And I'll be right in front of the crowd, laughing right in his stupid face." She thought to herself.

"Hey, Alexa. What's with the grouch face? Are you angry about what happened to Kofi? I don't blame you. I feel so bad for him. I hope he's alright." Sasha as she and Emma approached the queen bee.

"Yeah, me too. I feel bad for Xavier Woods too. Kofi's his best friend. The poor kid was crying his eyes out up in the bleachers when he got carried off of the field." Emma pointed out.

"Frankly I don't really care about Kofi. And I definitely couldn't care less about fucking Xavier Woods. He's an ugly, annoying nerd."

Emma and Sasha were taken aback by Alexa's cruel words.

"Jeez, Alexa. That's cold. And I think Xavier is cute." Emma said.

"Yeah, you would." Alexa snapped back.

Sasha spoke up.

"Well, if it's not because of Kofi, why are you so upset?"

"The school is pretending that Price is something special. He got lucky once for God's sake." She vented.

Her two friends rolled their eyes.

"Oh lighten up on the kid. He didn't even do anything to you. You're the only person in the school that has a problem with him anyway." Emma said.

Once again someone had said those words to her.

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?! He thinks he's on my level. He can't get it through his retarded ass brain that he doesn't deserve to be my friend! No matter how much I tell him to stop trying, he continues this stupid crusade of his to get me to like him. That's never going to happen. I refuse to associate myself with losers like Price!"

Sasha sighed.

"Alright, Alexa. Whatever you say. Just don't expect us to be mean to him just because you don't like him."

Alexa coldly chucked.

"Don't worry, I don't. I know you're not intelligent enough to understand why you should be going out of your way to avoid him at all costs. I'd educate you, but I'd be here forever."

"You're a dick." Emma said irritated.

"No, I'm telling you the truth, he's a creep."

"Because he wants to be your friend? From what Seth told me, he's been nothing but nice to you. He even cleaned your mess in Geometry, when you spilled water everywhere. He had detention that day for being late next period because he wouldn't leave the class until he was done wiping it all up on his hands and knees." She responded.

"No one asked him to do that. Him being late was his fault. He's stupid for that, just like he's stupid for thinking I would lower myself and ruin my reputation by being friends with a dork like him."

Sasha shook her head in disapproval.

"I wish you weren't so judgemental. Anyway, why'd you wait for us this time. You usually go home home right after the games."

"I didn't wanna deal with Price on the train today. Especially after his fluke catch. He'll be more annoying than ever. I still can't believe he lives on my street."

"He does?!" Sasha and Emma asked simultaneously.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's my neighbor. He lives in the smallest house on the block, because of course he does. Just another reason why I would never associate myself with him."

Sasha was angry.

"Oh, cause he's less fortunate than you? Holy shit, Alexa, this is why people don't like us on this school. They think we're a bunch of snobby rich kids!"

"Who cares?"

"I do, Alexa! I'm not like that! Emma's not like that! Come on!"

"You know what, can we just go home and not talk about Price anymore? Okay? Good."

With that she walked out of the school.

Emma looked at Sasha.

"Why are we friends with her again?"

Sasha thought about it for a minute, but was interrupted by Alexa's shrill voice.

"Why are you people so slow?! Come on!"

Sasha stared at the door.

"Emma, I don't even know anymore."


	6. Voices and Warehouses

**Alright I just wanted to say real quick, that I really appreciate everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed my story so far. Even if you haven't done that, and are enjoying the story anonymously, I'm thankful for that. Thank you guys. Now onto the story.**

 _ **The Next Day, Saturday, 8:15 A.M...**_

Alexa had just woken up stretching and yawning in her, appropriately titled, queen sized bed, and was a lot more irritable than usual. The events from the previous day were still fresh in her mind and it was pissing the petite princess off.

"Whatever, like I said before, it was a fluke." Alexa thought to herself.

She was hungry, so she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she expected breakfast to be prepared or in the process of being prepared. That's how it always was. Every Saturday and Sunday morning she'd wake up to food on her plate, without even having to ask. That's why she unpleasantly surprised by what had gone down that particular morning. Instead of a plate of food at her seat at the table like usual, she had seen a note with 25 dollars attached to it.

"The fuck is this?" She said aloud.

She picked up the note and read it to herself.

"Hi, sweetie. You're mom and I had to take off for the day. Work called and we didn't have time to make you breakfast. We left money for you to go outside and buy whatever you'd like to eat this morning. We won't be back until after dark. You can invite your friends over if you want. Don't break anything. Love you- Mom and Dad."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" She yelled out loud in frustration.

Alexa didn't feel like going outside right now, but at the same time she was pretty hungry. She groaned annoyed and went back upstairs to freshen herself up. 30 minutes passes and she came back downstairs. She had taken a quick shower, applied some makeup, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She threw on a pink and black hoodie with a pair of black skinny jeans and headed outside to get something from the store. As she stepped outside, she saw another person stepping out of their house, and her blood started boiling. It was Shane of all people. He was carrying a duffel bag with him, and he seemed to have a pissed off look on his face.

"Of course he leaves his house as soon as I do. Can this morning get any worse?" She thought to herself as she prepared for the inevitable greeting from her unwanted neighbor.

However, it never came. Shane didn't seem to notice Alexa at all. He just walked away toward wherever he was going. This surprised Alexa, and you'd think she be happy that he didn't say hi, but as we've gotten know the petite girl, she had a problem with it and was angry.

"How dare that nerd ignore me like that?!" She raged on in her mind.

Alexa was pouting at the moment, like a little girl having a temper tantrum.

"That's so rude! You know what, no. I will not stand for this blatant disrespect! Price! Price! Get your ass back here, Price!" She yelled as she practically ran after him.

As she got closer, she began to realize how dumb she was being and began to have a war of words with herself inside her head.

"What are you doing, moron?!" Rational Alexa questioned.

"Price ignored us!" Irrational Alexa responded angrily.

"Good! We don't like him, remember?! This is the one time he actually did what we told him to do and left us alone! Intentional or not! Why would you want to mess that up, stupid?!"

"People like him don't disrespect people like us like that! It's not right!"

Alexa was losing her mind.

"Shut up! Both of you! Just shut the fuck up!" She screamed.

The people around her stopped what they were doing at stared at the young girl.

"And what the fuck are you people looking at?!" She exclaimed with a crazed look in her eye.

With all this internal conflict taking place, Shane had nearly slipped out of Alexa's sight, but he had turned a corner right after she found him again. Alexa had decided to go with her irrational thoughts and follow the boy. Just way more stealthily this time. She was essentially stalking the kid at this point. It seemed like she had been tracking him forever before he finally stopped.

"Okay, now's my chance to give Price a piece of my mind." She thought.

Right as she went to call his name, he walked into a warehouse that seemed abandoned.

"Oh, come on! Where is he going now?!"

Alexa was reluctant to follow him into the building. It was pretty creepy to her to say the least. In the end, she decided that she had come this far, and if she just left, everything up to this point would've been a huge waste of time. So, she went against her gut feeling and entered the structure. The place had a dark and gloomy aesthetic to it, and it was safe to say that Little Miss Bliss was not a fan of that at all. She just wanted to find Shane, yell at him for ignoring her, then go back to what she had planned to do in the 1st place and get breakfast.

"Of course he'd come to a place as creepy as this. Fucking weirdo."

Her fear had no affect on her spiteful thoughts as she cautiously made her way through the place. She moved throughout the dark internal area of the old warehouse until she came across a door with that was slightly open. Alexa carefully took a peek through the small opening, and when she saw what was inside, she moved away from the door faster than Usain Bolt in a foot race. She was blushing furiously and was trying to comprehend what she just saw. When Bliss went to look, she was subjected to the image of a naked Shane changing out of his clothes, and she saw _**aaaaalllll**_ of the kid.

"Oh sweet Jesus in heaven, why?! Why did I have to see that?!" She screamed internally.

That was her immediate response to that, but after a little bit, a little voice in her head snuck up on her, and uttered a phrase that had been brought from the very back of her mind.

"He's pretty big actually."

If the girl blushed any harder, she'd be redder than a bottle of ketchup. It took her a few minutes to control herself and regain her composure. When she finally did, she heard grunting and a thumping noise coming from the room.

"Please don't be naked again, Price" She silently begged as she went to look again.

This time she saw something else that surprised her, but it wasn't anything as awkward as what she previously witnessed. It was Shane with just sweatpants and sneakers on, hitting a punching bag with boxing gloves on. He still had the same look in his eye from earlier, but he looked even more furious by something.

"Jeez, who pissed in his cereal this morning?"

Alexa found herself watching Shane go through his workout and becoming extremely invested in what he was doing. It seemed like with every shot he threw at the bag, he became angrier. Veins were bulging out of his neck, and he was shining with sweat. He started yelling as he hit the bag, which slightly startled her. It was just so intense. When he stopped, Alexa took out her phone to check the time.

She gasped.

"11:17?! I've been here for 2 hours?!"

Unfortunately, Shane had heard the gasp that came out of Alexa's mouth.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" He said while walking toward the door.

Bliss was panicking. She had to find a place to hide, or else Price would know she followed him. She frantically looked at her surroundings until she spotted a pile of boxes. She quickly sprinted behind them, and just made it before Shane opened the door all the way.

"Yo? Hmm, I guess I'm just hearing things." He laughed.

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief. As she crouched behind the boxes, she heard a ringtone play. At first she was terrified that it was hers, but she soon realized it was Shane's.

"Hey, Seth!... Yeah, I just finished hitting the bag like you said. Kinda went overboard I think though. A piece of the leather is falling off. My arms hurt like crazy... What?... Oh, sure I can do that. You wanna do it with me next Saturday?... Nice!... Oh, the warehouse? Nah, it's not that bad to me. It's a little dusty but I can handle a little dirt... Alright, take care man. Thanks for helping me out." And he hung up the phone.

"Time to go home, and take a nice shower." He said as he carried his bag of clothes out of the warehouse with him.

"What? He's gonna go outside with just sweatpants and sneakers on? What a weirdo. What does Seth have to do with this, though? Why is he helping him? Oh my god, my friends are stupid. Why can't they see what I see? He's a little creep. I gotta find out what Seth and Price are doing so I can stop it." She muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, Alexa heard her stomach growl loudly, and she remembered how this whole thing started in the first place.

"Oh, right. Breakfast. Damn it, mom and dad!"


	7. Musical Mornings

_**Monday, 7:54 A.M**_ , **_School Cafeteria..._**

"Sing the song, man." Seth pressed Shane.

"Dude, I don't want to." Shane said refusing.

Big E was on Seth's side.

"I wanna hear you do it. Come on, Cash! If you sing the song, I won't hit you as hard during practice." He bargained, calling Shane by his newly acquired nickname.

Shane stared at Ettore.

"Big E, you and me both know that's not true at all."

Dean joined in.

"Just do it! We won't laugh at you if you mess up... That hard."

Shane finally gave in.

"You know what, fine. Just shut up so I can focus. Big E, go on YouTube and search up the instrumental. I can't believe I'm about to do this stupid shit."

The beat started to play, and Shane began.

" _I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU CRY. ON THE REAL YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER LIED. SHOULD'VE SAW THE WAY SHE LOOKED ME IN MY EYES. SHE SAID BABY, I AM NOT AFRAID TO DIE. PUSH ME TO THE EDGE, ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD. PUSH ME TO THE EDGE, ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD. PUSH ME TO THE EDGE, ALL MY-_ Alright, I'm not doing this anymore."

A girl from another table yelled out, "Good job!", and Shane blushed.

"Thank you!" He called back.

All 3 of his friends laughed to their hearts content. Big E laughing the hardest.

"I can't believe you actually just did that!" The big teenager yelled in amusement.

Dean followed suit.

"Yeah, seriously. I know how much you hate that song too."

"No shit, Dean. I don't like that song, and I don't like Lil Uzi Vert. I'm not down with all that devil worshipping shit, dude."

"Oh, come on. Uzi's not a devil worshipper." Big E said after he calmed down.

"Big E... Really? He wears upside down cross earrings and chains! The man had a song called 444+222 on his last album. You know what that equation equals. Don't tell me he's not one."

Dean chimed in.

"He does that for publicity. He knows that if he does weird stuff like that, more people will talk about him. It's one giant PR stunt."

"Whatever, man. I'm not buying it." Shane responded not convinced.

Seth was just sitting there confused.

"You guys know I have no idea what you're talking about, right? I mostly only listen to pop punk and heavy metal."

Shane smiled.

"It's alright, Seth. It's stupid anyway."

Right before Seth could say something back, Dean groaned.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Rollins asked.

"Coming behind you. We're about to have some company. Unwanted company, at least for me. He answered annoyed.

The 3 boys turned around and saw the princess herself, Alexa Bliss storming toward them. When she got to the table, Dean glared at her, and Shane waved and greeted her with a bright smile. Normally she'd respond with one of her signature spiteful stares, but this time she hesitated. As soon, as she saw him, the events from the previous weekend came rushing back into her brain. Especially the, uh, revealing image of Shane she had witnessed. A small, barely noticeable blush was forming on her cheeks before she snapped out of her awkward trance, and went back into Little Miss Bliss mode.

"Shut up, Price. Come on, Seth. I need to talk to you about something."

"Alexa, please not now. I'm having fun with my friends." Seth asked.

"Now, Seth!"

Seth sighed in defeat. Obviously he wasn't gonna win this battle. When Alexa wanted something, she got it. He got up from his seat at the table, and said bye to his friends. He then reluctantly followed her. Big E then got an idea.

"Hey, Dean. I bet you 8 bucks that he doesn't make it out alive."

Dean chuckled.

"Make it 10 and we have a deal."

Shane laughed.

"Come on guy. He'll be fine."

Big E and Dean stared at Shane, and Shane all of a sudden looked less optimistic about his statement.

"Hopefully."

* * *

Alexa brought Seth to a hallway that no one else was in to talk to him. Seth spoke up.

"Alright, Alexa. What's up?"

"What are you doing with Price?" She asked aggressively.

"Well I was just having a conversation with him and 2 other people."

"No, Rollins! What are you helping him with?!"

Seth was confused.

"Wait, how do you even know that I was helping him with something?"

Alexa was stunned by that question for a second. She obviously couldn't tell the whole truth, because that would bring up a whole hell of a lot of questions from Seth and she definitely wanted to avoid opening that can of worms.

"Uh, I overheard him talking to you on the phone on Saturday."

"So, you were eavesdropping on his conversations?" Seth questioned.

"What, no! That's stupid. What part of overheard did you not understand?"

"That just sounds like eavesdropping to me."

"Well, it's not! Shut up! Stop avoiding the question, Seth!"

Seth put his hands up.

"Okay, okay. I was just playing, calm down. Jesus, dude. Shane asked me to help him gain some muscle. He thinks it'll help him be more effective in the field. I give him advice on how to approach weight training and what workouts to do."

"That explains why he was using a punching bag that day." She muttered to herself.

"What?"

Nothing! Just... You're wasting your time on Price. That catch last week was a straight up fluke. He got lucky!"

Seth took a deep breath.

"Alexa, look. I don't know what your beef is with this kid, but I don't share it with you. Shane is my teammate and he's my friend. If he needs help, I'm gonna try the best I can to help him."

Alexa was not happy with that response.

"Why won't anyone listen to me? Price is nothing. He's a joke."

Seth stood his ground.

"I disagree, sorry. Alright, if this is the only thing you wanted to talk about, then I'm gone. See you later, princess."

He walked out, and Alexa was livid.

"They'll see eventually. When he's exposed as the loser he is, they'll finally understand. They'll understand that I'm always right about things like this. Always." She thought.

* * *

Seth made his way back to the table.

"Ha! Big E, you owe me 10 bucks! Pay me, bitch!"

"Damn it!" He responded unhappily.

"Owe him for what." Seth asked curiously.

Dean nervously laughed.

"We kinda bet on whether or not you'd be back from Alexa or not."

"What?!"

Shane quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, how'd the talk with Short Stuff go?"

"Apparently she knows about me helping you out with exercising and she wants me to stop."

"Well, are you?" Shane asked.

"Of course not."

"Then I'm cool."

Dean shook his head.

"How are you not pissed off at that right now?"

Shane just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You amaze me sometimes, bro." Dean told him.

"Speaking of amaze. You wanna show off that voice of yours again? I want you to sing Bodak Yellow now." Big E said mischeviously.

Shane looked at Big E with a blank face.

"Ettore... Fuck no."

Seth once again voiced his confusion.

"Bodak- Who? What is that?"

Shane laughed out loud.

"It's nothing, Seth. Absolutely nothing."


	8. Friendly Competition

_**Wednesday, 1:15 P.M., Period 6, Gym**_

Today, P. E went a little different. Normally there's a barrier in the middle of tbe gym to separate the boys and girls. The reason being it was a Catholic school, and the administration wanted to "promote holiness and abstinence", like that was gonna keep them from being, well, "unholy." However, the barrier needed a little maintenance so, the separation wasn't taking place today. The classes were still different, they weren't integrated, but they could see what each other were doing. The girls were playing tennis and the boys were playing basketball. Of course, now that the girls could see them, the guys did their best to show off and look cool in front of them. Everyone was following that same formula, except for 3 boys. The trio comprised of Shane, Dean, and Xavier Woods. Shane and Dean were busy playing each other in their own one on one game, and Xavier, well he tried to avoid as much physical activity as possible. He wasn't really a sports kind of guy. He was more of a video games, comic books, and anime kind of guy. Dean and Shane tried to coax the shy boy into joining them, but he was extremely reluctant.

"Come on, Xavier. It's fun." Dean said.

"Sorry, Dean. I find nothing enjoyable about putting a ball inside of a hoop. I'll sit out this one."

Shane thought for a moment, and then got an idea.

"Hey, I know! You can be the ref."

"But I don't know the rules of the game. How am I supposed to enforce what I don't know?"

"Simple, all you gotta do is keep track of the score. We're playing with no out of bounds calls, and no free throws. The game is to 21. Whoever gets 21 points first wins. You're a smart kid, you can do it."

Xavier's face lit up.

"I am good with numbers. You know what, I'll do it!"

The 3 of them began their game, and were completely focused on their own personal tasks. Shane and Dean were trying to prove who was a better player, and Xavier concentrated really hard on making sure he didn't lose track. As the game went on, more of the girls turned their attention to them, until they had a whole audience. Even some of the other dudes stopped what they were doing and watched. Everyone was enjoying the action and watching intently, waiting in suspense to see who would win. This angered someone. You know who it is. Who else would it be at this point? Alexa wasn't really doing anything during gym class on account of her being a cheerleader and not wanting to risk injury. Plus, the teacher, just like everyone else in the administration, didn't dare make her do anything she didn't want to do. She was free to do basically whatever the hell she wanted to. Her, Sasha, and Emma were all sitting together on a bench and just talking, not really paying attention to what anyone was doing, when they noticed a crowd around something. They curiously walked over to see what was going on. Once they saw what had gained everyone's interest, they smiled. Well, Sasha and Emma did. Little Miss Bliss groaned annoyed.

"Oh, come on. Really? This is what everyone's so intrigued by? Two idiots and a nerd playing basketball? How pathetic. Come on girls, this isn't worth our time."

"20-19, Dean's up by one!" Xavier called out to the crowd.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's go!" Alexa said again.

However, Sasha and Emma didn't budge.

"No, Alexa. I wanna see how this ends. If you want to go sit down by yourself, then knock yourself out, but I'm not leaving." Sasha said defiantly.

"I second that." Emma said in agreement.

The petite princess was shocked. Her friends never went against what she said. In response, she folded her arms and pouted, like she was still in kindergarten.

"Fine, whatever. This is dumb."

Meanwhile, Dean and Shane were both sweating profusely. They were extremely determined to prove which one was better. Shane currently had possession of the ball.

"You know you're not gonna win this, right?" He said while dribbling the ball.

Dean chuckled and smirked.

"That's what you think, dude."

At that moment, Dean stole the ball from him, stepped back, shot the ball and the game was over.

"21- 19! Ambrose wins! Ambrose wins!" Xavier yelled.

The crowd of students cheered and Xavier raised Dean's hand. In the crowd, Alexa was smirking devilishly.

"Good. Now they see how much of a loser Price is. I knew that football shit was just a fluke." Alexa thought spitefully.

Shane and Dean hugged each other.

"Man, you're a beast. Maybe I should just stick to football." Shane said humbly.

"Nah, bro. You're great too. Not greater than me, but great nonetheless."

Shane playfully hit Dean in the shoulder in response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xavier walking off and got an idea.

"Yo, Xavier! Come back! You gotta shoot at least once."

Xavier was cautious at first.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on. It'll be fine. Do it. Come on! Woods! Woods! Woods!" Dean said as he got a chant going.

This convinced Xavier to go through with it, and he shyly walked up to Shane and took the ball he handed out to him.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He said, and he shot the ball.

Everyone cheered as the ball went in the basket. Shane and Dean lifted the scrawny boy up onto their shoulders in celebration. Xavier was truly, extremely happy. He saw this moment as the first time he'd ever been accepted by his peers. He'd always been somewhat of an outcast. He didn't have many friends outside of Kofi and Big E. Now, he was being cheered on by a bunch of students, some of them being popular kids. He was on the verge of tears. Alexa, on the other hand, was furious.

"No, no, no! Why the fuck are they cheering?! It's three losers together. What's so great about that?! I hate Price!" She thought angrily.

In the midst of all this, Shane spotted Alexa in the crowd and did what he always did. He flashed her a big, bright smile.

Alexa glared back at him like always, and stormed out of the gym.

"Hey, you can't lsave yet. Class isn't over." The gym teacher called out.

"Shut up, Jeff!" She growled and continued on her way.

Shane stared at her as she left.

"That girl is something else, man.'


	9. Clear My Head

**_Alright, two things before the start of the chapter. 1, it gets kind of dark toward the end, so beware of that if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff. 2, we hit over 1k views in total for the story! Thank you guys so much! I've had a blast writing this so far, and I'm glad to see you're enjoying this as much as I am! Now, enjoy!_**

 _ **Saturday, 2:38 A.M, Alexa's house**_

So, it was really early in the morning, yet Alexa couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. After a while, she huffed and gave up on sleep. Now, what was a girl to do at 2 in the damn morning? She thought about it, and decided on going outside. Her parents were notorious for being deep sleepers, so there was little to no chance of her getting caught. She put on her pink and black hoodie, and some sweatpants, and a pair of converse sneakers. She then cautiously made her way downstairs to the front door and exited the house. That way, there was no chance of waking anyone up. The cool early morning air hit her face as she walked down her block with no particular destination. She found herself doing this more and more in recent weeks. It helped her clear her head and sort out her priorities. Lately, a lot of the internal conflicts in her mind had a great deal to do with the boy who wouldn't just couldn't stay out of her life. Shane in a way, was always in her mind. As creepy as that may sound, it's through no fault of his own. He just affected her so much with his personality and positive outlook on life. But, no matter how good of a person he was, Alexa could never express anything other than disgust and annoyance toward him. She just couldn't bring herself to be nice to him. Not that she wanted to anyway.

"He probably just knew how rich my family is and figured if he became my friend, he'd get some sort of monetary reward for it or something." She rationalized in her head.

She had been walking around for about a half hour, when the petite princess decided that she was thirsty. She walked over to the first corner store she found and hoped it was still open at this time. Luckily for her, it was. She entered the store, grabbed an Arizona Iced Tea, and walked over to the cashier to pay for it. The cashier looked relatively young, maybe in his mid to late 20s. He was currently blasting music through his headphones and reading a book, completely unaware of the impatient teenager right in front of him. The dude hadn't even realized she had entered the store in the first place. Alexa placed the can of juice onto the counter, and waited for the man to look up and bag it. He was still unaware of her presence, still focused on his music and whatever he was reading. Unfortunately for this guy, Alexa took this as him ignoring him, and if you've followed the story up to this point, then you know how much Little Miss Bliss hated being ignored.

"Hey! Hello! I'm talking to you, bozo! Look at me!" She yelled, trying to get the oblivious cashier's attention.

When he still didn't acknowledge her, the furious young girl reached over the counter, and yanked the poor guy's headphones out of his ears. Suffice to say, that boy was shook.

"Can you hear me now, jackoff?!' She shrieked in her shrill voice.

The poor guy looked like a deer in headlights. He could barely get out any words.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. That was my bad. Shit."

Then he realized something.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you a little too young to be out here this late, kid?"

The concern the cashier showed, only served to piss her off even more.

"Don't call me kid!"

Now he was confused.

"So, you're not a kid?"

Alexa growled.

"I am 15 years old! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

He just blankly stared at her for a little bit.

"So you are a kid then."

By this point, Alexa was fed up with this guy and threw a dollar at him.

"Here's the money. Goodbye, I hope I never see you again, you incompetent idiot!"

And with that she walked out of the store.

"Be careful out there, kid!" The cashier yelled.

* * *

 _ **3:42 A.M...**_

It had been over an hour since Little Miss Bliss left her home, and she decided it was time to head back.

"If my parents realize I'm gone, I'm dead. They'll take away my phone! I need that!" She thought urgently.

She was about about 45 minutes away from her house, so she figured it was alright to take it easy and not rush to get home. It was peaceful outside. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, along with the stars. The air was still cool, not too cold. It was nice and pleasant. At this rate, she would be safe and sound in her room, and under the covers of her bed with no problems. Unfortunately, things don't always go exactly to plan.

"Aye. Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" A gruff, drunken voice called out.

Alexa stopped in her tracks for a moment, and then continued on in the hopes of leaving the man behind.

"I know you here him callin' ya. Where you goin'?" Another voice called out, sounding equally as intoxicated.

The girl was afraid now.

"Alexa, just keep your cool, alright? You're fine. Everything's going to be fine." She thought, trying to calm herself down.

That's when another guy appeared in front of her, out of nowhere.

The man had a sinister grin on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to ignore people. What did we do to you?"

The terrified teen slowly backed up in fear, only to be surrounded by all 3 men.

The one with the grin spoke.

"You're the girl with the rich mom and dad right? Well; what do ya got? Come on, run whatever you have.

Alexa trembled in fear, but she stood her ground.

"I'm not giving you losers anything." She told them defiantly.

"Oh, is that so? I think I have something that might change your mind."

He pulled out a gun and Alexa's heart stopped for a second.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She desperately yelled.

"Ain't no one here to save you, sweetheart." The 1st man said as they all closed in on her.

Those words were like a dull blade twisting in her stomach. For the first time in her life, she felt completely helpless. She braced herself for whatever pain she was about to endure.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" A random voice called out.

At that moment, 3 figures came out of nowhere and started attacking Alexa's would-be robbers. They savagely beat the 3 pieces of shit to a pulp. The biggest one of the group, took the gun out of the leader's hand, and bashed him in the side of the head with it. When they were done teaching those punks a lesson, the smallest one in the trio, grabbed one of them by his collar while he was still on the ground, and yelled in his face.

"IF WE EVER SEE YOU PIECES OF HUMAN GARBAĢE AROUND HERE AGAIN, YOU WON'T BE ALIVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, GOT IT?! GOOD!"

After he let him go, him and the rest of the lowlifes scattered away like the cowards they are. Now, Alexa was able to get a good look at her 3 saviors, and to say she was surprised would be an understatement.

"You? It was you?" She said shocked.

Standing in front of her were the last people she expected to see, Big E, Seth Rollins, and Shane Price.

Seth walked up to her with a look of concern on his face.

"Alexa, what are you doing out here this late? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

The normally talkative Bliss had nothing to say. She was too shocked to answer any of his questions.

"Alexa! Answer me! Did those bastards hurt you?!" Seth yelled in desperation.

Shane stepped in at that point.

"Seth, don't yell at that the girl. She just went through a traumatic event. You're making it worse. Let me handle it."

He then turned his blue eyes over to Alexa's frightened state.

"Hey, short stuff. Don't worry, everything's fine. They're gone now, okay? They're never gonna mess with you again. You don't have to tell us what happened. Just tell us if you're alright. Please?"

To add the icing on the cake, he gave her a smile. Not the normal bright, teeth showing smile. Just a small comforting one. Alexa didn't know how to respond, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Shut up, Price."

Unlike the other times she's said this, her voice wasn't filled with spite and malice. This time, it was desperation and sadness. She fell to her knees and cried softly. In response to that, Shane kneeled down and hugged her. Normally, she would've pushed him away and slapped him, but instead, she accepted the hug and cried into his chest.

"That's it, let it out." Shane said while patting her on the back, comforting her.

Big E and Seth watched the whole thing surprised. Never had they seen Alexa so defeated and in need of someone. It was like she was a completely different person. The big teenager spoke up.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but it's 4:05. We should get back to my house."

Shane and Alexa got up, and Shane turned his attention to Seth and Big E.

"Guys, go on without me. I'm gonna walk Alexa back to her house to make sure she gets their safe. I'll meet you back at Big E's house when I'm done."

They agreed.

"Just be careful, alright?" Seth said.

"No problem."

Seth and Ettore made their way back to the house.

"Okay, let's get you home." Shane said to the blonde girl.

They began the walk to her house. Most of the journey was filled with silence. Shane didn't want to pressure her into a conversation, and Alexa didn't have anything to say. They were about 5 minutes away from their destination, when Alexa asked him a question.

"What were you guys doing outside and how did you find me?"

Shane was glad to answer.

"The three of us were hanging out at Big E's house, but we ran out of soda, so we went outside to grab some. At the corner store, the cashier said something about there being a lot of kids out late. I asked what he meant, and he said there had been a short little 15 year old blonde white girl with a pink streak in her hair, in the store about 10 minutes before we showed up. I only know one person who fits that description, so I asked him which direction she went. When he said she went right, I knew for a fact it was you, because that's how you get to our street. The guys were skeptical about it being you, but I persuaded them to come anyway just in case. Luckily, I was right."

By the time he finished explaining, they were at her house. Alexa took a deep breath and said one last thing to him.

"As much as it pains me to say this, thank you. If it weren't for you and and the other two, I could've been robbed, beaten, or worse. Thank you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"BUT, if you ever touch me like that again, I will kick you straight in the nutsack. Got it?"

Shane smiled and chuckled.

"Noted."

"Good."

Alexa then quietly made her way back inside her home, exactly the way she left, so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Shane looked at her as she did so and smiled.

"She's a one of a kind girl." He said to himself.

He then started to walk back to his friend's house, and pulled out his phone. He called Seth.

"Yo, I'm heading back over there. Don't drink all the soda, guys!"


	10. Guardian Angel I Never Asked For, Part 1

_**Monday, 7:53 A.M, Alexa's House**_

"Okay, sweetie. If you're really not feeling well, you can stay home from school today." Alexa's dad, Tyler said sympathetically.

Alexa coughed before she spoke.

"Thank you, daddy. I hope I feel better soon. You know I don't like missing school. My education is important.

Tyler gushed.

"That's my little girl. Even when she's sick, she's still worried about school. I'm so proud of you."

Alexa was cringing on the inside from her dad's sickly sweet affection. She truly did love the man, but sometimes he really got on her nerves. Yet again, so did pretty much everyone's she's ever known as gotten on her nerves. Still, she had to keep up appearances. Her plan was almost complete.

"Okay, Lexi. I gotta go to work. I made you _tea,_ and it's on your dresser. Feel better. I'll see you when I get home."

As soon as her dad left, Alexa sighed in relief. If you hadn't realized by now, Alexa was faking her way out of school. The reason being, she didn't have the courage to face the three boys who had protected her two days prior. Understandably, the young girl still hadn't fully recovered from the events had taken place.

"Oh God, what would've happened if they didn't show up? Would I be alive right now? Would I still- Would I still be a virgin?" She thought, her mind going into worst case scenarios.

She shivered at the thought of one of those dirtbags stealing her innocence from her. Ironically, it made sick to her stomach, the very thing she was currently pretending to be.

She shook her head.

"Whatever, that was in the past, nothing happened, and I'm okay." She tried to assure herself in her head.

Yeah, she wasn't okay. Her mind still wandered to those 3 boys. Those 3 boys who saved her. With emphasis on a certain boy named Price.

"He's always there. How? Is he a stalker? I literally haven't gone a day without seeing him, and that's including weekends!" She thought as she blushed, remembering the day she saw, _ALL,_ of the young boy's well, features.

She continued to try and wrap her head around how this keeps happening.

"Like, seriously. It's not even like a, "We leave to go to school at the same time so we see each other everyday", kind of thing. It's a, "You always seem to be wherever I am, at the weirdest times possible", kind of thing. Why can't I get away from this boy?! Is God trying to tell me something? Are we destined to cross paths with each other for the rest of our damn lives? And it's not like I can be a bitch to him anymore. He saved me. He, Big E, and Seth saved me from whatever those 3 sickos had planned for me. But I can't be nice to him either. As far as my friends and the rest of the school know, I still hate his guts. It wouldn't make sense if I just randomly became friendly with the kid."

That assessment brought about a new fear for the girl.

She gasped.

"Oh my God! What if they told everyone what happened that night?! My reputation would be ruined! I'd be seen as some fragile little girl who can't take care of herself. They're probably all laughing at me right now, I bet. I can hear them now. Stop! Stop laughing at me! Stop it!"

She was yelling out loud at nothing, with tears dripping down her tired face. What happened that night really messed her up, big time. She eventually calmed herself down and starting thinking rationally again. She took a deep breath.

"No, no they wouldn't do that to me. I've known Seth since 2nd grade, I haven't done anything bad to Big E, and Price... Price is too much of a good person. He definitely wouldn't hurt me. He's... He's... Oh God! Why?! I ask again, why can't I get away from this boy?!

Then she came to a question that she was scared to ask herself.

"And do... do I even really _want_ to get away from him?"

* * *

 ** _At the school, Hallway Outside Homeroom, 8:13 A.M..._**

Shane was worried sick out of his mind. He hadn't seen Alexa since that morning he took her home after the incident and he was concerned. He'd gone to every room in the school, checked the cafeteria, and the auditorium. Checking the bathrooms crossed his mind for a split second, but he quickly shut down that idea, thinking of all the problems that would cause. He now found himself pacing up and down the hallway, looking like a psychopath.

"Come on, where is she? I hope she's okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." He muttered to himself.

As he was seemingly losing his mind, his best friend walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Whoa, bro. Slow down. You're acting like a lunatic. What's wrong?" Dean asked perplexed at his friend's behavior.

Instead of answering the question, Shane responded with a question of his own.

"Hey Dean, have you seen Alexa at all today?"

"Can't say I have. Why are you looking for her anyway? She's just gonna yell at you and insult you like she always does."

Shane realized that Dean had no idea of what happened over the weekend. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, but he was struggling to explain his way out of the truth.

"Uh.. Uh, I just needed to see her. I have her calculator, because she left it behind in Geometry on Friday."

Dean shook his head at how nice Shane was to Alexa.

"I still don't know why you continue to do this. I would've dropped her ass the second day in. Shane? Shane? SHANE!"

Price hadn't heard a word he said. He was still frantically searching for the pint sized princess.

"Yo, Dean? What time is it?"

Dean looked at his watch.

"It's 8:19. Why?"

"I don't think I'm going to my classes today." He said as he slung his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Hold on, hold on. Are you about to skip out on school?" He said as he started to form a slightly devilish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Dean laughed.

"Now you're speaking my language, my friend! I don't really care for your reasons for doing it, because I don't like Alexa very much, and I can't believe you're doing this because of a calculator, but this is still a way to screw with the school. I can't pass that up. I'll help you, but we gotta move quick. I'm not tryna get detention for being late to homeroom again. Normally I'd go with you, but I have a girl I promised to see today during lunch. A girl by the name of Alicia Fox. No way in hell I'm missing out on that."

Shane raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"Fox? You know she's out of her fucking mind, right?'

"Hey! You don't listen to me when I say stop trying with Alexa. Don't think I'm gonna listen to your advice about Alicia. She's hot! End of story!"

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright man, but don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, how are gonna get by Strowman?"

Braun Strowman was the school's main security guard. He was only 22 years old, but he was, for a lack of a better term, BIG AS FUCK! What made him even more scary, was how alert he was. One wrong move, and he'd catch you. He could be a friendly guy, but when you stepped out of line, he's anything but.

However, Dean wasn't scared in the slightest.

"I got that covered. Just get your stuff and let's go."

Shane collected his phone and hat from his locker, and followed Dean to the exit/entrance where Strowman was standing.

Dean cracked his knuckles.

'Time for me to work my magic. Ay yo, Braun! What's up?"

Braun saw Dean and smirked at him. The two of them had gotten to know each other a lot over the last year, on account of all the times Braun caught Freshman Dean trying to do something, well stupid. One time he had gotten them both locked in the gym because Dean insisted on trying to spray paint, "AMBROSE RULZ", on to the bleachers. Strowman ended up stopping him, but unfortunately, he forgot his keys outside by the desk by the entrance he sometimes sat in. Somehow, they became friends after that.

"What up, little man?"

"Nothin much, nothin much. I just got something to tell you, and I think you'll want to hear it."

"Well? Spit it out."

"You know a kid named Ettore Langston?"

"Big E? Yeah. What about him?"

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but word around school is, he's claiming he could easily out lift you."

Braun started seething. Now, you're probably thinking, "That's not a big deal, why would he get angry over that?" You have no idea how seriously Braun takes weightlifting. The thought of someone questioning how strong he was, sent him into a psychotic rage.

"What?! No one in New York can lift more than me! No one! Where is he?!"

"I'd try the 3rd floor. His locker is up there."

Strowmam stormed up the steps, completely abandoning his post.

Shane was shocked.

"How the hell did you know that would work?"

Dean pointed to his head.

"A great magician never snitches on himself."

Shane stared at him confused.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes, dude. And you know Big E's gonna kill you, right?"

Dean groaned.

"Whatever, just go before someone comes over here. Be safe."

"Alright, I will."

The two fist bumped, and Shane ran out the school. He ran until he got to the train station. Luckily, the train didn't take more than 3 minutes to get there. He got on the train, and sat down on the bench.

"I'm coming, Alexa. Please be okay." He said to himself.


	11. Stuff I Wanted To Say To You Guys

**_Yo Guys. Smart Mark here. First off, I'd like to apologize for the small hiatus I took on writing the story. School's been kicking my ass lately, and I needed to focus on that. I probably should've said something, but I didn't, so again, I'm sorry for that. Secondly, I appreciate the love you guys have shown the story, and I thought you should know that I'm willing to take ideas on how the story should go in the future. If you have any ideas, constructive criticism, or if you just wanna flame the shit out of me, PM me or leave a review and we'll talk about it. My goal is to make this story as enjoyable for you guys as possible, and your input would help me do just that. Alright, now that's out of the way, I hope you guys have a good day, and I will see you in the next chapter. Peace, bro!_**


	12. Guardian Angel I Never Asked For, Part 2

_**Alexa's House, 9:02 A.M, Same Day**_

By this point, Alexa had left her bedroom and was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels on the T.V., looking for something to watch. She had taken the tea her dad had prepared for her earlier downstairs with her, and was drinking it. Luckily, it had cooled down a little, so she wasn't burning her tongue. The reason she was watching television was to try and keep her mind off of school, and the three boys who shall not be mentioned. She figured that would work, but there was one problem. It's 9 in the morning, and the only thing on at this time, is shows for toddlers, and sports recap talk shows. She had no interest in either of those things.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" She cried out in frustration.

She had to find something to keep herself entertained. She couldn't call any of her friends because everyone was in school, and she couldn't go outside because she was pretending to be sick. If one of her parents' friends spotted her, she was dead. She opted to just go back to sleep, but right when she was about to head upstairs to her room, she heard her doorbell ring.

Alexa froze.

"Who the hell is that?" She whispered to herself.

Her first thought was that her parents had come home from work early, but that didn't make any sense, because they had keys. There was no need to ring the doorbell.

She calmed down and shrugged.

"It's probably the damn mailman or something."

On that note, she continued her way upstairs, but now the mysterious person had taken to knocking, hard, and it was pissing Alexa off immensely.

"Oh my God!" She yelled.

Just to get the noise to stop, she angrily walked over to the door, and aggressively opened it.

"What the fuck do you... holy crap."

Standing in her doorway was none other than the very person she was trying to avoid, Shane Price. He stood there awkwardly with his hands behind his back while Alexa stared at him, mouth agape.

"Uh, hey Alexa. What's going on?"

Alexa didn't respond to his words. She just continued to stare at the boy, in complete shock. She started talking aloud to herself.

"No, he's not really standing in front of me, right? There's no way."

This made Shane kind of uncomfortable. He took his hands from behind his back to reveal that he had bought her an Arizona and a pack of Reeses Pieces.

"I though it would be cool to get you something to snack on, and I know how much you like Reeses, so. Here you go."

He held out the food, waiting for Alexa to take it. It was by this point, where the pint sized princess realized what exactly was happening. Her face slowly went from a shocked expression , to one of intense anger.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Shane was slightly scared, so he decided to pick his next words carefully.

"Whoa, easy, easy. I only came because I was worried sick about you. I haven't seen you since that morning when all that shit went down. I had to make sure you were okay. I just had to. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else if I didn't know for a fact that you were alright. I know it sounds creepy, but it's the truth, honest."

Alexa digested the boy's words, and took a deep breath.

"Price, why?"

Shane was confused.

"Why what?"

Alexa looked straight into the blonde boy's blue eyes.

"Why do you always show up when I'm at my most vulnerable? Why, when I least expect it, do you show up in my life? I've done everything in my power to push you away from me, but all you do is come back closer. Why? Are you stupid? Am I some kind of experiment to you? Tell me why, Price."

Shane said nothing. This aggravated Alexa.

"Damn it! Answer me! I want an answer!"

A few seconds passed, and Shane still had yet to say anything in response. Right when Alexa was about to start yelling again, Shane let out a chuckle. It was kind of unnerving for Alexa.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're starting to sound like Dean. He's always saying stuff like that whenever I interact with you. Okay, Alexa. You wanna know why I'm so hell bent on getting on your good side? Well, I'll tell you. But first, can you let me in? It's cold out here."

Alexa was hesitant, but eventually she relented and allowed Shane to enter her home.

"Take off your shoes. I don't need you tracking my floor with dirt. My parents would be wondering how it happened. I already lied to get out of school and it's gonna be hard to lie my way out of some one else being here."

Shane was curious.

As he took of his shoes he asked, "What did you tell them, and why did you want to get out of school today?"

"I told them I was sick so I could stay home and so I could stay away from YOU!" Alexa growled.

The boy was flabbergasted.

"Me? But why? Did I do something wrong?"

Alexa sighed and slumped onto her couch.

"No, idiot. You didn't do anything wrong. You never do. It's just... I'm afraid."

Shane sat next to the frowning princess.

"What are you afraid of, short stuff? Of me? You're afraid of me?" He asked in a soothingly smooth voice.

"I'm afraid of what you make me feel. I have a reputation at school, Price. Nothing affects me. People in that school fear me. Don't get me wrong, I'm 100 percent thankful for what you, Big E, and Seth did for me that night. I can't just randomly start being nice to you, but I also can't be a dick to you anymore. I don't know what to do. It's just... you... God, you confuse everything in my life! It feels like my life was way more normal before you came into it. Why?"

Shane sat next to Alexa.

"I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea why you feel this way, so I can't tell you why. I can, however, tell you why I want to be your friend. You see, I come from Phoenix, Arizona. I lived there my whole life until I moved to New York back in June. Back home, I was known as the weird, over-the-top, energetic kid. I had taken that and ran with it. It was almost like a gimmick, and I embraced it fully. You know why? Because, the only thing I wanted in life, was to make people happy. I did some stupid stuff. When I told jokes, I'd say the most ridiculous shit, and I depended heavily on self-deprecating humor. In my middle school, I was pretty popular. I had no problem with anyone, and no one had a problem with me. Everything was great... up until my freshman year of high school."

"What happened?" Alexa asked, her curiosity rising.

Shane took a deep breath and continued.

"That year, I was so excited. I was gonna make so many new friends, I thought. I came in the first day of school armed with my regular material, determined. That day, though, I was introduced to a person who probably changed my life forever. As soon as I walked into my homeroom, I recognized by everyone, even the teacher. They were cheering and saying the phrases I said, and laughing. I felt like the man. All of my work had come to fruition I thought. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl who had this blank expression on her face. She was pale as the moonlight, had jet black hair, and cold, almost lifeless brown eyes. I had never seen her before, so I introduced myself to her and did what I always did whenever I meet a new person. I tried to make her laugh. When I was done, she just looked at me and said, "You're just like everyone else." That caught me completely off guard. I wasn't expecting that response. I especially didn't expect the British accent that came out of her mouth. You don't see a lot of English people in Arizona, so that was a surprise as well. Anyway, at first I just brushed it off as her thinking I wasn't funny, but as time went on, the days, the weeks. Her words started to cut into my soul, deeper and deeper. "What did she mean?", was the question I asked myself over and over again. I saw her everyday, and I eventually learned her name, Paige Knight. Despite that, I didn't have the courage to ask her what she meant by that, until one day I couldn't take it anymore. I found her outside after school and cautiously approached her. It's hard to explain why I was so hesitant to interact with her. There was just something about her that just... made me feel weird. I got a strange vibe from her. So, this is how that went down."

* * *

 _ **October 2016, Outside school** , **3:27 P.M...**_

"Uh, Paige? Can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked shyly.

Paige looked up from her phone to see Shane awkwardly standing in front of her, waiting for her to answer.

She sighed and said, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, what did you mean a few weeks ago when you said I was just like everyone else?"

Paige didn't answer right away, instead opting to look him up and down, studying his features.

"You're fake."

Shane was taken aback by her short statement.

"What?"

"I said, you're fake. I could tell the moment I saw you walk into class that day, and all the other children were oh so excited to see you. You're the "funny man." The clown, the jester. That's what you want people to see you as. You think that if you put on a show and make yourself look like a tool, you'll be accepted by your peers. You're not fooling me. This isn't you. It's a character, a facade. I've seen your type before, and I can tell you right now, those kids, they're not laughing with you, they're laughing at you. They see you as nothing more than cheap entertainment. They are not your friends. But you're too blind to see it. And that's the sad part."

With that, she walked away, leaving Shane where he was, with his mouth wide opened in shock.

* * *

 _ **Back to Present Time...**_

"So yeah, that's when I got my reality check."

Alexa was on the edge of her seat.

"And then what?! Come on, that can't be all."

"Chill, I'm about to wrap it up. Now, by this point, I was in denial. In my mind, all I thought was, "This chick is out of her friggin mind." To prove her wrong, I decided to turn down the act, and be more of myself. I was a lot more mellow. I didn't make as many stupid jokes. Basically, I stopped being a spastic clown. Unfortunately, I learned in the coming months, that Paige was right. Less people talked to me. The people who I thought were my best friends in the whole world, started to act like I barely even existed. My popularity had taken a nose dive, and I was heartbroken. I really thought that all the time I spent making people laugh resulted in genuine friendship. I learned the hard way, that that wasn't the case. I think the biggest wake up call for me was Valentine's Day of that year. I had planned on asking this girl out named Carmella. For months I had been "courting" her, and today was the day I was gonna go for it. She was by her locker, talking with her friends when I walked up to her. As soon as the words, "Do you wanna go out with me?", left my mouth, I got nothing in response but laughter. She called me a clown, and said that she only tolerated me because she could laugh at how much of a moron I am. I ran away to the bathroom with tears in my eyes, and I spent the rest of the day in there. Luckily, for me, I only missed the last 3 classes, but that was the least of my worries at that time. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. After I heard the last bell, I bolted to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and then high tailed it out of the school. The next day, I decided to go to the only person I could trust anymore besides my dad, and that was Paige."

Alexa cut him off.

"Wait, what? Why would you go to her? Didn't she insult you?"

"Yeah, but in a way, she was the only one who was looking out for me. She tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. So, I felt like I should be a man, and admit that I was wrong. Once again, after school, I found her in the same space I did the first time."

* * *

 ** _February 2017, Outside School, 3:29 P.M..._**

Shane, looking as downtrodden as he's ever been in his life, once again made his way to the pale British girl. His game plan was simple. He was going to say hello, acknowledge he was wrong and she was right, and then go home.

"Hey, Paige." He said, the sadness dripping from his voice.

She looked up from her, and just like last time, wasn't thrilled to see Shane in front of her.

"Again? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say... You were right."

Paige was stunned.

"What? What did you say?"

"You were right. No one really gave a damn about me. I was just a puppet to them, a plaything. They chewed me up and spit me out like a flavorless piece of gum. Now I have no one."

Paige went from annoyed to sympathetic.

"Well, see you around." Shane said despondently.

He turned around to leave, but as he was doing so, Paige called out to him.

"Wait!"

Shane turned back around.

"You... You have me."

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I'll be your friend." She proclaimed.

"But I thought you didn't like me. You said I was fake."

"You were. Now? Not at all. Over the last few months I've seen the real you, and I've got to say, he's not that bad. It's their loss. They're too vapid to appreciate you for who you really are."

Shane was at a loss for words.

"You really mean it?"

Paige nodded.

Shane responded to the gesture by giving her a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

* * *

 _ **Back to Present Time...**_

"And that's how I gained my first true friend. Now, I know what you're thinking. "What was the point of telling me that whole story? That doesn't explain anything, Price.", Shane said as he mimicked Alexa.

"I don't sound like that." She said as she folded her arms and pouted.

"You kinda do. Anyway, the moral of the story is, I'm trying to save you from yourself."

This confused the petite princess.

"Save me from myself?"

"Yeah, the truth of the matter is, you remind me of me at that time. The only difference is, the friends you have genuinely care about you. You put on a mask. You hide your true self under the persona of this mean, nasty, rich girl. The same way Paige could tell that the character I portrayed wasn't the real me as soon as she saw me, I could tell that's not who you really are. You just portray that character because you feel you have to. The only question is, why?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me at all." She said defensively.

"Oh, but I do. You said it yourself, you have a reputation at school. I've been through this before, and I don't want you to as well. Now again, why?"

Alexa said nothing as tears started to form in her eyes. She looked at Shane, and then spilled her guts out.

"Because... If people don't fear me, they'll take advantage of me. I can't be weak."

"But you don't have to push everyone away. Letting people in isn't being weak. What's wrong with being nice?"

"Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in my shoes?! People will do anything for money, and I have a lot of it. If I let everyone in, everyone's gonna try and manipulate me into giving them what they want. Don't you get it?! I'll have no actual friends! "

She started crying uncontrollably and Shane hugged the sobbing girl.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I've got you. We'll figure this out together. I promise."


	13. Trust The Process, Part 1

_**The Next Day, 7:20 A.M, Cafeteria...**_

Yesterday had been a pretty eventful day for Mr. Price. He had finally made a breakthrough. Alexa was seemingly warming up to him. He had ended up staying in her house until about 7 at night. The funny thing is, he probably would've stayed longer if it wasn't for the fact that his dad got home from work around that time. If he caught his son coming out of the neighbor's house at that time, Shane would have to explain a lot of things, and he was not too fond of that idea. It seemed like he had made some progress with Little Miss Bliss, and he was pretty happy about that. The only problem is, now he's gotta explain to his friends why he wasn't in school. The truth wasn't an option, of course. Alexa would kill him if he mentioned anything that happened that day. Straight up murder him. As he was trying to think of an excuse, the big man himself decided to show up.

"Look, he's returned from hiatus! Dude, where were you yesterday? Coach Helmsley was flipping out because you weren't at practice. You know we have a big game this week." Big E inquired.

"I had- I had to take care of some personal stuff. No big deal." Shane answered nervously.

"Personal, huh? What, did Cash find himself a little lady friend who needed some, you know, attention?"

Shane panicked.

"What?! No, why would you think that?! Nope!"

Big E put his hands up.

"Whoa, chill bro. I was just joking, calm down. I got you. I won't ask you if you don't wanna talk about it."

On the inside, Shane was celebrating. He had just dodged a bullet.

"Thanks, E. Well, what about you? I heard you had a run in with Braun yesterday over some stuff."

"Oh, God. I'm still pissed about that. Apparently someone told him that I said I could out lift any day of the week or something. Dude ran into my homeroom and challenged me to a strongman contest. Of course I couldn't say no, because then I'd look like a punk. Now I gotta train for that, along with my regular football workouts. Man, I don't know who told him that, but when I found out, that person's dead. I promise you that."

Shane had to stop himself from laughing. He already knew it was Dean, and he was so tempted to just tell him. The thought of an irritated, muscular teenager coming after his nefarious best friend was hilarious to the boy.

"I feel bad for whoever it was. So, am I screwed when I go to practice today?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's probably gonna make you run 2 miles around the track, and do like 100 push ups, along with the regular stuff we gotta do. You're in for a long afternoon, friend."

He groaned in response.

"Fuuuck. I'm gonna be a corpse by the end of it. Oh, speaking of death, I heard Dean tried his luck with Alicia Fox yesterday. Is he still alive?"

"Surprisingly, yes. In fact, I had the displeasure of seeing them make out in front of the school when I went home after practice."

"Oh, lucky you. Jeez, that didn't take long at all."

"He's your best friend, man. You know better than anyone that he's the king of impulsive decisions. The boy literally walked out in the middle of class because he was bored once."

Shane laughed.

"Yeah, I just hope this one doesn't get him seriously hurt. I heard Fox is a fucking crazy person."

"You heard correctly. The last guy she dated transferred to another school, just to get away from her."

"Why?"

"Because, after they broke up, she stalked him every single day until the last day of school. Man was afraid for his life. Hell, I don't blame him. That girl's got issues."

"Well, I'll be praying for him. I feel like he's gonna need all the help he can get."

Big E nodded.

"God have mercy on his soul."

At that moment, Shane's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D and his eyes bugged out.

"E, excuse me. I gotta take this. I'll be back soon."

He then ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, must be an important call. Probably his dad or something." Big E guessed.

 ** _Outside the cafeteria..._**

"You didn't tell anyone anything right?!" Alexa yelled over the phone.

"No, I didn't. Chill out."

"Okay, okay. I'm just, really stressed out right now. I still don't know how I'm gonna go about this."

"I still think you're freaking out over nothing. Look, just act natural."

"But natural for me is being a bitch! I'm trying to change that, remember?"

Shane lowered his tone a little.

"Listen short stuff. Don't worry about it too much. All you gotta do is come to school, and be a lot more mellow. People will just think that you were becoming a little more mature. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Stop using that comforting voice. You know it always works on me. Okay, I guess you're right. I'll try to calm down."

"That's great, Alexa. Are you almost here?"

"Yeah, I'm about 15 minutes away."

"Good, see you then."

"Oh, and one more thing. Stop calling me short stuff!"

She hung up and Shane had a big smile on his face.

He walked back to the cafeteria and sat with Big E once again.

"Why so happy?' The big man asked.

Shane came up with a quick lie.

"Dad called and said he's making tacos for dinner tonight."

"Ooh! Nice! Love me some tacos, esse. They so bueno!" Big E said in a rather poor attempt at a Mexican accent.

"Uh, Ettore? Never do that again. That shit was terrible."

Big E waved him off.

"Whatever man, you're just a hater."


	14. Trust The Process, Part 2

_**Same Day, 8:15 A.M., School Hallway**_

"Yeah, she's crazy about me. Not that I blame her. I am Dean Ambrose after all. No female can resist my good looks and my boyish charm."

"If by "boyish charm", you mean refusal to do anything that makes a lick of sense, then yeah. You got a ton of it. You're practically dripping with boyish charm." Seth snarkily responded.

The two long term friends were currently standing by Seth's locker. Seth, just like everyone else who knew him, was skeptical of Dean's out of nowhere romance with Alicia Fox.

"But seriously man. Are you sure about this? You know she's crazy, right?"

"At this point, I don't really care. I haven't had a girl in a really long time, and I was getting really lonely. Plus, in a way, she's perfect for me. She's into the same weird shit as me, and unlike my last girlfriend, she's down to do stuff with me."

Shane raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, Dean stuff."

"That's the worst kind of stuff."

"No, it's the best. I do the best stuff."

"Ambrose, you steal from the school constantly, you just sacrificed one of your closest friends to big ass Braun Strowman, you "borrow" money from Seth and never pay him back, and according to Coach Helmsley, you once deflated all the footballs we had cause you were pissed that you didn't make the team."

"Ok, and your point is?"

Shane sighed in defeat.

"Nothing bro. Nothing."

"Well, if you got nothing, then maybe I should leave, cause we got company, and I don't feel like sticking around. I'll see you in homeroom."

Dean turned around and left, while Shane started to smile. He already knew who it was.

"Look who's finally made her triumphant return." He said as he turned to face the petite princess.

She decided to go with her tried and true response.

"Shut up, Price."

This time though, the saying wasn't filled with malice or disdain. This time, it had a somewhat playful demeanor.

"I knew you'd say that." He said, now facing her. "You ready?"

"I'm scared out of my mind." Alexa answered.

"Don't be. This is the start of a new Alexa. People change all the time, remember?"

"That still doesn't make me feel any better. Look around. The fact that I'm even talking to you right now without screaming at you is drawing attention."

She wasn't wrong. Every student that walked pass the duo all had a look of shock on their face.

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares?"

"I do, dumbass! That's literally the main reason why I'm scared!"

"Settle down, Alexa. People are gonna notice you mellowing out sooner or later. You want to get rid of your persona, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I do. It's just... I wonder how people gonna take me changing. I've made some people's lives a living hell in the past. What if they try and get their revenge because they think I turned soft? What if they try and hurt me?" Alexa asked with a genuine look of fear in her eyes. When Shane saw it, he was brought back to the night him and the guys saved her from danger. She had that same look back then.

"Alexa, listen to me. I'm not gonna let that happen. I refuse. No one's going to lay a hand on you." The boy said with a slight growl.

"Price? Are you okay?"

Shane snapped out of his angry trance.

"Sorry, sorry. Just know, no matter what happens, I got your back, alright?"

Alexa gave a small smile.

"OK, I trust you."

Shane patted her on her head.

"Thanks, short stuff."

In response, Alexa grabbed him by his blonde hair.

"Don't call me that, and _never_ touch me like that. I am NOT a dog, understand?"

Shane was shook.

"Uh, sure. Please, let go of my head. It hurts."

She let go, and smiled.

"Good boy. See you in homeroom." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

Shane rubbed his head in pain.

"Jeez, that girl's stronger than she looks." He said aloud.

He then made his way to his own locker to grab his stuff and head to homeroom himself.

* * *

 ** _Cafeteria, 12:15 A.M..._**

Alexa was sitting with her normal clique, except for Emma. Everyone suspected that she was off talking to Xavier Woods, who was probably in the library.

"You know, they'd be kinda cute together." Sasha said.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind seeing that happen. Lord knows Xavier would be better off with a girlfriend. He hangs around Big E and Kofi all the time. I don't think he's even talked to a female since he's been here." Seth added.

Everyone laughed at that, including Alexa.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised. But, if they end up together, then more power to em." She said nonchalantly.

The whole table stopped eating and turned to Alexa. They were all staring at her like she had two heads.

"Uh... Did I say something wrong?"

Another girl at the table, Liv, spoke up.

"That's why we're surprised."

"Yeah, normally you'd say something like, "That nerd better not even think of putting the moves on my friend." Seth said in his best Alexa impersonation.

"I don't sound like that!" She responded.

"Whatever, the point is, what gives? You're not angry at all?" Sasha asked, wanting answers.

Little Miss Bliss simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever Emma does is her business. I'm not gonna get involved."

Again, the whole table stared at her in disbelief.

"What's the problem now?" She asked exasperated.

"Getting involved and being angry is like your whole thing!" Sasha pointed out.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Seth asked, almost not joking.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about. What's the problem?"

"There's no problem. We're just caught a little off guard is all." Liv answered.

On the outside, Alexa had a non interested look on her face, but on the inside, she was freaking out.

"Damn it! They noticed already! That wasn't even 10 minutes! Quick, change the subject!" She thought.

"That's alright, anyway, what'd I miss yesterday? Anything happen?"

"Well, you missed practice. Coach Del Rey was pissed. You better have a good reason for not showing up." Sasha warned.

"I was sick. It took me like 3 hours to muster up the strength to even leave my bed. No way I could've come to school, let alone cheerleading practice." Alexa lied.

"Well, you better hope she's willing to give you a pass, because if not, you're screwed."

Seth piped up.

"Funny, Shane's in the same boat. He missed football practice yesterday and Coach Helmsley was irate. Only difference is he wasn't sick. I ran into him in between classes this morning and I asked him what happened. All he said was that he had to deal with some personal stuff. Said it was really important."

No one noticed, but Alexa started to blush.

"Really important?" She thought. "Do I mean that much to him?"

"Alexa. Alexa? Alexa!" Sasha yelled, trying to get the petite princess's attention.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, it's a shame you were absent yesterday. The boy who you despise wasn't here. It would've been Heaven on Earth for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That would've been nice." She answered halfheartedly.

At that moment, the bell rang, and it was time to head to the next class. For Alexa, the timing couldn't have been any more perfect. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Alright, alright. See you guys later!"

Little Miss Bliss then left, almost sprinted, out of the cafeteria.

Seth had the last word.

"I still think she was abducted by aliens."

* * *

 _ **Football Locker Room, 6:05 P.M...**_

"Jesus Christ! My body feels like it's been trampled by a pack of 1 ton rhinos!" Shane complained.

"That's why you don't miss practice, bro." Seth said.

As expected, Coach Helmsley flipped out on Shane. He made him run 2 miles around the track, in his football gear, which made it even worse because of the added weight. Then, he made him practice with linemen, and do drills with them. Again, Shane's not the biggest guy in the world, so you can imagine how that went. In one drill, most of the linemen formed a circle and, 2 of them got in the middle, and tried to push each other out of it. Coach decided to put Shane in with none other than Big E. Before they started, Big E said, "Sorry about this, man." As expected, Big E completely annihilated the poor kid. So, suffice to say, Mr. Price didn't exactly have a good 2 and a half hours.

"I'm never doing that again. From now on, I'm gonna be the first person on the field." Shane proclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Another teammate, Cody Rhodes chimed in.

Seth laughed.

"Yeah, if anyone knows about coach's punishments, it's Cody. You only went through this once. Cody's missed practice a bunch of times. He even missed a game. Helmsley nearly strangled him the next time he saw him."

"I had a good reason."

"No you didn't! You said you sprained your ankle and couldn't play, but me and Seth caught you at the park talking to Kaitlyn the same day!" Big E clarified.

Cody shrugged.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

The whole locker room laughed at that. At that moment, Coach Helmsley walked in.

"Hey, dummies! Hurry up and change! The sooner you go home, I can too!"

"Yes, coach!" The entire team yelled.

After about 10 minutes, the boys were all changed and were making their way to their own respective homes. Shane, Big E and Seth left together, but right when they were about enter the train station, he recieved a text message. It was from Alexa and it said, "Don't go home yet. Wait for me at the store by the train station." He texted back, "Okay."

"You coming with?" Big E asked.

"Nah, man. I'm gonna go get grab a bite to eat. I need energy after today. You fucked me up, remember?"

"Point taken. See ya around, Cash."

Seth and E left him alone, and Shane walked into the store. He then called her to ask where she was. She answered with an angry tone.

"Are you crazy? Why would you call me right now? I'm still in the school!"

"I just wanted to know how long I have to wait here." He explained.

She sighed.

"Give me like 5 minutes."

In the school, Alexa was rushing to get her things together. When she did, she went to leave, but Sasha stopped before she could.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" She asked.

"I gotta go. I got stuff to do at home."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow. Don't get sick again."

"I won't, I won't. Bye!"

She all but ran out of the school.

"Damn, I wonder what she has to do." Sasha thought.

About 2 minutes later, and she had met Shane at the store.

"You're a minute late, woman." Shane joked.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go."

They made their way from the store to the train station. The train was there as soon as they walked in, so they boarded it and sat next each other.

"Hey, this is an improvement. A month ago you would've yelled at me and told me to sit somewhere else."

"Who's says I won't do that now?" She responded with sass.

"Point taken. Anyway, how'd today go?"

"Eh, alright I guess. People were looking at me weird because I wasn't my usual bitchy self. Jeez, was I really that bad?"

"I didn't think so, but I guess some people did. Again though. Trust me, people will get used to this side of you in the no time." Shane affirmed.

"I sure hope so. I'm getting tired of people staring at me. It's annoying." She growled.

"Easy there, girl. Chill."

"Sorry, sorry."

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the train ride. They got off, and walked to their block. Once they were there, they said bye to each other, and they went to their respective houses.

"Good night, short stuff!" Shane yelled across the street.

"Don't call me that, stupid!" She yelled back.

Shane smiled and entered his house.

"Hey, dad! I'm...home?"

Shane's dad was sitting on the couch, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"What's wrong, dad?"

Shane's dad looked at him.

"I just got a phone call from your school. Apparently, you didn't show up yesterday. Care to explain?"

Shane gulped.

"Uh... It's a long, long story."

 _ **Happy New Year, guys! I meant to have this up by Christmas, but shit happened and I stopped for a little. I hope you guys enjoy! Peace!**_


	15. Meet The Father (Chill)

_**In Shane's House, Same Day, Same Time...**_

"Uh... It's a long, long story." Shane responded nervously.

Shane's father's name, is Kevin Price. Kevin was an intimidating looking man, 36 years old, 6'5 and 230 pounds of solid muscle, with normally unkempt blonde hair and stubble. That was a complete contrast to his personality. He was the kind of guy you could sit down and have a beer with, a real friendly man. He rarely ever got angry, but when he did, God help everyone. And God forbid, he was angry at you specifically. That's why our buddy Shane here, is on the verge of shitting his pants. Daddy Price only had one main rule in his house, and that was no lies. He got off the couch, and almost menacingly approached his son.

"I want the whole thing. If there's a single lie in the story, and I find out about it, your ass is grass. Understood?"

Shane gulped.

"Y-Yes, father."

He then began to explain everything, from his very first day in school, to the way Alexa had harshly and unfairly judged him and wanted nothing to do with him, to the day he spent comforting the girl after the incident that had taken place. Kevin said nothing throughout the entire story, instead opting to stare directly into his son's eyes to make sure there were no signs of untruthfulness.

"So, yeah. That's why I skipped school. I had to make sure she was okay. It was the right thing to do." He said defiantly.

Kevin still had yet to break his silence, continuing to glare. Shane started to shift around uncomfortably.

"Come on, man. That's everything. Honest!"

Kevin started to crack a smile.

"Ha."

"What? What's so funny?"

"Ha. Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The grown man rolled around on the floor grabbing his gut, hysterically laughing his brains out. Shane was confused.

"Dad?"

"Hold on, hold on. Give me, give me a sec to calm down. Holy Shit. Ahhh."

Kevin got up off of the floor and composed himself.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Sooooo. Do you believe me?" Shane asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I believe you. I was laughing because you looked so friggin scared! Shit was hilarious!"

Shane was relieved.

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"No, no. Why would I be? You did the exact same thing I would do in that situation. The only thing I have a problem with is, why didn't you tell me about any of this before? Especially, the rescuing thing you did. You could've gotten yourself hurt man."

"I felt like I had to figure this stuff on my own, you know?"

"Well, I did teach you to take care of your business. Just, next time you decide to beat the piss outta someone, give me a call. I'd wanna join in."

Shane laughed.

"Sure thing, dad."

Kevin smiled, and patted his son on the head.

"Your mother would be proud of you, kid."

"Yeah, I hope so. I sure hope so."

The two of them looked toward the sky. Sadly, Mama Price wasn't on this Earth anymore. When Shane was only 7, she passed away at the young age of 27 in a car accident. Cassidy O'Connor, later known as Cassidy Price was a fiery little ball of energy. She was born in Ireland but moved to America when she was 16. Kevin met her in college. They had Shane only a year after meeting each other. He loved his mom, and there wasn't a day where she didn't cross his mom. Same thing with Kevin.

"I miss her so much, dad."

"I miss her a lot too, little man. You know, the way you describe this Alexa girl, she kind of reminds me of your mother. Short, blonde, as feisty as all hell."

"Hmm, I guess they are pretty similar."

"I see. Got your taste in women from your old man, huh?" He teased

Shane blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait, wait man! It's not like that between us. I've spent this whole time trying to be her friend, remember?"

"Yeah, but I know how stuff like this goes. You become friends with the girl, you two get really close, and eventually you develop feelings for each other and shit. I'm not that old that I don't remember how high school is, kid. Let me guess, you have a nickname for her that she hates right?"

Shane was dumbfounded.

"Dad, excuse my language, but what the fuck?! How did you know that?!"

Kevin gave a big, hearty laugh.

"I told you. I know how this works. I used to tease girls all the time with stuff like that when I was your age."

"That's still weird dude."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm starving. What do you want for dinner, lover boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Shane yelled.

"See? Works for boys too."

Shane had nothing to respond with.

"Aw man. Uh, I could go for a pepperoni pie."

"On it, champ. I'll order it now. In the meantime, get your ass in the shower. You smell like something crawled in you and died."

Kevin then walked over to his room, but before he entered, he took one last look back at his young son.

"Shane, I'm proud of you. I'm glad you turned out the way you did. I'm proud to call you my son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Shane said back. He gave his father one of his trademark big smiles with a thumbs up. Kevin just shook his head and chuckled.

"You're so damn corny, kid." He then entered his room and shut the door.

This left Shane alone in the living room.

"I think I'm gonna call Alexa real quick."

He took out his cell phone, and pressed her name in his contacts. After a few rings, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alexa. I just wanted to say, thank you for giving me a chance. You won't be sorry, I promise."

This surprised the petite princess.

"Uh, you're welcome. Thanks for trying with me in the first place."

"No problem. And one more thing, now I finally understand why you get upset when I call you this."

"Call me what?" She asked confused.

"You know what it is... Short Stuff."

"Ahhh, don't call me that!"

Shane laughed. He could picture her pouting at the other end.

"Goodnight, Alexa. Have a good rest tonight."

Alexa smiled.

"I will, same to you. Based off of what I saw when we were out for practice, you really need some."

"Woman, you have no idea."

She laughed at his response.

"Goodnight, Price. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you." And with that, he hung up the phone.

 _ **Quick transition to Alexa's P.O.V...**_

Alexa had just finished a mini conversation with her newfound partner in crime, so to speak.

"This kid did it. I don't know how, but he did." She thought.

"He broke me, but in a way, it's what I needed. I needed that part of me to go away, and he made it go away. He... He saved me from myself."

Her mind drifted back to the day before, when he said those same words to her. She chuckled.

"Okay, seriously. God might be the reason why I met this boy, cause that's ridiculous. I gotta go to bed before I think too hard about this."

 **A.N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By God, if I could give everyone who reads this a hug, I would, cause you guys are awesome. I'm having the most fun writing in a long time, for real. And that's due to you guys. If you didn't read it, I wouldn't write it. Also, on an unrelated note. Has anyone played Doki Doki Literature Club? Because Jesus Christ. In my short life on this planet, nothing's messed with my brain and my heart, more than that goddamn game. Fuck! Sorry, just. Oh God. Anyway, stay awesome. Peace. Sayori, why?**


	16. Night Because I Felt Like It

_**Wednesday, Alexa's House, 7:20 P.M...**_

Day 2 of Alexa's attempt to change went by fairly easily and quickly. She had chosen to go the route of not saying much the whole day in school. She only spoke when she was spoken to, and kept a low profile. Unfortunately, a lot of people took that as her being in a pissed off mood and not wanting to communicate with anyone. She could tell by the amount of fellow students that hastily rushed past her when they got close. That frustrated the petite princess immensely. Having just gotten home, her frustration reached an even higher level when she walked into the kitchen and saw a little note with some money attached to it on the table. She didn't even have to look to know what that meant, but she decided to read it anyway for the hell of it.

"Hi, Lexi! I hope you had a productive day at school, and great practice. Your mother and I will not be home tonight, or for the next few days. Our work called us to be on a business trip. We've left you about 150 bucks for food, so our little baby can feed herself. We're so sorry, sweetheart. Stay out of trouble. Papa loves you!" The note read.

Alexa sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She dropped her backpack on the ground, hung her coat up, and then lazily made her way to her bed, where she plopped down face first.

"Uhhhhhh, whhhhy?" She groaned.

This is the second time in the last month that her parents went away on business for an extended period of time. Tyler and Allie Bliss were busy people. With them being the co-owners of their own beauty and makeup company, that was a given. But still, that didn't change the fact that Alexa missed her mom and dad. She couldn't remember the last time they went out together as a family. It wasn't that she wasn't greatful for all the things they provided for her, she just wished that sometimes they could take a break. Nonetheless, that's just the way life goes sometimes. Now she's stuck alone basically for about a week or so. On top of everything she's dealing with in school, it's safe to say, this wasn't the best time for that.

Little Miss Bliss decided to get up and take a shower. Those usually helped her relieve stress, and also after practice, she kinda needed one. She went into her closet to grab a towel, washcloth, and her pajamas, then headed to the bathroom. Once there, she removed her clothes and stepped into the bathtub. When she turned on the water, she decided to put it at the highest temperature possible. The young girl proceeded to wash herself of the day's trials and tribulations. After a while, she was finished with the cleaning, but she decided to stay in and let the hot water come raining down on her nude body. It was sort of therapeutic to her. This gave her a chance to revisit her dilemma.

"What am I doing wrong? Am I just destined to be known as the mean rich girl in school? God I wish I could start over. Am I too far gone? Is it too late to change myself? Why? Why was I such a nasty person? Even my own friends can't see that I'm trying to change. They've excepted that the way I carried myself for years is just who I am. Not that I blame them. I'm surprised they haven't cut me off after all that I've done. I've treated them horribly as well. I don't deserve them at all. I don't deserve to be accepted as a new person. I just wish it didn't take so long for me to realize that What I was doing was not only affected who I saw as beneath me, it also affected the people that were willing to put up with my bullshit. I kept telling myself that I'm only looking out for my own best interests. That if I wasn't the way I was, I would be vulnerable to liars and scammers who only wanted me around for what I had. I was so wrong, and I'm truly sorry. But... But there's nothing I can do to take it back. Now, I have to dig myself out of this hole."

Her mind drifted to the boy that helped her realize her mistakes. A small, melancholy smile came across her face at the thought of him.

"Shane... You're so stupid. Any other person would've given up and let me be. Not you though. For some reason, you decided to continue on and keep pushing and pushing. Yeah, you're not smart."

She chuckled at the playful insult her mind came up with.

"I guess everything happens for a reason. If I would've never met you, who knows what I'd be like. Hell, based on what happened a few days ago I'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you. Crazy."

At this point, she decided to end her moment of self reflection and exit the shower. She put on her night attire which consisted of a grey T Shirt with Harley Quinn holding a baseball bat on it, and a pair of pink pajama shorts. She gathered her towel and her dirty clothes together, and made her back to her bedroom. Alexa draped the towel over her door to dry off, and tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper. Now, it was time to figure out what she was going to do until she went to sleep. She checked her phone for the time. It read 8:06. Yeah, no way she was going to sleep now.

Once again she began to think of her blonde neighbor from across the street.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." She wondered aloud.

* * *

 _ **Shane's House, 8:06 P.M.**_

"Alicia, I already told you, I don't know where Dean is. It's like 8 at night, try his house. And how did you get my phone number?!"

"That's not important, new kid! I need to know where my baby is! I didn't see him at all today."

Shane was currently in his living room, and unfortunately for him, on the phone with Dean's borderline psychotic girlfriend, Alicia Fox. It was disturbing to him how he'd never said a single word to the girl since he's been here, and yet she somehow managed to get his number. And the incessant screaming in his ear was really starting to piss him off.

"Have you try calling him?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"He's not answering! What if something bad happened to him?! What if he's with another girl as we speak?! What if-

"ALICIA!"

Shane cut her off, not being able to take anymore. He took a deep breath, and began to speak again, in hopes of getting the crazy girl to relax.

"Look, I'm sure he's fine. Dean gets himself into a lot of situations, but none that he can't get himself out of. And, with him being my best friend, I can tell you with confidence, he wouldn't cheat on you. That's just not who he is. I promise you, Foxy. He's probably just busy with something. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

His attempt at making her relax seemed to work.

"Well, alright. I'm sorry for freaking out. I just, really like him."

"Oh, trust me, I can tell. Just, don't jump to conclusions. Try to relax. You know what helps me calm down when I'm freaking out about something?"

"What?"

"I go read a book, or go write out how I feel. You should try it. Maybe it'll help you out."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that next time. By the way, I like that nickname you gave me. Foxy, huh? It's cute."

"No problem, Foxy. Alright, I gotta go take care of some stuff. Have a good night."

"You too, Price-y!"

Alicia hung up the phone, while Shane cringed at her attempt at a nickname.

"You can't just add a y at the end of something at the end of a word and call it a nickname. It has to make sense, come on man." He thought.

At that point, his dad came from his room, ready to head to work.

"Alright, buddy. I'm out. Rules are the same as always. Don't break anything, and don't burn the house down."

Shane saluted his father jokingly.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Kevin ruffled his son's hair.

"That's my boy. See ya."

Shane followed his dad out of the house, and watched him until he got in his car, and drove off.

Kevin Price worked as a booker for a nightclub in downtown Manhattan, which meant he was responsible for arranging the bands and musicians who performed there . Sometimes he was also forced to be a bouncer and throw out anyone who was being a nuisance, or in his words, "A dickhead." Shane was normally alone throughout the night until the early morning, but he never really did anything but sleep since he was usually exhausted from football practice. Currently, he planned on doing that exact thing. He went back into the house, and went through his nightly routine of brushing his teeth, and taking a shower. That took him about 45 minutes in total. When he was done, he looked at the clock, and saw the time read 9:15.

"Looks like I'm going to bed early tonight." He thought.''

The blonde boy had on a white t shirt and a pair of basketball shorts as his sleepwear. He was about to go to his room and sleep, but right before he could do that, his phone started ringing.

"I swear to god, if it's Dean, I'm gonna lose my shit."

He answered the phone without even checking who it was and said, "Hello?", with an irritated voice.

"Wow. Am I that annoying to you?" The voice on the other end asked.

Shane's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake.

"Oh crap, Alexa. My bad. I thought you were someone else. I just finished a very irritating conversation a few minutes ago.

Alexa giggled.

"With who?"

"You're not gonna believe this one. It was Alicia Fox."

"What? Are you even friends with her?"

"I'm not anything with her! Before today I never talked to her. I'm not even really sure how she got a hold of my phone number in the first place!"

"Well, why did she call you?"

"She was asking about Dean. Apparently she hadn't seen him at all today, and was really worried. She's a paranoid girl, for real. I had to yell just to get her to stop talking for a second. Luckily, I was able to calm her down."

"Wait, you got her to calm down? You got Alicia Fox of all people to calm down? What are you, some kind of miracle worker? How'd you do that?"

"I just talked to her in a calming way I guess. I don't know." He laughed.

Alexa thought back to the way he talked to her after he saved her, how soothing his voice was to her. She felt a twinge of jealousy at that fact that Alicia got to experience that as well.

"My voice, mine." She thought. She then continued to talk.

"I feel bad for you. She's a nutcase."

"That's what I heard. Her and Dean are perfect for each other, no doubt."

"Yeah, two crazy ass idiots." She joked.

They both laughed at that.

"Ain't that the truth? Well, Alexa. I'm pretty tired. What did you call me for?"

"To be honest, I didn't have a reason. I'm just bored. No one's in my house but me, so I had no one to talk to."

Shane felt bad.

"Where are your parents at?"

"Off on a business trip. They're probably not gonna be back until like next week." She said sadly.

Price thought for a minute, until he made up his mind.

"You know what? Alexa, give me 5 minutes. I'm coming over there."

This surprised her.

"What, why? l thought you were going to sleep."

"I was, but I can't just leave you alone with nothing to do. I'm coming over and that's final."

Alexa couldn't believe it. He was serious. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing?

"Uh, okay. See you in a few then."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Sure enough, Shane was at her doorstep with his bookbag. He knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"What's with the bag?" She asked.

"It has my coat and my clothes in it with all my books."

"Wait, are you planning on spending the night in my house?" She asked curiously.

"Well, duh. I told you I'm not leaving you here alone. Now let me in, I'm wearing a shirt and sweatpants in 40 degree weather. It's cold." He said with a smile.

She allowed him to enter her home. He's been here before, but it still amazed him how great the place looked on the inside. Alexa's family clearly wasn't struggling.

"Well, now what?" She asked.

The atmosphere was awkward. Shane scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure actually."

Alexa shook her head and laughed.

"You're such a dummy."

"Why thank you. I take pride in my stupidity, madam." He said while bowing for dramatic effect.

"Whatever, go sit down on the couch. Are you hungry? My parents left me a bunch of money for food." She asked.

He did as he was told.

"No, not really. I'm just tired. But that doesn't matter right now. What's up with you? How'd today go?"

Alexa sighed.

"People are still afraid of me. I didn't say that much, and I wasn't mean to anybody. I just minded my own business and went about my day. I don't know why it's not working."

Shane tapped the space next to him.

"Come on. We'll talk about it."

She sat down on the couch next to him.

"So, what do I do?"

"This may be a hunch, but it's probably because you look pissed off all of the time." He said sarcastically.

"What?! How?! I didn't scowl or yell at anyone today!"

"It's the way you carry yourself dude. People are already afraid of you right? You gotta smile more. If you walk around with a emotionless expression on your face, that's not helping anything. You look scary to people."

Alexa pouted.

"I'm not scary."

Shane chuckled at that.

"To me you're not, but you've been isolating yourself from people by being nasty to them for the last few years."

"Whatever." She said, still pouting.

"See that's the problem."

He grabbed her face and contorted it into a smile, or, he attempted to. She was fighting it.

"Let go of my face!" She yelled, half laughing.

He let go, but he still had a plan.

"Alright, alright. You win... SIKE!"

Shane then started to tickle her.

"Stop... Hahahaha... I'm serious... Hahahaha!"

After he was satisfied, Shane decided to stop his onslaught.

"You jerk!" Alexa yelled while playfully beating his chest.

"Hit me all you want, I got what I wanted. You smiled. Do that more, and the transition will go a lot more smooth. Also, you gotta admit. This is way better than staying here by yourself isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, you know it's the truth."

Alexa was defiant.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"Say it, or I tickle you again."

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

She jumped up and ran up the stairs, while Shane chased her. Right when she went inside her room, the blonde boy caught her and picked her up.

"You thought you could out run me? I play football, woman!" He gloated.

"Whatever, put me down."

"As you wish."

Shane put her down, and took a look around Alexa's bedroom.

"So this what a princess's room looks like, huh? Lot of pink."

"It's my favorite color. You got a problem?"

"Not at all. Just making an observation."

After the brief chase, Alexa realized that she was hungry.

"I'm gonna order Pizza. What do you want on it?"

"I would like sausage."

"And I want pepperoni. We're getting both."

"I'm fine with that. You know, this is the second night in a row I've had pizza for dinner."

"Oh, then maybe you shouldn't have any. You have to stay in shape, Mr. I Play Football." She said mockingly.

"You better not eat all the damn pizza when it comes." Shane warned.

"I'm the one paying for it, so I'll do what I want."

Alexa playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"You cruel, cruel girl. Football players get hungry too, and I'm not even that big. I'm like 160 pounds at the most."

"I'm not gonna eat the whole thing stupid. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

"Yeah, you're right. You're so tiny, if you ate a whole pizza your stomach would probably explode." He joked, poking fun at Alexa's petite build.

"I'm not that small! Shut up!"

Shane chuckled.

"Man I love doing that. You're cute when you get angry."

Alexa started to blush hard.

"I- I said to shut up! Go downstairs! I've gotta take care of something in here. I'll order the pizza."

"As you wish, Your Highness." He said, while bowing to her as if she was actual princess.

Shane did as he was told, leaving Alexa alone in her room.

"He called me cute? Where the hell did that come from?" She thought.

"W-Whatever. I need to order the food."

She called up Dominos, and ordered a large pie with pepperoni and sausage. The man on the phone said it would take about 25 minutes for the pizza to be delivered. After that, she goes back downstairs to let her guest know. When she gets to the living room, she finds Shane watching something on television.

"Hey. The food's gonna be here in about a half hour. What are you watching?!"

"What? What's wrong with Regular Show?"

"You're 15 and you still watch cartoons?"

"Well, yeah. They're still awesome."

"Wow, you're really childish."

"Oh, really? It's almost like I'm still a child or something. Plus, we just had a tickle fight for God's sake! You can't get much more " childish" than that." He responded.

Alexa folded her arms and turned her head away.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that."

"Hmmph." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Look, you can't tell me Regular Show wasn't the shit when we were younger. Remember that episode where Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops had a rap battle against Tyler, The Creator and Childish Gambino? That was great!"

"Yeah, it was pretty good I guess." She agreed begrudgingly.

"Come, watch it with me."

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun! You'll be able to relieve your younger years."

"You make it sound like we're 50 or something." She pointed out.

"Just! Sit down and watch woman."

"Okay, okay."

20 minutes later and the two teenagers were laughing out loud at the television. They were emulating all the old catchphrases from the show like they had just seen it for the first time again.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled in unison with the show.

"See, I told you! Isn't this fun?!"

"Yeah, you were right big time."

At that point, they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it, it's the pizza." Alexa said.

She went to go get some money from the kitchen and then she walked to the door and it opened.

"That'll be $9.79." The pizza guy said.

"Okay, no... Ambrose?!"

At the sound of that, Shane's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped up and hid behind the couch.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't recognize you without makeup." Dean said despondently.

"You're the delivery boy?!" She asked with bewilderment.

"Well, I'm not wearing this uniform by choice, and I didn't just randomly decide to show up to your house with a pizza in my hands. So yeah, I'm the pizza dude."

"What the- How did you get the job? Aren't you underaged?!"

"I lied about my age, duh. I needed the extra cash."

"Of course you did."

"Look, are you gonna take the pizza and pay, or what? You're my last customer, and I'm tired."

She handed him a 10 dollar bill and he gave her the pizza.

"Ahem."

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Tip?"

She took a 5 dollar bill and threw it at him.

"You can leave now."

"Gladly."

Dean got on his bike and left.

"You can come out now." Alexa said to a shaken Shane.

"Dude! I was not expecting that at all! What the fuck?!"

"I know. If he saw you, we'd both be in trouble."

"Well, at least I know why he wasn't answering his phone earlier. Anyway, I'm ready to eat. Shane want food!"

"Shut up, moron." She joked.

The two of them ate the pizza while continuing to watch Regular Show. When they were done, they were both full.

"Oh, that was good." Shane said while he patted his stomach.

"Yes, yes it was. I think it made me sleepy though." She said while stretching.

"Same. It's like 10:30. We should probably go to sleep anyway."

"Okay. Where are you gonna sleep?"

Shane decided to mess with Alexa for a minute.

"Well... I was hoping, that I could, sleep in your bed, with you?"

Alexa started stuttering and blushing.

"W-What? I-I don't know, if-if that's a-a-"

"Alexa, chill! I'm just kidding! Oh my god, your face was priceless! You thought I was serious!"

He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Price, you're a dick." She said embarrassed, her face still red.

"It's still funny, I don't care. Anyway, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Sure. Do you want a blanket?"

"That would be nice."

Alexa went upstairs and grabbed a pink blanket from her closet. She returned to Shane and handed him it.

"Smells like daisies." He said.

"Don't smell my blanket you weirdo!"

"My bad, Alexa."

She sighed.

"Goodnight Price. See you in the morning. And... Thank you, for keeping me company. You saved me from total boredom tonight. I had fun."

"Yes! You admitted it!" He responded happily.

"Shut up, dummy."

"Goodnight, Short Stuff." He teased.

Alexa shut the TV off and turned off the lights. She walked up the stairs, but before she made it all the way, she stopped and looked down at Shane.

"Shane. Don't call me that."

With that, she went into her bedroom, shut the door, and climbed into her bed. She started to think to herself.

"Tonight was great. All thanks to him. Hey, God? Thank you. You bringing him into my life might be the best think you've ever done for me. He's still an idiot though."

She yawned.

"What a night." She said aloud.

For the first time in her life, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _ **A.N: Hey guys. I wanted to give you a nice, long chapter to thank you. We hit over 3 and a half thousand views! Let's go! Roppongi 3K, 3K, 3K! Sorry, New Japan reference. Anyway, peace out! Have a good one! You guys are awesome!**_


	17. Do The Dash AGAIN!

_**The Next Morning, 7:45 A.M...**_

"OH SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!"

Shane sat up quickly from the couch and sprinted upstairs to Alexa's room. He barged in violently.

"Alexa! Alexa! You gotta wake up! Come on!"

He ran towards her bed and shook her violently until she was forced from her slumbler.

"What?! What happened?!" She yelled alert and scared.

"It's 7:45! We overslept! Get up, or we'll be late!"

Shane literally lifted her out of her bed and carried her to the bathroom. Once there, he shoved her in.

"Go on! Go freshen up! Do what you need to do!"

Normally Alexa would've yelled at Shane for grabbing her so roughly, but she realized their was no time. She quickly began brushing her teeth, hard. Then she took her hairbrush and brushed as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Shane ran back downstairs to the living room where he grabbed his backpack, and the dumped his coat and clothes out of it.

"Aw, damn it. They're all wrinkled. Whatever, no time to complain!" He thought.

He quickly threw on his black hoodie and his blue jeans. But, in the middle of getting himself dressed, he realized something.

"Fuck! I brought the wrong pair of sneakers!"

He brought his dirty old white Nike's that he used for when he just had to go outside to throw out the garbage or other mundane tasks like that.

"You know what, I'm gonna have to deal with it!" He said aloud.

He quickly put on the worn out shoes, and then ran back upstairs to check on Alexa.

"Alexa! You ready yet?!" He yelled while barging into her room.

Unfortunately for him, she indeed was not ready yet. In fact, she was in the middle of putting on a shirt. Meaning, Shane could see most of, you know, her... _chest area._

"Oh My God." He said aloud.

He couldn't see all of it, but, he saw most of it. Which was more than he was supposed to see apparently, because when Alexa put her shirt on fully and covered herself, she saw Shane standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. Alexa's cheeks were burning at this point with how hard she was blushing.

"So... Are you ready now?" Price said sheepishly.

"Get out! Get out!" She yelled while throwing a shoe at him.

He did as he was told and quickly made his way downstairs. He put his coat on, and waited. 5 minutes later, Alexa came down as well. And she was, for lack of better term, pissed.

"What made you think barging into my room without knocking was a good idea?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be... Well, exposed."

"You're supposed to knock before you enter people's rooms, idiot!"

Shane took out his phone to look at the time.

"Look, as much as I would love to stand here, and be berated by you all day, it is currently 8 in the morning, and we're not even on the friggin train yet!" He pointed out panicking.

Alexa sighed.

"We're gonna have to run to the train station. Come on." He said.

She pointed a finger at him.

"Don't think we're done talking about this!"

With that, the two teenagers left the house and made a B Line to the train station. You would've thought they had a pack of rabid wolves chasing after them with how fast they were running. In less than 2 minutes, the pair were inside the station. When they got there, the train had arrived at the stop.

"No time for MetroCards! We gotta hop the train!" Alexa pointed out.

They did just that, and they barely made it inside the train before the doors were closed. The two of them leaned against the doors and tried to catch their breaths.

"Thank... God... We Work... Out, right?" Shane joked while still exhausted.

"Shut... Up... Price." Alexa responded

By the time their stop came around, they were almost back to full strength.

"What time is it?" Alexa asked.

Shane whipped out his phone.

"Oh no, it's 8:23. That means we gotta run again."

As soon as they got off of the train, they were off again. This time it was even worse because they had to run up stairs to get out of the train station. Full speed they ran. It was like practice for Shane, and Alexa was having flashbacks to the punishments Coach would give out if they messed up too much. They were sweating like crazy at this point, breathing heavily, desperately trying to get to school on time.

"Shane! I don't think I can keep up. My legs are gonna give out on me." She breathed out.

"Come on Alexa. We're almost there!"

"I-I can't!"

Shane got an idea. He stopped abruptly, turned around, and picked her up bridal style. He then continued to run until he finally got to the entrance of the school.

"Wait! Put me down before we go in!"

"Right, right."

He put her down, and they both went inside.

"My locker's on the 2nd floor. See you in homeroom. You better not be late!" Alexa said to Shane before she hurried upstairs.

He pulled out his phone for the final time. It was 8:27. A slight smirk grew on his face.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" He thought as he sprinted over to his locker. He opened it up and shoved his coat into it, then he slammed it shut. He then made a final dash upstairs. Somehow, he managed to make it to homeroom on time. By the skin of his teeth, he was in before the bell rang.

"I made it, I made it! Jesus Christ I made it! Hell yeah!" He yelled as he panted heavily.

The class erupted into laughter. Even Miss Neidhart couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Congratulations, Mr. Price. Now, as your prize, you get to go sit down, before I give you detention." She said half joking, half not joking.

At the sound of that, Shane wearily sat in his seat between Dean and Alexa.

"My God, you, Dean and Alexa look like death." Cody said from across the room.

"Mr. Rhodes! Don't be rude!" Miss Neidhart scolded him.

"What? Dean looks like he didn't sleep at all last night, and Shane and Alexa look like they just ran a whole frickin marathon!"

"That's it. You have detention!" The teacher said.

"Oh come on! The day hasn't even started yet."

Shane laughed.

"That's not relevant. You'd probably somehow get detention before you've even come to school in the first place."

Cody shrugged.

"Eh, you're probably right."

Meanwhile, Dean had something on his mind.

"Yo, Shane?"

"Yeah bro?" Shane answered.

"You and Alexa live on the same street, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do me a favor. Don't order from Dominos please."

Shane remembered the surprise of finding out Dean was a delivery boy for them last night. Of course, he couldn't let him know he knew.

"O-Okay. That's kind of a weird thing to ask, but alright."

"Thanks bro. They suck."

Then, Dean got up and went over to Alexa. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't worry, Ambrose. Your secret's safe with me." She said, with a smirk.

Dean just nodded and went back to his seat. He put his head down and went to sleep.

Alexa and Shane looked at each other.

"Was that about..." Shane started.

Alexa just nodded. Shane chuckled.

"Man. My friends are weird."


	18. Ha! I'm Dead!

**_Same Day, Dismissal, 1st Floor, 2:50 P.M.._**

"So, any update on Kofi, Ettore?" Shane asked.

"He's recovering well. Just got out of the hospital like two days ago. He should probably be back in school in about two weeks, three at the most. He's definitely not playing football again for the rest of the year. No friggin way. I'm worried that his parents aren't going to let him play ever again. He got messed up pretty badly." Ettore answered.

School had just ended, and Big E and Shane were discussing the future of their fallen teammate. Sure, Shane was the new starter, but no one had forgotten about Kofi. He was the best receiver on the team. Shane had the daunting task of filling his shoes, but he was holding his own up to this point. Doing the best he could.

"You think he's gonna take the starting spot back when he recovers?"

"It depends on what you do, Cash. If you wanna keep your spot, you gotta keep working hard. Are you still training with Seth?"

"Yeah. He's putting me through hell, but I know it's for the best. Lately I've been preoccupied with... stuff."

"Well, don't let that stuff make you lose focus, whatever it is. The next few games are gonna be really tough. We need everyone on point all season." Big E said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I understand. You can count on me." Shane responded confidently.

"Good. Now, come on. We've got to get to the locker room. Practice starts in 20 minutes. We're lifting weights inside today."

"Oh, man. I know you're excited about that, E. Speaking of, did you ever find out who sent Strowman after you?"

"No, and it's pissing me off. That damn strongman competition I agreed to is in two friggin weeks, and I've been forced to train even harder than usual! I need to make that bastard pay! I'm gonna find him. I swear!"

Shane laughed.

"I think you'll find him. Don't worry."

* * *

 _ **2nd Floor...**_

"So, it's official then. You and Xavier Woods are a thing now?" Sasha asked.

"Yup!" Emma beamed. "He's such a sweetheart! You should've seen the look on his face when he asked me out. He was so nervous and unsure. It was adorable! Little cutie! He was so shocked when I said yes."

"I bet. Xavier's barely had any friends, let alone a girlfriend. I'm glad you and him hit it off."

Alexa chimed in.

"Yeah, me too. I'm tired of seeing the kid all lost and miserable everyday."

Emma glared at her.

"Oh, is that so? Because I seem to remember not so long ago when you showed absolutely no sympathy for him when Kofi got hurt. You called him an ugly nerd."

"Yes, yes I did. And... I regret it. It was wrong of me to say something like that about him. He's never done anything to me so I had no right to be so cold hearted. I'm sorry, Emma."

"You're- you're serious?" She asked surprised.

"Yup. I was in the wrong, no doubt."

"Um, okay. I accept your apology."

Sasha couldn't believe what just happened.

"Alright, I'm starting to think Seth was right. Were you abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone?! Because I'm not recognizing you at all right now. This is weird."

Alexa just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm still Alexa. I don't understand how I'm acting weird. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for practice. You should too." She then turned around and headed to the girl's locker room.

"How long has she been... like that?" Emma asked mildly concerned.

"Since Tuesday, and I don't think I'm gonna get used to it anytime soon." Sasha answered.

"You think something's wrong?"

"Emma, I have no idea. At all."

* * *

 _ **2 Hours Later...**_

"Thank God coach decided to end practice early." Emma said.

"You said it, sister." Sasha added.

For the cheerleaders, practice normally ended around 6:30, but since they were doing so well, the coach decided to reward them by letting them out an hour earlier. Suffice to say, the girls were pretty happy about that.

"So, what do you guys wanna do? I don't have anything to do, and I'm not ready to go home yet." Alexa chimed in.

"Well, a bunch of the girls were talking about watching the boys practice. But, we don't have to if you don't want to. We know how much you don't like... A particular member of the team." Sasha responded.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait, what?" The two said at the same time.

"Do you not want to?"

"We do, it's just, we weren't expecting you to just go along with it." Emma explained.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Just come on."

The three girls, along with a few other members of the Varsity Cheer Squad made their way to the bleachers, so they could watch the football team do their thing.

Alexa, Emma, and Sasha all sat at the top, so they could view everything. Currently, they were having a short break. The boys had their helmets off, drinking water and talking to each other. Alexa spotted Shane sitting by himself with a look on his face as if he was thinking about something.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." She thought.

"Aw man. What am I gonna do? Alexa's gonna kill me when I get home! After what happened this morning, I'm gonna have to find away to get their before she does. Damn it, why was I so stupid? Of course you don't barge into a girl's room without knocking first! The fuck was I thinking?! Stupid! Stupid!" Shane contemplated.

In rhythm to him saying stupid in his head, he smacked himself. Alexa was understandably confused at what she was seeing.

"What the hell? Why is Price hitting himself? That's my job to do when he's done with practice. I'm still mad at him for what he did earlier. Idiot. Although... I wonder if he... liked what he saw?"

She blushed at that thought.

"Alexa. Alexa? Alexa!"

The petite princess was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasha trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Why are you blushing?"

Sasha gasped.

"Did you see a boy you think is cute?"

Alexa said nothing in response, too stunned to answer.

"Oh my god, you did! Come on, tell me! Is it Dolph?"

"No, he has a girlfriend, remember?"

"What about one of The Uso Twins?"

"Jimmy's dating Naomi, and Jey's annoying."

"Cody?"

Alexa just stared blankly at her friend.

"Really? Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Well then, who is it?! Spill!"

"It's no one! I wasn't staring at a boy!" She lied.

"Hmm. Okay. But I've got my eye on you." Sasha stated.

"Yeah, whatever. You're too busy undressing Big E with your eyes to do that."

"No I'm not!"

Now Sasha was the one blushing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Alexa said as she smirked.

Meanwhile, down on the field, Seth had come up to the lonesome Shane, who was still trying the think of ways to avoid Alexa on the way home.

"Shane? You alright man?"

He looked up.

"Uh yeah. Never been better."

Seth gave him a skeptical look but decided to continue on with what he had to say.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that this week's game is pretty important to us, or well, me specifically. You see, the team we face's star player is a former student here. He's also my best friend, plus he was the third guy in our little clique along with Dean. He's their quarterback, and he's damn good. Last year, I was his backup. If he was still hear, I'd definitely still be riding the bench."

"Third guy in the clique, huh? So I'm his replacement I guess. What's his name?"

"Roman Reigns. He's tall, strong, and he's quick for his size. He can run as well as he can throw. Double trouble with him."

"Well, why's playing against him so important to you?"

"Because... I need to prove to myself that I'm as good as him. When me, Dean, and Seth walked down the halls together, Roman got the most attention. He was the man around here all last year. I wanna prove that I'm the man now. It's eating me alive, Shane. I can't bear to be in his shadow anymore. I can't do it, man."

"So, you're jealous?"

"What?! No! I'm just determined!"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go with that. Anyway, don't worry. As the receiver, it's my job to make sure your efforts aren't in vain. You can count on me, and Dolph. Hell, even Cody. We've all got your back, so chill out. Go drink some water. You look dehydrated as fuck." He joked.

Seth playfully shoved him and headed to the cooler, once again leaving Shane alone with his thoughts as his mind drifted back to Alexa.

"God help me. I'm going to die tonight."

* * *

 _ **6:24 P.M...**_

Practice ended about an hour and a half later, per the usual, the boys were exhausted. Shane was in the same boat as his teammates, but he still changed as quick as possible. He left the school before any of his friends could even say goodbye to him. He was not trying to face Alexa today. Fuck that. He normally wasn't afraid of her, but after this morning, hell yeah he was. The boy practically sprinted to the train station. After practice, Shane was already heavily fatigued, so he decided to catch his breath before he went down the stairs.

"I- I made it. Thank God." He said, panting heavily.

"What's the rush?"

Shane froze.

"Oh, fuuuuuck me."

He looked up and saw a certain petite princess standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go, _now._ " Alexa said, almost menacingly. She grabbed him by his ear and dragged him down the stairs.

"Wait, wait Alexa. My dad's home until like 8 o'clock. If I never come home, he'll be worried!"

She let him go when they got to the turnstile.

"Okay. So, you better be in my house by 8:45 tonight. If you're not... Well then. I wouldn't come to school tomorrow if I were you."

Shane gulped. The two teenagers passed the turnstile and waited until a train came. They say in silence the whole ride home. When they got there, Alexa said one more thing to Shane.

"Remember, be there. Or else."

Shane was kind of scared, but he still couldn't help himself.

"Got you. You know, you're still kinda cute when you get angry."

Alexa blushed, while Shane ran away immediately after he said that.

"PRICE! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled after him embarrassed.

"Not a chance, short stuff! See you later!" He said, flashing his trademark smile.

He went into his house, while Alexa stayed in the same spot, blushing hard.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, even though he was out of sight.

He heard her from inside his house, and started to chuckle.

"I just dug my grave even further. Eh, who cares? I had fun."


	19. Wait, So I'm Not Dead? Nice

_**8:15 P.M, Shane's House**_

"Alright, bud. I'm out. Wish me luck." Kevin said to his son as he ruffled his hair.

"You don't need luck, dad. You're a beast!"

"And you better not forget it. See ya, kid."

With that, the elder Price left the house, went inside his car, and drove away. As always, Shane watched his dad until he was out of sight. Then, he let an exasperated sigh.

"Now, onwards to my execution. I wonder what weapon she's gonna use."

He packed up his stuff the same way he did the night before, and made the walk of shame from out of his house to across the street where his burial place. He contemplated just turning around and flaking out on her for a moment, but quickly, he decided against that notion.

"No! I'm gonna take my punishment like a man!" He thought.

He soldiered on until he reached Alexa's front door. The boy knocked on the door, and awaited the fiery blonde's arrival. It took about 5 minutes until Alexa decided to open up. She leaned against the opened door with her arms folded. Shane couldn't help but look at her, in the hopes that she didn't still have that somewhat sadistic smirk on her face from face from earlier. Little Miss Bliss, decked out in her choice of pajamas for the night, a plain black shirt with a pair of pink night shorts, with no shoes or socks, had that exact same look.

"Hmmph, I'm surprised you actually showed up. Good. Now I won't have to hunt you down tomorrow. You made the right decision."

Shane awkwardly coughed.

"Uhh, thanks? Can I come in now? It's even colder than last night."

Alexa stepped aside and allowed Shane to enter her home for the third time this week. He put his bag in the corner of the living room, and then proceeded to sit down on the couch. Alexa hadn't said anything through that entire process. She just walked up to Shane and stood in front of him when he sat down. Now Shane was getting really nervous.

"Look, Short Stuff. I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I- I wasn't thinking, and I was- I was scared that we were going to be late. I'm all about punctuality and I just-

Alexa cut him off by putting a small finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. You talk too much. And don't call me that."

She removed her finger and the nervous boy say there in silence, patiently waiting for Alexa to take this conversation further.

"Regardless of the reason, you are never to enter a girl's room without knocking. Or anyone's room for that matter. You know that, don't you?"

Shane nodded like a domesticated dog.

"So, now I must punish you for your actions." Alexa said devilishly.

Shane gulped.

"H- How are you planning on doing that?"

"Take off your shirt and your shoes."

"Wait, what?"

"Do it, or I hit you."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. This is weird though."

He did as he was told and removed his clothing, leaving him in just jeans and socks.

"Now, lay down on the couch and close your eyes."

"Okay, lady? What the hell do you have planned?" Shane asked perplexed.

"Shut up Price, and do what I say!"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Goddamnit."

He laid down and closed his eyes, slightly worried about what the petite princess had in store for him.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now. Now we're even."

"What?! That's it?!" He exclaimed as his eyes shot open.

Alexa shrugged.

"You saw me almost bare chested while I couldn't see, so now I saw you hate chested while you couldn't see. We're even."

"That's not fair! I didn't even see the whole thing! You had a bra on for god's sake! How come you get to see everything I got?!"

"Because... I- That's how it works!"

"That's not a valid reason. Unless... The real reason is that, you wanted to see it."

Alexa blushed.

"What, no! That's not true at all! How can you- you say-

Shane cut her off with his laughter.

"Hahahahaha! You always think I'm serious! Getting you worked up is so easy! Chill out!"

Alexa got on top of him and started beating on his chest with her tiny fists.

"You are such a dumb jerk!"

"You know, this would hurt more if you weren't so, you know, small."

Alexa stopped and glared at him.

"You're not exactly the biggest person yourself, smartass."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's nickname is literally, "Little Miss Bliss." That sounds like something out of a 60s family sitcom."

"Oh shut up already!" Alexa yelled.

"And can you get off of me? This is awkward as hell."

Alexa looked down and realized she was basically straddling him at this point.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

She quickly got off of him and bashfully looked down at her feet.

"Also, can I put my shirt back on? I'm cold."

"Yeah, sure."

He grabbed his red shirt and put it back on.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said to the girl.

"I feel kind of embarrassed after that. I know I'm the one who started it, but I think I took it too far. When you think about it, we haven't known each other for that long, and until a few days ago, I hated you. Or, I made myself think I hated you."

"Oh, so think you got too close to me?"

Alexa nodded.

"Nonsense! As far as I'm concerned, we've been friends forever! The past doesn't matter. No need to be all timid and shy. Did you forget what happened last night?"

Alexa was confused.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"... THIS!"

Shane jumped up off of the couch and lunged at Alexa to tickle her again. They ended up on the floor, with Shane obviously getting the upper hand.

"Oh God... Hahaha... Not again... Hahahaha... Damn it Price! Hahahahahaha!"

After a little while, the blonde boy relented, and got off of her.

"Man, that never gets old." He said while smiling down at the giggling girl.

"Shut up Price. You know what, pick me up."

She reached out her arms, like a toddler reaching up to their parents when they want to be carried.

"As you wish, oh noble princess."

Shane picked her up with ease, bridal style. She yawned in his arms.

"What, tired already? I just got here." He teased.

"I'm afraid so." She responded.

"Ha. Lightweight."

"Shut up, carry me to my room."

"Alright, hopefully I don't "accidentally" drop you or anything."

"You better not, jerk."

"No promises." He joked.

Shane carried her up the stairs feigning loss of balance along the way, making Alexa giggle like a little girl, which she technically was. He did this until he made it to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"What am I, your servant?"

"I guess so."

Shane laughed.

"Alright, well then milady. I am going on break to go downstairs and watch SportsCente. Good night."

"Very well. See you in the morning."

Shane shut off the light and was about to leave her room.

"Hey, Short Stuff. Have a good rest."

Alexa chuckled.

"Get out, don't call me that, and don't barge into my room again."

Shane smiled.

"You know, for the record. I didn't mind what I saw."

And with that, he left her room. Again, she was blushing, but she was smiling at the same time.

"I knew he liked it. Pervert."

For the second night in a row, Alexa fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	20. Game, Day Rocks!

**_Sunday, 5:30 A.M..._**

It was game day and Shane was currently trying to get his last half hour of sleep before he had to head to the school for the last minute preparations. They didn't have that luxury the previous week, since it was oncenter.y, and they of course had school that day. He remembered what Seth told him a few days before, and in response, he went to bed around 8, way earlier than usual so he could get as much rest as possible. All of a sudden, a loud knock on his door woke him up from his peaceful slumber. He shot up from his bed in shock from the loud noise. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Dad must've left his keys in the house again. He's pretty early though. Guess they let him go home earlier this time." He thought. He lazily got up from his bed, stretched, and made his way to the front door. As he walked, the knocking got even louder.

"Alright, dad! I'm coming, chill!" He said annoyed.

He opened the door and safe to say, it wasn't his father. There stood none other than a very annoyed Alexa Bliss. She had her arms folded in her cheerleader outfit.

"Short Stuff? What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

"Don't call me that. Where were you last night?" She demanded.

"What? I had to go to sleep early. The game, remember?"

"So? You still could've come over! Did you forget that there's no one but me in my house?!"

Shane smirked.

"So, what you're saying is, you missed me."

Alexa blushed.

"What?! No, I was... I just... I don't like being alone, that's all."

"Yeah, sure. But seriously, why are you here?"

"Well, we both have to be at the school early, so I thought I'd wake you up. You weren't answering your phone, so I came here myself, lazy."

Shane smiled.

"I knew you cared about me."

"Shut up, Price."

"Come on in, you can watch TV or something while I get ready. I can't exactly leave my house like this."

Alexa looked at him and gasped. She hadn't realized at first, but the boy was shirtless with just basketball shorts. Once again, she blushed, and covered her eyes.

"Yeah-yeah that seems like a good idea. Just.. Hurry up, okay?"

Alexa followed Shane into his home and sat down on the couch. She had never actually been inside of his house before, so this was a new experience for her. It was much smaller than she was used to. From what she could tell, there was only one bathroom and two bedrooms. There was no staircase leading to anywhere, and the kitchen was right by the living room. Shane smirked as he watched the petite princess analyze his house.

"Yeah, my house is a lot more modest than yours to say the least. I love it though."

"That's good. Now, for the love of god, Price. Go get ready! I'm a girl. You're not supposed to just walk around half-naked like that in front of me. Have you no shame?"

"My apologies, your highness. I shall prepare myself at once." He said in a British accent while bowing. He then went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Alexa sighed.

"He's such an idiot."

* * *

 _ **Football Locker Room, 10:30 A.M...**_

"Alright, boys. Are you prepared to dominate?" Coach Helmsley asked his team.

"YEAH!" They yelled in response.

"No. Not good enough. Are you ready?"

"YEAAAH!"

"NO! I SAID, ARE. YOU. REAAADY?!"

The team went insane.

"FUCK YEAH!" They all yelled in unison.

"SO LET'S GET OUT THERE, AND PLAY SOME MOTHERFUCKING FOOTBALL!"

At the sound of that the team, still screaming their young brains out mind you, ran out of the locker room and on to the field. The bleachers were filled with their classmates and parents, along with the rival team's classmates and parents. It was a very competitive atmosphere to say the least. When they were finished hyping the crowd up, the other team came out, led by the school's former star quarterback, Roman Reigns.

Shane looked over at Seth, who had his helmet in his hand, glaring at the opposition. He could tell that he was getting worked up, so he tried to calm him down a little. He walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, Seth. Take it down a notch. Remember, the angrier you get, the more mistakes you make. You're our main guy, so we need you 100% focused. Don't let Roman get inside your head before the game even starts, okay? Keep cool."

Seth nodded understandingly.

"You're right, Cash. I just really need to prove-

Shane cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't need to prove anything. Just go out there, and kick ass like you normally do. This is just like any other game. The most important thing is to have fun. Don't ruin it with all this added stress for no reason."

Seth smiled.

"Yeah. That is the most important thing. I'm glad you joined the team. It seems like whenever you're around, things just seem more laid back and mellow."

"Hey, maybe I have like, magical powers or something." Shane joked.

Seth laughed and playfully smacked his teammate on the back.

"Whatever, bro."

He walked away, leaving Shane with the rest of the team on the sideline, while he, Cody, and Big E all jogged to the middle of the field to begin the coin toss that decided who got the ball first. Shane turned around and headed over to the water cooler to get one last drink before it was time to go to work. As he was getting his water, he looked up and saw the cheerleaders finishing up the cheer they had started earlier to hype up the crowd. They finished, and faced forward to the field. Of course, with Alexa being the head cheerleader, she was front and center. Meaning, she was currently right in front of Shane. He looked at her through the cage on his helmet and smiled. She saw this and gave a little smirk back.

"Alright ladies! Knock em dead out there today, alright! If we gotta bust our asses, then so do you, damnit!" Shane joked as he acted as a drill seargent toward the squad.

The girls all reacted in a combination of smiling and laughing. Alexa was the only one with a smirk.

"Oh, don't you worry about us. We'll do our job. Maybe even better than you do yours." She responded on behalf of the whole cheer squad.

"OOOOOOOOH!" They all yelled in exaggerated voices.

Shane laughed.

"Hey, sometimes miracles do happen. Hell, the fact that you're talking to me right now at all and it's not in anger is a miracle in itself." He said to Little Miss Bliss. He then directed his attention to the rest of the group.

"Well, as much fun as it is talking with you lovely people, I have some balls to catch, pause. Remember what I said, knock em dead! Oh! And I got bars! I'm on fire today!"

He jogged back over to his team, leaving the cheerleaders . The cheerleader beside Alexa, Peyton, nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't stand that kid." She inquired.

Alexa shrugged.

"Maybe, but what can I say? The idiot's entertaining."

* * *

 _ **4th Quarter, 1:24 P.M...**_

The score was 14 to 7, and our boys were winning, with 2 minutes and 25 seconds left in the game. The whole game had been pretty competitive all throughout. The away team had scored the first touchdown of the game, with Roman rushing about 25 yards to get the points on the board. Their kicker made the field goal afterwards, so they started off leading 7 to 0. Luckily, Seth came back and threw an impressive 50 yard deep pass to Shane for a touchdown of their own. The kicker, and resident pretty boy, Tyler Breeze made his own respective field goal, and just like that, the scored was tied. No one scored again until the end of the 3rd Quarter, when Cody rushed for 10 yards for a touchdown. He actually almost cost the team the points, since the dance he did in the endzone was dangerously close to unsportsmanlike conduct.

"Hey, it's not my fault the refs can't handle my smooth ass dance moves." He'd go on to say.

"Cody, you dance worse than my grandfather after he's had at least 6 bottles of Heineken in him. And he's a fucking alcoholic." Shane said.

Bad dancing aside, they were in the lead by one touchdown. Now, the away team was in possession of the football. They were going with a passing offense for the last few minutes of the game. Roman was trying his best to lead his team to victory, throwing passes to whoever he felt was open. However, the defense was too strong for the quarterback. The final nail in the coffin, was when they were on 4th Down. They had no choice but to go for it. Roman dropped back to lace a long one, but couldn't find any open receivers. Next thing he knew, Big E was right there to tackle him to the ground. The game was all but over at this point, and safe to say, Roman wasn't a happy camper. He stormed over to the sidelines, ripped his helmet off, and threw it on the ground. Seth looked at this from his own sideline with confusion.

"He never acted like that back when he played for us."

Shane shrugged.

"Maybe he started believing his own hype. They blew his head up to the point where he thought he was invincible."

"I guess you're right."

After a little bit, the game ended. Before they left, Roman ran over to the other team's side to greet his former team.

"Big E! You still hit hard man. Seriously, that frickin hurt."

"You know it!" He responded while flexing his right arm.

"Cody! Still got some... interesting celebration tendencies, I see."

"Man, don't be jealous of my moves."

"Trust me, I'm not."

Finally, he got to Seth.

"Hey, little man. You really came through for your team tonight. I'm glad you came into your own as a starter."

"You taught me a lot, man." Seth said.

"That may be true, but you really improved. I'm proud of you, man. I'm not being sarcastic when I say this. You might be better than me at this point."

Seth's eyes lit up.

"But how?"

Roman stuck his fist out.

"That's for you figure out on your own."

The two former teammates fist bumped, and Roman went away.

"Wow." Seth said to himself, "This year's gonna be crazy."

Meanwhile, Shane had his own business to take care of. Specifically, with the cheerleaders. He cockily walked over to them with his helmet off.

"So, how would you say we did?"

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"I guess you did, alright. We still did better though."

Shane raised his eyebrows.

"How so?"

"You won cause our cheers gave you the energy you needed to win." Emma chimed in.

"You know what? You're right. I am greatly indebted to you ladies. My apologies for my ignorance." He said in a fake British accent, similar to the one he uses to tease Alexa sometimes. Alexa, wasn't a big fan of that. She felt a small twinge of jealousy when he did it. A small part of her brain told her that just like the soothing voice he used on her sometimes, that accent was for her and her only. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind.

"Anyway, I gotta leave. I'm tired, and I wanna go home. See you guys later."

He headed to the locker room, and the cheerleaders headed to their respective locker room. After he finished changing, he received a text message on his phone. He pulled his phone from his jacket to see who it was from. It was from Alexa and it read, "Good job moron. Meet me at my house tonight. U better show up!"

Shane chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, she totally missed me last night."


	21. Congratulations

_**Same Day, 7:26 P.M..**_

"Honey, I'm home!"

Shane had just made it to his neighbor's front door. He had stil not yet come down from the high of winning another game in his first year on the team, and it showed in his enthusiastic greeting to his friend, who had an amused look on her face.

"Just come inside before I slam the door in your face." Alexa said.

"Can do!"

"Go up to my room. I just washed the couch and it needs to dry before we sit down on it."

The young boy comically skipped like a schoolgirl into the mansion-like house, not caring at all about how ridiculous he looked at that moment. He was happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Hey! Shoes, Price! I don't want any marks on my floor. Off now. Jesus, act like you've been here before."

Before going upstairs, he removed his sneakers. Then, he continued on to the room, while Alexa followed, trying to hold in a laugh from how dumb Shane looked right now.

"Speaking of being here", he started while entering her room, "When are your parents coming home? It's gotta be soon."

Alexa sighed.

"They said they should be home by Wednesday morning."

Shane was confused by the way she responded.

"You don't seem too happy about it. Something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Alexa. You're hiding something from me, I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to end the conversation.

Shane went silent for a moment, until a big grin slowly started to form on his face. Alexa was a little weirded out by this.

"What? What's with the random smile? You're scaring me, Price."

"I know what's wrong. You're sad because I'm not gonna be able to spend the night with you anymore once your mom and dad get home. Little Miss Bliss is gonna miss me." He answered, the smile still on his face.

"N- No! That's not it at all! You have no idea what you're talking about, idiot!" She yelled defensively.

"Suuure I don't. Just face it, Short Stuff. You can't live without me."

"Ha! You wish! Again, there's no problem, and if even if there was, it wouldn't be because of...you?"

Alexa trailed off from her rant when she realized that Shane had gotten pretty physically close to her while she was talking. He was slightly bent over to the point that they were almost at eye level and close enough to where she could feel his breath on her face.

"Are you sure about that?", He asked in his signature smooth voice. "You know I drive you crazy, Bliss. Don't deny it."

The petite princess' eyes went wide.

"I- I... well... I don't... It's not like... No..."

Her stuttering was cut off by the sudden sound of laughter that was in the air. Suddenly, Shane fell on Alexa's queen sized bed in hysterics, grabbing his stomach.

"Yo! Hahahaha! I get you every single time! You should've seen the look on your face... Again! That shit never gets old, I swear! Hahahahahaha!"

"YOU JERK!"

Alexa pounced onto the laughing boy and began angrily hitting him in his chest, once again not doing that much damage, to Shane's further amusement.

"Woman, we've been over this. It didn't hurt the last time, and it doesn't hurt now. You're wasting your time." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Alexa stopped and stared at his face, still on top of him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Shane asked confused.

"Price... Do you do this with other girls?" She asked him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you, like, tease anyone else like you tease me? Do you have a silly nickname for everyone? Am I just... A source of entertainment for you?"

Shane looked at her in shock.

"Dude, where is this all coming from?"

"Please, Shane. Please just answer me."

Shane knew that whenever Alexa used his first name, things were serious, so he knew he had to act accordingly.

"To be honest, no. What me and you do together, is just between us. Unless you count that one time I was trying to calm down Alicia, I don't have any nicknames for other girls. Everything is separate from us. As far as I'm concerned, we have a special bond with one another. So, of course you're not just a plaything to me. You're my friend, Alexa. I'd never use you like that. Ever. You mean way too much to me to treat you like that."

Tears started to fall out of the petite princess's blue eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, on the verge of breaking down.

"Yes. I meant every single word of it. Every one."

At that point, all Alexa could do was bury her face into his chest and release her tears. Shane embraced her and rubbed her back as she softly cried in his arms.

"There, there. It's okay. Just let it out. I'm here for you." He said, returning to the soothing voice that he used whenever it was needed.

Alexa eventually sat up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry for interrogating you like that. It's just, I see how you interact with others, particularly the girls, like today on the field. I felt like today when you were chatting up the cheerleader squad and making us laugh that, you were just reusing all the stuff you do with me. I know it's selfish and stupid, but I felt ... Jealous when you started to use that British accent. In my mind, I was thinking that that was my accent. A little voice in my head was telling me that only I should be able to hear that from you. Again, I know it's dumb, but that's what I felt."

"It's okay, Alexa. From now on, I will only use it with you. That's exclusively between us."

Alexa grabbed back on to the boy and held him tightly in response.

"Thank you, Shane. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Hey, princesses always get what they want, right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey. Can- can we stay like this? I don't want to move." She asked timidly.

Shane responded in a way he felt most appropriate to the situation.

"As you wish, your highness. We shall stay like this as long as you desire." He said in his exaggerated British accent.

Alexa looked up at his face.

"I know this kinda goes against what I've been saying, but Shut Up, Price."

The two teenagers literally ended up sleeping in each other's arms. Now there were no doubts inner decision to let Shane into her life. None.


	22. Secrets Are Tough To Keep Secret, Part 1

_**Next Morning, Monday, 6:07 A.M...**_

Still in the same clothes from the night before, our favorite teenagers were peacefully sleeping in each other's arms. As luck would have it, school was out today due to a faculty meeting. There would be no mad dash to school on this day, that's for sure. Instead, the kids were free to do whatever they wanted. Maybe stay in, finish homework they never got to, or go outside and enjoy what the state of New York had to offer. Whatever they wanted to do. At this time, Shane was slowly waking up from his slumber. He intended to stretch and yawn like he did every morning, but found that he couldn't, do to a certain petite princess holding on to him. As he tried to maneuver his way out of this situation, Alexa moaned, slightly awake herself, but not all the way.

"Mmmm, stop moving. Trying to sleep." She mumbled tiredly.

Shane lazily smiled. She was like a little kid right now in his eyes. Like a toddler in preschool after you wake him or her up because nap time's over. He almost didn't want to move and thought about staying where he was, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Especially since... he was just waking up, and another thing usually wakes up along with him in the morning, like most boys. It didn't help that he had a girl basically laying on top of him.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I gotta get home before my dad does." He said softly.

Once again, he slowly tried to get out of the girl's bed, but again she resisted

"Noooo, don't go. You're really comfortable. You're like a teddy bear." She groaned, trying to get him to stay with her.

"As adorable as you're being right now, I still have to-"

He was cut off mid sentence by his phone vibrating. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out to see that he got a text message from his father.

"Hey buddy. I'm not gonna be home until about 6 at night. I'm helping a friend from work move and it's gonna take a while. If you get hungry, go into my drawer. There's probably a 20 dollar bill or something in there. Don't do anything dumb. Love you."

Shane chuckled.

"Well, short stuff? I guess I don't have to leave after all. I'll keep being your teddy bear."

Alexa made a happy noise that kind of sounded like a cat purring. She had a small, little smile on her face as she grabbed him tighter.

"Good. Now stop moving and go back to sleep. I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Very well then. Just, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

This time, Shane had somewhat of a blush on his face.

"Can you move your thigh from where it is? I don't want my body to, you know... react."

Alexa noticed the boy blushing and slowly looked down to see where exactly her thigh was. Once she did, instead of blushing herself and quickly moving like she would normally do, she stayed right where she was, and a devious smile formed on her face.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna just stay right where I'm at."

"Come on, Bliss. You're killing me." He said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh well. It's time Little Miss Bliss gets some payback. You teased me, now I tease you."

She took it one step further and moved her thigh so that it was almost grinding against that area. It took all of Shane's self control and willpower to remain calm and... flaccid.

"Where did all this nerve come from?" He joked awkwardly.

"I've always had it. I don't know if you forgot, but I can be a real _bitch_ when I want to. Now. Go back to sleep."

To tease him a little bit more, she rubbed her head on his chest and made that same noise from earlier, but this time it seemed intentional and a lot more provocative. After a minute, she fell back asleep. It took Shane a little longer to go to sleep. Before he eventually did, he stared at the ceiling and thought about his current situation.

"I knew she'd retaliate sooner or later, but I didn't think she'd take it that far. I was completely caught off guard by that one. I need to be better prepared next time I decide to mess with her. That's for sure. Holy shit."

* * *

 ** _3 Hours Later..._**

Alexa was just waking up from her deep sleep. She shivered, not really used to sleeping without a blanket. She was confused from the cold, since last she checked, she was grasping on to a warm body. The girl looked around and saw that she was all alone in her queen sized bed. A look of disappointment came across her face. She buried her head into her pillow and groaned.

"I guess I took it too far with the teasing. I drove him away. Damn it. Why did I think doing that was a good idea? I basically molested him for gods sake." She thought, criticizing her actions.

She got up and sulked her way downstairs. On her journey, the smell of cinnamon filled her senses. Almost like someone was cooking in her house.

"What the hell?" She said aloud.

Alexa quickened her pace and headed toward the kitchen. She was in for a huge surprise because when she entered the kitchen, the first thing she saw was none other than Shane, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and the jeans he had on the night before, and he was cooking breakfast. The boy turned around and smiled at her.

"Sup, Alexa. Don't worry, the food will be done in a few minutes. I finished the baked cinnamon apple slices though. They're in that red bowl on the table over there, so help yourself to some of those if you want."

Alexa just stood there in shock.

"W- What... When did you even start this? How? I didn't even know you could cook!"

Shane chuckled.

"Well, to answer the first question, about an hour ago. And, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, kid. For all you know, I could be a secret agent employed by the CIA."

Alexa giggled at his little joke.

"Yeah, like that would ever be a thing. But still, why?"

Shane flipped the pancakes he was making while still carrying on the conversation.

"I figured you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while since your parents have been gone for a while, so yeah. Plus, why not? I haven't made anything in months. I like cooking. Now go sit down at the table. Food's coming soon."

Alexa took a seat at the table and watched her friend work in amazement. She was in awe of how he conducted his business. There was absolutely no mess at all, unlike her dad, who always made a huge mess whenever he cooked. Everything smelled so good. Nothing went wrong.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice said, "And he can cook? This one's a keeper."

"No, not like that!" She yelled out loud, which startled Shane.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. I... just don't want you flipping the pancakes like that. The grease will pop up and burn you. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Don't worry, Short Stuff. I'll be safe. I've done this a bunch of times."

Alexa sighed in relief.

"Nice save, Lexi." She thought.

10 minutes later and breakfast was served. Shane had made pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, the apple slices, bacon, and sausage. Plus he took out some apple juice that was in the refrigerator.

"Bon appetit, Lady Bliss." He said in that British accent with a bow.

"Thank you, Price. I appreciate it."

It took about 45 minutes of eating until they were both full. When they were done eating, Alexa went into the living room and Shane washed the dishes. Once he was finished, he joined her on the couch.

"You satisfied?" Shane asked.

"Definitely. Best meal I've had in months. Who taught you?"

Shane got a little sad.

"Well, my mom did. That was one of the last things she taught me before..."

Alexa instantly understood where he was going and gasped.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"No problem, princess. So yeah. She taught me how to cook because she didnt want me eating out all the time since she didn't always have time to cook for me and my dad is a lousy chef."

"She did a great job, that's for sure."

"Why thank you. You know, my dad told me that when I described you to him, you reminded him of mama." He said with a smile.

"Really? Wait, your dad knows about me? Why'd you tell him?"

Shane scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I kinda had no choice. My dad found out I skipped school that day, and told me to spill the beans or I'd be punished severely."

"So.. He knows everything that happened?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm just glad no one in school knows about it."

"Oh, definitely. We haven't told a soul."

"Good. That's good. So, why do I remind your dad of your mom?"

"He said you guys have a similar feisty attitude. Plus, she was also short and blonde."

"You told him I was short?!"

"What? You are. Did you think you were 7 feet tall or something?"

"No, but you could've lied a little. I've never even seen your dad."

"I don't lie to my father, sorry."

She pouted and folded her arms.

"Whatever."

Shane laughed.

"It's okay. Your shortness adds to your cuteness."

"Oh, is that so?" She sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, it does. Nothing cuter than a small girl pouting. I just wanna punch those little cheeks of yours."

"Okay, lets calm down there big guy."

"Oh come on. You get to grind against me and I can't even talk about touching you? In what world is that fair?"

"In Alexa's world." She said matter of factly.

"Bullshit man."

"Shut up and move over."

"For what?"

Alexa laid down on the couch and put her head in his lap.

"What? You tired again? You just woke up." Shane complained.

"Eating a lot of food makes me sleepy. Shut up."

Shane turned on the t.v. and put in on Cartoon Network.

"Okay. You know, you're like a little kitty like this."

"That's stupid."

"Whatever. It's true."

To prove his point, he started to pet her like a cat.

"Hey. Hey, stop... Actually, that feels pretty nice. Keep going."

"Maybe you are a cat." He joked.

Alexa sighed, almost moaning in pleasure. She began to slowly fall asleep.

"Damn, maybe I should become a masseuse."

With Alexa resting on him once again, the boy enjoyed his cartoons. Everything was chill and the two teenagers found comfort in each other's company. All of a sudden...

 _Knock, Knock_

"Alexa! Open up! We're here!" Sasha yelled through the door.

"Yeah! It's raining out here!"

Both Alexa and Shane's eyes bugged out.

"Oh shit." They said simultaneously.

 **AN: Yo, what up?! I just wanted to shout out a few people. Morregen, Naruto Uchiha 999, Flame, Nolezy, and skovko. Thank you guys for reviewing a bunch of the chapters, along with every other person who's done so. And again, thank you to everyone who reads this, whether you review or not. I'm glad you enjoy it. Peace out. Stay awesome!**


	23. Secrets Are Tough To Keep Secret, Part 2

**_Same Day, Same Time..._**

"Oh shit." They said simultaneously.

Alexa jumped up when she realized that her two best friends, Sasha and Emma, were currently standing outside her house, and it couldn't be at a worse time. If they saw Shane in her house, who knows what would happen. They sure as hell didn't want to found out, so they had to come up with a plan, and do it quickly.

"What the hell? What are they doing here?" Shane whispered to her, scared out of his mind.

"I don't know! We gotta think of something! They can't see you here!" She answered, equally scared.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. And keep your voice down. Look, I'll go upstairs to your room and stay there until they leave. All you gotta do is make sure they don't go inside your room for any reason. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can. Now get your ass up there. Hurry!"

Shane did as he was told and sprinted his way up to Alexa's room, while she went over to greet her friends at the door.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" She asked, masking her anxious state of mind.

"Well, since we're out today, we figured we'd surprise you and visit you, girl!" Sasha explained.

"Yeah! It's been so long since we've hung out with you at your house, and this seemed like the best time to do it, so here we are!" Emma added.

Alexa wanted to say, "You have no idea how wrong you are", but instead said, "Aww, how sweet!"

"Ah, don't mention it. Now, again. Please let us in. It's raining and it's cold." Sasha requested.

Alexa did as she was asked and let her two friends into the house. They removed their shoes and coats, then sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you guys want to do?" Alexa asked.

"Well, whenever we come here we usually just go up to your room, sit on your bed and talk about whatever we want." Emma answered.

Alexa inwardly groaned.

"Shit, we do usually do that. Not today though." She thought.

"Do you wanna do that?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, but not in my room this time."

"Huh, why?"

"Why? Uh, because... It's really messy and I don't want you guys to see it."

"So? We can just help you clean it." Emma said.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Alexa responded, desperately hoping they would drop this soon.

"But we're your friends. Friends help each other out." Sasha said.

"Guys, seriously. It's fine, no need to do anything of the sort. We can still have fun and hang out down here. In fact, you guys hungry?"

Emma and Sasha looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Uhh, sure." Emma answered for both of them.

"Great! Wait right here. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Alexa hastily made her way to the kitchen to gather up whatever food was left over from her and Shane's breakfast so she could give it to her two surprise visitors. Luckily, there was enough left to fill two plates, so she heated them both up in the microwave and served it to them.

"Here you go, ladies. I hope you enjoy." She said, not realizing she said that in a fake British accent like Shane would.

Her friends took the plates, but were still slightly put off by this whole situation.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Emma asked.

"Say what like what?" Alexa responded.

"You said, "Here you go, ladies, I hope you enjoy", in a weird way."

"Whaaat? No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. What, are you trying to sound like someone from England or something?"

Alexa was panicking on the inside.

"Emma, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But-"

"ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy the food for right now. I'm gonna, uh, go to the bathroom, yeah, the bathroom. Don't follow me."

"Why would we follow you to the bathroom?" Sasha asked perplexed by her friend's odd request.

Alexa laughed nervously.

"I don't know! See you guys in a few minutes!"

She ran upstairs, but didn't go to the bathroom like she said. Instead, she went straight to her room to check on the boy who was currently inside it. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the image of him laying across her bed, staring at the ceiling. It looked like he was deep in thought about something. Alexa hesitantly tried to get his attention by walking up to him and tapping his shoulder.

"Price? Are you okay?" She asked.

Shane looked over at her with a far away look in his eye, but only for a few seconds before he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, hey Short Stuff. Yeah I'm okay. How's keeping the girls preoccupied going?"

"Ugh, not well. I'm tripping over my words and making them suspicious I bet. From the looks on their faces they probably think I lost my mind or something. I don't know what to do."

"Alright, Alexa. Calm down. You got this. Look at me."

Shane maneuvered himself so he was sitting and facing his friend. He held her hands in his own in an attempt to comfort her. He continued to speak.

"All you have to do, is act natural. These aren't complete strangers. They're your best friends. There's nothing to get nervous about. Just act natural. I'm not here right now, okay? You're going to go back downstairs and have fun with... What's their names again?"

Alexa giggled at his brain lapse before answering him.

"Sasha Banks and Emma Dashwood. Sasha's the black one and Emma's the foreign one."

"Got you. Okay, where was I? Right, you're gonna have fun with Emma and Sasha. As far as anyone knows, including you, no one else in this house."

"Right, no one else." Alexa clarified.

"Good, you got this, kid." He said with a smile as he patted her head in approval.

Alexa jumped back in response, confusing Shane.

"What? Did I do to it too hard?"

She looked down at her feet and clamped her hands together while a blush started to form on her features.

"That feels... Now's not the time for that. See you later!" She exclaimed while quickly exited the room, leaving Shane even more perplexed than before. He laid back on to the bed and resumed what he was doing before... Which was nothing.

"Weird." He thought to himself.

Alexa made her way back to her friends who were finishing up the meal that she had provided for them.

"Alright, I'm back. How's the food?"

"Great, actually. I'm surprised. I didn't even know you could cook." Sasha pointed out.

"Well, you never asked."

"You learn something new everyday I guess. So, now that we've eaten, what should we do?" Emma asked.

"Let's talk... Particularly about a certain person's significant other." Alexa said, alluding to the Aussie in the room.

Emma blushed.

"Yeah, Emma. You haven't talked to us about Xavier much. How is he? Is he romantic? Have you been on a date with him yet? Come on girl, spill!" Sasha pressed.

"Okay, okay. Xavier's such a sweet guy. He's not exactly the romantic type, though. He's still very shy. Honestly, we haven't even had our first kiss thus far."

"Hmm. I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not. He's never had a girlfriend before so this is a whole new experience for him. It's best to just take things slow and not pressure him into anything. He's a fragile boy." Alexa said.

"Yeah, I know. He makes up for it with being cute though." Emma said, giggling at the end.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. I couldn't date a boy like that. He may be a little cute, but I'd rather have someone with a more, take- charge, outgoing personality, you know? A strong guy."

Alexa smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you just described Big E."

Sasha blushed.

"What? No. Why do you always bring him up?!"

"Because it's obvious you like him! Every time he's around, you stare at him like a fresh piece of meat. Also, whenever he tells a joke, you laugh harder than anyone else." Emma said.

"So? It's not my fault he's a funny guy." Sasha responded, trying to defend herself.

Alexa quickly shut down that argument.

"Yeah, but you always go way overboard! He could tell the worst joke in the world and you'd still be rolling on the floor like you just got shot with a cannon!"

"Whatever. I don't like E like that. You guys are crazy."

"Eh, it wouldn't matter anyway. I heard he's going out with Becky from the lacrosse team."

Sasha almost choked on her spit.

"What?! Becky Lynch?!"

Alexa started to laugh like crazy.

"I'm kidding! See, you must have feelings for him if you reacted like that. I got you!"

Banks huffed and crossed her arms.

"That doesn't prove a damn thing."

"Sure it doesn't, Sasha. Sure it doesn't."

"What about you, Little Miss Bliss?" Emma asked, flipping the conversation to the host.

"What about me?"

"Who do you like? Word around school is that Seth's got a thing for you."

"Rollins? No way. You must've heard wrong. Me and him have been friends forever. Everyone knows that. Plus, don't you think if that was true, you two would've realized a long time ago? He's your friend too."

"Okay, maybe that's wrong, but you still haven't answered the question. Who does the queen bee take a liking to?" Sasha asked, piggybacking off of Emma's question.

"No one in particular. I guess that TJ Perkins kid is pretty cute."

"Oh, I say go for it! He's a good looking one!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down there, Sasha. I said he was cute, not that I wanna marry the kid. I honestly don't really have that much of an interest in anyone right now." In her head she was thinking, "Well, there is probably one person... But they don't need to worry about that."

"Booo, you're no fun." Emma said, annoyed they didn't get any information out of her.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She responded sarcastically. "Well, now what? What else do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Actually, we have to go." Sasha said.

"What?" Alexa asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, we wanted to just hang out for a little while. We gotta go finish an Earth Science project that's due tomorrow. Genius Sasha over here decided to wait until the last minute because she didn't feel like working on it last week."

"Shut up. You know I hate Science. There's no point in learning that stuff."

"Whatever. Anyway, by Alexa. We had a good time. Next time we'll be able to hang a lot longer."

Emma and Sasha both took turns giving Alexa a hug before exiting the house. Alexa stood by the window and waited until they were completely out of sight, then she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God we didn't get caught." She said to herself. She walked upstairs to let Shane know that they were in the clear. This time when she opened the door, not only was the boy laying in her bed, he was fast asleep.

Alexa smiled and shook her head.

"Idiot."

She walked over to his sleeping form and gently tapped his shoulder until he started to stir and awaken.

"Oh, hey again Short Stuff. How's it going?"

"They left already." She informed.

"Really? Jesus man, how long was I out?"

"Well, I was up here like a half hour ago, so probably about 20 to 25 minutes."

"Oh that's not that bad. Why'd they leave so early?"

"Something about a school project that they waited until today to work on."

"Ha, bummer. Should've started it earlier. Anyway..."

Shane grabbed Alexa by the arm and brought her into the bed with him."

"Huh?" She gasped.

Shane looked straight into her arms with a smirk.

"Now I'm the tired one. Let's go back to how we started today."

Alexa giggled and climbed back into the bed in the same area she was before, minus the teasing. Now, she looked into his eyes.

"Ok, ya teddybear."


	24. New Faces

**_Tuesday, School Hallway, 2:57 P.M..._**

"What? You serious?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we did it last night finally." Dean answered with a proud look on his face.

"Jeez. I'm honestly surprised." Shane said truthfully.

Shane and Seth were currently talking to their best friend and resident loose cannon, Dean about his "endeavors" with his girlfriend, Alicia Fox.

"Dude, when I tell you it was awesome, it was _awesome._ We did it everywhere in my house. In my bed, on the floor, in the bathroom. She's a little freak, man. That's for sure."

"Not that I really wanna know, but let me guess. She likes to be choked, doesn't she?" Shane half heartedly asked.

"You guessed right, pal. It was kind of unsettling though. When she was about to get off, she started to curse me out. I mean, she said some hurtful shit to me. She was like, "Oh yeah, fuck yeah! Don't stop fucking the shit outta me! Don't you dare stop, you scumbag piece of shit! Yeah!" Dean acted out. He, of course, said all of this out loud, not lowering his voice at all. The students that passed by stared at the trio with judging looks, some disgusted. Shane and Seth, as you could imagine, weren't too thrilled with being the center of attention like that.

"Gee, thanks for the detailed description of you pounding a girl I've known since I was little. Really appreciate it. Great way to end a day at school." Seth sarcastically thanked.

"No problem, bro. But seriously, I really hope she's not into that masochist stuff. No offense to anyone that is, but I just can't cosign that. I'm not trying to be bounded by any chains or stuff like that. I'm down with like handcuffs, but that's the most I'm willing to do." Dean rambled on.

"Okay, Dean. I'd rather not talk about this anymore. I'm happy for you, but I don't need insight into you and Alicia's sex life. So can you please, shut the fuck up about it?!" Shane begged.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you guys be in the locker room right about now getting ready for practice?"

"Nah, "Seth answered, "Coach Helmsley gave us the day off. Said we deserved one after the good start to the season we've had."

"I'm kind of sad about it, to be honest. I'm really well rested after yesterday. Best sleep I've had in months." Shane mused with a smile on his face.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Dean asked.

Shane mentally cursed himself out. He had accidentally referred to all the time he spent sleeping at Alexa's place, and a lot of the time of he spent sleeping _with_ Alexa as well. He had to quickly come up with a lie.

"Oh... I- I got a new mattress yesterday. Thing was really comfortable. Slept like a baby. I forgot what brand it was, but whatever it was, it's the shit." He explained awkwardly.

"Cool. I don't even have a mattress anymore to be honest." Dean threw out there.

"Wait, what? I thought you said you screwed Alicia in your bed yesterday." Seth said confused.

"Yeah, and when she left, I went to the dump, and burned it."

"Fuckin... Why would you do that?"

"Seth... Let's just say, some things can't be saved, and some things can't be washed either. It was time for me to get a new bed anyway."

Shane and Seth were really close to just walking away and pretending that this whole conversation never happened.

"Come on, I asked you to stop already." Shane said, frustrated.

"Yeah, seriously. Plus, how the hell are you gonna pay for a new mattress? You don't have any money. What are you gonna do, rob everyone in sight until you have enough?" Seth chastised.

"Well, smartass. If you must know, I have ways of getting money other than robbing people."

Seth laughed.

"Like what, exactly? You got a job or something?"

"You could say that."

"Yeah right. No way you have a job. You're too lazy to study for a Global test, let alone actually go to work. What do you do anyway?"

Dean hesitated.

"Don't worry about it."

"See, I knew it." Seth gloated.

"I do too have a job!"

"Then what is it, Ambrose?" Another voice said out of nowhere.

Dean froze. He knew who it was without even having to look. It was the one person who could expose his actual occupation. None other, than Little Miss Bliss.

"Are you gonna tell us or what." Seth pressed on.

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell them, or am I gonna have to tell them?" She threatened, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Wait, you know?" Seth asked confused.

"Bliss, please. I know we don't have the best relationship with each other, but I'm begging you. Don't say it." Dean pleaded.

"Oh, stop being a baby. Dean helps the Spanish guys at that bodega by my house unload stuff from the truck whenever they get new shipments for extra cash. I saw him when I was outside a few weeks ago. I was surprised to be honest. Some of that stuff looked pretty heavy, but he didn't look like he was struggling at all."

Seth and Dean both had shocked expressions. Seth, because he couldn't believe that Dean actually worked, and Dean, because he couldn't that Alexa didn't take the opportunity to embarrass him and expose the fact that he actually worked as a delivery boy. Shane on the other hand, was impressed that she didn't go down that route. That let him know that she had made a lot of progress. He only cracked a small smirk and kept silent.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where you actually earned your own money. I'm... I'm proud of you, man." Seth expressed.

"Well... Next time you shouldn't doubt the awesomeness that is Dean Ambrose. I told you I had a job. Yeah." Dean bragged, going with it.

"Alright, alright. Don't get so full of yourself. It's not like you work at some big time corporation or something. Get off your high horse." She joked, her voice lacking the venom it usually did when addressing Dean.

"She's kind of got a point, bro." Shane agreed, "But, we're all still proud of you."

"Does this mean you'll stop taking my money whenever you get hungry at lunch?" Seth asked Dean, hopeful he'd say yes.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm not making a lot, you know."

Seth groaned.

"Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Well, Dean being a thief aside, what do you guys wanna do? The football team's got the day off, and I don't plan on wasting it in the house." Shane announced.

Alexa glared at him as if to say, "You jerk. What's wrong with staying in the house?", but he didn't notice.

"How about the movies? We can go watch that stupid horror movie. Uh, Defriended I think it's called? Tyler told me he and Johnny went to see it, and it was the worst thing he'd ever seen in his life." Seth suggested.

"Worse than Cody's dancing?" Shane quipped.

"Okay, probably not that, but he said it was pretty fucking awful. So, who's down? Students get in my for 4 dollars less, so we gotta pay 12 bucks each."

"I'm in." Dean said.

"Same." Shane said.

"Eh, what the hell. I'll go." Alexa said to the surprise of all 3 boys.

"Really?" They all said in unison.

"Yes. Why is that such a surprise?"

"Well, I just thought that, you hated these two." The quarterback said, motioning to both Shane and Dean, "Plus, don't you have practice?"

"Oh my God, first of all, do you think the football team would get a day off and we wouldn't? Think. And second of all, again with this? Seth, it's obvious that I changed. It's just you and everyone else that can't imagine me not being a raging cunt to almost everyone I come across. Now. Are we going or not?"

"Uhhhh... Sure, I guess." Seth responded awkwardly.

"Should we invite anyone else? Maybe Big E would want to tag along." Dean pointed out.

"Nah, no way. He said he was using today to prepare for that strongman competition he's scheduled to participate in with Braun. I think it's like 2 weeks from now." Shane clarified.

"Oh. Well then I could probably bring Alicia along with-"

"Hell No!" The three other teenagers yelled at him, cutting him off.

Dean had an annoyed look on his face after that.

"Wow, rude. What about you, Alexa? You know anyone that would come?"

"Maybe Sasha and Emma. No, nevermind. Emma's probably going out with her little boyfriend, and Sasha has detention. Oh wait, hold on. Bayley! Hey, Bayley!"

Alexa had noticed fellow cheerleader Bayley Martinez gathering her things from her locker. When she called her name out, she turned around and smiled when she realized it was Alexa. Although, they weren't that close, Bayley saw Alexa as a bit of a mentor, since she was the main one who helped her out during her first days of being a cheerleader. In fact, she ended up being the only freshman to make the varsity team. She skipped over to the group and waved hello to everyone.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey kid. I'm sure you've met these idiots before." Alexa said motioning toward the boys.

"Oh, yeah. I know Seth and Dean pretty well by now. Not really with, uh, Shane, is it? Sorry."

Shane flashed a warm, welcoming smile her way.

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I don't think we've met before."

"Oh. Well in that case."

Before Shane knew what was happening, Bayley caught him with probably the biggest hug he'd ever experienced in his short time on this Earth. He was off balance and would've fallen if not for the locker that was right behind him.

"Hi! I'm Bayley!" She yelled cheerfully while still holding him in a vice grip.

"N- Nice to meet you, Bayley." He struggled to say.

Seth laughed at this whole situation.

"And now you've met Bayley. She loves to hug people, as I'm sure you can tell. Hey, Bayley? You might wanna let him go before he suffocates."

"Sorry, sorry!" She said as she let go.

Shane coughed a few times and tried to regain his composure.

"Damn, kid. That was one hell of a hug. I'm impressed."

"Really? No one's ever complemented my hugs before."

"I know the feeling of having your hugs underappreciated. This meanie Rollins over here always complained whenever I hugged him." He joked.

"Because we're dudes, dude! You hugged me any more, and we'd be confused as a couple."

"Whatever."

While all this banter was going on, Alexa stayed silent, slightly annoyed at all the attention Shane was giving her jovial friend.

"He just met her, and he's acting like they're childhood friends or something. What the hell? Only I get to pounce on him... But it's Bayley. That's just how she is. I need to calm down." She thought. Alexa decided to change the subject to why she called the girl over there in the first place.

"So, Bayley. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us today. We're going to see that Defriended movie."

"Sure! But, isn't that a horror movie? I don't really like horror. I get scared easily."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not scary at all. In fact, you'll probably end up laughing." Alexa assured her.

"Okay then. I'm in!"

"Alright. Go take care of whatever you need to before we leave. We're gonna meet in front of the school by the flagpole, and then we're gonna leave from there."

"Sounds like a plan, Short Stuff." Shane said.

Alexa's eyes bugged out and she stared directly at him as if to say, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Shane realized his mistake and mentally cursed himself out.

Seth laughed.

"What did you call her? Short Stuff? I like that. Yeah, I think I'm gonna call you that from now on, Lexi."

"Please don't."

"Too late... Short Stuff."

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Shane yelled nervously before walking off.

"Price, you idiot!" Alexa thought to herself.

 **45 minutes later...**

The group of teens were in the movie theater. Everyone bought their popcorn and snacks, except for Dean of course, who mooched off of Seth once again. His argument was that he already paid for his own ticket, therefore he had the right to. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went along with it. They all sat in the middle, in the order of Seth, Alexa, Dean, Shane, and Bayley. A small part of Alexa wanted to sit next to Shane, but she knew that wasn't the best idea with other people she knew around, so she just sat next to Seth.

"Yeah, this is gonna suck. I can't wait." Dean said, looking forward to laughing at the movie.

"Probably, but I don't need you talking the whole time like the last movie we went to." Seth responded.

"Come on, you're exaggerating."

"No. No I'm not. The couple in front of us wanted to kill you.''

"They were drama queens."

"Whatever you say, Ambrose. Just don't be a nuisance."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Bayley was feeling kind of anxious. She tapped Shane on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, Shane? I know you guys said not to worry, but I can't help it. What if it's really scary?"

Shane already knew what to do.

"I'll tell you what, if you get really scared, I'll hold your hand. Normally it helps."

Bayley smiled and nodded.

"You're really nice."

"No I'm not. I'm a jerk that beats people up. Grrrr." He said while softly tapping Bayley in the stomach with his fists, pretending to punch her.

"Oh, no. I thought you were nice. I was so wrong." She said while giggling, playing along with the joke.

As the movie went on, it became clear that it was as bad as everyone said it was gonna be. The acting was terrible, the story made absolutely no sense whatsoever, the special effects were hokey as shit, and the villain wasn't intimidating at all. As expected, people laughed at how bad the scenes were. However, there was a scene that actually managed to scare a few people, Bayley included. One of the main characters was hiding in a locked room from the murderous villain. There was a noise that sounded like someone was tapping the window behind him, so he turned around to see what it was. There was nothing there, so he turned back around, only to see the killer right in front of him. Bayley squeaked and instinctively grabbed Shane into a hug, shielding her eyes from the screen by burying her face into his jacket. Shane chuckled.

"I thought I was gonna hold your hand."

"This helps more than that." She responded, scared out of her mind.

Without them noticing, Alexa was staring a hole through the pair. She was fuming on the inside.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't scary at all! You just want an excuse to touch him, you- you." She thought, not finishing the sentence.

She sighed.

"It's not that serious, Alexa. Again, that's just how she is. Plus, what am I getting angry about? He's not my boyfriend. Although... I wouldn't mind... No! Bad Alexa!"

While she was having a war of words in her own head, Seth was noticing her erratic movements. He nudged her.

"Yo, Alexa. You okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Are you scared? It's okay if you are."

"Scared? Of this? Please."

"Okay, just making sure " He said before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Damn it." She said under her breath.

The movie ended and the group were going their separate ways for the day. Dean left to go to Alicia's house, Seth just went home, and Bayley was about to do the same.

"Shane, it was nice meeting you. Thanks for helping me out. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, kid. Hugs?" He offered while stretching out his arms.

"Hugs!" She responded, and she gave him another one.

"Okay, bye! See you later! See you at practice tomorrow, Alexa!"

With that, she walked away.

"Alright. Time to go short stuff. What are you we gonna do tonight?"

"I don't know, Price. Just... Meet me at 8 tonight."

"Alexa, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just go."

She walked away toward the train station, but he didn't follow her for a moment. Instead, he looked at her for a few seconds.

"I wonder what happened to her. Oh well, I guess I'll find out at 8."

He then headed to the train to go home to his and Alexa's neighborhood.


	25. Towel Please!

**_Same Day, 8:05 P.M..._**

"Knock, knock! Open up! Your boy has arrived!" Shane yelled while knocking on the door. He was in a good mood following the fun he had at the movies with his friends. Bayley was a pleasant surprise for him. She was like the human embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. Just thinking about her bubbly personality put a smile on his face. He was also glad that Alexa had progressed to the point where she was willing to hang out with him in public. She really did come a long way from a few weeks prior. To Shane, this validated all the time he had spent with the little blonde spitfire. The best part about that was, he was having a blast along with helping her as much as he could. Everything was just great for Mr. Price. Alexa hadn't shown up to the door yet, so he tried knocking again.

"Yo? Alexa, I'm here like you wanted!"

About 30 seconds had passed and Shane was prepared to start knocking once again, but right when he was about to, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was something that Shane was not expecting at all. It was Alexa, fresh out of the shower, with just a towel wrapped around her. The boy's eyes went so wide it looked like they were about to pop out of his head. She stood there with an annoyed expression, which made it even worse for Shane. The thing is, the whole, "You're cute when you're angry", thing wasn't just something to tease her with. He legitimately thought that to be the truth. And, to top it all off, the just being in a towel thing, made her go from cute, to straight up hot. Safe to say, the poor boy was flustered beyond description.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bang on my fucking door like you have no sense whatsoever?" The girl asked, her voice dripping with a lack of patience.

"Uh- uh, Alexa. I'm sorr...You- you, you're, uh, wow, um. I wasn't, uh, expecting, Jesus Christ help me." He stuttered, struggling to find his words. Alexa just rolled her eyes in response to his momentary incompetence.

"Just come in, idiot, before I shut the door in your face."

All Shane could do was nod and obey her wishes. He was in a trance like state as he walked into the house he had grown accustomed to due to the last 2 weeks of visiting. He plopped down on the couch like usual and then stared up at the petite princess who was looking at him, still with an unhappy expression.

"Soooo, what's up?" He said awkwardly.

Alexa sighed, seemingly dropping the sour attitude.

"Price, you are the worst, you know that?"

"I- I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Alexa ignored his question and instead asked one of her own.

"So, how do you like Bayley?"

"She's great. Why?"

"She's a nice kid, right?"

"Yeah, sure. What are you getting at with this?"

"Nothing, Price. Absolutely nothing. I'm gonna go put my pajamas on. Don't barge in like last time."

As she walked away, she made it a point to sway her hips a little more, getting Shane's attention, or more of it. Before she was out of sight, she looked down from the staircase at the confused boy.

"I know you were staring. Pervert."

Shane would normally have a snarky response for the girl, but he was too flabbergasted to think of anything. As he sat on the couch, the only thing running through his mind was the phrase, "What the hell just happened?" He decided to turn on the TV and watch the basketball game that was going on. He was hoping it would help him get his mind off what just occurred, because if he tried to comprehend it any longer, his brain would probably explode.

Meanwhile, upstairs Alexa was grinning like crazy.

"Haha, it worked. I left him speechless." She thought while changing into her night clothes.

Yeah, she was willing to admit it. Seeing Shane all snuggled up with Bayley back at the movie theater made her jealous and angry. It was petty, she knew. He's just a friendly guy, and she's just a friendly girl. No wonder they gravitated toward one another so easily. However, that knowledge didn't stop her from concocting a devious little plan to make sure that at least for the rest of the day, she was the only girl on his mind. And so far, she was executing it flawlessly.

She giggled to herself.

"Is this how Price feels whenever he messes with me? If so, I understand why he does it now, because I feel amazing!" She said out loud.

For her nightwear, she decided to go with that pink Harley Quinn shirt she wore before, and white night shorts. She thought about putting on socks but opted to just go barefoot. She moisturized her skin with some sweet smelling lotion, and tied her hair back before heading back downstairs. When she arrived in the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Shane with his hands in his hair, angrily yelling at the television over a bad referee call. Or at least, bad in his eyes.

"Are you fuckin kidding me, ref?! In what universe is that a foul?! It was a clean block! There was no contact at all! What are you fucking blind?!"

Alexa couldn't do anything but look on and try not to laugh hysterically.

"Somebody's a little riled up aren't they?" She said, amused.

Shane stopped his angry rant against the man who definitely couldn't hear him at the sound of the petite princess' voice. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that she had witnessed his irrational outburst.

"Oh, hey Alexa. Uh, sorry about the yelling. I get kinda fired up about sports sometimes."

Alexa chuckled.

"Yeah? I would've never noticed. I'm sitting with you, move."

Shane did as he was told and she sat by him. He instantly recognized how nice she smelled and how smooth her skin looked, but he decided to keep his observations to himself in fear of making himself look stupid. Well, more stupid than he had already.

"So, who's playing?" She asked.

"Oh, uh. The Boston Celtics and the Cleveland Cavaliers. My favorite team is Boston, so I'm really invested in this. They're not doing too well though, sadly."

"I can tell. LeBron James is on Cleveland, right?"

"Yeah, and he's a major pain in my ass. I swear this guy isn't human. Seriously, how do you move that fast at 6'8, 250 pounds? That shouldn't be physically possible, man."

Alexa got an idea.

"I guess I'll be rooting for Cleveland then."

"Why?!" He responded surprised.

"Because they have the best player, don't they? Why wouldn't I? Doesn't that make them the better team automatically?"

"Just because he's the best doesn't mean they're the best! Basketball is a team sport! One player can't win a game by themself, let alone a championship!"

"Okay then. How many championships do Boston have?"

Shane cockily grinned.

"The answer to your question, Short Stuff, is 17. They have 17. While the Cleveland Cavaliers only have 1. Uno, amigo." He said with his arms crossed, feeling pretty confident that he proved his point with that stat alone.

"And when was the last time they won one?"

Shane's cocky expression quickly left his face.

"2008." He answered under his breath.

Alexa leaned closer to him mockingly with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. When?"

"I said 2008, okay?!"

"And I remember only about a year ago, everyone was talking about how Cleveland finally made it after over 40 years. It seems to me that regardless of history, the Cavs are the better team right now."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Shut up kid." Shane said, angry she actually came up with an argument despite not having a lot of knowledge when it came to basketball.

"What if I don't wanna shut up?" She teased.

"Damn it, Alexa. You don't want to fight me on this one."

She got even closer than she already was, to the point where Alexa's scent was even more pronounced to the boy.

"Oh, I think I do. Seems like I touched a nerve."

Shane up to this point had tried to ignore the affect she was having on him by keeping his eyes on the television screen, but now he couldn't help but turn his head and look at her. It seemed like Alexa had picked up on some his tactics, because the same way he would get close to her and stare right into her eyes, she was doing that same thing to him right now. It was working, to say the least. She continued to antagonize him.

"Looks like Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collective can't take what he dishes out. What a shame. I was looking forward to more of a challenge."

At this point, Shane couldn't take anymore and decided to go with the method that hadn't failed him yet.

"Alright, that's it!" He yelled.

He basically tackled her so that she was on her back and pressed under him on the couch. Alexa let out a gasp, due to her being momentarily surprised by her actions.

"You wanna play games? Okay, let's play. Just know I don't lose at this kind of stuff." He said with a smirk.

He went to tickle her as he did many times before, thinking he had this in the bag. Unfortunately for him, Alexa had quickly figured out what his next move was going to be and turned the tables on him. She managed to squirm her way out from under him and climbed on his back. She bent over to whisper in his ear.

"I know your every move, Price. You use your go- to's way too often."

He attempted to reverse his position so he was once again in control, but only managed to flip on his back while Alexa had his wrists caught in her grasps. She giggled.

"Remember, I'm stronger than I look. You know, a lot of guys at school would kill to be in your situation right now. Why fight it?"

"Because I'm not tryna lose to you!"

"Well, guess what? You lost. It's obvious that I am the victor in this one. Now, there's a reason why I'm doing this. You see, this is the last time for a while probably that you're gonna be able to spend the night with me here."

Shane's eyes fell after being reminded of that.

"Oh yeah. Your parents are gonna be home tomorrow."

Alexa felt a little twinge of happiness that Shane was genuinely sad about not being able to spend as much time with her.

"That's right. So, I wanted to make this night special. One that you'll never forget."

Shane was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Price. And now it's finally going to happen." She said breathlessly.

Shane nervously laughed, not quite sure of what was happening. He saw that she had a look in her eye. One of... want.

"You okay, Alexa?"

"Oh, I've never been better. You're going to feel great in a minute too."

Now the boy was panicking. He couldn't tell what was going on at all.

"W- What do you have planned, woman?"

"This."

She leaned down, closed her eyes, and puckered up her lips. Shane's heart rate was shooting through the roof and getting higher, every time she got closer. His mind was discombobulated as all hell.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Is this really happening right now?! I'm not ready for this at all! What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" He thought, heart beating faster and faster.

All he could do was close his eyes and try not to fuck it up. He could feel her breathing on his lips. As close as they could get without their lips locking. And at that very moment... "Sike."

Before he could fully comprehend what just transpired, the sound of a girl's laughter echoed throughout the mansion- like house.

"I just beat you at your own game, sucker! Hahaha! You totally fell for it! I had you in the palm of my fuckin hand! Hahahaha!"

Shane blankly stared at the girl in hysterics on top of him for a few seconds before he slowly started to smile. He couldn't believe it. She really just beat him at his own game. He decided to give her props.

"Nice one, Short Stuff. The student has defeated the master. I'm proud of you. I really am. But you forgot one thing."

Aleca calmed herself down enough to respond.

"And what's that?"

"Never. Leave your body wide open."

He took the oppurtunity to tickle her exposed stomach and make her laugh harder than she was before.

"Damn it, you dick! Hahahahaha! Stop it! I won! Hahahahaha! I should be doing it! Hahahaha! I hate you! Hahaha!"

When he decided he was done, he pulled her in for a hug.

"I gotta say, all this time I've spent with you, I've had a blast. I'm glad we became friends. You're really one of my favorite people, Alexa. From the heart, I mean it."

Alexa smiled at his comments and a few tears flowed out.

"Thank you, Shane. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Shane chuckled warmly.

"No problem, Short Stuff. Now, what do we do?"

"I need to use the bathroom. When I come back, we can watch cartoons together like before." She suggested.

"Deal!' He agreed enthusiastically.

Alexa headed back upstairs. Before she left, Shane called out to her one more time.

"Yo, Alexa! Give a bro a warning next time you decide to almost kiss him. Also, to be honest. I wouldn't have minded. You almost killed me though!"

Alexa let out a laugh.

"Of course you wouldn't have minded. Pervert!"

Shane clutched at his chest in false emotional pain.

"Why would you say that? I thought we were friends!"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up Price."

 **AN: Just had to clarify something with a reader. I meant "sleeping next to." Not "sleeping wirh", as an sexual relations.**


	26. Making Plans

**Friday, Cafeteria, 7:45 A.M...**

It was early in the morning and like usual, the boys were sitting in the lunchroom at their regular table, shooting the shit and talking about whatever came to mind. The only person missing was Dean, since he hadn't arrived at the school as of yet.

"You're telling me... You deadlifted 500 pounds... 5 times." Seth said in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes I did." Big E replied nonchantly.

"You know, you don't need to do this, right? Like, no one's forcing you to compete with Braun." Shane said, wondering if Big E understood that.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't just ignore him. Ettore Langston never backs down from a challenge! Ever, goddamnit!" He said proudly.

Seth chuckled.

"Alright, big guy. Just don't hurt yourself. You're a huge part of our team... Literally."

"You don't gotta worry. I'm a beast, remember? I don't get injured."

"True, true." The quarterback agreed.

"Speaking of the team, how many more games do we have left before the playoffs? I'm still not familiar with the schedule." Shane stated.

"Oh, we're facing Stepinac this week, Mount Vernon next week, and the week after that is the final game of the season against Cardinal Hayes, the best team in the state." Seth informed.

Shane rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait! We're gonna go undefeated, I can feel it!"

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a lot of hard work. Speaking of which, you up for another session at the old warehouse this Saturday? Get a little extra training in before the game? We haven't been in awhile."

"Sure dude. I got nothing else to do."

When he said that, his mind went straight to his little neighbor that he had spent so many days with. It had been 2 days since her parents came home and he had to admit, he was really bummed out about no longer being able to come over hang out whenever he wanted. Sure, they were able to talk a little throughout the school day but it didn't compare to the stuff they did together in private. He preferred waking up with some extra weight on his body only to realize that it was just Alexa grabbing on to him while she slept soundly instead of waking up in an empty bed. It was almost like a part of him was missing. He swore he almost called his dad Short Stuff when talking to him the other day.

"That... Would've been kind of hilarious actually." He thought with a small smile.

As he was thinking of the girl who had become his closest friend in a matter of weeks, he was removed from his thought when he found himself wrapped in a giant hug.

"Hi, Shane!" Bayley yelled in her normal enthusiastic tone.

"Hey, Bayley. I'm impressed, you toned down the intensity a little bit. I'm not struggling to breath right now. Good job, kid."

The happy teenager beamed at his complement.

"Thanks! I've been working on it!"

"Ay, yo Bayley! You forgot about me and Rollins over here? Where's our hugs at?" Big E said, feigning disappointment.

"Oh, no. I'd never forget about you guys! Two fresh hugs, coming right up!

Bayley have big hugs to both Big E and then Seth. E ruffled her hair a little bit and Seth started coughing hard, trying to regain his breath.

"I thought you said she toned it down!" He said.

Shane shrugged.

"She did... A little bit. Plus, I think I've gotten used to them already."

"How?! You've only really known her for like 3 days!"

"Yeah, but she's hugged me a lot over 3 days. I mean, _a lot."_

"That just means I like you." Bayley said while laughing.

"If that's the case, then I must be your favorite person." Shane joked.

"Nah, bro. That title belongs to me." Big E confirmed.

"Are you sure? I might take that title from you at this rate."

"I don't think so, Cash."

"Boys, please don't fight over me. There's enough Bayley around for everyone! Including Seth, even though he's a meanie who doesn't like my hugs." Bayley said.

"No, I like your hugs. I just don't like almost dying." He said, trying to clear his name.

"Whatever, meanie."

Seth crossed his arms and made a face that almost looked like he was pouting.

"I'm not a damn meanie." He grumbled to himself.

Shane laughed at Seth's annoyance, and then turned his attention back to smiling brunette.

"So, what brings you to our table?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out again after the game on Sunday, since it's in the morning."

"Wait, you guys hung out? Without me?! When?!" Big E asked surprised.

"On Tuesday, when coach let us have the day off." Seth answered.

"Why didn't you bring me along?!"

"Cause, you said you were gonna train for that competition remember? We figured you were busy, man."

"I mean, I was. But you could've said something at least."

"No problem, big guy. You can come this time if you want." Bayley said.

"Alright, unless I'm completely exhausted, sounds like a plan."

"Great!" She yelled excitedly, "Is everyone else in?"

"Yeah, me and Seth are down." Shane agreed.

"Whoa whoa, who said you could decide for me?" The two toned hair teenager said annoyed.

"I figured you'd go. You don't want to?"

"No, I'm most likely gonna want to just go home after the game ends."

Bayley's cheerful expression faltered a bit. She looked down at the floor, holding her left elbow with her right hand.

"It's okay, if you don't. I... just really wanted to hang out with everyone again." She said, slightly downtrodden.

Shane saw the sad look on the normally cheerful girl and decided to take action.

"Come on, man. Just go. It would mean a lot to her."

"No, dude. I'll be tired."

Shane sighed.

"Look man. Are you really gonna say no to that face?" He asked, pointing in the girl's direction.

Seth looked at Bayley, and saw her big brown, doe- like eyes almost on the verge of tears. He was trying to resist, but he couldn't ignore the look she had. Bayley was never sad, so when she was, you couldn't help but try and make her feel better. It was killing him on the inside.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go! Just don't start with the waterworks. Shit tears me apart."

Bayley lit up and jumped up in the air in happiness.

"Yay! Seth's coming! It's perfect now!"

Meanwhile, Big E had heard Seth's comments, and couldn't help himself from making a dumb movie reference.

"You're tearing me apart, Bayley!" He said in an exaggerated foreign accent. He started to laugh after he performed his best Tommy Wiseau impression. He was met with confused looks from Seuh and Bayley, while Shane laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah, Cash gets it!"

"Get what? What the hell was that?" Seth asked confused

"Yeah, I don't understand either." Bayley seconded.

"What?! You mean you guys have never seen The Room?!" Shane asked surprised.

"No man. I haven't." Seth answered.

"Me neither."

"It's only the best worst movie of all time! You know what, that's what we're doing! On Sunday, you guys are coming to my house, and we're watching that damn movie. You need to experience it for yourself." Big E said

Seth and Bayley just shrugged their shoulders in response.

"You know, we should just make this a thing. Every week, we have a movie night, but on Friday or Saturday." Shane suggested.

"That's a great idea, Shane!" Bayley said.

"l second that." Big E stated.

"Well... Okay. As long as this doesn't effect our performance on the field."

"You worry too much, bro. We'll be fine." Shane said, trying to comfort his team captain.

"Now, we just need to get Dean and Alexa on board." Bayley pointed out.

"Oh, I'll take care of that, don't worry." Shane clarified.

"You sure? You don't want me to deal with Alexa?" Seth asked.

"Nah, it's cool. Dean's my friend and Alexa..."

Shane stopped himself before he spilled the beans. He had to remember, as far as anyone knew, Alexa didn't hate him anymore, but that's the extent of their relationship. They weren't friends, they were just acquaintances with mutual friends. That's it. But now, he had to cover his tracks.

"What about Alexa?" Big E inquired.

"Uh... Alexa doesn't hate me as much anymore so I'll be alright. Sorry, had a bit of a brain fart there. My bad."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That's still weird." Seth said.

"So, everything's a go! Thank you guys! I love you!" Bayley yelled while she went around hugging all 3 boys, "Alright, see you guys later!

The walking ball of sunshine skipped away with a giant smile on her face. Seth held his ribs in pain.

"That girl is too strong for her own good." Seth proclaimed, in slight discomfort.

Shane waved him off.

"Man, stop being a wuss." He joked.


	27. Caller ID

**Next Day, Shane's House, 12:30 A.M...**

It was early Saturday morning, and our favorite transfer student was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Normally, he'd be up around this time, watching television or reading, but since he knew he was supposed to meet up with Seth, he decided to get as much rest as possible. That way, he wouldn't already be completely exhausted before he even did anything. The boy had already been asleep for about 2 hours, and would've stayed that way, if not for the sound of his phone ringing. He was awoken by the loud ringtone and groaned in annoyance.

"Now who in the hell could that be?" He said aloud.

He reached over to the table beside his bed and grabbed his phone. Without checking the caller I.D, he answered whoever was calling him.

"Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason for calling me at fuckin 12 in the morning."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to talk to you. Is that such a bad thing?"

Shane facepalmed.

"I should really start checking who's actually calling me." He thought to himself.

"Sorry, Short Stuff. I didn't know it was you." He apologized in a sleepy voice.

Alexa giggled.

"You sound like death, Price."

"Yeah, maybe it's because I was woken up in the middle of the night by a small blonde girl. I'm willing to guess that's why."

"Hey watch it with the tone. That's no way to talk to an esteemed lady like me." She playfully joked.

"Oh, please beg my pardon, madame. I should know better than to speak to you in such a manner. Please accept my dearest apology." He retorted in his British accent that Alexa had come to appreciate over time.

"You are forgiven, but let it not happen again." She answered in an attempt to use an accent of her own.

Shane laughed.

"Not bad, not bad. It could use some work, but for a beginner, I'm impressed."

Alexa flipped her hair back in confidence.

"Of course you're impressed. Everything I do is impressive. I'm Alexa Freakin Bliss!"

"You picked that up from Seth, I'm guessing."

"How'd you guess?"

"Because, it's what he yells out whenever he gets cocky during a game or in practice. Throws A touchdown, "I'M SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!" Runs for a big gain of yards, "I'M SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!" I love the dude to death, but Jesus Christ it's annoying." He vented.

"You're telling me. I've known him since we were little kids. He's said it ever since like Kindergarten. Roman was always there to shut him up though. You know, when we were younger, Seth had a crush on me."

Shane chuckled.

"Really? You know, I assumed you two were dating when I got here."

"Yeah, everyone talks about how me and him should would make a perfect couple. But, we just don't like each other like that. Well, Seth doesn't anymore at least. We were meant to be friends, I guess. Though it was funny when he did like me. You wanna hear a story?

"Shoot, kid."

"Alright. We're in 3rd Grade, and it's recess. Out in our own little group, the teachers let us play dodgeball by ourselves. It was me, Seth, Dean, Roman, Sasha, Emma, Big E, and Cody. One team was me, Seth, Roman and Sasha and the other team was Big E, Emma, Cody, and Dean. I got the first elimination when Cody threw one of the balls at me and I caught it. Of course he threw a temper tantrum. He kept telling he wasn't ready and only stopped when Big E threatened to punch him if he didn't shut up. Even back then Ettore was a big kid."

"And I'm guessing you were still pretty small." Shane interrupted jokingly.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter how small I was. I was cute then and I'm cute now!"

"I won't fight you on that."

"Anyway, it eventually came down to me and Seth vs Big E by himself. I got a little over confident and started taunting. Big E, being the competitive person he is, didn't take too kindly to me doing that. He dodged a ball Seth threw at him, picked up, and hurled it right at me. I got scared and crouched holding my head, preparing myself for the hit, but right before it could connect, Seth jumped in front of me and saved me. Unfortunately, it hit him right in his... Little Seths."

Shane started laughing.

"Love will make a man do crazy things. Even if it means getting hit in where the sun don't shine."

"And you know what's worse? I didn't even win. Big E just caught the next ball I threw at him and my team lost."

"So he sacrificed himself for no reason?"

"Pretty much. It was sweet though."

"Yeah, I guess. To be honest, I'd probably do the same thing."

Alexa blushed.

"Really?"

"Oh hell yeah. You see how big that kid is?! He could've probably killed you. No way in hell I'm letting you get hit that hard, or at all for that matter. We've been through this. Little Miss Bliss doesn't get hurt on my watch."

"Thank you. If you were here, I'd probably hug you right now."

"Dude, I wish I was there. You have any idea how uncomfortable I feel in my own bed now? Yours is way better than mine. Plus, it feels weird laying in bed by myself. I'm used to you grasping onto me like a cub. I feel cold without you next to me. It's weird man. You ruined the way I sleep!" He joked.

"I miss laying next to you too. I want my damn teddy bear back." She said.

"Is that all I am to you? A way for you to sleep better?" He asked, faking being offended.

"No. You just happen to be really good at being one."

"Whatever. Oh, before I forget, Bayley got us to agree to hang out again after the game on Sunday. You wanna come with? We're gonna go to Big E's house and watch movies again. It's gonna be a weekly thing, at least that's what the plan is."

Alexa was slightly annoyed at Shane bringing up Bayley but she didn't let it show.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Nice. She'll be happy to know that. That girl is so happy, it's ridiculous. Her smile is infectious man."

"Yeah, that's Bayley for you."

Shane yawned.

"Hey, Alexa? I'd like to stay on the phone longer, but I'm really tired. Talk to you tomorrow? Or, later today technically?"

Alexa saw this is as an opportunity for teasing.

"Oh, so you always call me a lightweight for not staying up as late as you and you can't even stay up for a phone call? Who's the lightweight now?"

"You. You still are... Short Stuff. Now let me sleep." He responded.

"Shut up Price. Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight Alexa."

He hung up the phone and went back to sleep. Right before he knocked out, he thought one thing.

"I wonder what Alexa looked like as a little kid."


	28. Special Girl

_**Sunday, 5:25 P.M...**_

"Jeez, I was expecting at least somewhat of a challenge. What the hell was that?" Seth gloated.

The football team won in dominating fashion, leaving their opponent on zero, while they scored 49. It was a big game for the resident clown, Cody Rhodes. He scored 2 of the team's touchdowns and rushed for a total of 153 yards. He may have liked to have fun and cause a little trouble, but there was no denying that he was an integral part of the team. He was the starting running back for a reason. The boy was fast. Shane did pretty well also, catching a 60 yard pass from Seth to score a touchdown himself. Big E did his thing on defense, recording 4 tackles and 3 sacks. All in all, the boys took care of business. Right now, Seth, Shane, and Big E were waiting in front of the school for the two cheerleaders to come out so they could head to the big man's house for their own little movie night.

"Dude, a win's a win. I don't care if we scored 49 or 9. That's another W in the column, boy!" Shane responded happily.

Seth chuckled at the new kid's enthusiasm.

"Did the workout from yesterday help out at all?"

"Hell yeah it did. I felt loose out there. Lighter even."

"That's what all that running was for. We still gotta work on your cardio though. You get tired to easily."

Shane nodded.

"You're right."

While Seth and Shane had their discussion about training, Big E looked around confused. He butted in the conversation.

"Hey guys? Where's Dean? Wasn't he supposed to come with us today?"

Big E's observation made the other two teens think for a second before Shane facepalmed.

"Fuck! I forgot!" He yelled.

"Forgot what?" Seth asked.

"I only asked Alexa. I didn't even mention it to Dean. Goddamnit."

"Wait, how does that even work? You asked the girl who hated you up until a few weeks ago before you asked your best friend? That's a dick move, bro." E said.

"I'm aware of that, Ettore. That's why I'm upset about it."

"Was he even at school today?" Seth inquired.

"I don't think so, but I still should've asked him when I was supposed. I fucked up."

As he was kicking himself over his mistake, Shane's phone starting to ring. This time, he looked at the caller ID. He groaned when he saw who was calling him.

"Hello?" He asked annoyed.

"Hi, Price-y!" Alicia's shrill voice answered. He cringed hard when he heard it.

"Hey Alicia. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just called to say that I followed that advice you gave me a couple weeks ago and it worked! I've never been more calm! Thank you!"

"Doesn't sound like it." Shane thought, before responding to her appreciation.

"That's great, Foxy. Hey, I got a question."

"What is it?"

"You know where Dean is?"

"Yeah, he's asleep in my bed right now. We spent all day fuc-"

Shane cut her off.

"It's okay! I don't need to know what you guys did! Just, tell Dean I said hi. See you later."

"Okay, by cutie!"

He hung up the phone and groaned.

"Why? Why did I answer the phone?"

"Dude, why do you have Alicia Fox's phone number?" Big E asked.

"Cause she randomly called me one night."

"How did she get your phone number?"

"I don't know, and I'm not trying to find out. Anyway, Dean wouldn't have gone with us even if I told him. He and Alicia had... other plans for today."

"Ohhh, Goddamnit." Big E and Seth said at the same time.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey! What are you morons groaning about?"

The three boys recognized Alexa's voice as soon as they heard it. They turned around to see the girls they were waiting for, along with an extra person, Sasha Banks. Alexa stood with her hands on her hips, Bayley was smiling like usual, and Sasha looked kind of confused. Of course, Bayley ran up to all three of the boys and hugged them.

"I hope you don't mind, we brought Sasha too. More friends!" Bayley exclaimed happily.

"H- Hey guys." Sasha greeted while waving meekly.

"You okay?" Shane asked the girl while walking up to her.

She hesitated, looking at Alexa before answering.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Cool. I don't think we've met before. I'm Shane."

He offered his hand to her and Sasha returned the kind gesture.

"I know you. We're in the same Global class remember?"

Shane thought about it for a minute before he realized she was right.

"Oh yeah! You were the girl who got detention for flipping off Mr. Henry. That was hilarious."

Sasha blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Eh, I don't blame you. I don't really like him either. Dude's crazy intimidating. He looks like Rick Ross though. I'M A BAAWS."

She laughed at his joke.

"Yeah he does."

"Great! Everyone knows each other! Now, Big E, onward to your house! We're all gonna have a blast!" Bayley said enthusiastically.

* * *

 ** _Ettore's House, 45 minutes later..._**

"Alright, people. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Ettore, that accent was horrible." Shane said.

"Shut up, Cash. What would you know?"

Shane glanced over at Alexa.

"I'm pretty well versed in the art of the British accent, thank you very much." He said his own accent, which was way better than Big E's.

The big teenager waved him off.

"Whatever. You guys just wait here in the living room. I'll go get the flicks."

The gang had settled down in the big guy's house and prepared for their movie night. Big E went to find his stack of DVD's so they could pick what they wanted to watch. Meanwhile, everyone else sat on his couch. Sasha sat next to Seth, who sat next to Alexa, who sat next to Shane, who sat next to Bayley. Alexa strategically placed herself next to Shane, for... reasons. She hadn't forgotten how cuddly him and Bayley had gotten with each other and frankly, she felt left out.

"She thinks she can just keep him all to herself? I think not! If anyone's keeping him, it's me! A- As a friend of course. He's not my boyfriend... But neither is Bayley!"

"Ay yo, Seth! This is gonna be great, trust me. You're not gonna regret coming with us." Shane said.

Seth just shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll see. Just know if I fall asleep, don't be surprised."

Bayley pouted when she heard this.

"Seth. You're being a meanie again. Stop being a meanie. Tell him, Shane."

"Yeah. Stop being a meanie."

Seth put his hands over his face in annoyance.

"For the last goddamn time, I am not a fuckin meanie! I'm one of the nicest people you'll ever meet!"

Shane saw this as an opportunity to mess with his two toned haired quarterback.

"No you're not. You're a meanie. Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Come on everybody! Meanie!"

Sure enough, everyone else joined in the chant, driving Seth mad with rage.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Call me that one more time, and I swear on everything I love, I will leave your asses! I'm not my bluffing, I will haul ass!"

Shane laughed at his outburst.

"Alright, alright. Everybody stop. Jesus, man. We're just having a little fun. No need to get all worked up over it. Chill out."

Seth crossed his arms.

"Good."

At this moment, Big E came back with the movies.

"Alright, here are the movies for tonight. We got Deadpool, The Room, and The Spongebob Squarepants movie from 2004."

Seth crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Spongebob?! What are we, 7?!"

Big E sighed.

"Seth, just shut up and enjoy yourself. Now, time to pick what we're gonna watch. Everyone who wants to watch Deadpool first, raise your hand."

Seth, Sasha, and Alexa raised their hands.

"Okay, The Room?

Only Shane and Big E raised their hands, which caused them both to shake their heads in disappointment.

"You guys don't know what you're missing." Shane said.

"He's right. Anyway, last one. Spongebob?"

Bayley raised both of her hands in the air. When nobody else did, she got sad. Seeing this, Shane felt bad and raised his hand so she wouldn't feel alone. In response, Bayley laughed happily and gave Shane a tight hug. When she let go, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little bit. You already know Alexa wasn't a big fan of this. She didn't react outwardly, but on the inside...

"You fucking- Oh come on! She acts like a little kid and you help her out?! I don't care how childlike she is, she should know how to deal with having an unpopular opinion! And... You always mess up my hair like that. That's _our_ thing."

"Alright, Deadpool's up first. Let's get this baby started."

The ripped teenager popped the DVD in the DVD player, (Seems like a foreign concept at this point, right?), and sat down next to Sasha. All the kids laughed at the nonsensical antics of the Merc with a Mouth, from the stupid fart jokes to the over the top way he killed his targets. Bayley cringed at the more violent parts of the movie and once again buried her face into Shane's neck to shield her eyes. Not to be outdone, Alexa did the same, obviously faking her discomfort. Shane didn't notice, however, and allowed both girls to use him as a shield. Sometimes at the same time. Big E was busy telling jokes in between the down points of the film, cracking up Sasha, while Seth genuinely enjoyed himself. Before they knew it, the movie was over.

"Aw man. It's over already?" Seth asked disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, QB. Looks like you had fun after all, huh?" Big E said gloating.

"Yeah. You got me, I liked it. Hanging out with you guys is great."

"Does that mean you'll do movie night with us every night?" Bayley asked with hope.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"Yaay! Seth's on board!" She yelled before going over to Seth and hugging him.

"Am I still a meanie?"

Bayley thought about for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, you're not one anymore. You're Nice Seth now."

He laughed at that.

"Nice Seth? I'll take it."

Big E took out his phone.

"Alright guys, as much as I'd like you to stay, we have school tomorrow, and it's 9:50. You don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here. Accept for Seth. His parents said he spend the night. Everyone else, see you tomorrow."

Alexa waved bye to the big kid, Shane have him a hi five, and Bayley hugged him.

"Hey, Big E? My mom's picking me up. Is it okay if I stay here until she comes?" Sasha asked.

"Of course, Boss. I wouldn't throw you out on the street. What do you take me for, a monster?"

"Well... Technically yeah. You're the biggest kid I know."

Big E laughed.

"Yeah you can stay here until your mom comes."

Alexa winked at Sasha.

"Good luck, girl. Get your man."

Sasha blushed.

"Shut up, Alexa! Go home!"

The blonde girl laughed then made her way out of the house. Bayley and Shane followed, and the trio walked together in the cool Sunday night.

"So, Shane. Did you have fun?" Bayley asked.

"Oh, definitely. No way I'm not doing this again. I gotta say though, I had trouble getting comfortable half of the time."

"Why?"

Shane chuckled.

"Maybe because you two decided to use me as a human shield for a lot of the movie." He said, pointing at both Bayley and Alexa.

Alexa flipped her hair back.

"It's rude to point. Just so you know."

Bayley felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just really don't like a lot of violence at once. It's scary."

"You don't have to apologize, Smiles. I like helping out people I care about. You and Alexa needed me, and I was there. Simple as that."

The girl with the side ponytail smiled brightly.

"Did you call me Smiles?"

"Yeah. Just came off the top of my head I guess."

"I like it! I'm Smiles!"

"Yeah you are."

Again, Alexa hid her feelings but thought them out.

"Nicknames?! Really?! You gotta be kidding me!"

The three teenagers stopped.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna get on this bus. See you tomorrow!" Bayley said.

Now, it was just Shane and Alexa.

"Well, Short Stuff? Now it's just you and me."

Unfortunately for Shane, the petite princess was not in the mood for teasing right about now.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, we're going back to when we first met? Ha, ni-"

She cut him off.

"No, just don't call me that. Let's go so I can sleep."

Shane was confused by her cold demeanor but followed her regardless. They sat the entire train ride in silence. When they got off, Alexa was still giving him the silent treatment.

"Oh, come on. What did I do?"

They were at their block by now. In response to his question, Alexa just scoffed and walked to her house.

"You didn't do anything, Price. Not a damn thing. Good night."

She went inside her house, leaving Shane alone. Safe to say, he had no idea what was going on. He was somewhat hurt by the way Alexa acted. He stared at her front door.

"Short Stuff?"


	29. Wrong Time, Like The Worst Time

**_3 Weeks Later, Shane's House, Sunday, 10:18 A.M..._**

"What the hell did I do?"

Mr. Price had been asking himself that question for awhile now. A few weeks since that night at Big E's and Shane was still all the way confused with the aftermath. He had been basically shunned by his little blonde haired friend, and he couldn't figure out why. At first, he figured she was just tired and things would be normal the next morning, but that wasn't the case at all. In school, they would nod at each other and share a smile or two when they crossed paths in between classes. When he saw her, she wouldn't even look at him. Or if she did, she would scowl at him and then quickly walk away, like she was disgusted to be in an area around him. He tried asking Sasha and Emma if anything was wrong or if something happened to her. Unfortunately, they only knew as much as he did, which was nothing. Nothing at all. The boy was frustrated to say the least. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done a damn thing wrong. With his mind all distracted by this situation he found himself in, he was kind of glad he didn't have football today. His head definitely wouldn't have been in the game. Plus, he would have to be around Alexa since she was a cheerleader, and he'd rather not play when the person who's supposed to be supporting you, seemingly can't stand the sight of him. The reason for there being no game, is that they had a couple weeks in between the regular season and the playoffs. They had played their final game of the regular season the week before and were successful. They ended up undefeated like Shane predicted earlier, and he should've been ecstatic, but all he could think about was his strained relationship with the petite princess. Right now, he was laying in his bed, contemplating what could've caused the problem. He talked aloud to himself.

"Maybe she got tired of me calling her Short Stuff. But if so, why wouldn't she just say something? She knows I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her, so how could she take it that way? Or maybe she's just dealing with some personal problems or trouble at home. But again. Why wouldn't she just talk to me about it? I told her I had her back no matter what. Does she not believe me. Damn it! I I need to know what's wrong with my friend! Somebody give me a sign, please!"

Right then he heard someone knocking at the front door.

Shane groaned in frustration.

"Damn it. Can't you see I'm in the middle of an internal conflict right now?" He said aloud before lazily walking to the door to see who it is.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Bayley!"

Sudden realization formed on the face of the blonde teenager.

"Oh shit! I told her that we'd hang out today! Fuck, I forgot! Why?!" He screamed in his head.

* * *

 **Flashback, Wednesday, 8:09 A.M...**

Shane was sitting by his locker studying for a Religion test he forgot he had that day. He was so focused on retaining as much information as possible, he failed to notice the girl standing in front of him.

"Alright, Moses was the one who split the Red Sea, uh, Judas was the one who crossed Jesus, but Jesus knew it was gonna happen cause he's friggin Jesus. Uh, what else? Fuckin, Stephen was the first martyr cause he was preaching and the people didn't like it so they stoned him to death. Wow, religion is brutal." He said to himself while intently staring at his book.

While he was doing that, Bayley tapped him on the shoulder. He must've not felt her, because he didn't look up or anything. She knelt down and slowly pulled the book out of his hands, which surprised him.

"Bayley? Come on man. I'm glad to see you, but I really need to study for this test. I'm sorry, Smiles."

That didn't wipe the smile from her face, because she wasn't looking for a conversation anyway.

"It's okay. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend. I know our normal group won't be able to come together this time, but I'd really appreciate it if I could be with at least one of you guys."

Half listening, half not, Shane replied, "Yeah, yeah sure. No problem."

"Yes! I'm so happy! See you this weekend friend!"

"See you later kid."

Bayley walked away and left Shane alone to continue to cram for his upcoming exam. He looked up for a split second, and saw Alexa walking past. She looked down at him with a scowl, which disheartened Shane. This time, he didn't even try to wave and smile. All he could do was go back to his book with a frown on his face.

* * *

 **Back to Present...**

While Shane was freaking out in his head, Bayley called out again.

"Shane? Are you gonna open the door?"

He looked himself up and down and realized he was in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Don't blame the kid, he's just more comfortable sleeping bare chested.

"Give me a second, Smiles! I'll be right there!" He called back before running to his room and scrambling for a shirt. He eventually settled on a black t shirt with the Batman logo on it. He ran back to the door and briskly opened it.

"Hey, Shane! It's so great to see you!" The bubbly girl said before hugging the crap outta him like she usually does. She took a step back when she was done, which gave him a chance to check out her outfit, which consisted of a purple hoodie with a yellow smiley face in the center and blue jeans. She had her hair in a cute side ponytail along with a black headband with yellow polka dots on it. He couldn't help but comment on her attire.

"Nice to see you too, Bayley. You're looking cute today if I do say so myself."

"Awww, thank you! That's so sweet of you to say!" Bayley beamed.

"Yeah. You look better than my sorry ass. I look like I just got out of bed... Because I literally just got outta bed."

"No don't say that. You always look nice to me." Bayley said.

Shane could've sworn he saw her eyelashes flutter a bit but he just ignored that thought.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate it. Listen, why don't you come in and I'll take care of you. You hungry, you had breakfast?"

"I could go for a plate of food."

"Sounds like a plan then. Just sit anywhere you want. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me I guess. The remote for the television is on top of the cable box, so if you wanna watch TV, knock yourself out."

"Thank you. Your house is really clean by the way."

Shane laughed.

"If you saw my room, you wouldn't be saying that. Trust me."

After about an hour, Shane had finished cooking. He had basically made the same thing he served Alexa back at her house all those weeks ago. God how he missed that girl. It got to the point where he couldn't even cook without being reminded of her. He groaned loudly while plating his and Bayley's breakfast.

"I really wish you would just tell me what the problem is so I could help you fix it. Why are girls so complicated man?" Shane asked aloud to no one.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ahh, holy shit!"

Shane jumped in surprise after Bayley's unexpected entrance into the kitchen and ended up falling on his ass after slipping on some orange juice he had spilled earlier. Bayley rushed over to him and kneeled down to tend to the boy. He was clutching his lower back in pain.

"Yeah that hurt. That hurt a lot."

"Oh my gosh Shane! Are you okay?"

He slowly got up in an attempt to stop her worrying.

"I'm fine, Smiles. Don't fret. I've dealt with worse pain than this... Fuck my back hurts."

"No don't try to move so quickly. Come on. Let me help you over to the couch. You need to get off your feet."

Bayley assisted Shane to his couch, but not without protest from the persistent young man.

"Come on Bayley. You're my guest. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. You're in pain and I'd feel guilty if I just sat around and let you suffer. It was my fault anyway."

Shane sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I see I'm not gonna win in this one."

"Nope!" Bayley exclaimed with a bright smile.

He shook his head.

"Alright, whatever you say. Well, if you won't let me do anything, you better go grab our food before it gets cold. Luckily, I managed to fix us both a plate before I fell on my ass."

"On it. Stay right here, okay?"

"It's not like I really have a choice."

Bayley laughed.

"You're right, you don't."

The girl did what was asked of her and got the breakfast Shane had prepared for the two of them. They ate until they were finished. She really enjoyed his cooking, so she went back for seconds.

"Oh my God! This is so good! How do you make pancakes taste like that?"

Shane smirked.

"A true chef never reveals his secrets. That my friend, is classified information I'm afraid."

Aw, what? Come on, please? Tell me. I really wanna know."

Shane pretended like he sealed his lips and threw away the key.

"Shane, you're turning into a meanie like Seth."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Of course, we all know that he gained his skills from his mother before she passed, but the reason he wouldn't tell her, is that he didn't want to make her sad. He told Alexa the whole story before, because he knew she could handle it. Bayley on the other hand, was a lot more innocent and childlike than the petite princess. In his mind, he tells her, next thing you know, she's crying her eyes out. In order to avoid that situation, he just decided to not tell her.

"Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking. Normally I'd say let's go outside or something, but my back is still killing me."

"I understand. We can stay here. Hey! I have an idea. Lay on your stomach." Bayley said.

Shane had a confused look on his face.

"What? Why?'

"So I can give you a massage, silly." She said with a bright smile.

"Dude, I'm not sure about this."

"Oh, come on. You trust me don't you?"

He thought about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, what the hell." And he did what he was told.

"Alright, time for the Bayley special!"

Shane chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"This!"

She cracked her knuckles before getting to work. Her hands and fingers lightly pressed down onto his sore back. Shane was surprised on how well she doing. He glanced up at her to see a cute determined look plastered across her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"You're really into this aren't you?"

"Yup. Anything to make my friend feel better." She answered still concentrating on what she was doing.

"Well, you're doing a good job. Oooh, shit. A really good job. Could you go a little lower?"

"Sure!"

"Oh yeah, that's the spot. Dude, you should really consider a career in being a masseuse. You got like, magic fingers or some shit."

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah. My back is feeling waaay- Hey, hey, hey! Stop!"

Bayley moved her hands away like his back was on fire.

"What?! What did I do?! Did I hurt you?!"

Shane moved back into a sitting position. He was blushing a little bit.

"Nah, um. You just, kinda went a little low. Like, _too_ low."

Bayley put her hands to her face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, honest!"

"I know, I know. Just, pay more attention next time. On the bright side, you at least made me feel a lot better."

"Good, I did what I could."

"Well, now that that happened, and we ate already, what should we do now?"

"Umm. I wanna watch TV."

"Ah, good choice. And what show would you like to watch?"

"Full House!"

Shane was taken aback by her request.

"Full House? That's an old show, man. I haven't seen that in years."

"I love it! Michelle was so cute!"

"Yeah, it's a shame what the Olsen Twins look like now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, shit. You don't know?"

"Eh, Nevermind. Don't worry about it. Let's watch the show."

The two teenagers sat on the couch and watched Bayley's choice of entertainment. They laughed at the antics of the characters. They awwed at the cute moments of the show. Although they were having a blast, this whole situation reminded him of that time he and Alexa watched TV all night. It tore at him, but he didn't want to ruin Bayley's good mood, so he kept his sorrow inside. Before either of them realized, 3 hours had passed, it was 3 in the afternoon, and it was time for the cheerful girl to go home. Bayley walked out of the house and stood in the doorway. Shane met her there.

"I had a great time with you, Shane."

"Likewise, Smiles. Anytime you wanna do this again, just ask. Today was cool. I like being around you."

"I like being around you too! You know, Shane, earlier you said I was cute. Did you really mean that?"

"Of course. You're adorable."

* * *

 _ **Alexa's P.O.V...**_

"Dad! I'm heading out to the store now! What did you say you needed again?!" Alexa yelled out to her father who was upstairs.

"Just milk and bread, sweetheart!"

"Got it! I'll be back!"

Sunday was pretty uneventful for Little Miss Bliss. Nothing really happened. She woke up, ate breakfast, and then played around on her phone for a few hours. When her dad asked her to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things, she figured she needed some fresh air anyway, so she left without complaint. Alexa stepped out of the house and turned around to the lock the door.

"It's a nice day outside. Maybe I'll stay out a little longer after I come back with the stuff dad wan- Wow."

As soon as she turned back around, she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

 _ **Back to Shane...**_

Shane's eyes bugged out so much they looked like they were about to pop out of his head and fly off into space. Bayley was kissing him, and not like a quick friendly peck on the cheek either. I'm talking a pure, unadulterated, wet one right on the lips. He was frozen for a second before pushing her off of him.

"Smiles! The hell was that?!"

Bayley panicked as she spoke.

"I- I don't know! It just, we had a great day, and I was so happy, an- and, I don't know what got into me! Uh- Uhh, I gotta go!"

"Bayley, wait!"

The girl ran off before Shane got to get another word in. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened? Why the fuck did that just happen?" How did I let that..."

Shane trailed off his inner dialogue when he saw out of the corner of his eye, none other than Alexa Bliss standing in front of her door with a blank expression on her face. It's like she had no emotion at all. All Shane could do was stare back at her. Something about the way she was looking at him made him feel really guilty. He tried calling out to her.

"A- Alexa?"

Instead of responding to him, she just walked away without a single word.

"Alexa! Short Stuff! Kid!"

His words were falling on deaf ears. She just kept on walking. Right then, Shane realized that he just fucked up. And he fucked up bad.

 **AN: So, Wrestlemania was last week, and sadly, Alexa lost the belt. I mean, in terms of storyline, it was the right move to take the belt off her and put it on Nia, but still. I loved seeing her with the title. I was getting AJ Lee vibes off of her reign to be honest. However, all good things must come too an end eventually, I guess. Anyway, as always, you guys rock, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	30. Ballad of Bayley and Bliss, Part 1

**_The Next Day, 2:15 A.M..._**

"And next thing you know, she kissed me."

"Just out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. Completely out of left field. Then before I got to say anything, she ran off."

Shane felt the need to call his best friend Dean, who luckily for him, had no problem with him calling this late on a school night.

"Wow, that's weird. I never would've guessed little ol' Bayley was a freak."

Shane couldn't help but laugh at his friend's comment.

"No, dude. What the hell? All she did was kiss me. Nothing freaky about it. But, seriously, I don't know what to do. I'm gonna have to see her tomorrow."

Dean talked like the answer was obvious.

"Simple, just don't come to school."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"For the rest of my life?"

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Whatever man. Tomorrow's gonna be so awkward. I'll try to avoid her the best I can, I guess."

Dean sensed that his friend was genuinely in distress, so he decided to be serious for once.

"Look, man. Do you like Bayley. Like, do you enjoy being around her?"

"Well, of course. She always brightens my day whenever she's around."

"How much do you care about her?"

"A lot, actually. I feel a need to protect the girl, you know?"

"Then let me tell you, the worst thing for you to do is avoid her. The only thing that's gonna do is make her feel like shit. I'm pretty sure the reason she ran away was because she was embarrassed. You avoid her, that embarrassment turns to sadness. If Happy-Go-Lucky Bayley suddenly, out of nowhere, turns into fuckin Raven from Teen Titans, people are gonna be asking questions. You know how fast information travels in High School. Eventually, the story's going to get out somehow, and guess who's gonna be seen as the bad guy, that's right, you. The New Kid managed to fuck up the happiest girl in school's mood. Oh, you'd be friggin hated. And to top it all off, you'd be hurting someone you care about. In a nutshell, nobody wins in that situation. It's just one giant clusterfuck of bullshit. You get what I'm saying?"

Shane took a minute to process everything his friend just said. He sighed.

"Fuck man, I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't realize how bad that would've messed stuff up. But if I don't avoid her, what do I do?"

"Just be upfront with her. When you see her, just act normal. It's only weird if you make it weird. She's obviously going to bring it up, so just be cool about it, you know?"

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"Good, ya big softy. Now, go the fuck to sleep. Seriously, it's 2 in the morning."

"I know, I know. Thanks for staying up with me dude. You're a great friend. See you in school."

"Oh, I'm not going to school."

Shane was confused.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Dude, if I'm up at 2 in the morning, I'm probably not waking up until like 12 in the afternoon. Which reminds me, send me the answers to the homework tomorrow night, would ya pal?"

"No, I'm not doing that." Shane replied annoyed.

"Oh, come on. You owe me! I just gave you some ace ass advice, and you can't help a brother out?"

"Uhhh, fine. How are your grades man, you know the 1st quarter report cards are coming out soon."

"Eh, I'll manage. I do every year. Don't worry, I'll graduate with you guys, hopefully." Dean said nonchalantly.

"You better. Alright, see you when I see you."

"Peace out, Shane."

Shane hung up the phone and then put his pillow over face.

"Ahhh, why? Things were normal like a month ago. The fuck happened?"

His mind went back to Alexa's face after the whole kissing incident occurred.

"And even if what Dean says works with Bayley, what am I gonna do about you, Short Stuff? I miss you."

* * *

 _ **8:05 A.M, Shane's Locker...**_

Shane had just gotten to school, and he was currently putting his stuff away in his locker. As he was finishing up, someone was approaching him. He turned around and was surprised at who he saw.

"Dean? I thought you weren't coming to school today."

"Eh, I wasn't, but Alicia said she wouldn't let me fuck for a week if I skipped school ago, so I ended up coming. No pun intended.

Shane feigned sympathy.

"Oh no, a whole week? How would you have been able to function without ass for a whole fuckin week?"

"I know, right?"

Shane facepalmed.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Dean, go find Alicia or something."

"I actually was going to do that, and it's probably a good time for me to leave anyway, because I think you two need to be alone for a second."

"What do you mean, "you two?"

Dean pointed behind him. Shane turned around and saw a very nervous Bayley walking toward them. Dean patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Good luck, buddy. Remember what I said last night."

He walked away and now, it was time for the moment of silence. Bayley stood in front of Shane looking at the ground while holding her left arm. She was the first one to break the silence.

"...Hey."

"Hey, Smiles."

"So... About yesterday... I'm so sorry! I just.. Really like you, and you called me cute, and I let my emotions get the best of me, and-and-and"

Shane cut her off.

"Dude, chill. It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

Bayley was surprised at his response.

"You're-you're not angry at me?"

"What? Why would I be angry? I'm glad my first kiss was with someone I care about."

She gasped.

"That was your first kiss?! How?!"

Shane chuckled.

"Let's just say, Shane hasn't had the best luck with the ladies."

"I don't understand that at all. You're really good looking."

"That's what I said!"

They both laughed at his joke.

"But still, what does this mean for us? Does this change anything?" Bayley asked concerned.

"Well, do you want it to?"

"Honestly... I don't know what I want."

"Okay, that's fine. Tell you what, as far as we're concerned, nothing happened. But, if it keeps bothering you, and your feelings are gnawing at you, just come to me, and we'll figure out the future. That sound cool?"

Bayley smiled.

"Yeah, that's cool. Can I give you a hug?"

Shane outstretched his arms.

"What kind of a question is that?"

Bayley practically jumped into the hug she was so happy. Shane ruffled her hair while he was still in her grip.

"I owe Dean big time for this." He thought to himself.

After she let him go, Bayley flashed one more smile at him.

"Okay, bye Shane!"

Shane laughed and shook his head while watching her happily skip away.

"Okay, one happy girl down..."

He saw Alexa talking with Sasha down the hall.

"One more to go... Please don't kill me."


	31. Ballad of Bayley and Bliss, Part 2

**_Alexa's House,_** _**8:30** _**_P.M..._**

"Oh my God, why was Del Rey trying to kill us today?"

Cheerleader practice for Alexa was plain hell. She swore if she had to do one more backflip, or yell one more chant, she was going to straight up, deck someone right in the face. The girl was absolutely exhausted. Today, she didn't even wait for her friends to finish changing and get their stuff together. She just wanted to go home. Plus, she wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment. Her parents had informed her this morning before she left to go to school, that they had reservations at some fancy restaurant tonight, and they weren't getting home until late. Like really late. Meaning, she would be in her house by herself... Again. This time, however, she didn't really care. She just shrugged off whatever feelings of sadness or anger she might've had. All she wanted to do was relax. That's it. And maybe, no one being around would help her do just that. She entered her home and without a care in the world, dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Don't give a shit. I'll pick up later." She thought.

Her only concern was to relax. Nothing else. Anything remotely resembling a chore or a physical activity, she wanted absolutely no part of it. She almost decided to stay downstairs and crash on the couch to avoid having to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. That's how dead set she was on trying not do anything. She walked upstairs and instead of carefully removing her clothes, and setting them aside somewhere, she practically tore them off and tossed them off in a corner somewhere with no regard for if she damaged them or not. Absolutely no fucks given. She snatched a towel, a washcloth, some clean clothes from her closet, and hopped in the shower. When it came to personal hygiene, Alexa didn't play. It didn't matter if she was relaxing or not. She finished showering and went to grab the clothes she brought with her to the restroom. While putting them on, she realized she had forgotten to bring a pair of her pajama shorts. As the petite princess stood in the bathroom in just a shirt, bra, and underwear, a thought crossed her mind.

"It's been a while since I've been able to walk around my house without having to cover up. Well, tonight's a perfect time. I'm the only one here, this is MY damn house, I don't see why it would be a problem. I'm doing it."

And so, she did exactly that. She didn't bother to pit on any bottoms. She considered getting rid of the shirt as well, but decided against it. Mainly because she really liked wearing that pink Harley Quinn shirt. At times, she felt she really was like Harley Quinn. Minus the psychotic murderer part. Also the being helplessly devoted to a guy who treats her like absolute dog shit part. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I am like Harley in a lot of ways. We both have blonde hair, we're both really athletic. And to top it all off..."

She smirked as she did a little pose at the mirror.

"We are both ridiculously attractive. I could get any boy I want. Guys would kill to get a piece of this."

Right then, her mind went to the image of Bayley and Shane kissing. She shook her head.

"I don't care, I don't care. I've already said it like a hundred times, he's not my boyfriend. Plus, I've already proven that I could have him wrapped around my finger any time I want." She thought.

Another voice of hers crept into her subconscious.

"You must not have proven a lot, cause from what we saw, he's pretty preoccupied with another girl. Just saying."

She snapped at the voice aloud.

"Shut up! I know what I saw! I almost kissed him too! That means nothing! He's a teenage boy, it's not he's exactly in control of his hormones!"

The voice came back with a rebuttal of its own.

"True, but notice the key word in that sentence. _Almost._ As in, it didn't happen. When comes to Bayley, though, it did happen. If he really wanted you, he would've said fuck it, and kisses you even after revealed it was a prank. A guy doesn't get teased by the girl he likes, to the extreme like you did, and does nothing about it. Obviously with Bayley, he did something about it. Also, I thought you didn't care. He's not your boyfriend, remember."

"Aaahhh, stop talking! Get out of my head! Where did you come from anyway?!"

"I'm your conscience, genius. I've always been here. Did you forget that one time with the warehouse, and you following Shane, and all those people looking at you like you lost your mind?"

"Oh yeah, right. You tried talking me out of following him, but I did it anyway."

"Yeah, you did. And you ended up seeing Mr. Price in all his glory. Back then, I'd say it sucked for you, but nowadays I'm not so sure. Anyway, it's obvious you care a lot about this. In fact, I know you care a lot, I'm your freaking conscience."

Alexa sighed, knowing putting up a front would be a futile at this point.

"Why her? Why not me? I thought he said me and him had a special bond. He told me he didn't have any nicknames for any other girls, and then came up with one for Bayley, right in front of my face. That hurt a lot. I felt, I felt..."

"Replaced. That's the word you're looking for. You felt replaced. You were jealous of Bayley because of all the attention Shane was giving her. You felt like you weren't his special girl anymore, so you threw a temper tantrum, you cut Shane out of your life pretty much."

Alexa looked down in shame.

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a spoiled brat and a terrible friend."

"That's what you've been acting like lately. This boy literally refused to give up on you for months, when you did nothing but degrade him, insult him, and push him away. Now, you wanna start pushing him away again because he showed another girl affection? Like you said, he's not your boyfriend."

"Okay, stop! You're right, goddamnit! I'm being a bitch again. I'm just-"

"Really insecure and have a hard time accepting change?"

Alexa had a deflated look on her face.

'Yeah, that."

"Again, I'm your conscience. I know all this stuff already. And as your conscience, I'm supposed to help you determine what's wrong and what's right. And I think you know what the right thing to do is."

"Apologize at school tomorrow?"

"Exactly, sister."

"Okay, now can we please stop this conversation? I feel like a mental patient talking to myself out loud. It's weird."

"Kid, you are a mental patient."

Alexa chuckled a little bit.

"Shut up, Conscience."

Then, the little voice in her head stopped talking, and she took a good hard look at herself in the mirror.

She chuckled.

"You really are a mess aren't you?" She said to her reflection.

Just then, she heard the door bell ring.

"Well, guess mama and papa got home earlier than expected. Hope they had a good time."

The girl walked down the stairs and toward the door to let her parents in. At least, that's what she thought she was doing. She nonchantly opened the door, not asking who it was. To her surprise, who she saw was not her parents, but an extremely nervous looking Shane Price staring back at her with his hands in his hoodie pocket, shifting from side to side.

"Uh... Hey there, Alexa."

All Alexa could do was laugh. Not in a humorous manner, but more of one in disbelief.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I- I came because I wanted to apologize. I'm not really sure what-"

"No, no. You didnt do anything. It was me."

Alexa was starting to emotionally crumble. Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"It- It was all me. All my fault. All- all you tried to do was- was... Oh god."

Alexa couldn't hold back her feelings anymore and started crying. Shane instinctively embraced her as the years flowed onto his hoodie. He didn't care though. He gently advanced forward, moving both of them inside of the house while he closed the door behind them.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's sit and talk about it." He said in that soothing voice he used for situations such as this.

The two teenagers sat on the couch, and Shane gave Alexa a few minutes to fully compose herself before he started asking questions.

"So. What happened?" He asked bluntly.

Alexa sighed and began to explain.

"Basically, I was jealous. I saw the way you treated Bayley and all I could think about was how you did the same things with me. Everyday, you would tease her, make her laugh, and just give her all the attention in the world. Remember the night before my parents came back and I asked If you liked Bayley?"

Shane nodded.

"Well, that was mostly jealousy speaking. It's just, you've helped me out a lot, and we've gotten really close, which makes me feel even worse for cutting you off for so long like I did. I got used to being your number one priority when it came to girls. When I saw you with Bayley, whether it be in the lunchroom before school, or walking with her to the bus stop, all I could think was that she was taking you away from me. And when I saw you two kiss the other day, I thought you'd completely moved on from me."

Shane had a serious look on his face and stared straight into the petite princess' blue eyes.

"Alexa. Listen to me. I have put too much time, too much work, too much emotion, and too much effort into this. Yeah, Bayley's a nice girl, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for her, but come on, think about it. After all we've been through, why the fuck would I just up and leave you like that?! Look, no matter what happens in the future, I don't care if I get a girlfriend, I marry someone else, I don't give a fuck what happens, I will always be there for you! Goddamnit, Alexa, I love you!"

The world seemed to stand still for a moment. Neither of them said a word. The words, "I love you", rang over and over in the mind of Little Miss Bliss. Both of them felt extremely awkward at this point.

"Did- did you just say-"'

The boy rubbed the back of neck and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Another stretch of awkward silence passed the time before Alexa spoke again.

"I love you too."

Shane's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?"

"I said, I love you too. You're truly the best friend I've ever had. Shane Price, I love you."

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into to the same hoodie she had cried in earlier. Shane patted her head like he used to with a feeling of relief clutching his heart.

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

Alexa looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, moron?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Alexa got an idea.

"Although, you still owe me one thing."

Shane was confused.

"Owe you? What do I owe you?"

"This."

The petite princess grabbed the boy by his blonde hair and planted a smooch right on his lips. For the second time in 3 days, poor Price was blindsided by the lips of a female. Alexa released him, a smirk plastered on her face, while a look of shock was plastered on his.

"Whoa", is all he could say.

"Now, go home before my parents get here. Consider me and Bayley, even."

All Shane could do was nod and leave. When he left, Alexa laid across her couch, smiling a bright smile.

"He said he loved me. He really said it."


	32. They're Changing Me

_**Thursday, Football Locker Room, 6:15 P.M...**_

"Jesus Christ, Cody. Did you really have to flirt with the cheerleaders in the middle of practice? We all had to run 2 miles around the race track without stopping because of you!" Shane said annoyed and fatigued.

"Hey, in my defense, that new chick from New Zealand was pretty hot." Cody said trying to plead his case.

"You don't even know her name! Plus, that's no excuse man. When we're on the field, the only thing that matters is football. That's it. No girls, no other shit. Just football." Seth reprimanded the boy.

"I know that! And I do too know what her name! It's-it's, uh... Danica... Cameron?"

Seth facepalmed.

"No, dumbass. It's Dakota Kai."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. You guys just don't understand my problems with females. They just won't leave me alone."

Shane's eyes widened as he thought about the events that had taken place over the last week. You know, the ones that included being kissed by two of his friends over the span of 3 days.

"Trust me, Cody. I understand. I understand completely."

Big E heard what Shane said while putting on his shirt, and stopped to add in his two cents.

With a smirk he said, "Oh, is that so, Cash? I guess it is, considering you've only been here for 2 and a half months, and you've already got girls coming over to your place."

That made Shane's blood run cold. He was like a statue, a really freaked out statue. "Thoughts of, "Oh, shit! He knows everything!", flooded his mind. He couldn't help but panic in his response.

"What?! What are you talking about man?!" He almost yelled at the big teenager.

Ettore put his hands up.

"Whoa, man. Chill. Didn't you and Bayley hang out last weekend? She came up to me and Seth last week and told us about how you two were gonna have a lot of fun. She was really excited about it. You didn't flake out on her, did you?"

Shane sighed inwardly in relief.

"Oh, thank god, he doesn't know the details. That would've been a disaster." He thought before answering Big E's question.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to her. Can't have her calling me a meanie. I'm not Seth." He joked.

Seth flipped him off and yelled, "I'm not a motherfucking meanie! Suck my balls!"

The entire locker room laughed at Seth's outburst.

"Hey, I'm the captain! Respect me, damnit! I'm SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, Rollins. But, back to you, Cash. Why did you get all jittery when I mentioned you and Bayley hanging out? Did something happen between you two, by chance?" Big E pressed on.

Shane had to come up with something.

"Uh, technically yeah. I kinda fucked up my back cause I slipped while I was making food, so Bayley gave me a massage. I thought she told you and you got the wrong idea. Nothing happened, I'm serious."

"She gave you a massage? And it actually worked? Jeez, you'd think she'd make it worse. That girl does not know her own strength, I'm telling you." Seth said.

"Yup. She was great."

Cody got a sly grin on his face.

"If I were you, I would've asked her to massage something other than my back, if you catch my drift."

Let's just say, the guys weren't too fond of that remark. Shane in particular, was probably the most irritated.

"Listen to me, Rhodes. I know how you are, and I'll be honest, you're a funny guy. But, I swear to god, if you ever, and I mean ever, try to pull that womanizer player shit on Bayley, I will fuck you up beyond belief. Do you hear me?!"

Cody gulped.

"Yeah man. You don't have to worry about me. I was just messing around, you know? I wouldn't do that to her. It's Bayley for God's sake. She's like a little sister to this team, you know that, come on." He said, somewhat in fear of this side of the normally laid-back teenager.

Shane grabbed his head, shocking himself with his actions.

"You're -you're right. I don't know what got into me, Cody. I'm sorry. Honestly. I'm just, I'm gonna go home."

The boy hadn't even put a shirt on yet, but he didn't care. He just needed to get the hell out of there before he did something he knew was going to regret. He grabbed his belongings, slung his hoodie and shirt over his shoulder, and walked out with just his sneakers and sweatpants on.

When he left, Big E and Seth exchanged perplexed looks.

"What was that all about? He just lost it." Seth observed.

"Man, I'm just as confused as you. I don't know what the hell just happened. All I know is, he probably needs some time alone. I hope he's alright tomorrow." Big E replied.

Meanwhile, a shirtless Shane was making a beeline to the train station. He just needed to get home and relax. He was tired, and he just wanted to take a nap. He was pretty sure he wasn't smelling the best, but right now, he couldn't give less of a fuck. As he briskly walked, he could hear a voice call his name.

"Price! Hey Price! Wait up!"

Shane stopped and turned around to see Alexa trying to catch up to him. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Normally he'd be really happy to see the petite princess, but now was not the time. Still, he didn't want to be rude, so he waved at her, despite not being in the greatest mood at the moment.

"Jeez, Price. What are you rushing for? And why are you not wearing a shirt?! It's like 52 degrees out here, you're gonna get sick, stupid." She scolded.

"I know, I was just rushing and I didn't realize until I left."

"Well, why are you in such a rush? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just really tired. That's all Short Stuff. Sorry, but I don't wanna talk right now, I just wanna-"

"Hey, guys!"

The new voice startled the pair. Once Shane recognized who it was, he groaned.

"Both of them? At the same time? Really, universe? Just my luck." He thought to himself.

Bayley skipped toward them, completely unaware of the mental anguish she was putting poor Price through just by being in his presence at that time. She gave Alexa a hug, that caught her completely off guard, and then gave Shane a hug. Usually, he'd tense up to lessen the pressure of the girl's grip, but this time he let his body go limp, opting not to return the hug. Bayley let go with a slightly confused look on her face.

"You didn't hug back. Why? Do you not like my hugs anymore?"

Shane mentally kicked himself for making her feel bad unintentionally. He forced himself to grin in order to try and comfort her.

"No, Smiles. Ol' Price is just pretty banged up from practice. That's all."

"And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Not wanting to repeat his explanation, he just said, "I'm too hot to wear one right now. Guys, I really appreciate that you're worried about me, but what I really need right now is to go home. Alexa, do me a favor? Please walk Bayley to the bus stop this time for me. I know she hates being alone, especially at this time. See you tomorrow."

He turned around and continued to walk his way to the train station. Bayley had a goofy smile on her face, while Alexa was somewhat irritated that he hadn't asked her to accompany him home, and that he dropped his responsibility on her.

"Alright, let's go Bayley." She said.

Bayley saluted her.

"Aye aye, captain!"

Alexa smiled and rolled her eyes at Bayley's childlike antics. The two walked to their destination. Well, more like Alexa walked and Bayley skipped.

"Isn't Shane the best? He's really tired, but he still was worried about my safety! What a guy!"

Alexa's mind once again flashbacked to the image of Bayley and Shane kissing, but this time it was followed by the memory of herself kissing Shane as well. She smirked.

"Yeah, what a guy indeed." She said aloud.

That's all her mouth had said, but her thoughts finished the statement.

"And he's gonna be mine."


	33. Aw, Bloody Hell!

_**Friday Night, Shane's House, 7:30 P.M...**_

Tonight was a little different than normal. Usually; Shane would come home exhausted from football practice to either an empty home, or his dad just about ready to head out for his work. However, to Shane's surprise and delight, when he came home, he saw his father sitting on the couch watching television. When the boy walked in, all his dad had to do was look over at him, smirk and nod. Whenever that happened, it could only mean one thing. Kevin Price had the night off. Shane was absolutely ecstatic. He never really got to see his dad during the week because of football, so whenever he had the chance to spend time with Papa Price, he jumped at the opportunity. Literally. He dropped his stuff and ran toward his dad, giving him the manliest hug possible. I'm talking straight up, I'm probably trying to strangle you, manly. Kevin returned with one of his own.

"Dad! Really?!" Shane asked excited.

"You know it, buddy. Got a call when I was getting ready to leave. Boss told me that he wanted to reward me for keeping things in check for so long. Apparently, since I've been around, incidents have been very far and between each other."

"That may be on account of you literally knocking the crap out of a guy once in front of the entire club, dad. People tend not to mess with the guy who can do stuff like that." Shane said, recounting the time his dad punched an unruly club goer so hard, he legit shit himself.

"You might be right, little dude. Anyway, regardless of whatever the reason is, I'm free baby! Now, what's up with you, son? It's been a while since I've actually gotten to have a conversation with you. How's school treating you? I know you've been killing it on the gridiron. Heard you guys were undefeated."

Shane beamed.

"Yessir! Playoffs start next week Friday. We play at 6 at night against Mount Vernon. Should be a breeze."

"Don't get too cocky, boy. You go in there thinking you're untouchable, you're gonna get knocked flat on your ass. You gotta treat every game like you're the underdog. Put 110 percent into everything you do."

"You sound like one of those corny motivational speakers."

"Yeah, maybe. But still, it's the truth. But, moving on. How's your grades? I paid a lot of money for that damn school. You better not be failing." Kevin said sternly.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm on top of my schoolwork. Plus, if I was failing, you'd know. In that school, if you fail, they don't allow you to participate in any extracurricular activities. That includes football."

"Good. If you can't handle both, that's what should happen. Okay, let's see. What else? Oh! What about that little girl you've been messing around with? You guys a couple yet?"

Shane rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Nah. We're not a couple. I told you already. It's just a friendship."

He muttered the last part.

"At least I think so."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing! I ain't say nothing!"

Kevin looked at his son sideways.

"Kid, how did you grow up to be so weird?"

"I blame my parents." Shane responded.

"Nonsense! Your mother was the most normal person in the world!" Kevin said in fake outrage.

Kevin and Shane looked at each other for a few seconds before they busted out laughing.

"Mom?! Normal?! Dad, get outta here!"

"I know, I know. She was a little weirdo too. But she was awesome. Remember your 6th birthday party when she snuck up behind you and shoved your face into the cake after you blew out the candles? Shit was hilarious!"

Shane chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. All the kids made fun of me at school the next day though."

"Oh, boo hoo. You're a boy, suck it up."

They both got quiet for a moment before Shane broke the silence.

"You know what I miss most about mama?"

"What's that son?"

"That fiery Irish accent she had. I know it kinda faded because she had been in America for over a decade, but still. I liked the way she pronounced certain words. Especially the f word."

Kevin softly laughed and Shane continued.

"She only ever used it if she was playing a sport or if she stubbed her toe or something."

"Or if the Celtics weren't doing well. She'd be all like, "Pass the fookin' ball, ya bleedin' sack of shit", or, "You were fookin wide open, you fookin jackoff! How'd ya miss?!" Kevin added.

They both lost it at this point. It took a while before they both calmed down from their hysterical laughing.

"Man. Mom was a riot. Why'd she have to go?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. But, I know one thing. She's probably up in heaven right now, challenging Jesus to a foot race. And she's probably gonna trip him too."

"Yeah, she'd probably do something like that." Shane agreed.

Kevin's eyes lit up, as if he'd remembered something.

"Yo, um, before I forget. Something came in the mail today for you. Let me go get it."

He left the sofa, leaving Shane alone to wonder what it was. Kevin came back from his room with an envelope. He sat back down next to his son.

"I was gonna open it when I first got it, but it says, "To be opened by Shane Price only", on the front of it." He explained as he handed it to Shane.

The teenage boy examined the paper like a coroner examines a dead body. He was curious as to who sent him this and their reasons to send him it. This annoyed his father.

"Jesus Christ, kid. Just open the damn thing." He said, thinking his son was being overdramatic.

"Okay, okay. I'll open it."

He tore it open to reveal, a note. It was written too.

"Really? They mailed me a friggin later?"

"Well, what does it say?"

"Hold on, I'll read it out loud."

* * *

 _"Hello, Shane. It's been awhile hasn't it? I can't believe we never exchanged phone numbers. But, to be fair. We weren't exactly on the best of terms at first. I'm not going to lie, when I found out you moved, I was a little sad. You were the only one I really liked in that hellhole disguised as a school. When I found out, I kid you not, I was begging my parents to let me go back home, but they insisted I stay in America. Well, if I have to stay here, I'd like to be able to interact with the one American I actually like. I've left my number at the bottom of the paper. Give me a bell when you get the chance. Oh, wait. You probably won't understand that. Maybe you'll understand this. Call me, ya bloody tosser!😈" - Paige."_

* * *

Shane couldn't wipe the smile from his face even if he wanted to. Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled as well.

"I remember Paige. She's the girl who sorted your little hard headed ass out and gave you a reality check."

"Yup! I thought I'd never hear from her again!"

"I'm guessing you wanna talk to your friend now, right?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Alright, dude. Go on, leave your poor ol' dad alone. He just wanted to spend some time with his only son that he loves very much. Flat leaver." Kevin said with fake hurt in his eyes.

"Don't guilt trip me, father!"

"Aw, shut up. Go talk to your British friend before I punch you."

"Will do!" Shane said before running to his room to get his cellphone. He dialed the number from the letter, and waited.

"Can't wait. I missed you Paige." He said to himself.

After a few rings, a British accent came from the other side.

"Hello?"

 **AN: AAAAAANNNND, CLIFFHANGER! I SUCK! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	34. Hard To Tell, Love

**_Same Day, Same Time..._**

"Hello?" A British accent said over the phone.

"You know, it's not nice to call your friend a tosser."'

Paige laughed at Shane's comment.

"Well, you are a tosser for not telling you me you were moving. What the hell, man?"

"How could I? You left over the summer back to England. What was I supposed to do? Go there myself?" He pointed out.

"I just missed you is all. I came back to school the first day and I wanted to quit already. People kept giving me these sideways glares. I was on the verge of telling a bunch of them to piss off and then smack them in the face. I could hear people talking behind my back." Paige confessed.

Shane got a little upset.

"What kind of stuff were they saying?"

"I- I don't wanna talk about it."

"Paige... Tell me."

She sighed.

"They were saying I was a freak because of my skin and because I wear all black a lot. Last year they didn't say much because I didn't talk to anyone. But, after me and you hit it off and became friends, they started to target me. I think it's because I defended you whenever one of your so-called friends tried to make you look like a fool."

Shane was now fully angry.

"Assholes. Now I'm really glad I left. I should've taken you with me."

"Love, you and me both know that wouldn't work at all. My parents want me in Arizona, plus it's just you and your dad over there. You think he'd be able to take care of the both of us?" She asked solemnly.

"Nah, I guess you're right. I wish you could be here though. I could use your help with the shit I've gotten myself into, cause I don't know what to do."

Paige laughed.

"Good God, Shane. What could you have possibly done already? It's been two bloody months!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's a long story."

"Well? What happened?"

"Okay, so it starts off with me almost being late on my first day. I meet this girl named Alexa. She, uh, didn't like me very much."

"Hey, she sounds like me." Paige quipped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. Over the next few weeks, I made it my mission to make her my friend. I helped her whenever I could, I was always polite and kind to her, the whole nine yards."

"And she still hated your guts?"

"Yup."

"Man, are you sure you're not talking about me?"

"Believe it or not, no. I'm not talking about you. She's way smaller and way more blonde. Plus, she actually likes the color pink."

"Oh, no. You're definitely not talking about me."

"Exactly. So, after awhile, she warms up to me, and we become really close. Now, along the way, I manage to earn a spot on the Varsity football team. The _American Varsity football_ team. Not soccer, Paige. I still refuse to call soccer football."

The girl scoffed.

"You Yanks never want to do things right. What you people do over here, is not football. The English know what real football is."

"Whatever, Paige. Anyway, back to the story. I make the team, and Alexa, I forgot to mention, is a cheerleader. The head cheerleader to be exact. Thanks to her, I end up meeting this girl named Bayley."

"Oooh, another girl."

"Dude, it's not as great as you think. Well, it is, but, I'm just gonna finish the story. Bayley's possibly the happiest person I've ever met. Every time I see her, gives me these big ol' hugs. Overall, she lights up any room she's in. Now, for some reason, the closer I got to her, the more angry Alexa got."

"For some reason? What do ya mean, for some reason? It's obvious she liked you."

"Hey, I never claimed to be that knowledgeable when it comes to how the female mind works. So, yeah, she gets angry. One day, me and Bayley are hanging out at my place. Everything goes well, and we have a blast. I notice she's looking good, so I tell her. Bayley decides to respond to that by kissing me."

Paige was confused.

"Okay? Why is that a bad thing exactly?"

"If you'd let me finish, then you'd get it. As I was saying, Bayley kissed me. I'm surprised as all hell, and Bayley's embarrassed, so she runs away before I get the chance to say anything. And to top the whole thing off, Alexa saw the entire thing." Shane explained.

"Ooooh... Yeah, that's not good. That's not good at all."

"You got that right. So, the next day, I try to smooth things over with the both of them. I tell Bayley that we should just put it behind us, and just continue to be good friends. She's satisfied, we hug, that's that. Now the tricky part, was Alexa. That night, I try to clear my name with her so to speak. I... Damn it, please don't laugh at me for this. I kinda... confessed my love for her?"

As much as she wanted to, the British girl couldn't hold it, and started laughing hysterically.

"You did what?! What kind of Twilight shit is that?!"

"Come on, I said don't laugh. Give me a break, I was desperate."

After she calmed down, Paige asked him a question.

"Did you mean it at least? You can't just say something like that, unless you mean it."

Shane sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I do mean it. Funny thing is, she said it back too. And then she kissed me. Do you understand why I'm all messed up now?"

"Okay, I get it. You care about both of these girls a lot, but you don't know how to deal with the both of them. You don't want to hurt either of them, correct?"

"Of course."

"So, the best thing to do is be honest with them. Tell them how you feel. If they care about them as much as you do about them, they'll understand."

"Paige, as much as I would like to do that, there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"Me and Alexa's relationship, well, it's kind of a secret. As in, nobody knows how close we actually are. Not even our best friends. And she wants to keep it that way, at least for the near future."

"Why? For what?"

"Let's just say, she's really paranoid. Her family is a little on the wealthy side, and she has a reputation for being the typical mean, rich girl. She put up that persona because she's afraid that people are going to take advantage of her if she's nice to everyone. That's the main reason why I wanted to be her friend. When I saw her, I thought back to how I was before, well before I met you. I wanted to show her that she could be herself, and slowly but surely, it's working. But, the key word is slowly. If I go up to the both of them and tell them, I'll have to explain to Bayley what me and Alexa have gone through together, and now's not the time for that." Shane said.

"Wow, Shane. I can tell you've learned a lot from your mistakes in the past. This is a complicated situation, but you're handling it with thought and care. Let me ask you this. Do you see a future with one of these girls? I mean, romantically?"

Shane scratched his head.

"Honestly, I haven't even thought that far ahead. I just want everyone to be happy. Although, I'd be lucky to call either one of them my girl. It's a lot, Paige. It really is. I really wish you were here with me."

"I do too, love. I do too. But, you can handle this on your own. I know you can. Also, whenever you need me, all you have to do is call. I'm always willing to help my favorite American." She said genuinely.

Shane chuckled a little.

"I've upgraded from Yank to American. Wow, I'm going places in life."

"Oh, don't think I'm gonna stop calling you that. That one's staying around forever."

"Greeeaaaat." He responded sarcastically.

"Oh, stop fussing about. You know you're my mate for life. But, I gotta say, I'm kinda jealous. How come that Bayley girl got to have your first kiss? That should've been me." She joked.

"Hey, Midnight. You know how the old saying goes, you snooze you lose. You know all the girls are on me 24/7. It was gonna happen eventually." Shane said with fake arrogance.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, cassanova. Listen, I'd love to chat more, but I've got homework to do. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Could you do me a favor though? When you see Carmella tomorrow, tell her I have two girls on my dick now, and I said to suck my balls."

She giggled.

"Will do, Shane. Talk to you later, love."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, smiled to himself, and made his way back to the living room where his father was watching basketball highlights.

"Oh, look who's returned. Was she happy to hear from you again?" Kevin asked.

"Of course she was. I'm Shane Price for Christ sake." He responded jokingly.

Shane's dad laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, smartass. Come sit with your pop. We got sports to watch."

"Oh hell yeah!"

The father and son spent the night watching ESPN and cracking jokes on each other, just like earlier times. It was nice for Shane. In one night he reconnected with an old friend, and got to chill with his dad for the first time in months.

"Yeah.", He thought to himself before heading to bed, "My life might be complicated, but it's still awesome."

 **AN: Yo, I didn't even realize, but we hit 12k views! I can't thank you guys enough. This is officially my 3rd most popular story, behind the Dean Ambrose one and that one thing with the clowns that... we don't talk about. Anyway, I appreciate the love! See you in the next chapter. Peace!**


	35. Time Zones Are Confusing

_**The Next Day, 8:00 A.M, Cafeteria...**_

Shane was a happy camper to say the least. He still couldn't believe that Paige was now back in his life, after previously assuming that he was never going too see or hear from her again.

"I've gotta ask my dad if we could head back down to Arizona during Thanksgiving break so I could meet her again in person. That would be great!" He thought to himself.

"Yo, Cash. What are you smiling about?"

Shane looked up and saw Seth sitting at the table. He seemed a little happy himself.

"I could ask you the same thing, captain."

"I asked you first."

Shane chuckled.

"Well, if you must know, I reconnected with an old friend of mine from back in Arizona."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"It's a girl, and her name is Paige."

"Oh. What is she, your old girlfriend?" Seth asked.

"Nah, she was like a big sister to me."

"That sounds like code for, "Hell no, she was ugly."

Shane raised his eyebrow at Seth.

"Believe me, Cap. She's nothing even close to ugly. Matter of fact, hold on, let me show you a picture of her."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. After a few seconds, he pulled up a picture of him and her posing in front of his old house back in Arizona. He had it has arm wrapped around her laughing while Paige had a small smirk on her face.

"Check this out." Shane boasted.

Seth looked at the picture and he nodded approvingly.

"Okay, wow. I stand corrected. She's a dime."

"And you wanna know something else? She's a Brit, straight from across the pond."

Seth shook his head.

"No way, man. You're fucking with me."

"Nah, I swear I'm not. She's from England. Moved to the U.S. last year." Shane said.

"Unless you show me proof, I don't believe you."

Shane sighed.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because! What English person randomly decides to move to fucking Arizona?! Like out of all of the places in America to move to, you choose there? Get the fuck outta here."

"That's what I thought at first, but come on. I'm telling you the God's honest truth. You know what, hold on."

Shane once again grabbed his phone and dialed her number. The other end, someone very annoyed answered.

"Shane! Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?! It's 5 in the morning! What do you want?!" Paige whisper yelled.

"Wait, what? No it isn't. It's 8."

"Aaah, we live in different time zones, dickhead! Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Midnight. I'm just trying to prove a point to my friend over here." He explainrd while laughing about his mistake.

He put the celly on speaker.

"You see, my friend Seth doesn't believe that you're British. Care to prove him wrong?"

Paige was furious at his reasoning for calling her so early in the morning.

"Are you serious right now?! You fuckin twat! You gotta be jokin me with this shit! I have a bloody exam today 1st period! Are you fuckin mental?! I swear if you were still here I'd go to your house and strangle the piss outta ya, ya daft bastard!"

Her rant was being heard by most of the kids in the cafateria. Seth couldn't believe his ears, and the rest of the students were confused by what they were hearing. Meanwhile, Shane had to try really hard not to laugh out loud at her outburst. He was shaking.

"Yo, Paige? I know you're angry, but I just thought I should let you know. You're on speaker phone. Seth heard everything."

Needless to say, the pale girl was embarrassed. You could practically see the blush she had through the phone.

"Oh, um... Seth, is it? Sorry you had to hear that, love. Shane's just very irritating, you probably already know that. But yes, I am indeed English. God save the queen and all."

She then turned her attention to Shane, who couldn't hold back anymore and was currently laughing like crazy.

"I'm so gonna yell at you later. You understand that, right?"

"Later? You just did it like 30 seconds ago."

"More. I'm gonna yell at you more."

Still laughing he responded.

"Okay, I'll prepare for it. Or at least try to. Bye Paige. Good luck on your test."

"Oh, piss off, tosser."

She hung up the phone and Shane continued to laugh his brains out.

"Wow, she's got a mouth on her doesn't she?" Seth said amused.

"To quote Dean when I met Alexa for the first time, "Brother, you have no frickin idea."

"And SHE'S like a big sister to you?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey man. She helped me out a lot back in Phoenix."

"You're crazy. She's definitely girlfriend material."

"Who is?"

The two boys looked behind them to see Bayley walking in their direction smiling per the usual.

"Oh hey, Bayley. Seth, you know what to do." Shane said knowingly.

Seth sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

He outstretched his arms and braced himself for a hug.

"Come on. Let's do this."

Bayley gasped at Seth's invitation.

"You actually want a hug?"

"If this will stop you from calling me a damn meanie, then yeah. Yeah I do."

"Yay!" She yelled while pulling Seth into possibly one of the biggest hugs she's given. She continued to express her joy while in the act.

"I'm so happy! Seth, you're definitely not a meanie anymore!"

"G- Great. Now... Please... Let go of me... I'm gonna su- suffocate." He said trying to smile through the pain.

Bayley wasn't listening to him so Shane had to literally pry her off of him, which was way harder than he thought it was gonna be. Eventually, he got her off him.

"Jesus Christ where's Big E when you need him?" He thought to himself.

Bayley nervously giggled.

"Sorry, I got really excited."

Seth beat his chest a few times to try and get some air back into his lungs before speaking.

"It's okay. Just, take it easy next time."

"Can do! So... Who were you guys talking about?"

Shane was hesitant to explain but did anyway.

"Oh, uh. I was telling Seth about how I reconnected with an old friend from back home. Girl named Paige."

Bayley smirked.

"Oooh, Shane's got a secret old girlfriend."

"No, no. Why does everyone assume that? Like I told Seth, she's like the big sister I never had."

"Aww, she sounds like a nice person."

"She's not bad looking either." Seth chimed in.

"Can I see what she looks like?" Bayley asked Shane.

"Sure, give me a sec."

He showed her the same picture he showed Seth.

"She's pretty!"

Shane smiled.

"Yeah, I know she is."

"But... You guys look like a couple in this picture." She added, giving Shane an almost interrogating look.

"No, Smiles. I assure you, we're just friends. And we're reunited, sort of! I missed her a lot."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy. Seth looks like he's smitten." She joked.

"I'm not. All I said was that she's attractive. It's not like I said I wanna marry the broad."

"Seth! What did I say before about calling girls broads? You know I don't like the way it sounds. It sounds trashy." Bayley said pouting cutely.

"Dude, I'm gonna say whatever the hell I want." Seth responded defiantly.

"You're acting like a-"

Seth cut her off.

"Don't say it."

She smirked.

"If you don't want me to say it, then you gotta hug me again."

He once again sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

This time it felt even tighter and Seth was surely thought he was gonna die.

"C- Cash! Help... Me!"

Shane shrugged.

"Sorry, bro. You brought this on yourself. I'm not getting involved this time.

"Goddamnit... Shane!"

He walked away while Bayley continued her bubbly death grip on the poor two tone haired boy.

"Funny, Paige calls girls broads too. Maybe Seth and her are kind of alike." He thought.


	36. French Montana Sucks!

**AN: Quick note, I made a mistake in the last chapter. That was supposed to be Monday, not the next day cause that would've been Saturday. This chapter also takes place on Monday.** **My bad, guys. Enjoy the chapter.**

 ** _Same Day, 5:45 P.M, Locker Room..._**

"So, how's Xavier getting on? I heard him and Emma kissed for the first time over the weekend. Kid's probably on cloud nine." Shane asked Big E as they changed after another hard day of practice.

"He's scared out of his mind." The big teenager answered annoyed.

Shane was confused.

"Huh? Why's he scared?"

"Because, he's terrified of the possibility of having sex with her. Xavier's kind of an introvert as you could tell, and his only gauge of how relationships work are through TV shows and movies. In his mind, first comes the kiss, then comes the fuckin. It's ridiculous. He's ridiculous."

"Well, why would he be scared of banging Emma? It's not like she's ugly. I don't really see the issue there."

"Neither do I, but we're not the ones dating her. He says he's worried about finishing too fast or the condom breaking, or just about anything that could go wrong. He's my best friend, but damn. He can really be a paranoid bastard sometimes."

"I see that. And what about Kofi? Anything new come out about his recovery?" Shane asked curiously, hoping for some good news.

Big E beamed.

"Yup! Kofi's coming back to school next week! Thank God. Maybe he can talk some sense into Woods. Cause I'm this close to giving up."

"That's great! Can't wait to see him again. I didn't know him that well, but the times we interacted, he seemed like a cool dude. I know the team loves him."

"Yeah, we do. He's like our spark plug. Whenever we're down in a game or team morale is down, he's usually the dude that brings us up. Hell, even The Uso Twins like him, and they friggin hated me and him when we were in middle school!" He joked.

"Because you guys kept annoying us with that dumb unicorn shit, Uce!" Jimmy yelled from across the room.

"What kind of fruity ass shit was that?!" Jey followed.

"Hey! Don't disrespect the power of unicorn magic!" Big E yelled back.

"Yeah, whatever Uce!" The twins responded in unison.

Big E laughed.

"Yeah, everyone has a story about Kofi helping them out in some way. Ay yo, Breeze! Remember that time you got hit in the face with a tackle dummy and you had to wear that mask for a month?"

Tyler shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, don't remind me. I felt like the ugliest thing on the planet. Total uggo. It was even worse because it happened the week before I was supposed to go on my first date with my now girlfriend, Summer. Luckily though, Kofi was there for me. He convinced me that I wasn't hideous and psyched me up so I wouldn't bail on her. Even though I had that mask on during the date, me and her hit it off. I basically owe my relationship to Kofi."

"Wow, he's like the glue that holds the team together." Shane said impressed.

"Ahem! What about me? I'm the captain here. I'm-"

The whole team knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth so they finished the statement for him.

"SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!"

Seth was satisfied with that. He smiled.

"Glad you guys understand that."

Shane chuckled.

"You just like the attention."

Seth shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, that's why he dyed his hair." Cody chimed in.

"You shut your mouth, Rhodes! I saw you trying to show off for Dakota today on the field." Seth retaliated.

"Like I said before, she's hot! Don't judge me!"

Just then, Coach Helmsley came in, and he didn't seem too happy.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. You're both little attention whores! Now, all of you, I got a hot wife at home who I'm waiting to share my boner with. Everybody, hurry the fuck up and go home!"

The whole team laughed.

"Yes coach!" They all yelled.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Shane fist bumped both Seth and Big E before heading home. He couldn't wait to get in his house and just lay down in his bed. Sweet euphoria that was to him, especially after a hard day at practice.

"Hey, Price!"

Alexa's voice called out to him from across the street. He looked and saw her standing there with Bayley by her side. They were looking pretty nice if Shane said so himself. They both still had their cheer squad outfits on. Shane could've sworn that their skirts were a little higher up than normal, but he ignored that thought. He waved at them and waited until he had the light to cross.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Shane asked the girls.

"We're doing just fine, Shane!" Bayley said with a bright smile.

"Yeah we're good." Alexa agreed.

Shane pouted, feigning sadness.

"Well, I'm not."

Bayley was concerned.

"What, why? Did you get hurt during practice?"

"No... It's just that... I haven't gotten a hug from you all day. I miss my Bayley hugs."

The girl cheered up when she realized he was just playing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold out on you. One Bayley hug comin' right at cha!"

The two hugged while Alexa looked on awkwardly.

"Alright, I'm better now. Thanks." Shane said chuckling.

The happy girl giggled with glee.

"Anytime, Shane!"

Shane then turned his attention to Alexa.

"So, you ready to roll out? First we walk Bayley to the bus stop like usual, then we go home."

The blonde girl nodded.

"Cool."

"Onward soldiers!" Bayley yelled before going ahead of the two.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder where that girl gets all of her energy from." Shane said.

"Price, you don't even know the half of it. You thinks that's a lot, you should see her when she gets some sugar in her."

"That sounds almost terrifying."

Alexa knowingly smirked at the boy.

"Exactly."

Along the way, the three student athletes passed the time with stories about the stuff they participated in today. Shane talked about the conversation he had with Big E about little Xavier Woods and Emma, to which Alexa laughed.

"That kid really needs to grow a set. He's a nice guy I know, but come on." She proclaimed.

Bayley had a different take on the situation.

"Well I think it's completely normal. If I was in his position with a boy that I liked, I'd be scared too. He's just nervous, and I think it's cute."

"I know one thing", Shane chimed in, "Xavier and Emma are way healthier couple than Dean and Alicia. Those two need professional help."

Alexa and Bayley both nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Shane's friends, I also found out about his old pal from where he used to live. What was her name again? Paige I think."

Alexa looked at Shane somewhat irritated.

"Oh yeah? And how did she find out about that?"

"Oh, uh. Seth didn't believe me when I told him about her, so I called her and showed him pictures I had in my phone of her. Bayley overheard us talking about her so I showed her too."

Alexa sighed in relief. She thought he had told Bayley about that conversation they had that started the whole "relationship" she had with Shane. She was curious about other stuff but she figured she'd wait until they were alone to ask.

"Yeah he showed me a picture of her, and gosh she's pretty! Even Seth was caught off guard by her looks. I think he's got a crush on her now." Bayley stated while giggling.

"That might be the case, seeing as he legit told me she was girlfriend material and how I was crazy for not seeing that."

Alexa snickered.

"Ol' Sethy boy's in love is he?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Seth's only priority right now is football. No seriously, I'm pretty sure if you could have sex with a football, Seth would've had a baby with one right now." Shane quipped.

Shane's joke caused the girls laugh out loud.

"You're so funny, Shane." Bayley said with admiration.

"Why thank you, Smiles. I try, I try."

"Alright, Bayley. End of the line. We're here. And the bus is just down the block." Alexa pointed out.

"Okay, guys. Thanks again for walking with me. I really appreciate it."

Shane and Alexa took turns hugging Bayley before she got on the bus. Now, it was just the two of them.

"Dynamic duo reunited!" Shane said enthusiastically.

Alexa rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Price, you're an idiot."

"But you still love me though. Said it yourself." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Let's just go home."

Shan decided to pull out the old British accent.

"Lead the way, madame." He said while bowing.

They spent most of the commute home in silence, bar the occasional remark from Shane or snarky comment from Alexa, like usual. However, as they were walking toward the street they live on, that changed when Alexa had decided to ask the questions she had regarding his pal from Arizona.

"Hey, Price? I'm confused."

"About what?"

"You never said that you still talked to Paige since you've been here. You said you called her this morning."

"Well, I literally just got back in touch with her yesterday. Before that I hadn't spoken to her since school ended. She sent a letter with her phone number at the bottom of it, and boom, we talk for the first time in months."

"I... I find that hard to believe." Alexa admitted.

"Huh? Why's that?" Shane asked, surprised at her response.

"Because. If you two were as close as you said, how did you never exchange phone numbers?"

Shane thought about it for a minute and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we never really needed to. We saw each other everyday at school, and she lived close by, so whenever I wanted to see her out of school, I'd just go to her house and vice versa. Plus, I wasn't expecting to move here, and when I found out, Paige had already gone back to England to visit her family for the summer. I thought there was no way I could've reached out to her. Honestly, I wish my dumb ass would've thought of writing a letter. Then we would've reconnected sooner." He explained.

Alexa glared at him and then sighed in exasperation.

"Alright I guess that makes sense. That leads into my other question then. Is she the reason why you do that accent? You know, the royal one?"

Shane's eyes slightly bugged in realization.

"You know, I've never really thought about that. I guess that was my mind's way of handling missing my friend. I know I didn't start doing it until after me and her hit it off. Weird. I guess she is."

Alexa stopped walking, causing Shane to do the same.

Dude? What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"Yeah, I knew it. She was your first love, wasn't she?"

That really surprised Shane, who instantly went into defensive mode.

"Wait, what?! No dude! She was like my big sister."

"Oh, bullshit Shane. Your subconscious doesn't just start telling you to start doing things to help you suppress the feeling of missing someone if you don't feel some kind of way about them. Think about it, you missed that girl so much, you started channeling that through basically initiating her, so in a weird way it was like her essence was still around." Alexa fired back.

The teenage boy had to really digest what she was saying. Could she be right? Was he in love with Paige without even realizing it?

"Alexa, I honestly can't tell you if you're right or not, because I truly don't know. I never thought about things like that before. What I can tell you is that whether what you said was true or not, that changes nothing between us. Okay? What, you think that now that Paige is in my life again that I'm just gonna forget about you?"

Alexa looked down at her feet after he figured out what she was feeling.

"Yeah, kinda."

Shane cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. He flashed a warm smile.

"Short Stuff. I couldn't forget about you if I tried. You can't just forget about the people you love. Understand that, okay?"

He kissed her on her forehead and ruffled her hair a little.

"You kissed me." She said blushing with a smile.

"Well, yeah. What, you get to full on attack my lips and I can't even peck your forehead? Mine was innocent. Yours definitely wasn't."

Alexa put her finger to her lips and started acting like an innocent little girl.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean, Shaney? I'm just Little Miss Bliss. I'm a wittle angel." She said in a cute high pitched voice.

Shane scoffed.

"Dude, if you're an angel, I'm a fuckin saint. But I will admit that was really cute though."

"Duh, I'm the cutest a girl can get."

"Wow, narcissist much?"

"It's not narcissism. It's the truth." She said with a flip of her hair.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get yelled at by Paige for waking her up by accident this morning."

"You moron, did you forget about time zones?"

"I did, alright?! Get off my back!"

The two teenagers walked to their respective homes and entered them, but not before looking back at each other one last time for the day. Shane winked at her, and Alexa responded with the middle finger, to which Shane laughed.

After she entered her house, Alexa thought to herself.

"He's right. I'm unforgettable."


	37. Ooh, I Love My Sappy Boy

**_That Night, Shane's House, 12:15 A.M..._**

Shane had stayed up late in the evening in order to call his British best friend. That was in response to the two time zone related mistakes he'd made over the course of the last 24 hours. He was kinda tired, but the excitement he had kept him awake. He called Paige, and waited for her to pick up the phone. Sure enough, a few rings later...

"Oi, wanker. What up?"

Shane grinned at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Paige. Did I get the time right this time? It should be like 9 back in Arizona, correct?"

"Yeah, congratulations. You didn't screw something up for once. Now... What the hell was that this morning?!"

He laughed before he explained.

"In all honesty, I said it was to prove my friend wrong, but it was really just cause I wanted to hear your voice again. I really missed you, Midnight. I know I sound like a broken record by now with the amount of times I've said that, but that's how much I mean it."

Paige facepalmed and sighed.

"You were always so sappy. Fuck, I can't stay mad at you. Is that how you talk to those girls who like you so much?"

"I don't understand the question." Shane answered truthfully.

"You know, wearing your heart on your sleeve at all times and never holding back on your emotions. That kinda stuff."

"Oh, uh... I guess. I've never really done that intentionally. It's just the way I am."

"That's probably why they like you a lot. I think you get it from that sexy dad you got." Paige joked.

Shane groaned in disgust.

"Oh, no. We are not starting with this shit again."

"Hey, what can I say, love? Your dad is fit as fuuuuck."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK, WOOP WOOP WOOP...**

A little while after Shane and Paige became friends, Paige had met Kevin for the first time. It was... an interesting introduction to the patriarch of the Price family. It was a Friday, and the kids had gotten out of school. The two had a project they needed to work on and they were going to Shane's house to do just that. Only thing is, they weren't expecting to see what they saw as soon as they entered the house. His dad was laid out on the couch knocked out in just a pair of basketball shorts with a beer in his hand. Shane threw his hands up in frustration, while Paige just blushed and stared.

"Damn it, dad. Do you really have to lay out here in the living room like that in the middle of the day?" He said out loud.

At that point, Kevin slowly but surely woke up from his nap to see the kids staring at him.

"Oh, hey. You brought one of your friends with you I see."

"Yeah, I did. Dad, this is Paige. She's a transfer student from England."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The girl said as she meekly waved.

Kevin sat up after he heard her speak and was on high alert.

"Holy shit, she actually is from the UK. Weird, seems like European girls just gravitate toward this family for some reason."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"My mom was originally from Ireland. He's just making a dumb joke." Shane explained.

"Come on, son. Don't you find that a little cool? First Ireland then fuckin England. That's some Twilight zone shit right there!"

Shane chuckled.

"Yeah, that is kinda cool when you think about it."

Kevin walked over to them and stuck out his fist for a pound. Shane followed through, but Paige was a little hesitant.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Dad, she's weirded out because you're almost naked!"

The grown man looked down at himself and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, didn't realize it. Sorry, man. I don't got dad bod yet, so I don't really where shirts around my house that often. My bad."

Paige couldn't help but look at him. The man was jacked. Didn't look like he had a single ounce of body fat on him. Still, she managed to keep her composure.

"It's alright, Mr. Price."

"Nah, nah. Call me Kevin. That Mr. Price shit sounds like I'm one of those creepy gym teachers who stare too much at the students while they run around the track."

"Seriously?" Paige asked surprised.

"Yup, seriously."

"Hey, how come I gotta call you dad then?" Shane protested.

"Because if you call me by my first name, I'm gonna kick your ass. I'm still your father. Now, I'm still tired, so I'm gonna to my room and catch some Zs. Don't burn anything, don't break anything. There's food in the fridge. See ya."

He walked away and the kids just stood there awkwardly.

"Soooo, yeah. That's my dad." Shane said.

"He's so hot." Paige mumbled under her breath.

Shane turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get to work on this project, okay love? Okay."

* * *

 **Back to Present...**

"Can you not daydream over my father? Shit is creepy and wrong." Shane asked annoyed.

"Tell your dad not to be delicious, and I'll stop. How is the old man nowadays anyway?" Paige asked.

"He's working at a nightclub now. He's basically a bouncer. From what he's told me, he's been having the time of his life."

"That's good to hear. So, I already know about those girls. Tell me about the bros. Who's that Seth guy from this morning?"

"Oh, Seth? He's a good guy. Kind of whiney, but he means well. He's actually the captain of the football team. Plus he's the quarterback. Man can he throw. Easy for me since it's my job to catch."

"What does he look like?"

"He's kind of slim like me accept he's got a little more muscle packed on. He's got long hair, and dyed half of it blonde."

"Sounds like a good looking guy. Who else?"

"Let's see. There's my best friend, Dean. He was the first guy I met when I came here. I love him to death, but he's a total nutcase. Plus he's a kleptomaniac. Dude's got a problem with stealing stuff for real. But he's loyal as hell. If you need something, Dean's the first person to have your back, no matter what. His girlfriend's crazy as fuck, so I guess they were meant for each other."

"That's almost beautiful in a weird sort of way." Paige commented.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy, but Dean's my boy and he's happy. If he's happy then I'm good. Doesn't hurt that his girl's hot as hell. She may be insane, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive."

"What does she look like?"

"Let's just say, Dean really likes chocolate." Shane joked.

"Wait... He eats ass?!"

"Fuckin, huh?! No, Paige she's black! I mean he might, but that's not what I was getting at all. What is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, you said chocolate!"

"How does eating ass have anything to do with eating... You're fuckin nasty."

"I'm not! That was an honest misunderstanding!" Paige defended herself.

"Whatever, whatever. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Any other friends?"

"Yeah, there's Big E. He's uh... Well he's big. Like really big. The scary part is, it's mostly muscle. You think my dad's jacked, you ain't seen jacked until you've seen Big E. Man's got triceps on triceps. Also he's really funny. Like, during class, he's gotten us in trouble because he's made us laugh so hard we couldn't control. Another good guy. You'd love him. So yeah, that's pretty much it for close friends. Oh yeah, and there's Cody. He's a "'ladies man." I swear every other week he's got his eye on another girl."

"Guys like that tend to catch something." Paige said.

"I hope he doesn't, but you're right. So, what about you? You made any new friends?" Shane asked interested.

"No, but I made a new enemy today."

"Really, who?"

"Remember when you said to tell Carmella that she could suck your balls? Well, I did, and it kinda ended up with me punching her in the face."

"Damn. How? I mean, I don't feel bad for that skank at all, but how'd it get physical?"

"She smacked me after I said it, and I just went mental and lost it. Now I have indefinite detention while she only got a call home to her parents."

"Bullshit! She's the one who made it physical! You didn't."

"I know, but I'm okay with it. Punching her was worth it. She sucks." Paige said content.

"You could say that again. But promise me you won't get hurt alright? Carmella's bitchy friends won't take too kindly to you punching her out. Watch your back."

Paige scoffed.

"Trust me, Shane. I could take on those plastic cunts any day of the week. You don't gotta worry about me."

"Okay, I'll try not to. I love you Paige." He said with genuinely.

"Aww, sweetheart. I love you too. Careful though. You can't be throwing that word around. Those two girls hear you saying that to me, and you're dead." She joked.

"Yeah, I know. I love all three of you guys though."

"Oooo, you naughty boy. You want all three of us in bed at the same time, do ya?"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Although... That wouldn't be a bad way to spend a day. Three beautiful girls on me at the same time? That's every boys dream!"

Paige giggled.

"You're such a perv."

"No, I'm a teenage boy. There's a difference."

"You suck. Alright, Shane. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Talk to you later."

"Okay, Midnight. Bye."

Shane hung up the phone and yawned.

"Damn I'm tired too. But, before I sleep, there's one more thing I have to do." He thought.

He picked his phone up and called another person.

"Yo, you've reached Ambrose."

"Hey, Dean, it's Shane."

"Hey dude. What's going on? You need more advice from Uncle Deano?"

"Nah, not tonight. I just got a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Have you ever in your life... Eaten ass?"

"What?! Of course not! What kind of sick bastard do you take me for?! That's gross as fuck!" Dean answered appalled.

"Okay, just checking."

Once again Shane hung up the phone. He laid back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. With a tired grin he spoke out loud.

"I wouldn't want my people to be any different."


	38. Need A Hand?

_**Saturday, Old Warehouse, 8:30 A.M...**_

It was a mild day in New York. No rain, thank God. Normally Shane would be sleeping in but not today. He felt like getting a workout in. The playoffs started next week and he wanted to be in the best shape possible. No more junk food, constant sets of push ups and sit ups whenever he had the time, all of that was in the name of preparation. Now, he was in that abandoned warehouse him and Seth used as a personal gym sometimes. The boy had his shirt off, hitting the punching bag with all of his might. He'd been in the place Seth had once jokingly called, "The Performance Center", for a little over an hour. Sweat dropped from every area of his body. With each punch, the veins in his neck and arms bulged slightly. As a result of his participation in football, Shane had developed some muscle tone. He was really close to having full blown abs. He wasn't as scrawny as he was a couple months ago and he was proud of it. Even his dad had taken notice. Once while he was coming out of the shower, Kevin passed by and looked his son up and down before giving a nod and a smile.

"Finally tryna to get ripped like your old man, huh? Nice. Just keep at it and you'll get there. I'm proud of you son."

Those kind words from his father motivated Shane. He looked up to his dad, like a super hero. Hell, in his eyes, his dad was a super hero. He wanted to hear him say he was proud of him again, and he couldn't think of a better way of making that happen than winning the State Championship. So, in order to achieve this goal he set for himself, he put 100 percent into every punch, every squat, every mile, and every push up. Just as he was finishing up, he got a phone call. He removed the gloves from his hands and answered.

"Yo, you've got Shane."

Speaking of his dad, the elder Price is the one who phoned him.

"Hey, boy. Where are you? I just got home." Kevin asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm at the abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from the house. I'm just getting a workout in. Sorry, I should've given you a heads up."

"Nah, don't be sorry. I'm glad you're working on yourself. My only thing is, why that old dump? What, did you transform it into some sort of makeshift gym?"

"I didn't, but my friend did. His name's Seth and he's the quarterback, along with the captain of the team. I came to him when I first started cause I wanted to build some muscle for the season. He's the one who told me about the warehouse in the first place. Said he didn't feel like paying for a gym membership so he went ahead and made his own personal gym. He lets me use it whenever I want. Sometimes we work together. It's really helped with my physique."

"Yeah, I noticed son, and like I said before, I'm proud of you. I'll have to meet this Seth fella. You know, say thank you for whipping your scrawny ass into shape." He joked.

"Haha, very funny." Shane responded snarkily.

"I know, I'm funnier than Eddie Murphy in his prime. You know, before the Shrek movies. Anyway, I need to tell you, I'm only stopping by to grab a few things before I head out again. Boss is paying me extra to watch over his daughter while he takes care of some business. I'll be back probably by early tomorrow morning."

Shane laughed.

"Wow, you went from bouncer to babysitter within 3 months. What a fall from grace."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking shit, kid. This "fall from grace", is gonna put extra food on our plates. And don't get it twisted, just because this is happening today, doesn't mean I'm not still a badass."

"I know, dad. You're the real baddest man on the planet yadda yadda."

Kevin flexed his right arm, even though no one was around to see it.

"That's right, boy! Fuck Mike Tyson!"

"You're insane, dude." Shane remarked.

"You're not exactly the most screwed in lightbulb either bro, watch yourself. Anyway, I left some money on the kitchen table in case you get hungry. You know the rules, don't break anything, and-"

"Don't burn anything, got it." He finished for his father, since he'd heard those words a million times.

"See, you're not as dumb as you look. Bye, Shane. Love you buddy."

"Love you too, dad.''

The boy decided it was time to go home. He was gonna take a nice shower and then probably go back to sleep. He took a giant swig of water from the gallon he had brought with him before pouring the rest of it over his head in an effort to cool down after the strenuous exercise he had just taken part in. Tossing the empty jug to the side, the teen threw on the red hoodie he had worn on the way over there and then headed back to his house.

 **Meanwhile...**

Alexa had just woken up, and as soon as she did, she wanted nothing more than to just pull the covers back over his face and go back to dream land. It was her day to throw out the garbage. Even though it felt like almost every day was her day, considering her mom and dad would leave for days and sometimes weeks at a time. However, her parents were gonna have a fit if she didn't do it, so she dragged herself outta bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little. Even for tasks as miniscule as taking out the trash, Alexa Bliss refused to leave her house looking less than presentable. She applied light makeup, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. After looking in the mirror and feeling satisfied with her appearance, she went back to her room and put on a pink hoodie with blue jeans with some rips in them. She thought about waking her parents up, but went against it. The petite princess made her way downstairs to the kitchen where the trash was. Reluctantly, she grabbed the large bag and slung it over her shoulder, struggling to carry it out of the house. She managed to get outside, but had to drag it out. As she struggled with the heavy bag, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ay, Short Stuff! What cha doin over there?"

The girl smiled at the sound of her best friend coming toward her. She turned around to see a tired looking Shane.

"Hey, Price. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just worked out like an hour and a half. I meant to only do it for a half hour, but time got away from me you know?"

Alexa feigned disgust and plugged her nose.

"Ewww, you're stinky. Get away from me."

Shane snorted.

"Says the girl standing by a giant bag of trash."

"Touche, my friend." Alexa responded.

"Speaking of, you look like you're having a hard time there. Need some help?"

The girl nodded.

"I could use some assistance."

Shane bowed to her jokingly and brought out the old British accent.

"As you wish, your highness."

With ease, Shane picked up the garbage. He walked over to the dumpster at the end of the block and tossed the bag in there. He came back with a smirk on his face. Alexa rolled her eyes.

"What are you so cocky about? All you did was take out the trash."

"I did it faster than you would have. You know, I'm starting to think that the only reason you became friends with Big E when you were little was so he could carry things for you."

"Nah, I had Seth for that.''

"Huh?" Shane said confused.

"I told you, that kid was totally head over heels for me when we were younger. Anything I asked for, he'd do it for me."

"Damn. Talk about lovesick. And you used his infatuation with you for your own personal gain?"

Little Miss Bliss shrugged.

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. I do kinda feel bad though looking back. But, that was in the past, and no one really got hurt. Except for that one dodgeball incident that I told you about."

Shane cringed.

"Yeah, that sounded like it sucked. Anyway, I've got the free at my house for the day. My dad's out working. You wanna come over? It's been a while since we've spent some time together alone. I miss being able to mess with you without wondering if anyone notices."

"I'm not sure, Price. I think I need some persuasion." Alexa answered with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll cook for you again."

"Great. I'll be over in a few. I just need to let my mom and dad know what I'm doing."

"You gonna tell them you're coming to my house?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Eh, why the hell not? They won't care."

"Alright then. I'll leave the door open so if I'm in the shower, you could just walk in. Sound cool?"

"Yup. I'm okay with that."

"See you in a bit then."

Shane and Alexa went inside their respective houses and did what they needed to do. Alexa cautiously walked upstairs and into her parents bedroom where they were both asleep.

"Mama? Papa? Guys?" She whispered trying to get their attention. Tyler, her father, stirred awake and answered with a tired voice.

"Lexi? What's wrong?"

"Hey, dad. I'm going to the new neighbors' house."

"Really? I thought you didn't like them."

"Yeah, turns out they're not that bad."

"Oh, well that's good to know. You should invite them over here for dinner sometime."

Alexa smirked, knowing that Shane's not only been in their home, but has legitimately made food here as well.

"That would be a good idea. I'll do it."

Tyler yawned.

"Okay, have fun sweetheart. Be safe."

"Bye, daddy. You're the best."

The girl slowly closed the door back and then left to go across the street to Shane's house. She entered and immediately heard the sound of the shower running.

"Price! I'm here!" Alexa yelled out.

"Okay! I'll be out in a few minutes, just sit tight!" He responded from in the shower.

Alexa sat on the couch and waited for him to finish his business. This gave her some time alone with her thoughts.

"This kinda reminds me of when I teased him to death that one night."

She giggled to herself.

"Yeah, I had him in the palm of my hand. I remember how close I came to making out with him. Truthfully, it took all the self control I had to keep myself from doing it. Now, I wish I had. Fuck, how come Bayley got to have his first kiss? But... There is something hasn't done yet... I think."

She shook her head and blushed.

"No! Bad Alexa! I- I'm not ready to lose mine yet anyway. On the other hand... I don't have to go all the way. Bayley sure as hell wouldn't go that far. Not sweet, innocent Bayley. That's why I'm gonna win. I know how to please a boy. You know what, when he gets out of the shower, that's when I'm gonna make my move."

A few minutes later and Shane was out. He was still a little wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Short Stuff. I know, I know. I don't have a shirt on. I'll go put on some clothes real quick and then I'll make you breakfast like you wanted."

Alexa stood up and started walking toward him with a suggestive smirk on her face.

"Oh, I don't mind you being shirtless. In fact, I kinda like it."

That statement caught Shane by surprise.

"Huh? But you always... What are you doing?'

The petite princess was now right in front of the boy, and she was rubbing her hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"I'm just feeling you out. You've been working out pretty hard I see. You're bigger than when we first met."

Shane nervously laughed.

"Th- Thanks. I'm just trying to work hard so we win the title this year."

"That's admirable of you. You're always looking out for other people. You helped me. Hell, you're still helping me. I think it's time I pay you back."

"Yeah? And h- how are you gonna do that?"

Alexa leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and began to whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna make you feel good."

It was like the world stopped spinning for a few seconds. Shane couldn't believe this was really happening.

"You're messing with me again aren't you? Okay, you win, alright?"

Alexa giggled and ripped the towel off of him, leaving him in the nude.

"No, Price. I'm. Dead. Serious. And it looks like your little friend is pretty serious as well."

Shane looked up at the sky and gulped.

"I don't know what to say."

She pushed him against the wall, grabbed his erect member and smiled.

"Good, don't say a word. Let me take care of you."

Little Miss Bliss started stroking him at a steady pace. Her soft hand around his cock was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. It just felt so damn good. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure. If he thought Bayley had magic fingers, Alexa had magic hands, period. He felt like he was going insane. Alexa quickened the pace a little, causing more moans to come out of her friend. All the while, she had a lustful look on her face, biting her lip. She liked looking at him squirm and she loved the fact that she was the reason for it.

"You like that? Am I making you feel good?" She breathed.

"Yeah... Fuck. I've never... never felt better."

She upped the ante by pulling her hand away for a second to spit on her hand for lube, and then going back to pleasuring him with that same hand. She was so turned on right now it wasn't even funny. But, she still focused on the task at hand. (Pun intended)

"Short Stuff, I'm... not... gonna last... much longer. Oh God." He choked out.

Alexa kissed him on the mouth to increase the sensation, and suffice to say, it worked. She put on the final touch by seductively whispering,

"That's it. Come for your princess."

Before both of them realized, Shane had reached his climax. He nearly yelled in ecstasy. He barely ever masturbated, so the euphoria was amplified. The boy would've collapsed if it wasn't for the wall behind him. Tiredly, Shane let out a laugh.

"Did... Did that really just happen?"

Alexa kissed him one more time.

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"Thank you. That came outta fuckin nowhere. Get it? Came?"

Little Miss Bliss rolled her eyes.

"You're such an idiot. But what can I say? I like the dumb blondes."

Shane laughed again.

"Well, I must be really dumb and you must really like me. Because that was amazing."

Alexa smirked and thought to herself.

"Bliss 1, Bayley 0. Top that, kid."

 **A.N: Alright, Flame my friend. It got kinky. You're welcome. Shane finally got some action! It only took almost 40 chapters! Love you guys. See you next time.**


	39. I Need Help! Seriously, Help!

_**Monday, 7:32 A.M, Cafateria...**_

Yeah... Shane couldn't think straight. Not after what transpired over the weekend. Alexa Bliss, jerked him off. The head cheerleader, jerked him off to completion. It wasn't his hand, it was hers. The girl who not even a month prior, fuckin hated his guts, made him bust! Hold on, I don't think you guys understand. HIS BEST FRIEND, ALEXA BLISS, GAVE HIM A GODDAMN HANDJOB, IN HIS OWN HOME! And you know what, it was messing him up. If he barely jacked off before, there was no turning back now. He needed her to fulfill his sexual desires. No longer could he just rub one out. And you wanna know something else? He couldn't wipe his stupid look off his face. It's like his face was stuck on auto pilot. A mixture of happiness, confusion, and disbelief was plastered on his mug and he couldn't change it. So much, that his friends were genuinely concerned. The normal crew were in attendance, besides Big E who hadn't come to school yet. That included Dean, who was in the act of studying Shane's expression like a med student studying for an exam.

"Alright, who was it?" He asked nonchalantly.

Shane struggled to respond.

"Huh? What... are you talking about, Ambrose?"

"That stupid look on your face. I know it all tracks well. No guy looks like that unless a girl topped him off or something. I look like that every time me and Alicia fuck. Now, spill it bitch. Was it someone in this school, someone we know? Some random hooker you paid cause you were mega horny? Come on, say it!"

"Dean, stop being dumb man. Obviously, he's just happy about something." Seth said annoyed.

Price saw this as the perfect opportunity to cover his tracks.

"Yeah, I was talking with Paige again this weekend, Seth. She said she aced this really big exam she took on Friday, and thanked me for helping her. Said that getting back in touch with me really motivated her and put her in good spirits." He expertly lied.

"See? Why's it always gotta go to something dirty with you?"

Dean shook his head.

"Nah, man he's lying. I know that fucking look. You got your dick touched. And who the fuck is Paige? Is she the one who did it?"

"She's Shane's friend from his old hometown. Remember, the British one? I told you last week."

"Whatever, the point is he's fucking lying!"

Shane chuckled at Dean's statement.

"I swear, bro. I really did talk to Paige over the weekend."

Technically, he was telling Dean and Seth the truth. He had a conversation with Paige. Only thing is, it wasn't exactly about what he said it was about.

* * *

 **Flashback, Saturday Night, Day of the "Action"**

"Hold on a fuckin second... What happene?!" The British accent of Miss Knight shrieked over the phone.

Shane cringed and let out a deep breath.

"One of the girls I mentioned before, Alexa... Came to my house today, and... played with my... Little Shane."

"She wanked you off?!"

"Yes, Paige. She "wanked" me off. I said it like three times already."

"Well excuse me for being bloody surprised! Did you ask for it? Like did you say, "Please take out my cock?"

"No. I was wearing a towel cause I had just gotten out of the shower, greeted her, and next thing I know, I'm cumming in her hand, no joke."

The boy could practically hear Paige's snide smirk over the phone.

"Wow, ol' Shaney boy's gotten a little bold hasn't he? Feeling a bit randy? Why, I bet you've got a boner just hearing my voice right now. Ya pervert."

"What?! How am I the pervert in this situation?! SHE, ripped the towel off, ME! Like I said, I had no idea what was going on at all man!"

Paige laughed hard.

"I know, I know. Calm your tits, I'm just yankin your chain. Be honest though, did it feel good?"

Shane hesitated before answering.

"Paige... Never in my life have I experienced something as awesome as that. I was in heaven Paige. Paige, you don't understand... Shit I think I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Alright, calm down big boy. Don't need you shootin off while you're on the phone. Anyway, if it was that good, why are you freaking out about it? Shouldn't you be happy?"

He put his hand to his forehead, trying to put the right words together.

"Okay, how do I say this? I am happy, extremely happy in fact. It's just, what now? What about Bayley you know? Am I Alexa's boyfriend now? Was it a one time thing, God I hope not, but was it? Where do we go from here?"

"Well, if you're so confused about it, talk to her. Have a one on one conversation with her about it. But, I know one thing. You need to pay her back."

"Pay her back? What do you mean?"

"I mean, _pay her back._ She did you a favor, you should do one back, if you catch my drift."

Shane was still stumped.

"Still don't get what you're saying."

Paige facepalmed.

"Oh, for Christ sake, fuckin eat her out! Finger her twat! Make her cum like she made you cum! Pay her back!"

A wave of realization washed over the teenage boy.

"Ooooh. Oh. But... I don't know how to... pleasure a girl."

"Haven't you seen a porno before?" Paige asked genuinely.

"A few times... But I always end up turning it off cause it makes me feel self conscious and weird."

"Awww, Shane! That's actually really adorable!"

He blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, don't rub it in."

"No, that's not what I'm doing at all, I swear. Tell you what, I'll teach you."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'll teach you."

"I'm not... How would you even do that?"

Paige sighed.

"You really think I've never been fucked before? Jeez, I knew you thought I was ugly, but that's harsh."

Shane stuttered out his response.

"What?! Who said I said I think you're ugly?! I- I think you're beautiful, gorgeous even! I didn't mean to make you think I..."

His tangent was cut off by the British girl's laughter blaring from the other side.

"I'm kidding, ya spaz!"

He was annoyed by her trickery.

"I think you just wanted to hear me call you beautiful."

"Maybe I did, if so, I got what I wanted. Anyway, I could tell you everything you need to know about rocking a girl's world."

"For real? Thanks, Midnight. But, I got a question... When did you lose your virginity? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know, it just never came up in conversation. I lost it when I was 13. Dated this guy named Wade back home. One day, basically, I was horny, he was horny, so we fucked. It was a random Wednesday, nothing romantic. But, I didn't care. God, he knew how to get my motor running." Paige reminisced.

"Alright, calm down girl. Don't need you shootin off while you're on the phone." He threw back at her, using his own British accent.

"I'll give you that one. Also, you're accent's gotten a lot better. Almost perfect in fact. I'm impressed."

He wanted to say, "I've been able to practice a lot", but opted not to and stayed silent with a proud smirk on his face.

"I know you're smiling right now, ya smug git. Anyway, next time you see her and she gets a little hot, and goes for your cock, stop her. Make her beg for it. The more you keep it away from her, the hotter she gets. Instead, lay her down, and kiss her all over. _All over._ Including her little kitty kitty, you get me?"

Shane was taking in this information like a student, and in a weird way, he was. He was a student in Professor Knight's class of orgasms. Not a bad class to be in. But, he needed a way to make sure he remembered everything she said.

"Hold on dude. Stop, for a second. I need to get something real quick."

"What?"

"A pen and paper."

Paige giggled.

"Are you really gonna take notes on how to please a girl?"

"Yeah, how else am I supposed to learn?"

"...You are such a nerd, love."

* * *

 **Back to Present...**

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm... Okay, I believe you. But, I still got my eye on you, Cash."

Shane put his hands up.

"I'm not hiding anything man."

"Yeah, Dean. The only person who'd hire a hooker at this table is you. You know that."

"Hey! That was one time! I told you that in confidence!"

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man."

At this point, Shane's vibrated, meaning he got a text from someone. He saw it was Alexa and half grinned. However, he wasn't prepared for the messayer she sent. It was picture of her in just her bra and panties posing in the mirror in her home. The caption was just a devil emoji. He groaned and leaned back in his seat. Now was not the time for boners.

"What's wrong, man? Seth asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just got chores to do. Dad just reminded me."

In his mind however, his words were way different.

"Oh, nothing. You're sexy ass friend is about to make me nut in my jeans, that's all... Someone help me. I don't know how to deal with this."


	40. DGS (Death Girl Sandwich)

_**Same Day, Football Field, 4:24 P.M...**_

The boys were in the middle of practice preparing for the big game later this week.

"Cash! Ziggler! We're gonna run that criss cross play again. It seems like that usually works in high pressure situations, and we're in the playoffs, meaning every situation is high pressure. Got it?" Coach Helmsley barked.

"Yes, coach!" The two receivers responded simultaneously.

Both of them, along with the rest of the team, got into formation. The same one from that fateful game when Shane stepped up after Kofi's unfortunate injury. Speaking of, Kofi was in attendance today, making his return after two months of recovery. Of course, he wasn't able to participate in any sort of physical activity. Instead, he stood on the sideline cheering for his teammates. He would essentially be an assistant coach, giving players advice on what they could do better. He was watching intently on this particular play since it was the one they ran before his accident. All of the boys got into formation and prepared to execute the plan.

"Hike!" Seth yelled, and the center, Bray Wyatt, snapped him the ball. Seth took a few steps back, faked like he was gonna throw to Dolph, and then threw the ball to Shane with all his strength. A perfect spiral. Dolph and Shane ran their correct routes, and Shane easily caught it. From there, he jogged into the end zone. He turned around and gave a little bow in celebration, causing his teammates to laugh. Even Coach cracked up a little.

"Good job boys! Go on, take a 5 minute water break." He said as a reward.

"Yes, coach!" The team yelled back.

Everyone went on the sideline and scrapped for a water bottle of their own. The Usos as usual were fighting over the last one. That is, until they decided on just sharing it, like normal brothers would. Shane was waiting for one when Kofi came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Kofi. What's up?"

Kofi returned a smile before explaining his reason for approaching him.

"Nothing much bro. I just came over to say thank you."

Shane was confused.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For holding the fort down when I went out. I've heard from Big E that you've been doing great as the starting receiver."

"Well, I've been trying my best. I owe that much to you guys. You let me in your family without any hesitation. I'm still the new kid after all."

Kofi laughed.

"I like you, bro. But, just know. When I'm cleared, I'm coming back for my spot. Be ready."

Shane grinned and stuck his fist out for a pound to which Kofi accepted.

"I welcome the challenge."

Kofi walked away to go talk to Big E, so Shane tried to come up with something to do for the rest of the break he had. He spotted Cody across the field talking up that one cheerleader.

"What was her name again?", He thought before remembering, "Oh yeah, Dakota."

He figured he'd go over and mess with Rhodes a little bit. Cody was bragging to the girl from New Zealand about how good he was at football, meanwhile she looked like she was only listening to be nice.

"Yo, Cody." Shane said, scaring the crap out of Cody, which made Dakota laugh.

"Good God man! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Rhodes said angrily.

Shane put his hands up.

"My bad, man. Was I interrupting something over here?"

"No, it's quite alright. I'm Dakota Kai, by the way. You're the funny guy who talks to us before every game right?" She asked with a smile.

Shane busted out the accent.

"Why yes, madame. That would be me. I'm Sir Shane Price. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Dakota laughed, while Cody stood glaring at Shane with jealousy in his eyes.

"Hi, Shane. Is he always this funny?" She asked Cody.

Rhodes sighed and was about to answer her, but Shane spoke before he could say anything.

"If you think I'm funny, Cody's twice as funny as me. Seriously, dude's absolutely hilarious. If you asked anyone on the team who the funniest guy out of all of us was, most of them would say Cody. That's how hysterical this guy is."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I'm like a bona fide stand up comedian." Rhodes said, piggybacking off of what Shane had told her about him.

"Price! Rhodes! Get your asses over here, now! Break's over!" Coach yelled from across the field.

"Welp, that's our cue. See ya around." Cody said before him and Shane ran back over to the rest of the team. On the way back, he thanked Shane for the endorsement.

"No problem. She's a nice one." Shane commented.

Meanwhile, back over with the cheerleaders, Bayley saw Dakota waving the boys away and decided to talk to her about it.

"Hey, Dakota. I see you've met Shane. I wish I would've noticed he was over here. I would've given him a hug."

"Yeah, he seems like a pretty cool guy."

"He's the coolest guy!", She exclaimed, "He's so nice to everyone and he's really nice to me. Every day him and Alexa walk me to the bus stop. Anytime I'm sad and he's around, he always tries to make me feel better. He even gave me a nickname! Smiles!"

Dakota chuckled.

"So, what is he? Your boyfriend?"

Bayley blushed at her question.

"Uh, no. Honestly, I don't think he'd date me anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... I kinda... kissed him out of nowhere without warning." She confessed.

"Really?! Wow, Bayley. I never thought you'd do something like that. But, wait. Why wouldn't he want to go out with you?" The Kiwi girl asked confused.

"At first I thought he'd be angry, but he wasn't which was good. He told me that he was glad he got to have his first kiss with someone he cares about. Which is also good, but he... I don't know. I could've told him that I wanted to be with him but I hesitated, cause I didn't know what I wanted. That might've been my only chance."

"Bayley, no. You can't just count yourself out like that. You're a cute girl, everyone likes you, and you said it yourself, he cares about you. Who says you can't get him?"

Bayley all of a sudden, formed a determined look.

"You know what, you're right. I can. Shane Price, you're gonna be mine!"

Dakota out her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Alright, calm down there tiger. Don't wanna scare him off, do ya?"

The bubbly girl immediately went back to her normal self and nervously giggled.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

 **2 Hours Later...**

Another day of practice done, and Shane was feeling absolutely pooped. But, it would all be worth it when he helped his team win the championship. Now, he was waiting outside the school like usual for his two female companions. He was going to try and pretend like everything was normal between him and a certain petite princess.

"Yeah, I totally didn't have to hide a bother for most of homeroom, and she totally didn't flash sexy faces at me throughout the entire day. Totally bro." He thought to himself.

The girls eventually came out, again still in their cheerleading uniforms. Shane swore Alexa's skirt was rolled up a little, but he tried not to think about it. He greeted them both with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Now was your da- oh shit!"

Bayley had nearly tackled the boy in a hug, stopping him in mid greeting.

"Hi, Shane! I didn't get to hug you this morning, so here's an extra special one!"

Shane struggled to breath, but didn't show it, and patted her head.

"Thanks, Bayley. Nice to see you."

Alexa smirked at the scene in front of her.

"Hey, Price. Look, as much as I want to walk with you guys, I gotta go home to take care of some stuff. See you later Bayley... Bye, Price."

She waved and walked away, swinging her hips a little, which Shane took notice.

"She's trying to kill me." He thought.

Bayley got his attention back when she nuzzled her head into his chest, making a very happy noise. The boy couldn't help but grin and wrap his arms around her.

"Jeez, you're really happy to see me aren't you?" He remarked.

She looked up at him.

"I'm always happy to see you, Shane. You're my favorite guy!"

Price was genuinely taken aback by her words.

"For real? Wow, that... that's really sweet of you, Smiles. Thank you."

"No problem! Now, let's go!"

Like normal, Shane walked Bayley all the way to the bus stop, and she was beaming the whole way. That changed when they reached their destination. The bus wasn't there yet, so he waited with her. All of a sudden, Bayley looked at Shane with a nervous expression.

"Umm, Shane?"

"Yeah, what up?"

"Can... Can I.. kiss you again?"

Shane couldn't believe what she just said.

"...Huh?"

"I don't... I don't think it was right the first time, you know? You don't have to let me, if you don't w-want me to." Bayley stuttered.

"Right now?"

Bayley nodded. He looked at the girl and studied the look on her face. He could tell that she was really serious about this. He sighed and pinched her cheeks.

"Alright. Go for it."

The girl gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Why would I? In fact, come here."

He tipped up her chin with his fingers and softly kissed the hug enthusiast on the lips. At first, she was as stiff as a statue, but eventually she closed her eyes and molded into the kiss. When he pulled away, Bayley looked up at him with those doe like brown eyes of hers with her mouth still slightly parted. Breaking the silence, Shane smoothly asked, "How was that?"

Bayley couldn't respond with words, so she did what she always did and hugged him, but this one was different. It was a lot softer and more vulnerable than usual. She sniffed and Shane started to panic a little.

"Smiles? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shane. I just cry sometimes when I'm really happy. You made me really happy. I love you."

As soon as those words left Bayley's mouth, Alexa popped into his mind, along with what happened over the weekend and guilt poured into his soul. Still, he had to suppress that guilt for Bayley's sake.

"I love you too, Smiles." He forced out.

Just then, the bus pulled up and it was time for her to leave. She saved cheerfully and then hopped on the bus, leaving Shane standing alone. He ran a hand through his hair in confusion and frustration.

"Shane, you fuckin idiot. You've really done it this time." He said aloud to himself.


	41. Cue That One Avril Lavigne Song

**_Next Night, Shane's House, 11:43 P.M..._**

The blonde teenage boy was currently pacing back and forth in his room with his cell phone by his ear, desperate for Paige to answer him. He needed her, and he needed her now.

"Come on, come on. Answer the phone, Midnight." He said out loud.

After a few more rings, Paige finally answered the call.

"Ello, cunt! How ya doin?" Her British accent blared confidently through the phone.

"Not good. Not good at all." He admitted.

"What's wrong? You got stomped in the nuts with cleats because your dumbass refuses to wear a cup?"

"That almost happened like a month ago, but no; that's not why. I... fucked up really bad. With the girl stuff."

"Well, what happened?"

Shane sighed.

"Me and Bayley kissed again, and this time it was planned. I initiated it."

Paige facepalmed.

"You moron. Why would you go and do that?"

"I panicked alright? I was standing with her, waiting for her bus to come when all of a sudden, she asked to kiss me. I didn't know what to do man. You should've seen the look on her face. I couldn't say no to that! It would've broken her heart." He explained.

"Yeah, well depending on what you do next, you're gonna take her heart and smash it into little pieces! Are you forgetting what the other one did to you?" She scolded.

"No, I didn't forget, and it's killing me. She's killing me to be more specific. All throughout today and yesterday, she's been teasing the fuck outta me. I swear she's wearing sexier outfits just to mess with me, and it's working. And then there's Bayley. Cute, happy, adorable Bayley, who today, I had to make my business to avoid, in an attempt to run away from my problems."

"So, you're being a pussy?"

"In a nutshell, yes. That's exactly what I'm doing. And until I can come up with a plan, that's all I can do."

"Well, how about DOING WHAT I BLOODY SAID AT THE START, AND TALKING TO BOTH OF THEM ABOUT IT?!" Paige yelled, frustrated by her friend's cowardly actions.

"Woman, did you forget the reason why I can't do that? Alexa will fucking lose her shit, everything I've worked towards will be reduced to nothing but a waste of my damn time, and I'll lose my best friend! Plus, how do you think Bayley would feel, if she found out about Alexa giving me a handjob? I don't even think she knows what that is!"

"You don't understand. All you're doing is setting yourself up for failure. You said before that you care about these two a whole lot, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"The fact of the matter is, the more you hide, the more you hurt them. You're leading them on, stupid."

Shane couldn't believe what she had said.

"Leading them on? What the hell, how?!"

"Oh my God, you really are a tosser. Think about it, both of these girls are hopelessly in love you with you by the looks of it. You've got one who wants you so bad, she's willing to use her body and sex appeal to get you. On the other side, you've got one who sees you as this kind, nurturing individual, and wants you to be there for her, because she believes that you'd never hurt her. Well guess what, fuckhead?! You're hurting her. She may not know it yet, and you may not realize it, but you are. You've made out with them both on separate occasions, and have been sexually intimate with one of them. If that's not leading on, then I don't know what fucking is at this point." She explained.

"B- But, I'm not dating either of them."

"Do you think Bayley knows that? Based on how you've described her to me, she probably believes that when you kissed her, that solidified you two being together. Listen, you're too far gone into this, you are going to hurt someone's feelings, but trust me. Whatever pain they feel if you confront this problem now, will be nothing compared to the pain they'll suffer if you let this drag on any longer. You have to fix this, NOW. Before it's too late."

After a short period of silence, Shane sniffed and started to tear up.

"I- I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted... I just wanted everyone to be happy. I can't do shit right, can I? I'm such a fuck up. Paige.. Where did it go wrong?"

Him crying transformed Paige's emotional state from angry to concerned real quick.

"Love, you're not a fuck up by any stretch of the imagination. You just made a mistake. It happens to the best of us. I believe you had nothing but good intentions in your heart. Just, it didn't work out how you wanted. They'll understand, I promise."

Shane sadly chuckled.

"You know, it's funny. I moved away, and even when you're thousands of miles away from me, you still manage to play a big part in my life. Maybe.. Maybe Alexa was right."

"Hm? Right about what?" Paige asked.

"Oh, uh. A few days back she confronted me about you. You see, I've still been using the British accent even with you not around, mainly to make people laugh. It became a special thing between me and her as well. She says I did it to deal with not being able to see you and that, you were my first love."

The pale girl gasped and blushed.

"Oh... Well, was I?"

"I guess in a way, you were. You were the first girl I ever got really close to, and I do love you. All of this goes back to you when you really think about it. My drive to make Alexa see the path she was going down came from how you did the same for me. It's almost like you're my guardian angel or something."

"I don't know about angel, bruv. But, I still try to look out for your best interests, even if I am really far away."

"I know you do, and I thank you for that. This is just... as complicated and confusing as anything I've ever gone through in my life."

"Sure seems like it, going off the way you're describing it. Whatever, did you forget who you are? You're Shane Mothafuckin Price! You can get through anything. You got this!" Paige joked using one of Shane's old phrases.

The joke got a much needed laugh out of the boy.

"When I see you again, I might kiss you, Midnight." He joked back.

"I think your lips have gotten you in enough trouble, mate. But, depending on what happens in the future, I might just take you up on that."

"Paige. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, me neither. Now, it's late as fuck where you're at. Take your ass to sleep, ya slimy Yank!"

"Back at ya, slag." Shane came back with an insult of his own, before hanging up.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Whoever said women are nothing but trouble, might've been on to something." The blonde haired boy said out loud before removing his shirt, covering himself in blankets, and going to sleep.


	42. Ski Mask's Advice Won't Work In This

_**Next Day, Alexa's House, 5:30 A.M...**_

 _"Look at me, fuck on me, look at me, fuck on me, yuh!"_

The unexpected ringtone of Little Miss Bliss blared throughout her room, causing her sleepy time to be cut short. What? She liked aggressive music. Are you really surprised? Anyway, as most people would be, she was pretty peeved that she was forced out of her sleep. Her intention was to answer whatever random asshole that decided to contact her and tear him or her a new one. Because that's what these kind of calls usually were. Some person trying to scam you or sell you something. Yup, she was gonna scold the fuck outta them. That was her original plan at least, until she saw the Caller ID. Unlike I certain boy we know, she actually checks who calls her before she answers her cell phone. Speaking of that boy, she decided to forgo the yelling since it was none other than Mr. Shane Aiden Price. (Boom! Full name! Irish as fuck!) Instead, she sighed and answered normally.

"What do you want, moron? Don't you think it's a little early to be calling people?" She asked mildly annoyed.

Shane's voice came across shaky and nervous, like he was really anxious.

"Y- Yeah. Sorry about that. I just really really need to talk to you. Can you come over to my house?" He asked.

"What, tonight? I don't know. My parents will be suspicious."

"No, I mean... I mean like right now."

That surprised Alexa.

"Huh? Right now? This can't wait until we get to school? We can talk about whatever you need to talk about there."

"Alexa, please. It has to be now. It's really important. Please, Short Stuff?"

The girl sighed.

"Fine, but if this is another one of your "jokes", I'm gonna kill you."

"I really wish it was a joke. Thank you. The door will be open. Hurry."

Alexa hung up and went on to get herself dressed and groomed. As always, she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and applied some make-up. Her choice of outfit was a blue top with pink skinny jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she liked how she looked.

"Hmm, the pink in my hair is fading. I should re-dye it later. Other than, I think I'm good."

Before leaving, she grabbed her keys and bookbag along with her black Harley Quinn hoodie, just in case it rained. It was a cloudy day and she was taking chances. A couple minutes later, and she was entering her neighbor's house. The first thing she saw was Shane sitting on the couch staring into space. He looked shaken. Like something was really bothering him. She didn't even think he realized she was in his home.

"Price? Price!" She yelled trying to get his attention.

That startled him, seeing as he jumped.

"Oh, hey Alexa. Sorry, I, kinda spaced out a little."

"It's whatever. Now, what was so damn important that you had to have me in your house so early in the morning?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Right, uh, well. Can you come sit with me?"

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I will, I will. It's just, I'd rather you sit with me first."

Alexa shook her head.

"Alright, weirdo."

She sat next to him per his request, to which Shane weakly smiled.

"You look beautiful today."

His compliment made her blush a bit.

"T- Thank you."

"Anyway, I'm gonna tell you now. Uh, you see, on Monday... Shit, goddamnit. This sucks... On Monday, I- I made... I made out with Bayley. I'm sorry."

Well... Little Miss Bliss was not expecting that at all.

"What?"

"Yeah. When I walked Bayley to the bus, she asked me if she could give me another kiss. I couldn't resist her, so I went one step further and kissed her myself."

She was speechless.

"Wow. Just, wow. So, what happened on Saturday. That meant nothing to you? Was that just another day for you? You're just gonna go with Bayley now? Fuck Alexa, right?"

"No! No, that's... This is why I needed to talk to you. Listen, I'm gonna invite her to my house this weekend. I want you to come as well, so we can settle this. I don't wanna make this any worse. This needs to be resolved. I've led you two on long enough."

"Price... You fucking moron. Do you not understand how dumb that is?! If Bayley finds out that me and you have a thing going on, our cover will be blown! No one is supposed to know remember? Big E and Seth don't even know! If I don't trust them to not blab to the other kids, why the hell would I trust that fucking child?!"

"BECAUSE!"

Bliss let out a startled yelp from Shane's outburst.

"Because... She.. she's hopelessly in love with me. Just like you."

"What?! What makes you think I'm hopelessly in love with you?! Do you know who I am?" Alexa defensively asked.

"Yes. I know exactly who you are. Which is why I know you're in love with me. If you weren't, you wouldn't have come to my house when I asked. You would've told anyone else to go fuck themselves, but not me. And I know I'm sounding like an egotistical fuckhead right now, but you can't tell me I wrong here. If anyone else asked you to randomly show up to their house at damn near 6 in the morning, on a day we have school, you would've told them to go fuck themselves. But not me."

"No! I only didn't say no because you're right across the street and I don't have to go far to get here! If you lived anywhere else, THEN, I would've said screw off. You're delusional, Price!"

That angered Shane.

"Really?! So what was that shit from like 2 minutes ago when I confessed I kissed Bayley, hmm? Oh, did what happened on Saturday not mean anything? Oh, how how could you do this to me? That was what you were saying. Me kissing Bayley should mean nothing if that didn't matter. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if it didn't matter."

The girl had nothing to come back with.

"You... you jerk. You're right, you asshole. Why... why did you kiss her? The only girl you're supposed to kiss is me. I thought I was your... your princess."

Alexa was starting to cry now, and Shane was having none of that. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to try and comfort her, as he had done many times before.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really fuckin sorry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I broke that promise. That's my fault. I know you don't want to do this, but you gotta understand. This is the only way for me to fix this mess. Please." He begged.

With tears in her eyes, she sat up straight from his grasp and stared at him. Out of nowhere, she cocked back and BOOM, smacked him with all her might. Shane put his hand to his face and rubbed it in pain while grimacing.

"Yeah, I kinda deserve that."

"You're damn right you do. Now kiss me." She demanded.

"Wait, wait. What?"

"You fuckin heard me. Come here."

Little Miss Bliss grabbed the boy by his face and mashed her lips against his. Out of all the times he's kissed a girl and been kissed, he could honestly say that this was the most aggressive lip lock he's ever experienced. That being said he hasn't experienced that many, in fact his first was a couple weeks earlier, but something told him that it doesn't get as crazy as what was happening at that moment. She pulled away and wiped the spit off her mouth.

"Now we're even again."

She looked at the time on the cable box.

"I'm going to school now. You get ready. I'll see you after practice, and I'm telling you now. If you fuck this up, I'm literally going to kill you. Got it?"

All Shane could do is nod yes. She got up, grabbed her stuff and left, slamming the door shut. This left him alone on the couch.

"Well, at least she agreed to come. Next is Bayley. This shouldn't be that hard... Paige, I swear to God. This better work. This better work."

He then left the living room and got himself ready for school, for fear of Alexa coming back and punishing him for not obeying her.

 **AN: Short Stuff is once again Raw Women's Champion! Let's go! It was the logical thing to do anyway. I'm sorry to any fans of her, but Nia's title reign was kind of a failure. They fucked up when they changed her character from kickass monster to motivational speaker for fat people or whatever the hell they were trying to do. Plus, Alexa's moving merch like crazy, so from a business standpoint it was the right move as well. Moving on to a more serious topic, I'm sure you if you recognized the lyrics in the beginning, then you know where I'm going with this. All I'm gonna say is rest in peace to XXXTentacion. His life ended way too soon at only 20 years old. R.I.P Vader as well. Bye big man, you'll be missed. Too many people are dying at once man.**


	43. BROCKHAMPTON

_**Same Day, Cafeteria, 7:15 A.M...**_

"One down, one more to go." Shane thought as he sat down at his usual table.

In his mind, this was like a fucked up game that he was forced to partake in by some sort of otherworldly deity that loved making his life a living hell. It was like the hardest round of target practice ever. Instead of hitting the target and harming whatever animal you're shooting at, you have to still hit the target, but somehow prevent the target from being harmed. But at the end of the day, you're still shooting the thing, so it's gonna be in pain no matter what. The key for Shane was to try and cushion the blow for both of his targets, so they're in pain, but not too much pain. Like a little scratch instead of a full on flesh wound. Anyway, Shane noticed that Dean was approaching the table, which was unbecoming of the carefree teenager.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Shane asked.

Dean looked at him funny.

"I go to this school, genius. Did you forget that?" He answers while taking a seat at the table next to Shane.

"No, smartass. I mean, what are you doing here this early? It's not even 7:30 dude. You usually don't get here until like 8 at the earliest."

"Oh, I don't know. Just felt I coming earlier than usual I guess."

Shane narrowed his eyes at his slightly unstable friend.

"Bull fuckin shit."

"What? Is that really so hard to believe?" Dean asked defensively.

"Yes. Yes it is. I know there's a reason behind this."

Ambrose folded his arms.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure that I'm lying."

"Because Dean Ambrose hates school more than anything else in the world. There is no way in hell you'd come to school early by your own decision. Now, what's the reason?"

Dean sighed.

"Alright, you got me. Alicia threatened to cut off sex again if I didn't start coming to school on time more often.

Shane laughed hard at Dean's confession.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't do this of your own free will! Jeez man. Alicia really does have you by your nuts, literally!"

"Yeah, laugh it up, ya dick. If you had a girl on you nearly 24/7, then you'd understand the stress I'm under."

At that statement, Shane cringed.

"You have no fucking idea what stress is." He thought to himself. Out loud he just answered with a simple, "Whatever, man."

"That's what I thought. Plus, I couldn't go against what she says if I wanted to."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because anytime I try, she flips out and goes into a total meltdown and breaks anything in sight. Last weekend she wanted to go out to the park for a date. I didn't feel like it because I had just gotten off of work and I was tired, so I said maybe another time. When I said that, she started crying and accusing me of cheating. She threw my potted plant and shattered it to pieces. I loved Mitch, and she just destroyed him."

Shane cut him off.

"Hold on, hold on. You had a potted plant for a pet? And you named it Mitch? What the hell?"

"Listen! Mitch meant a lot to me! Respect the dead! Anyway, yeah. Girl's a ticking time bomb. One minute she's kissing me and telling me she loves me, another she's destroying my property in a fit of rage."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Because, man...She lets me do things that no other chick has. Like, she is a straight up freak. And her head is so good dude. That girl could suck a golf ball through straw if she tried hard enough. I can't just give that up."

"So, let me my wrap my head around this. You're willing to stay in a borderline abusive relationship... with a crazy person... because you like the way she sucks your dick?"

"Among other sex related things, yup." Dean confirmed.

Shane facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gonna say something to her."

Ambrose panicked.

"Oh no you don't. You're not gonna ruin this for me, damn it!"

"Listen, no one fucks with my friends. I'm not gonna let you become a slave to some crazy bitch. Whether you want to admit or not, she's not good for you man. At first I thought you guys were fine, but I guess not. I'm fixing this shit dude."

"But- but-"

"No buts!"

"Why no buts? Butts are funny!"

Dean and Shane turned around in their seats to see a smiling Bayley, giggling at her own joke.

"Get it? Cause butts?" She continued.

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, good one Martinez. Say, Bayley. You know what this jerk Shane is trying to do? He's trying to break up me and Alicia. I think he wants her to himself."

Bayley pouted.

"Is that true, Shane? That's not very nice."

Shane sighed.

"No, Smiles. I'm not trying to break them up. I'm trying to stop Dean from doing something retarded... again."

She perked back up when she heard that.

"Oh! That's nice! You're a great friend!"

When she said that, Shane's guilt once again flared up and he remembered what he had to do, which made seeing her bright smile feel even worse.

"Thanks Bayley. Listen, I need to talk to you. It's really important, okay?"

"Okay. No problem."

"Let's go somewhere else. This has to be in private."

Dean raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh really? What y'all gonna be doing, hmm?"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Dean. Let's go, Bayley."

"Lead the way, captain!" Bayley said while saluting him. Shane couldn't help but smile at the silly gesture.

"If you want somewhere private, go to the roof. I go there when I skip class. Trust me, no one comes up there ever." Dean said with a smirk.

"Okay, roof it is!" Bayley once again yelled.

"Shhh, Smiles. You don't want people to know where we're going." Shane instructed the overzealous girl.

Bayley gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, sorry."

A few minutes later, the two teenagers found themselves on top of the school. Bayley twirled around in a circle and outstretched her arms as if to embrace the cool air around her.

"Bayley? Are you hugging the air?" Shane asked slightly amused.

"Yeah! Even the air needs a little affection. Speaking of which, you haven't received your daily dose of Bayley hugs. And I didn't see you at all yesterday, so this one is gonna be twice as strong. Here it comes!"

Just as she was about to go in for the hug, Shane grabbed her by the shoulders to restrain her.

"Bayley! Bayley wait."

She was surprised by his rejection of her hug.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't feel like I deserve a hug right now honestly."

Now Bayley was really confused.

"Don't deserve one? What do you mean? After what happened, you definitely deserve a hug."

"No. What happened, and what's been happening is exactly why I don't. Look... I've been leading you on, and I'm sorry."

It was hard for her to process what he was saying.

"How? Shane are you okay?"

"Bayley... Me and Alexa have been... doing stuff with each other for a while now. I've kissed both of you multiple times, and without realizing it, I've been leading the two of you on. I know you like me. And so does Alexa. What I'm saying is, I've been unintentionally hurting you guys for almost a month now, going all the way back to the day I first met you."

The normal expression of joy was not on the face of Bayley at the moment. Right now, it was a heart breaking combination of sadness and confusion.

"...You and Alexa? And you still kissed me? You never told me... How could you?" She was asking with a shaky voice, almost like she was about to cry.

Shane hated himself for being the cause of her distress, but he stuck to his guns, knowing this was the only way to fix this.

"Yes. I did, and again I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt any of you. You gotta believe me."

Bayley's years escaped at this point.

"I.. I believe you. I just can't believe... even after you knew, you still kissed me. I thought we... We were together. That, you loved me."

"I do! I do love you! I just fucked up. Badly. I do love you Bayley, and I want to make this right."

The girl sniffed.

"Okay, how?"

"This weekend, I want you to come to my house. Alexa will also be there, and we're gonna talk about this. We'll figure this out together, I promise."

She wiped her eyes and silently nodded.

"Thank you Smiles. You won't regret this."

He walked up to her and cleared her face of the remaining tears. Bayley looked him straight in the face.

"I still wanna hug you. Even though you've been a really big meanie."

A bittersweet smile came across Shane's face.

"Go ahead."

She weakly wrapped her arms around him while Shane returned the favor. While he was in her grasp, he buried his face into her hair and whispered to her.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I'm glad you are."


	44. Fixing Dean's Problem

_**Next Day, Gym Class, 1:10 P.M...**_

"So, Shane. Next week is Halloween. You gonna dress up as something?" Dean asked.

In his mind, Shane answered with a rather sarcastic answer.

"Yeah, I'll go as as a corpse, because after this weekend, I'm a dead man." But out loud he said, "I don't know, to be honest. Maybe."

"I'm going as a biker. My uncle used to be in an MC and gave me his old vest. All I need is some gloves and sunglasses and I'll be set."

Shane smirked.

"I could see that. You always have helmet hair anyway."

Dean rubbed his hair.

"Don't be jealous of my locks bro."

Shane did the same to his own hair.

"Jealous? Ha. I got way better hair than you."

The unkempt Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Alicia likes my hair."

Yeah, and she'll rip it out if you're not fuckin careful. Hold on, the barrier's down today. Doesn't she have gym class this period?" Shane asked with intentions of doing what he promised the day before. Dean seemed to realize what he planned to do.

"Price, I swear to god..."

"Dude, I don't care what you say. You are being abused, and I'm not gonna sit back and let it happen. This is for your own good."

Dean sighed.

"Fine. I'm coming with you though. Make sure you don't piss her off."

"If I don't, cool. If I do, oh well. I don't really care anymore." Shane said nonchalantly, angry about his friend being mistreated.

Him and Dean walked over to the girl's side of the gym in search of Alicia. They ended up running into Emma, who was looking for her boyfriend herself.

"Hey guys. Where's Xavier?" The Aussie asked them.

"Oh, he's sitting in Mr. Hardy's office. He scraped his knee 5 seconds into a race, so he gave him an ice pack and let him sit out for this class." Shane answered.

"Oh no! My poor baby. I gotta go see him." She said concerned.

Shane turned to Dean.

"See? That's the kind of girl you look for. The one who tries to alleviate whatever pain you're in. Not the one who's the cause of it, stupid."

Emma looked confused at Shane's words.

"What? Dean has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Alicia Fox." He responded.

"Oh... Oh no. Bad move bro."

Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Why does everyone think they know what's best for me?!"

"Because you don't!" Emma and Shane responded at the same time, which surprised them.

"He's driven you insane too?" She asked.

"Only took him two months."

"Aw, shut up ya crybabies. I know what I'm talking about." Dean proclaimed.

"Whatever. Hey, Emma? Before you go see Xavier, you know where Alicia is? We don't see her anywhere." Shane asked her.

"Yeah. She's over by the entrance talking to the Bellas."

"Oh, goddamnit. I hate those bitches." Dean groaned.

"Who are the Bellas?"

"You haven't met them yet? They're the daughters of Mr. Laurinaitis. Nicole and Brianna."

"Wait, the principal?"

"Yeah, Johnny's kids. They're stuck up as fuck. Like, Alexa was bad, but The Bella Twins make her look like the nicest person in the world. They think the whole fuckin world revolves around them. I don't know why the hell Alicia's friends with them."

Shane raised hiseyebrow at Dean.

"So, you wanna explain why you think you know what's best for her?" He asked sarcastically, throwing Dean's protest right back at him.

"Shut up."

"Also, one more thing. Have you seen Alexa anywhere?"

Emma put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Now that I think about it, no. I don't think she came to school today."

Shane's face fell a little.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for helping us."

"No problem. I'm gonna go see my baby."

"Tell him to grow a set and get tougher!" Dean called out, to which Emma flipped him off.

"Alright, let's go Ambrose. This is for your own good dude." Shane said.

"Bullshit man."

The two made their way to where Emma had instructed and sure enough, Alicia was standing right there, talking to the aforementioned Bella Twins.

"Honestly, I thought Jimmy and Jey were the only twins in the school." Shane stated.

"As much as I wish that were true, nah. They're here too. There's also Matt and Nick Jackson, but they're seniors so you won't see them that much." Ambrose informed.

"Oh, cool I guess."

In the midst of their impromptu conversation about siblings, Dean and Shane were spotted by the crazy chick. How did they know? Well...

"Hi, babe! Hi, Price- y!"

As always, Shane cringed hard when he heard that horrible nickname.

"I swear to god, if she calls me that one more time. You can't just... Whatever. It's whatever. Hey, Alicia."

They walked up to her and her identical friends, who had equally annoyed looks on their faces. One of them crossed her arms and the other looked Dean and Shane up and down, as if to say, "Who the fuck are you?" Meanwhile, Alicia erratically introduced everyone to each other, but just Price and The Bellas. As seen in Dean's harsh assessment of the twin sisters' personalities, they were fully aware of who they were respectively. All throughout the encounter, they glared at each other. Blissfully ignorant of the animosity between the two parties, Shane stuck out his hand for a handshake, with a big smile on his face, per the usual whenever he met a new person.

"Hey, I'm Shane Price. Nice to meet you two."

They looked at his hand, then at each other, before smugly laughing in his face.

"Nicole, do you see this nerd? He really went for a handshake. A handshake! What kind of backwards 1920s greeting is that? What a loser!" Brie said to her twin, showing a complete lack of respect for the boy, who had nothing but good intentions in mind. Dean was infuriated by this.

"Really, bitch?! You see, this is what I was talking about man! They think they're so better than every other fuckin kid in this school! News flash, dollface! No one cares who your dad is! I swear to god I got half a mind to-"

Shane lightly smacked Dean's chest to stop him in the middle of his rant.

"What?!" Ambrose yelled at his friend.

"Calm down, Dean. It's fine. I'm good. No need for the hostility."

"No need for the hostility my ass! They disrespected you!"

Shane have his best friend a stern look.

"Dude. I said to calm down, alright? We didn't come over here for them anyway."

Dean couldn't believe Shane's indifference to the blatant disrespect he was shown by the Bellas. In fact, he was getting flashbacks to when he flipped out on Alexa all that time ago.

"You're still insane, Price."

"Yeah, I know."

The sisters couldn't believe it either. Normally, whenever they talked down to someone or insulted them, they hung their head in shame and walked away. Nicole took a harder look at Shane, before making an observation.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid who made Alexa Bliss soft?"

"Huh? Soft? I don't understand." Shane answered truthfully.

"Yeah, soft. She had the entire school in the palm of her hand, except for us of course, and then you came along and ruined it. No one's afraid of her anymore."

That made him smile a bit, but he composed himself and gave a response without exposing the relationship he had with the pint sized princess.

"It's not my fault she mellowed out. Maybe she decided to change on her own. Who knows?"

Now it was Brie's turn to interrogate.

"So what about you going home with her? Kids have seen you two on the train talking and being friendly with each other a bunch. It's been the talk of the school for the last few weeks."

Shane was surprised.

"For real? I haven't noticed. How come no one said anything to me?"

Dean put his hands up.

"Don't look at me. I don't follow the high school bullshit."

"Well, whatever the talk may be, we live on the same street dude. That's why we always go home together. We're bound to talk to each other on the way home. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Because, bro. You forget, last year, no one outside of the cheer squad, Big E and Seth dared to say a word to her unless she spoke to them. And that included YOU, Bellas. Don't act like you're some kind of monarchs here. The only queen bee was Alexa, and you know it. As much as I hated her attitude, I could admit that she was running things. Plus, what the hell are you talking about? There are still kids here that are too afraid to even walk in her direction."

"Ugh, you know what? We don't have to take this. Come on, Brianna. Bye Alicia." Nicole said disgruntled.

"Wait! Don't go!" Alicia yelled.

They didn't listen to her plea and walked off anyway, which angered Fox. But, her anger wasn't directed at the Bellas.

"Dean! Why were you so rude to them?! Now they're gone! You drove them away!"

Dean looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Woman... Did you not see how they treated Shane? What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch it happen? Hell no!"

"He didn't seem to have a problem with it! Neither should you then! Damn it, Dean!"

Alicia slapped Ambrose across the face. It was a mean one too. The sound was so loud, it echoed throughout the gym, and the other students students turned their attention to the scene. Dean had a red handprint on his right cheek.

"You're always messing something up! You know what?! No sex for a month!" She declared.

Sounds of "Oh damn", and "Jesus Christ", were from the audience comprised of their classmates. Jimmy Uso was standing by his girlfriend Naomi with a stank face on.

"A month? Man, I don't know what I would do if..."

He stopped his self dialogue when he realized Naomi watts glaring at him.

"Uhh... nevermind."

Back to the matter unfolding in front of everyone, Dean touched his cheek and looked at his girlfriend with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. You're right. I should've just been quiet."

In a surprising turn of events, Dean Ambrose, the unchained, borderline unstable rule breaker, was kowtowing to Alicia Fox. No one could believe what they were seeing. Shane couldn't either, but that shock quickly turned into anger.

"No! Fuck that! You don't just slap him like that! Who the hell do you think you are?! This is exactly why I came over here! Dean told me about how you've been abusing him and destroying his stuff! That shit isn't cool!"

"She killed Mitch." Dean muttered.

"Exactly! You killed Mitch, you bastard! That damn plant meant the world to Dean, and you destroyed it, for what? Cause he didn't want to do what you wanted? That's not how that works! You don't always get what you want in life! Deal with it! What the hell is wrong with you?! You hit him, you yell at him, and you manipulate him using sex. That's fucked up and you know it! Stop doing that shit!"

Alicia was speechless.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Shane asked with his arms crossed.

"I- I. I'm done!"

Dean froze.

"Done? What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean, you're a terrible boyfriend! You let Shane talk to me like that?! Really?! You deserve every slap I've given you! All I've tried to do is make you a better person, but noooo. Dean does what he wants. And he's such a pussy, that he has to have his friend speak for him! I need a real man!" Alicia callously stated.

"Babe, come on. Don't do this to me."

"Already doing it. Goodbye, Dean. Fuck you, Price."

She went to leave, when the gym teacher stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying in the office, and I'm calling the principal." Mr. Hardy proclaimed.

"For what?! Why?!"

"For assaulting another student. That's why."

Alicia threw her arms up in frustration.

"Goddamnit, Jeff! Fine!"

"Why does everyone call me by first name?" The laid back teacher asked aloud.

"Because you said we could on the first day, remember?" A student named Johnny Gargano called out from across the room.

"Oh yeah. I was really high that day. I mean... Ignore that! Everyone, get back to what you were doing! We still have 25 minutes of class left!"

So, needless to say, Dean was a mess. He wasn't crying, but he was trying really hard not to cry. Like really hard. Shane noticed, and felt bad.

"Yo, my bad man. I was just... I snapped when she hit you, ya know? I didn't mean to yell at her like that."

"No, bro. You were right about everything you said. That was an unhealthy ass relationship I was in, and her breaking up was probably the best thing for me. But... I'm honestly gonna miss her. I know I said it was mainly because of the sex stuff, but also, I don't know, it was the first ever real relationship I ever had with a chick. Every girl before that was just a booty call basically."

Shane put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard, I know. But, there's plenty of fish in the sea dude. You'll find a new girl in no time. And if not, you got your friends at least. Me and everyone else still have your back."

Dean smiled.

"Thanks brother. I'm glad we clicked. You always manage to dig me out of the bullshit I get myself into."

Shane chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for, Dean. That's what I'm here for."

In the back of his mind however, images of Alexa and Bayley popped up. He thought, "But how am I gonna dig myself outta my own bullshit? Time is running out."

He had 2 more days until the moment of truth. He knew that would be the day he had to make a decision. 2 more days... Bayley or Alexa?

 **AN: Yo, I'm back! I know it's been a while. Sorry, I just got my first job and it's working me to death. A lot of heavy lifting is involved. Seriously, my arms feel like Jello. Anyway, I got a few things to address. First off, Flame? Boobs McCheer might be the best thing anyone's called anyone else ever. I was laughing my damn head off when I read that. In regards to your point, I can understand your frustration 100%. I'm just sold on her character work. I look at her the same way I looked at Enzo when he was in the company. Great on the mic, great with the character, passable in ring. Not bad, but not remarkable. Also to the guest that asked why Mitch always dies, It's because I'm evil, MUAHAHAHAHA! So, that's about it. Have a good day, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


	45. You'll Be Fine, Love

_Friday,_ ** _Shane's House, 11:15 P..M..._**

"So she was suspended for 3 days? That's hilarious!" Paige said, in response to Shane telling her what transpired two days prior.

"Yeah, karma's a bitch ain't it? I still feel bad for losing my cool and yelling at her like that." Shane truthfully expressed.

"Feel bad for what? She laid hands on your friend, and embarrassed him in front of your entire class. The skank deserved a good tongue lashing I think. Hell, I'd do it."

"Yeah, I know you would. Ya British psychopath. But that's the thing. I don't do stuff like that. I don't like being confrontational. I'd rather either be friendly or indifferent to people. You know I try to avoid losing my cool. That's not me, act like a wasteman, that's not me. Ya know?"

Paige rolled her eyes at his reference.

"Oh, wow. A Skepta reference. Cause I'm from England, right? How clever of you." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Shane let out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, I had to. The joke was right there. Anyway, you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I do. That's something I recognized around the time we became friends. To be honest, that's one of the best parts about you as a person. I think you want to be the bigger person in every situation you're in, and avoid getting involved with dumb stuff."

"Yeah, but I haven't really been able to do that last thing you said lately. I'm literally drowning in dumb stuff right now. And it's all my dumb fault. I'm a big dummy." He said in self pity.

Paige clicked her tongue in fake dissaproving fashion.

"Serves you right for trying to talk to other girls. I'm the only girl you need in your life. I mean, come on. I'm hot, and I have a cool accent. What more could I guy want?"

The boy chuckled at her feigned self importance.

"I know, right? I got greedy I guess... You think if I hadn't moved away, we'd be together? Like as boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked curiously.

The British girl took a moment to think before answering.

"Hmmm... Most likely, yeah. You're the only American boy I can actually stand, and not for nothing, but you're pretty fuckin cute. In a nerdy way. We definitely would've kissed, that's for sure."

"Why you say that?"

"Cause, I'm protective over you, and you're really really naive. I'd need to make sure some random slag doesn't come along, take your first kiss away from you, and then stomp your heart into a million pieces. Luckily, that didn't happen, but if you were still here, it definitely wouldn't have happened. You got your first kiss from a girl you love, and you got your meat wanked for the first time by a girl you love."

Shane blushed at Paige's blunt way of describing his romantic endeavors.

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"What? It's what happened isn't it? Not for nothing, I would've done a better job anyway. The wanking, I mean." She proclaimed nonchalantly.

"Paige! What the hell?!"

"Ah, don't get your knickers in a twist, love. I've already seen your cock anyway."

His face was beet red at this point.

"Fuckin how?! When?!"

"Oh, I never told you? I think it was back in April. I was spending the night at your place for the first time and you know I slept in your room, in your bed. You slept on the floor across the room because you're too nice for your own good. Well, it was really late and I guess you thought I was a heavy sleeper. I'm not. I woke up when I heard moaning coming from the other side of the room. Low and behold, you were under a blanket, sitting up using the wall, just going to town on your own dick. I could tell, because the light from your tablet was shining on your face, and you were biting your lip with your eyes glazed over. It took everything I had to not either laugh my bloody heart out, or go over there and finish you off myself. I guess you weren't comfortable, so you got out from underneath the blanket, and there it was. I'd say, you're pretty big. Not ridiculously massive, but thick nonetheless. I fell back asleep before you finished though."

Suffice to say, Shane was absolutely mortified. His mouth was open in shock, and his right eye was twitching.

"Hello? Shane? You still there?"

His voice came out hoarse and squeaky.

"Yeah... yeah I'm still here. Um... Sorry, uh... Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, no worries. You're a teenaged boy. Of course you're gonna masturbate. I just don't understand why you didn't go somewhere that had no one around so you could do your business in private?"

"The, uh, Dad was in the bathroom already... And I was really hard that night. Like, I couldn't fall asleep because it was bothering me so much. I had to take care of it." He explained sheepishly.

"Well, what got you so riled up?"

"You... You don't wanna know."

"Trust me, bruv. I wanna know." She insisted.

Shane could just picture the devious smirk on his pale companion's face. He took a deep breath before answering.

"You." He muttered quickly.

"What, I couldn't quite here you there."

"I said you, damn it! Cause you had the bright idea of stripping down to your bra and panties, like I wasn't gonna mind your pale ass in my face!"

"Hey, I told you I was gonna do it. I sleep in my underwear." She explained nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but at least give a bro a warning first. I'm sitting on my bed watching basketball highlights on my phone, and next thing I know, I look up and see you nearly naked. What if my dad would've walked in, Midnight?!"

"Oh, I wish." Paige responded suggestively.

Shane shivered at Paige's tone when regretting to his father.

"Ugh, forget I mentioned him. Anyway, yeah. That's what happened."

"Shit, if I knew it was that easy to get you all hot and bothered, I would've done stuff like that way more often. Eh, I might do it when I see you again. We will see each other again, right?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Oh, definitely. No way I'm not. I'd literally come all the way to England just to see you in person again over the summer. I'm dead serious." He said sincerely.

"Aww, sweetheart. I mean that much to you?"

"Of course, Midnight. You know you do."

"Yeah, true. I just wanted to hear you say it. So, to more serious topics. What's the situation with your little love triangle? Did you grow a set and talk to them like I said?"

"Yup. It was hard though. Alexa slapped me for it, and Bayley cried like crazy. I deserved the slap, and seeing Bayley cry? That was like a stake through my goddamn heart. But, I'm gonna fix this tomorrow. My dad's gonna be out getting stuff for the house all day, so I invited them both here, and we're gonna talk about everything together. I'm nervous, but I know what I have to do. In order for this to truly be resolved, I need to pick one of them. That's the only way to sort out this whole mess. No more of this wishy washy shit. Either Bayley or Alexa."

"Good. It's what needs to be done. It's not good to play with someone's emotions like that, unintentionally or not. Honestly, this will be good for all 3 of you. No more confusion, and no more heartbreak. You know who you're gonna pick?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I've thought about it a lot, and I'm gonna go with-"

Paige cut him off.

"Actually, nevermind. Tell me after you do it. I want all the details."

"Sure thing. If you don't hear back from me, I'm probably in a box floating down a river. This is not gonna be fun for me at all."

She laughed.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen. You'll be fine. Listen, worst case scenario, they both smack you and leave you. But, you'll still have me at least."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah great. I'll have a girlfriend that I won't be able to see for almost a year. Sounds like a great way to go about things." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'd send you nudes. Obviously my ass does it for you, pervert."

"Can we please stop talking about that?! Back to my situation... What would you do?"

Paige thought a little.

"Send me pictures of both of them. I don't know what they actually look like."

Shane sent Paige a selfie he took with Alexa that time they spent all night eating pizza and watching cartoons. They both had big smiles on their faces. He also sent her a photo of Bayley from the movie night the gang had. Big E had taken it and sent it to everyone in a group chat. Bayley had a shy smile on her face with her hands behind her back.

"You got the pics?"

"Yeah. Awww the brunette looks so adorable."

"Bayley really is. But she's a lot more energetic than the picture shows."

"And the blonde one seems really goofy. I think she's prettier than Bayley."

"Well, she is goofy. Just around certain people though. She's got trust issues, but once you break her out of her shell, she's a fun loving girl." Shane informed, a small smile forming on his features, while he remembered all the good times he had with the pint sized princess.

"So, if I had to choose... I have no idea what I'd do. They both seem like girls. You are in a bind, amigo. But, it's a good one to be in."

Shane raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Yeah? And what about this seems good to you?"

"Think about it, love. You've got two beautiful girls that you actually connect with on a personal level, to choose from. Either way, you come out a winner."

"That's true. But, what about the one I don't choose? It'll break her heart."

"No it won't break her heart. Sure it will hurt her for a while maybe. But, the love will still be there between you two. I guarantee, you'll still be close with her over time. Bonds don't break as easily as you think they do."

"You know, that makes me feel a little better."

"Of course it did. I said it. Everything I say is gospel." Paige smugly stated.

"Who's the cocky git, now?"

"You still. Well it's pretty late. You got a big weekend ahead of you. Didn't you say you also had the first playoff game this Sunday?"

"Yeah, it is. Funny, I've been so wrapped in this romance stuff, I almost completely forgot about it. I gotta hit the weights at least one more time before Sunday. Or, I might be hit with weights, I don't know."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen."

"Yo, Midnight? Before we end the convo, can I ask one last question?"

"Go ahead, love."

"When you saw me... Ahem... dealing with my discomfort, were you turned on? At least a little bit?"

"I was, a little. I hadn't actually seen a dick in real life since Wade."

"Well, compared to his... Was mine... okay?"

Once again Shane's timid demeanor got a giggle out of Paige.

"Why do you wanna know? I said it was big didn't I? Plus, it doesn't matter what I think. I'm not your girlfriend, or your fuck buddy."

"That may be true... But your opinion still means a lot to me. Even when it comes to stuff like this."

"You really are a sweet guy. Okay. Let's just say, my first time would've been a lot better, if it was with you and not Wade."

Shane smiled.

"Thanks Midnight."

"Anytime, Shane. Now, get to bed, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

Paige hung up, and Shane went to sleep.

 **AN: Hey guys. Quick question. Post your answers in the reviews or PM me if you have an opinion on this. Out of the three girls in Shane's life, which one do you enjoy the most, Alexa, Bayley, or Paige? And why? I assume most of you are gonna say Alexa, but I'd like to know what you guys think. Helps me gauge my audience and how I can make the story better for you. Also, to that one guest? I'm gonna call you Mitch Supporter... Mark is sorry. Please forgive me. Anyway, peace out. See you peeps in the next chapter. P.S. We hit over 100 reviews. That's never happened on any of my stories before. Thank you so much! I love you guys!**


	46. PDKM! PDKM! (Please Don't Kill Me)

_**Saturday Morning, Shane's House, 10:22 A.M...**_

"Welp, it's time for me to take this like a man."

In about 35 minutes, Shane would have to face the two girls who were biding for his love and affection... And he was not looking forward to it at all. Like, not even a little bit. For the last week he had been dreading this very morning, but he kept telling himself that it would all be worth it. At least, he hoped so. He had already gone over what he was going to say multiple times in his head, and he had even gone as far as to cook breakfast for his guests. Anything to cushion the impact of the situation he thought. However, he knew that no matter how much he tried to smooth things over, at the end of the day, this wasn't going to be easy for him. The boy went to the bathroom and have himself a look. His blonde hair was a mess, and he just plain looked tired. In between dealing with the anxiety of the whole love triangle debacle, as well as the playoffs he and his team had worked so hard to make it to, saying Shane had a lot on his plate would be the understatement of the century. But, he refused to back down. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he let out a weak chuckle.

"Jesus Christ I need a haircut. But, seriously. Even if I tried to punk out on this, they would both be on my ass. Actually, now that I think about it, so would Paige. She would be absolutely pissed at me." He said to his reflection.

He jokingly saluted the mirror.

"Soldier. Today? You fight. You fight... For love... And also possibly for your life and or testicles still being attached to your body."

Before leaving the bathroom, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Dude, I am soooo screwed."

The blonde boy decided to past the time by playing video games, specifically his basketball one. Selecting his favorite team, the Celtics, because as we've established already, he's really friggin Irish. Or as he'd like to describe it, IRISH AS FUCK! As he played, his mind slowly faded from worrying about the important moment he was about to experience, and transferred over to concentration for his game. It was like therapy almost. With every 3 pointer he made and every shot he blocked, he almost made himself forget how nervous he was. That feeling didn't last long however, because just as he was really getting into his session, his phone vibrated. He knew that only meant one thing. He looked at it, and saw it was a text from none other than Little Miss Bliss herself. It simply said, "We're outside." All those feelings of dread he'd been feeling all week? Well, they came back in full force. Dejectedly, he turned off his PS4 (Because fuck XBOX), and made his way from his room to the front door. Not wanting to keep the girls waiting, he quickly opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for show- Oh my god."

Suffice to say, both girls looked amazing to Shane. Alexa was wearing a white crop top with pink short shorts, and her hair was freshly re-dyed, the pink streaks once again prominent in her long blonde hair. Bayley was not lacking in the looks department either, wearing a purple shirt with a giant yellow smiley face in the middle, along with a blue denim skirt with little rips in them. And to top it off, she wore that polka dot headband and had her hair tied back in a side ponytail. Just like that day when she boldly kissed Price. The day that, in a way, started this mess. Alexa had her hands on her hips with a stern, slightly annoyed look, while Bayley bashfully had her hands behind her back while looking down at her feet with a blush on her face.

"You, uh... You both look incredible." He choked out.

"Thanks, Shane." The hug enthusiast said nervously.

"Yeah, we know. Now move out of the way so we can come in. Hurry up, Price." Alexa demanded.

Shane backed away from the door, almost falling backwards after tripping over himself. Alexa rolled her eyes and led the way in, Bayley following close behind. Price attempted to regain his composure.

"Right. Like I was saying, thank you guys for deciding to show up."

"Yeah, you better be greatful. After the bullshit you pulled." Alexa snapped at Shane.

It hurt him to hear her be so cold to him, but he knew that he deserved all of it, so he took it in stride and continued.

"I, uh, I made you two some food.. If you're interested."

"Oh, thank you!" Bayley beamed, remembering how good Shane's cooking is. As much as Alexa wanted to refuse it, since she was pretty pissed off, but same as Bayley, she couldn't resist his cooking.

"Fine. Whatever." She agreed begrudgingly.

In his mind, Shane jumped for joy. If they refused his food, he knew would be in deep shit. However they did not, and he couldn't be more relieved. For that moment at least.

"Okay, I'll be back out in a second with the stuff. You ladies make yourselves comfortable, please."

Shane left for the kitchen, leaving the two teenage girls by themselves in his living room. It was pretty awkward to say the least. It was Bayley who decided to try and spark up a conversation.

"So... You decided to dress nice for this too?"

Alexa scoffed.

"As if. I always look like this. Why would I doll myself up for that jerk?"

"Oh okay. Look you great though... I'm sorry I did this."

Alexa looked at Bayley and saw her brown puppy dog eyes staring back at her. That made her even angrier at Shane.

"Bayley this isn't your fault. It's that idiot in the kitchen's fault. If he wasn't so stupid, then we wouldn't be in this crap."

That didn't really make the girl feel any better.

"He did mean well."

"Yeah, that might be true, but whatever the hell he was trying to do, didn't work at all, because now look at us."

"... When you guys kissed, how was it?"

That question caught Little Miss Bliss all the way off guard.

"Huh?"

"When me and Shane kissed the second time, it was like magic for me. Like I was lifted off my feet by a cloud from the sky. Was it the same for you?"

The petite princess tried to think back to the many times her and Shane had locked lips. Particularly the most intimate one right before he climaxed into her hand. The memory of him moaning into her mouth in pleasure drove her wild.

"I guess... I guess you could say that. He's... gentle I'd say."

Bayley nodded in agreement.

"You could tell he cares about us a lot. I just wish he didn't..."

"Act like a dumbass?"

"Yeah. I wish he wasn't such a dummy."

Their conversation was put on hold when the subject of it walked in with two plates of cheesed eggs and sausage.

"Sorry there's no juice. We ran out a few days ago." He apologized.

He handed them both their own respective dish and stood in front of them awkwardly, opting not to sit with them on the couch.

Bayley took a bite and she smiled with her eyes closed

"Mmmmm. This is so good Shane."

Alexa took a bite, and stubbornly refused to show any positive reaction to the grub, but on the inside, felt the exact same way as Bayley.

"Yeah. It's cool I guess."

Shane laughed nervously.

"I'll take what I can get... So... You wanna just start with this now or..."

Bayley and Alexa looked at each other before setting their plates down on the coffee table in front of them. Alexa crossed her arms and glared at Shane, and Bayley had a less than happy expression on her face.

"Yeah. We might as well." The petite princess said.

Shane sighed. He went into his room and came back out with a metal folding chair, set it up, and sat down in front of the two girls.

"Alright... First off. I just wanna say, I'm truly sorry for putting both of you through this. I know it seems like I was just using the both of you for my own personal gain, but I promise you, that's the farthest thing from the truth. I love... I love you both a lot."

Alexa shook her head.

"You moron. We know you weren't. We're mad, because you were too stupid to look ahead and think, "Hey, maybe these girls actually like me a lot, and wouldn't be too happy if they found out he was swapping spit with the other."

He hung his head in shame.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I really did have good intentions though."

Bayley spoke up.

"Good intentions or not, you hurt me. And you hurt Alexa. Why didn't you tell me after we kissed the first time you and her had something going on? And why did you kiss me the second time if you knew?"

"Well... Because... Oh man. Alexa, for this to make sense, I'm gonna have to explain it all from the beginning. Are you okay with that?"

Little Miss Bliss looked awkward and really uncomfortable, shifting on the couch before meekly nodding the go ahead for him to do what he had to do.

"Ok. Here goes. So, Bayley, this all started basically when I first got here. Alexa didn't take too kindly to me at all, and I made a mission to befriend her, mainly because I could tell deep down inside, she was a good person and a nice girl. I could tell that the whole bitchy rich girl thing was an act. I think the moment me and her started to form some sort of psuedo relationship was the night when-"

Alexa cut him off.

"Wait! I wanna... I wanna tell her this part."

Shane nodded.

"One night, I went out for some fresh air because I couldn't go to sleep. I went pretty far from home and before I realized it, I had been gone for like an hour. I decided to just come home I wouldn't get in trouble with my mom and dad, and since I had time I thought, I basically strolled through the neighborhood. That wasn't a good idea at all. All of a sudden these three drunken idiots approached me and tried talking to me. I wasn't in the mood, so I kept on and ignored them. One of them got in my face, and told me to give him whatever I had. I said no and tried to go past the jerk, but then he pulled a gun on me."

Bayley's eyes bugged out.

"Oh my gosh! A gun?!"

Alexa took a shaky breath.

"Yeah. So, they all cornered me and I thought I was a goner. I thought I was going to be mugged or robbed... Or worse. Bayley I thought they were gonna... They were gonna... I thought I was going to be killed."

Bliss was softly shaking, remembering how helpless and scared she felt in that moment. Noticing this, Bayley wrapped her in a hug, but not a crushing one like normal. This one was a lot more gentle.

"It's okay Bayley. You don't have to. I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

She let go, and Alexa continued.

"Then, out of nowhere, three other guys ran in and beat the drunks to a pulp and told them to never show their faces in this neighborhood again. To my surprise... It turned out to be Seth, Big E and... This idiot right here." She said with a small smile of gratitude directed toward Shane.

"No way! You saved Alexa? Shane... You're a hero."

Shane chuckled.

"So are Seth and Big E. Think about that next time you call Rollins a meanie." He joked.

"Next time I see him, I'm giving him the biggest hug ever!" She proclaimed.

Alexa laughed.

"Oh no. I feel bad for Seth tomorrow."

"Yeah. At least wait until after the game, Smiles. I need my quarterback at 100 percent and not with cracked ribs."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him... kinda." She responded with a smirk.

"I'll be praying for Seth then. Anyway, yeah. After that incident happened, I got into the habit of checking up on Alexa whenever I could. For a little stretch of time, I'd spend the night at her home every day, and from there, a relationship formed. But, we had to keep it under wraps because she didn't want anyone to know what happened that night. We would have so much fun together, and I'd convinced her to be a little nicer to people. Somewhere along the line, I think she, and correct me if I'm wrong, developed romantic feelings for me. That's when you came in. You didn't know this, but when you kissed me the first time, Alexa saw it. And she wasn't too happy about it. So basically, the reason I didn't say anything about me and her, was because as far as I was concerned, there was no romantic boyfriend girlfriend type feelings involved in what we had. Sure we teased each other a lot, but that was all in good fun. I didn't think there were any feelings like that until we talked about it after me and you kissed, cause she admitted she was jealous. Even then it wasn't solidified until SHE kissed me the same day she confessed her jealously."

Bayley tried to process all the information that poured out of Shane.

"Okay... I guess that makes sense. But I still don't get something. If you knew she liked you, and it was obvious you liked her back, when I asked you a few days ago if I could kiss you again, why did you not only say yes, but also start the kiss?"

"Honestly, I couldn't say no to you Smiles. You looked like it meant a lot to you, and I didn't want to hurt you, ironic I know. I don't know if you realize or not, but it's hard for people to say no to you."

"I second that. No one wants to make you sad, because you make everyone happy." Alexa interjected.

Bayley smiled at that before pouting.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're not just complementing me to get yourself off the hook are you?"

Her pouting caused Shane to lightly laugh.

"No, Bayley. I'm not. Everyone loves you. Including me."

"Oh, okay then. I believe you."

Shane wrapped up the explanation.

"So yeah, there ya have it. Everything's out in the open. That's how we got to this point. Now, II'm guessing you both know what I'm gonna have to do now to settle this."

Bayley and Alexa both nodded yes with anxious eyes.

"Just get it over with, Price." Alexa said, preparing for the worst.

"I'll understand whatever decision you make, Shane. It's okay."

Shane took a deep breath.

"... Alexa. I wanna be with you."

Little Miss Bliss was absolutely stunned.

"Sh- Shane? Really?"

"Yup. We've been through so much together, and I feel like I wanna see if we could make being a couple work."

She was so happy her eyes started to tear up.

"I think... I think I'd like that."

The two teenagers got up from their respective seats and embraced. Meanwhile, Bayley stayed seated and giggled to herself.

"You know? I figured you'd pick her. I'm happy for you guys. But, I feel kinda left out right now."

Shane turned around to her and grinned.

"Smiles. Come get in on this hug action."

"Gladly. Group hug!"

In the middle of Shane's living room, all three kids had their arms around each other. Suffice to say, this had gone a lot better than Price had imagined it would. They let go and sat back down on the couch together. Shane sat in between the two girls.

"Funny. I figured I'd be feeling like shit right about now. You have no idea how relieved I am dude."

"Don't worry. No one's angry and no one's sad. We're all happy. Although... Now that you and Alexa are a couple... I am a little bummed out that I won't be able to kiss you again." Bayley admitted.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Price. Kiss Bayley."

"Huh?" Shane and Bayley said at the same time.

"You heard me. This is the only time I'm gonna allow it."

"O- Okay." Shane said meekly.

"Well... I guess since this is the last one, we better make it good." Bayley said.

"Yeah you're right."

In a rare showing, Bayley didn't have a care in the world, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fuck it." She jumped on top of the unsuspecting boy, and just flat out made out with him. Since this is a teenage boy we're dealing with, when he got over his shock, he reciprocated the smooch, even going as far as to grab her butt, which gained a little moan from normally innocent Bayley. Alexa just sat back and watched with a smirk on her face. After a little while longer, they broke apart, panting heavily. Shane couldn't believe what just happened.

"Bayley... What the hell was that?"

Still sitting on his lap she giggled.

"I made it good. Alexa, treat him well alright? He's a keeper."

Alexa was still smirking when she answered.

"Oh believe me. I'm gonna treat him just fine. He ain't going nowhere."

Shane gulped.

"This is gonna be interesting."

 **AN: The people have spoken! Although I will say I'm surprised with all the love for Paige. I'll keep that in mind for the future. I really appreciate all the feedback you guys gave. I had a blast reading the stuff you had to say. Arc 1 is now complete... And it only took like 10 months across nearly 50 chapters. Yeah, this story's not ending any time soon. I got another question for you guys. Which characters outside Shane and Alexa would you like to be focused on more? Dean, Seth, Big E? Sasha and Emma? Cody? Let me know what you want and I'll try my best to give you it. As always, peace out peeps, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Damn this was a long one.**


	47. Hey, Hey, You, You (Goddamnit Avril)

**_Same Day, Shane's House, 11:42 P.M..._**

"Oh my God. You didn't die?" Paige asked jokingly.

"Nah, surprisingly." Shane answered genuinely.

"Wow, we gotta celebrate!"

Price laughed at his pale friend's light hearted humor. As promised the day before, Shane called her up and to tell her all about the outcome of the talk between himself, and his two love interests.

"Trust me, I got my celebration already."

Paige raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really, mate? What kinda celebration we talkin here? Did little Shane get some attention from a female today?"

"As much as I would've wanted that, no. I did however, get to kiss the hell out of a beautiful girl once again. And she wasn't even the one I picked! I chose Alexa by the way."

"Oh, Blondie? Ha, that's funny. You guys have matching hair color. Maybe you should dye pink streaks in your hair to fully match."

Shane chuckled.

"No, I think I'm good."

"So, you kissed one girl even though you picked the other? How the hell does that work?"

"Dude, Alexa just flat out told me to kiss her. She said it was the only time she was gonna allow it. And as for Bayley, I found out she's not as innocent as I originally thought. She literally pounced on me, man."

"Haha. It's always the ones you least suspect. Or, you just brought that side out of her. Ya sexy bitch." Paige said teasingly.

"Ay. Shane ain't no bitch. Alright?" He responded with feigned aggression.

"Point taken. I'm glad your new girl was okay with it. She seems like a cool chick. Who knows? Maybe one day you three might have a little _fun_ together. If you get what I'm saying."

"I wouldn't fuckin mind that at all, trust me. But nah, she said it was one time deal. Something tells me she meant that. Alexa's not too keen on sharing stuff, and I think I'm no exception to the rule."

"Ha, me and her have that in common. If I dated you, no slag better even think about putting their slutty little fingers on you. You're mine, and no one else's. But seriously. I'm happy for you, mate. Looks like I won't be able to be the one to swipe your V Card though. Bloody hell, that's disappointing."

Shane blushed at that statement.

"What do you mean? You planned on that happening?"

"Oh, yeah definitely. Do you not remember the last conversation we had? I told you I'm really protective over you. And I like your dick. Also, the thought of watching you squirm under me, kinda turns a girl on. I mean I've already seen you get yourself off. It would've only made sense that I would be the first girl to really get your rocks off. Of course I was expecting that to happen."

"Right, you've seen me masturbate before. Damn it."

She got kind of annoyed at his embarrassed tone.

"Oh, for the love of- You know what? Give me a second."

"What?"

"Hold on, I said... Alright, check your messages."

Shane was confused, but he did what he was told.

"It's a text from you. Why are you texting me if we're already talking... Jesus tap dancing Christ."

Paige mischievously chuckled.

"You like what you see?"

This boy Price? Yeah, he was frozen by the image on his cellphone screen. It was a certain British friend of his, sitting on her bed, with nothing but her black panties on and her bare chest out for all to see. He was pretty sure the sexy smirk on her face in the picture mirrored the same expression she currently had.

"Uhhhh... Uhhhhh." That's all he could say. Well, not really say. More like, unintelligiblely groan.

"I'll take that as a yes. See, now you've seen me in the nude, just like I've seen you. I'm not embarrassed, and you shouldn't be either. Got it?"

"Uh huh." He moaned out like a zombie.

"Oh shit, I think I might've broken him. Shane. Shane, love. SHANE!"

The Irish boy snapped out of his trance and shook his head a few times to fully get his head back into reality. Then, he realized that another part of his body had been fully aware, unlike his cranium for the last few seconds.

"Damn it, Paige. You did it again."

"What did I do?"

Sheepishly, he responded.

"Little Shane... He's standing at attention right now."

"Oh, hi there little fella. Long time no see. Did ya miss me?" She teased.

"Sh- Shut up, Midnight. Why do you like torturing me so much?"

"Because, my Irish friend. I do it because I love you. Also, it's really easy to get under your skin. I know exactly how to press your buttons. Admit it, you love it. Why, I bet you wish I was over there right now, sitting naked on your bed just like in the photo."

"Paige... You can't be doing stuff like this anymore. I have a girlfriend now remember? This isn't good." He said, trying to keep his composure and ignore his raging erection.

She lowered her voice to sound more sensual and suggestive.

"That doesn't mean anything. You still think I'm sexy, naughty boy. You want me to... Take your cock out, and stroke it, maybe even put my mouth on it, and start sucking on it like a lollipop. Right until you're about to explode, then you'd want to release your hot, sticky load, all over my face. You'd like that wouldn't you... Hahahahahaha! I can't! I can't anymore! It's too funny! I wish I could see the look on your face right now!"

"You are the biggest asshole I know."

"Oh, shut up, you love me. I'm just having fun with you. I told you it's easy to push your buttons. I miss you a lot, and this is the only way I can. It's my dumb girl feelings."

Shane softened at her confession. (Not like, his dick. That's still pretty hard, like annoyingly hard for him.)

"Yeah well, my dumb boy feelings are the same way toward you, Midnight. I understand. Just, tone it down a little. Seriously, I can't take this much teasing, and I don't think Alexa would appreciate it if she found out you were sending me pictures like this."

Paige sighed.

"You're right. I won't go as extreme anymore."

"Thank you. But hey, if we're sending each other pictures, I got one you'll like."

He ended up sending her a photo from one of their last days together. It was a Friday night, and the two of them were at Shane's old house chilling. He wouldn't find out until a few days later that his dad had taken a picture of them while they were sleeping on the couch because they had fallen asleep watching movies. Shane had his arm around the pale girl, while she rested her head on his side. It was a nice picture, but Shane had never gotten a chance to show it to her until now.

"Aww, love. That's cute. Thank you." She gushed.

"No problemo, amigo."

"God help me, we better see each other again in person soon. This sucks."

"I know, Midnight. Sucks for me too."

Paige developed a sly grin.

"Well, if you ever miss me too much, you'll still have that great picture of me in your phone."

"Paaiiige? What did I say?" He asked in a parental tone.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'll turn down the flirting. You're no fun."

"No, I just have a girlfriend. There's a difference."

"Difference, shmifference. Fun police. Anyway, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Good luck on your game tomorrow. Knock em dead. And listen, don't fuck what you have with this girl up. She loves you, and you love her."

"I won't. I promise." He said mattter of factly.

"Thatta boy. Good night."

"Good night."

Shane went to bed, trying to get as much as rest as he possibly could before the first playoff game in less than a day. He needed every second of it. Before he knocked out, one final thought crossed his mind.

"I'll win. Because I'll the best girlfriend in the world cheering me on all the way. My little princess."

 **AN: Welp, there's another Paige chapter for you people out there that like her the most. Which there are a lot of. Hope you enjoyed. I think we all need friends like her, you know? Sends us nudes without question.😂Anyway, like always. See you in the next chapter guys.**


	48. Friendly Advice Followed

**_Sunday, 10:30 A.M, Football Locker Room..._**

It was time to put up or shut up. The boys were hungry. Hungry to continue their dominance over the rest of the state and claim the title they had worked so hard. But, it all started with this game here. The first game of the playoffs. At this time, they were putting on their gear. Preparations for war, if you will. Everyone went through their pre game rituals. The kicker, Tyler Breeze, took a good look in the mirror and posed. The center, Bray Wyatt, almost creepily, sat in the corner and whispered a mantra to himself. Big E took some powder and smacked it across his hands, patching himself up. The Uso Brothers pushed each other back and forth. "You got this, Uce!", rang throughout the room. Cody... Wasn't in the locker room because he was already out on the field running as punishment for coming late earlier in the morning. Seth moshed by his locker, headphones blasting metal into his ears. And finally, Shane, who made it his duty to see how each of his teammates were feeling going into the contest. First, he went up to Seth and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Seth took off his headphones and faced him.

"You ready?" Shane asked his captain.

Seth looked at him with a serious and determined face.

"Cash? I was born ready."

Shane chuckled.

"I figured you'd say that. Remember, stay loose. The calmer you are, the smoother things go. Cool Seth equals easy W."

Rollins nodded.

"Yeah, I understand."

He then went over to the monster of a kid known as Big E.

"Hey, big man. Pumped up? Ready to collect some skulls?"

Ettore smiled.

"You know it, brother. Those suckas won't know what hit em! They're gonna wish they never even stepped on our field! I promise you that."

"That's what I like to hear. You gonna go for 3 sacks again today?"

"3? Three ain't enough man. I need five."

Shane patted Big E on his massive back.

"That's right."

He basically did the same for the rest of the team, slapping hands and playing the part of counselor almost, feeling out the players and listening to whatever they might've had to say. Right as he finished, Coach Helmsley walked in.

"Alright, boys. It's time. We've worked all regular season for this. Hell, even going back to the preseason, we've busted our asses to become as good as we are now. Not to mention, we were gifted with The Miracle Kid so to speak." He said, referring to Shane.

"Cash, Cash, Cash." The team as a whole chanted, which caused Shane to feel a little embarrassed by all the attention.

"However, when we get pass this first round obstacle, and when we make it to the finals, it won't be because of some Disney fairy tale bullshit miracle. It'll be because you all just wanted it, just a little more than everyone else. Got it?"

The team responded back, "Yes coach!"

"Now... Are you ready?"

"Yes coach!"

"NO, I SAID! ARE YOU RRRREEEEAAAADYYYY?!" Helmsley belted out.

The kids returned his energy tenfold.

"YEEEEEAAAAH!"

"OKAY THEN! Time for some motherfucking football! Let's go!"

Just like that, the whole team bolted out of the locker room onto the field, to where their friends, fellow classmates and families greeted them with cheers. They ran over to their side of the field next to the bleachers and soaked in the admiration. Seth chuckled a bit when he noticed Dean in his normal spot, hiding so we wouldn't have to pay to get in. Meanwhile, Shane made his way over to the cheerleaders for his own pregame ritual so to speak. Alexa was standing front and center, and smiled when she saw him approaching them.

"Well, ladies? Looks like we made it. Crazy, huh?"

Alexa responded, representing the squad.

"Not at all. You guys have been killing it all season long."

"I know, I just wanted to hear one of you say that."

The whole cheer squad laughed at his swerve. Alexa rolled her eyes while she did.

"Anyways, you know your job people! Give us your energy! It's like a damn Spirit Bomb when you do! Dragon Ball Z reference, some of you don't get that, it's okay! The point still stands! Bayley! Where's she at?"

The hugger in question stood out from rest of the squad and saluted him goofily.

"Bayley reporting, sir!"

Shane chuckled and outstretched his arms.

"I got an assignment for you specifically. Can you tell what it is?"

"Umm, not sure. Is it... This?!"

She wrapped the football player up in a big embrace, giggling like crazy while she did it. While this was happening, Shane kept his attention toward the cheerleaders.

"Good thing I'm wearing my equipment. If not, this would probably hurt like a motherfucker!"

Again, every girl laughed. After a little bit longer, Bayley let go.

"Alright, get back in your spot. I don't wanna mess you up." Shane said to her.

She obeyed him and walked back.

"All you guys better bring your A Game! Emma, flip like you've never flipped before! Naomi, please don't go too hard because if you hurt yourself, Jimmy will beat my ass! Sasha, I got one question for you. Who's the boss, huh?"

Sasha sassily responded with, "Me, duh."

"Haha, exactly. And Little Miss Bliss? Give em hell."

She smirked.

"It's what I do best."

"Trust me, I know."

Sasha and Emma raised an eyebrow at their specific interaction.

"I gotta go! Time for me to do my job, and catch some balls! Not in that way! See ya later!"

Alexa shook her head and then went to address her squad.

"Okay, girls. It's showtime."

* * *

 _2 Hours Later..._

"AND IT'S SWEEEEET, SWEEET, SWEET VICTORY, YEAH!" Cody sang badly to the chagrin of the other team. Also his own team.

"Yo, Cody? Shut the fuck up." Big E said annoyed.

On the other hand, Shane was so overwhelmed with joy, he didn't even mind Cody's insufferable antics. In fact, he joined in.

"AND IT'S OURS FOR THE TAKING, IT'S OURS FOR THE FIGHT!"

"Ay, Uce! Shut the fuck up!" Both Usos yelled from their locker.

The team couldn't help but notice Shane's singing was exponentially better than Cody's, but it was still annoying all the same, basically because everyone was beat to shit, and loud singing was the absolute last thing they wanted right now. As you could probably tell right now, the team was victorious, but the win didn't come easy, no sir. The end score was 45 to 42, and it went to sudden death overtime, meaning that it legit came down to the final score, which was achieved when Tyler kicked a damn 52 yard field goal right through the poles. Picture perfect, or absolutely gorgeous as Mr. Breeze liked to call it. Seth had to put in work today, so much so that he couldn't even feel his right arm. It was straight up, numb. He threw 6, count em, 6 touchdown passes, with no interceptions, the first time he's ever gone a whole game without turning the ball over. Big E was no slouch either, doing what he said he was gonna do by sacking the opposing team's quarterback a whopping 5 times. Cody proved once again why he was one of the most valuable players they had, despite his off- field antics. Although he didn't score a touchdown this game, he carried the ball for over 150 yards over 20 run plays, which helped the team a lot. Finally, Shane scrapped his way through the game like usual. He caught 2 of the touchdown passes Seth threw, and had over 200 receiving yards. Dolph Ziggler caught the rest, and was treated as the MVP of the game, rightfully so. All in all, everyone played their young hearts out. While that was going on on the field, on the sideline, Alexa nearly had a heart attack every time Shane got hit really hard. Just completely wrecked. She would yelp, and have to fight her body to not turn away. She was so relieved when the game was finally over. For two reasons, one so she wouldn't have to watch him get pummeled anymore, and two... She had a little something special planned for Mr. Price later, and she couldn't wait to put that plan into action. Now, back to the boys in pain.

"You sing one more time, and I swear on everything I love, I will rip your balls off, Rhodes." Coach Helmsley said while preparing to send off his team.

Cody put his hands up and kept his mouth shut.

"Alright. Good job, boys. You really pulled through. However, don't get complacent. I saw a lot of things we could do better. Get rest, and I'll see you on Monday for practice. Now, as always. Get your stinkin asses out! You fuckin reek!"

"Yes coach." The boys half heartedly responded.

Helmsley chuckled and then walked away. Over with Shane, he had put on his clothes at this point.

"Yo, Seth, Big E. You guys ready?"

His two friends nodded and followed him out of the locker room and outside of the school, where 2 people were waiting for them. Alexa and Bayley, still in their cheerleader uniforms. The second, and I mean the very second, Bayley saw Seth, she ran up to him and wrapped him up in a giant hug. She might've actually lifted him off the ground this time.

"Seth! I'm never gonna call you a meanie again! Never ever!"

"Thank... You... Bayley. I can't... This hurts... a lot. Let... go please."

She let him go, and he grasped his arm in pain.

"Jeez, what's the occasion for that?" Big E asked while smiling.

"You get one too!"

She then did the same to the big boy, but it didn't hurt that much due to the enormous size difference between the two.

"Are you really that happy we won?" Seth asked still holding his arm.

"I am happy about that. But also, I found out that you guys, including Shane over here, did a really good thing a while ago."

"Huh?" They both said.

Shane explained.

"She knows what happened that night with Alexa and those fucks that tried to hurt her."

"Oh. You told her, Alexa?" Seth asked surprised.

"Why?" Big E followed.

"I don't know really. I guess I felt like she should know since she's basically part of this group we have now."

"Should we tell Dean then?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah... No, not yet. I don't trust him not to blab."

"Good point. Alright, me and E would love to stay, but, we're tired as shit, and in need of a nap. See ya around."

They walked off, leaving the former love triangle by themselves.

"We're still doing what we normally do, right?" Shane asked.

"Of course, babe. Bayley, you ready?"

She gave a double thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go Smiles."

The trio walked to the bus stop and waited with Bayley until the bus arrived. Off she went, and for the first time since they officially got together, the Shane and Alexa were on the way home.

"You know what? Give me a piggyback ride.'' Alexa demanded.

"What? Woman, I'm tired. Did you not see how hard I played today?"

"And? I worked hard today, too. My feet are tired."

"No, Alexa. Ain't gonna happen."

The petite princess then resorted to innocent little girl tactics. She spoke in a high pitched voice and clasped her hands together.

"But, I'm your girlfriend. Come on, Shaney. Pweease? For wittle Awexa?"

Shane attempted to stand his ground, but eventually he gave in, understandably.

"Uhhhh, fine. Hop on. Why am I doing this?"

Alexa giggled as she climbed his back and grabbed his shoulders.

"Because I'm adorable and you love me. That's why."

"Eh, I can't disagree with that. Both statements are true."

"Exactly, now let's go home." She ordered while smiling brightly.

You already know your boy Shane had to pull out that accent tho.

"As you wish, milady. I shall be swift and safe."

Fast forward about 25 minutes, and they were at their street.

"Hey, babe? You said your dad works at night, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She smirked.

"Hmmm... No reason."

Shane raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"What are you gonna do?"

She responded to that with a quick peck to his lips, and then, she just went inside her house with no explanation.

Shane stared at her front door.

"She better not be up to any funny business."

* * *

 **Shane's House, 11:42 P.M...**

"So, yeah we won. I'm sore as a bitch, though."

Shane once again, was on the phone with his best friend from across the pond. He just got through telling her about the grueling football game he had competed in.

"Nice job, love. I knew you could do it. But, I'd be happier if you played _actual_ football. Not whatever you Americans consider football." She teased.

"No, no, we're not doing this right now. I'm too tired, I'm not having this argument with you. But, thanks anyway."

"No problem. Hey, seriously though. Are you okay? Are you really really hurt?"

"I'm fine, Midnight. Don't worry. Pain's apart of the job."

"Okay, if you say so."

In the middle of the conversation, Shane heard a knock at his door, which kinda frightened him. He let out a small yelp, which made Paige laugh.

"What the hell was that, Shane?! Hahahaha!"

"Hey, shut up. Who the hell could that be? Is my dad home early?" He inquired.

"Oooh, I hope so. That hunk of a man." She teased.

"Paige, I swear on everything I love-"

"Okay, okay. Calm your tits."

Shane facepalmed and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see who it is."

While still on the phone, he made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, buddy. You have any idea what time it... is?"

Paige recognized his voice faltering and became worried.

"Shane? What is it, love?"

"Yo... Imma... Imma call you back alright?"

He hung up the phone and completely focused on the figure in front of him. Well, not focus, more like dumbly stare at it. Or her.

"See something you like?" Little Miss Bliss asked him sensually.

Shane was dumbstruck. His girlfriend, the petite princess herself, was standing in front of him right now, and she looked absolutely amazing. I'm talking cherry red lips, perfectly combed long hair, a smell that reminded Shane of strawberries and dandelions, and a pink dress that hugged her body in ALL the right places. Topped off with some heels.

"Yeah, I, uh, I see a lot of stuff I like." He said, barely getting his words out.

"Well... Are you gonna keep staring, or are you gonna let your princess in."

"Yeah... Uh. Sure."

He welcomed her into his home, not taking his eyes off of her the whole time. She sat down on his couch and crossed her legs, showing off her shiny and soft looking thighs and calves.

"W- What, uh, what brings you here this time of night? What about your parents?"

She chuckled devilishly.

"I snuck out, of course. I'm like a fox."

"Uh huh. But why?"

She curled a finger at him, telling him to come over to where she was, and like a zombie, he obeyed her call. He stopped when he was standing right in front of him.

Once again she chuckled, and smirked.

"I came... For this."

Out of nowhere, she grabbed herself a handful of Price, if you get what I mean. He gasped, and basically froze in place.

"When you chose me, you earned this prize. I mean, having me as your girlfriend is a prize in itself, in fact it's a treasure, but, I figure this a good one too."

Shane gulped and looked up at the sky, similar to when she, _gave him a hand_. (Yes, I'm aware I'm using the same joke twice. Leave me alone.) However, a thought ran through his mind...

 **FUCKIN QUICK FLASHBACK...**

 _"But, I know one thing. You need to pay her back." Paige said._

 _"Pay her back? What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, pay her back. She did you a favor, you should do one back, if you catch my drift."_

 _Shane was still stumped._

 _"Still don't get what you're saying."_

 _Paige facepalmed._

 _"Oh, for Christ sake, fuckin eat her out! Finger her twat! Make her cum like she made you cum! Pay her back!"_

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK BOI...**

"Should I?" He thought to himself.

He looked down at the beautiful girl grabbing his crotch and made a split second decision.

"Aw, fuck it."

He moved her hand from his privates and caught her by surprise by picking her up bridal style off the couch and into his bedroom. Alexa giggled like a naughty schoolgirl.

"Oh, forward are we?" She said teasingly.

He dropped her on his bed, and immediately took her heels off and three them on the floor.

"No shoes in my bed." He explained.

Then, he kissed her on the mouth. She responded, and they made out furiously. Unlike last time, Shane was the one in control. He got a little touchy feely, grabbing her dress covered ass while missing her. After a while, they broke apart by force to get some air.

"Alexa... Take this shit off." He panted, referring to the dress she was wearing.

Alexa had total lust in her eyes.

"I love this new you. So assertive."

"You did this to me, princess." Shane said in a gruff voice that drove her wild.

"Oh my god. You're turning me on so much, Price."

Little Miss Bliss got up from the bed and slowly took off her clothes. It was almost like a striptease for Shane, who was trying really hard to just sit back and watch the show.

"You're so fucking hot babe." Shane said.

At this point, Alexa was completely naked, her dress, bra, and panties, all pink mind you, were discarded onto the floor. Shane's eyes gravitated to her perky breasts, and a chuckle escaped him. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking back to when you flipped out at me for seeing your chest under a bra for like 5 seconds. Now I'm looking at you fully bare, and you're not complaining at all." He explained.

She smirked.

"Progress I guess. Speaking of, how come you're not naked?"

"Because, this isn't gonna be about me. Come over here."

She approached him and he grabbed her, pinning her under his weight. Instead of kissing her lips, she started nibbling on her neck, which made her giggle and moan all at once. He made his way down, lightly kissing her pink nipples, sucking on them a little. Alexa was on dream street. It's like he knew all of her spots. When he got to her stomach, he decided to be a little playful and blew a raspberry around her belly button.

"Haha! Price! S- Stop it!"

He smiled into her skin before going lower. Now, he was at her special place. God, her special place? What are we, 5? Anyway, he took a look at her entrance. Her most sacred area. Yeah, that sounds better. It was clean shaven, and... extremely moist. Alexa looked down at him staring at it.

"Is... Is there a problem?"

"Nah... I'm just amazed. I did this? Holy shit, I must be hot as fuck!" He joked.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and get to work."

"I really hope Paige was right about how to do this." He thought.

He kissed around her pussy before starting to lick everywhere. Alexa squirmed and moaned as he assaulted her slit with his tongue. She grabbed her tits and rubbed them for a little extra pleasure. Not that she needed too. With all this going on, she couldn't help but voice how she was feeling.

"Oh, fuck yes! Eat my little pussy! Fuck, I love that tongue Shane!"

Before long, she was just about ready to fly away.

"Oh god! Shane... I'm so close. I'm gonna... mmm... I'm gonna."

At that moment, Price had remembered some advice Paige had given him and decided to use a finger to get her off. In and out, in and out.

"Come on, princess. Let go. Let go." He whispered to her.

That was it. With a scream, Alexa's orgasm washed over her, and she let out a scream. She was breathing heavily with a lazy smile on her face. Price could feel the liquid desire on his middle finger and the rest of his hand.

"Did I do a good job?" Shane asked while climbing up to meet Alexa's eyes.

"What do you think, stupid?" She said tiredly.

Shane chuckled.

"Fuck, man. This was my first time doing something like this. That was awesome."

"Yeah, I agree 100 percent."

The boy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then, he pecked her on her forehead. After a while, Shane noticed his girl had fallen asleep. As much as he wanted to cuddle with her all night, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea considering they had school the next day. Plus, she had to get home before her parents realized she was gone. Instead of waking her up, he carefully slipped out of the bed, set his alarm clock for 4 in the morning, and went in the living room to sleep on the couch. He didn't want her to wake him up after all. As he laid on the couch, one thought went through his head.

"Paige, you're a fuckin genius!"

Both kids slept with smiles on their faces.

 **AN: Whew, someone get a fire extinguisher, am I right? Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys once again for supporting this story for so long. It's been almost a year man. Crazy. Absolutely insane. I'm not that good with writing love scenes, so sorry if that felt a little awkward. I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoyed, and again, if you've got any suggestions or comments, leave a review or PM me. I love seeing those reviews, helps me out so much. See you peeps in the next chapter. Peace!**


	49. More Europeans!

_**Next Day, Cafeteria, 8:00 A.M...**_

If Shane Price were to drop dead in the next 24 hours, he'd have the happiest looking corpse in existence, which now that I think about it, would look pretty fuckin disturbing. Nonetheless, it would look very happy. Why? Because the smile on his face had been there since he had woken up. You would've thought his lips were stapled in that position. Nothing could kill this guy's mood. Not a damn thing. Not only, was he one step closer to fulfilling his goal of winning that state championship, Price over here got his first taste of... girl juice. That makes cunnilingus sound so unappealing, I apologize for that. Eat your girl out, it's a good experience for both yous peeps. Gibe da pusi, boss. Anyway, the point remains the same. Shane was happy as a motherfucker. When the gang started to show up, they recognized that right away. However, they just brushed it off as him being excited about the victory on the previous day. Seth and Big E sat down at the table, clearly tired and sore. Frankly, they were surprised at how much energy Shane had, considering he took about as much punishment during that game as they did, probably even more.

"You're not hurting, Cash?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, for real. You went through hell yesterday." Big E followed through.

"Oh yeah, I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine. Right now though? I'm on cloud frickin nine, boys. No amount of pain can keep me down from my high. None! As far as I'm concerned, I'm in the best shape in my life."

Seth couldn't help but smile at the kid's attitude.

"Good, we're gonna need all the energy we could get for this next game. We're facing Roman and his boys again. They had a way easier time in their last game than we did. It was a complete blowout." He informed.

"We got it, don't worry. We're on a different level from where we were last time we went against them."

In the middle of their conversation, Big E and Seth, mostly Seth actually, braced themselves when they saw who was walking toward the table.

"What? What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Hey guys!"

He turned around and saw Bayley, with her normal bright smile, coming up to them. In a surprising turn of events, it was Shane who made the first move and wrapped her up in a hug. Seth let out a sigh of relief like someone just put out a fire. Of course, Bayley fully returned the favor.

"Awww, Shane! No one's ever done that before. I've always been the hugger, not the hug-e." Bayley beamed.

"Hey, I'm a different boy I guess. One of a kind, woman."

"More like a psychopath." Seth mumbled under his breath.

Big E heard him and nudged him a little.

"What was that for?"

Ettore played dumb.

"Huh? I ain't do nothin'."

Seth just huffed and greeted Bayley like everyone else.

"Hey, B. What's up?"

Bayley ended the hug between herself and Shane and turned her attention to the two toned haired quarterback.

"Hi, Sethy!"

Shane cringed a little when he heard what Bayley called him. The whole adding an e sound to a name for a nickname thing reminded him of Alicia. Oh god, that psycho bitch. Anyway, back to the gang, Bayley had somehow found her way onto an awkward looking Seth's lap with her head on his chest and her arms around him.

"You're the best quarterback ever! And you're a hero!" She praised.

Seth awkwardly laughed.

"Uhh, thanks. What are you doing?"

"You're sitting, so this is the best angle to hug you at." She explaining.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Seth of course, Bayley's butt was pressing directly into his little friend, and he was dangerously close to reacting to that. Luckily, Big E unknowingly saved him from that embarrassment.

"Come on, man. Don't hog all the hugs for yourselves. Big boy needs some love too." He said fake complaining.

"Don't worry, E. Bayley's got enough love for everyone!" The bubbly girl proclaimed, and then she went over to give a big hug to the muscular teenager.

"Thank god." Seth thought.

For the next few minutes, all 4 of them sat around the table and talked amongst themselves about random stuff. Just shootin the shit like friends do until it was time to get ready for class. At around 8:22, they all left to their lockers to grab their stuff and head to their homerooms. Shane was at his locker doing just that, when he was stopped by a text message he received on his phone.(Where the fuck else would he get it? Jesus I'm stupid.) It was from the girl he had gone out of his way to make feel, _really good_ the previous night.

" **Hey, babe. Giving u a heads up, I won't be coming in today. I'm way too tired after last night😈. U were amazing by the way. Told my parents I wasn't feeling well again. I'm a naughty girl, I know. But I'm your naughty girl. Love you bye. Here's another reward for last night."**

And below that was a picture of her posing completely naked in a mirror, which was a step up from the last time she sent him a flick. Shane just shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm so damn lucky."

But, her absence made him realize something. A certain friend of his was also missing.

"Hey, where's Dean?"

* * *

 ** _Dean's Apartment, 8:25 A.M..._**

Simply put, Dean Ambrose was a giant mess at the moment. It was currently Monday morning, and he was sitting on his living room couch in nothing but his boxers, watching old reruns of Tom and Jerry. His hair was in even worse shape than usual, and he smelled like hell. His armpits were screaming so much, they could probably audition to the be the leader of a hardcore punk band if they wanted. It was a miracle he even left the house at all yesterday. He didn't feel like doing shit, but he still has to support his boys, no matter how miserable he felt. Of course, that misery was caused by his very public breakup with the psycho bitch by the name of Alicia Fox. He wasn't taking it well at all. He acknowledged that she was bad for him, but still, he was a damn teenager. He wasn't used to having his heart broken, and it was eating him alive. His mom tried to get him to leave for school, but just gave up and went to work when she realized there was no convincing him to get off the couch.

"Fuuuck. Alicia you bitch! I loved you, you fuckin fuck!" He yelled to the ceiling while he threw an empty soda can at the television.

If anyone expected him to come to school today, they had another thing coming. Sure, Alicia wasn't gonna be there for the next 2 days, but basically everyone in the school knew what had happened at this point, and he didn't wanna deal with the pity. "Oh, man Dean. It's gonna be okay. She was a bitch anyways." Shut the fuck up, I knew that! But she was my bitch! These are the thoughts that went through his head, and frankly, they were tearing him apart. Little did he know, later on in the day, things were gonna start going his way... Probably.

* * *

 **School Hallway, 12:13 P.M...**

It was lunch time, but Shane had yet to actually go. He stayed in his 3rd period Global class to talk to Mr. Kidd about his grades. He was informed that he was in the top 5 for the entire class, so he felt pretty good about himself. Walking in the hallways, he was about to head to his locker to get his food. Yes, the boy made his own lunch. You forgot? Shane was the man in the kitchen, mama! Anyway, as he was doing that, he was stopped in the middle of his journey by a girl. She had fiery orange hair, fair skin, and a laid back disposition.

"Hey there. You're Shane Price, right?"

As soon as he heard her voice, his face lit up more than the girl's hair. He couldn't believe it. She was.. she was...

"Irish! You're Irish! And you got the accent!" He said excitedly.

The girl smiled at him.

"Yup, straight from the motherland. I'm guessing you are too."

"You know it, lass. Ya boy is IRISH AS FUCK!"

He quickly realized how loud he just yelled and felt really embarrassed and self conscious.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

She didn't mind. In fact, she was entertained by his enthusiasm.

"No worries. I'm Becky. Becky Lynch."

"Becky Lynch? Oh I've heard about you. You're the captain of the girl lacrosse team aren't you?" Shane asked.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised we've never met before, but, better late than never I guess. Anyway, I'm glad I've run into you, because I need your help kinda."

Price was confused.

"My help? For what exactly?"

"Well... I heard you and Dean Ambrose are best friends and... I, uh... Heard he and his girlfriend broke up last week."

"Yeah. He didn't take it that well. It's what's best for him though. She treated him like garbage."

"I heard that too. Makes me fookin angry. He's a great guy. Anyway... I was wondering. Could you like, put in a good word for me?"

"Huh? Put in a good word for... Ooooh. You like Dean?"

Becky looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah. I tried a bunch to approach him last year, but I could never catch him alone. He was always either around Seth and Roman, or in detention. This year I was gonna do it, but then I found out he had a girlfriend, and it was Alicia Fox of all people. I don't think he'd be up for a relationship after what happened to him, but it's worth a shot I think. So, will you help me out?"

Shane thought about it for a moment.

"Fuck it, why not? From what I've seen from the last few minutes of talking to you, I already like you hell of a lot more than Alicia. Also, you're not a crazy person. At least as far as I could see. I'm in."

Becky beamed.

"Yes! Thank you so much! You're a real chancer ain't ya?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm not afraid of much. Plus, we gotta stick together don't we, my fellow countryman, or countrywoman." Shane joked.

"That we do, fella. That we do. Again, thanks for this. Oh, and fair play to ya and the rest of those boys on the football team. Heard that game was brutal." She complemented.

"Thanks. It was, but we came out on top and that's all that matters. When does you guys' season start?"

"In a few weeks. Basically, like two days after what would be your championship game, if you make it there."

"You mean, when. When we make it there." He said with uber confidence.

"You're right. The whole lacrosse team's rooting for you. Now that I mention it, there's a girl on our team that's got a thing for you specifically."

"Imma have to cut you off there, lass. I'm afraid Shane's already taken."

Becky was surprised.

"Really? Already? Who's the lucky girl then?"

He put a finger to his lips and shook his head no.

"That's classified. Trust me, she wouldn't be happy if people found out we were dating. But yeah, sorry. I'm not eligible."

"Oh, well, looks like I'm gonna have to break the news to Vanessa then. On that note, I must be going. Have a good day." She said nicely.

"Same to you."

Becky went the opposite way, and Shane continued his path to his locker.

"Dean, this is gonna be a huge upgrade for you. How could she not be? She's got the blood of the Irish flowing through her veins!" He thought while laughing aloud.

 **AN: So, I've decided to involve Dean a little bit more going forward since most of you guys asked for it. What do you think of Becky as a potential love interest for him? Let me know. See you peeps in the next chapter.**


	50. Scorpion (Get Over Here! Soon)

_**That Night, Shane's House, 11:52 P.M...**_

Shane couldn't wait to tell his British bestie about his experience with Alexa the previous night. In facfact he knew he had to thank her, because without her, there's no way he would've gone through with it. The boy laid across his bed, and called Paige. 2 beeps, and then...

"Ay, mate. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Paige, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, a bunch of times actually. What are you getting at?" She asked, the suspicion evident in her voice.

"I did it, Midnight! I made my girlfriend cum! With my mouth! And my fingers! Just like you said! Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without you!"

All Paige could do was smile.

"I'm proud of you, Shane. You've successfully given a girl an orgasm. I can't believe it. I feel like a mother seeing her son ride a bike without training wheels for the first time. You know, except the bike is a girl, and you're using your tongue to pedal it instead of your feet. So, how'd it all go down. Did you make the first move?"

"Nah, she did actually. Remember when I was the phone with you and someone knocked on my door? That turned out to be Alexa, looking as sexy as I could remember. Like seriously, my brain couldn't function to the point where I was unable to formulate full sentences. She ended up grabbing my crotch, and that's when you popped into my head."

"Which turned you on even more right?" She jokingly added.

"Shut up. Anyway, I went back in my mind to when you gave me that advice on what to do if something like this happened again. I was pondering on whether or not to do it for a bit, but I looked at Alexa one more time, and that point, there was no question. If I didn't get this girl off, she was going to kill me. Her eyes were filled with nothing but pure, unadulterated lust. That's it, no other emotions." Shane described.

"Yeah I've been there before. Sometimes a girl gets so worked up, she turns into a sex demon. That's how I lost my virginity even. Speaking of, why didn't you go all the way? From what you've told me, she was practically begging for the dick."

The boy was honestly taken aback by her question.

"To keep it 100 with you, full on sex never even crossed my mind. I... I don't think I'd be pretty good at it anyway. Again, I'm still a virgin." He said sheepishly.

Paige scoffed.

"And? That doesn't mean anything. Everyone's a virgin at some point. I was, and I'd say I did pretty good my first time around."

"Yeah, but it's different for me. I'm a boy. When it comes down to it, all girls gotta do is lay there and take it. From the few times I've looked at porn, as a guy, I have to know what I'm doing. Also I have to last long to really make sure she's thoroughly enjoyed herself."

His words made the pale girl sigh in slight frustration.

"See, this is why I wish you were with me first, and this isn't me being a perv like usual. If you had experienced all this stuff beforehand, you wouldn't be prone to believing bullshit like that. Like I've said before, you are very naive. Shane, porn is 9 times out of 10, not realistic at all. You don't need to have an 8 inch dick to please a woman, all guys don't last a fucking half hour, and whether or not the girl lays on her back the whole time varies from chick to chick. Take me for example. I find missionary to be boring as fuck if it lasts more than 5 minutes. I want to be on top, fucked sideways, doggystyle, I want a mixture of all of it. If you want to please your girl, you need to figure out the things she likes. And that's a trial and error process, you just need to give it time. As for lasting long, there are other ways of getting a girl off than full on sex, you know that already. But, if you want to not just blow your load in the first 3 minutes, either have her get you off first, or masturbate before you guys do it."

Just like the first time she gave him sexual advice, he was having trouble digesting all of it. But, her spiel prompted him to be curious about one thing.

"Paige... How many times have you had sex?"

"I don't know, I haven't really kept track. If I had to guess, maybe about 30 times. Maybe more than that, I'm not entirely sure." She answered nonchalantly.

That response made Shane blush hard.

"30?! Aren't you like 16?!"

"Yeah, so? I was with Wade for a while, and that boy, I tell you. It seemed like he always wanted to fuck. I realized he only liked me for my looks after I found out he was cheating on me with some old slag named Layla. Seriously, he was like 14 and she's in her mid 30s. What a pedo. I dropped his ass the second I found out about it. Nope, no one's using me for my pussy. Anyway, yeah. Most of those times with Wade, but I did have a little thing with this guy named Marty Scurll... He knew exactly what he was doing that's for sure. We weren't dating, it was just a friends with benefits kinda deal. That ended when he and his family moved to Japan of all places. I bet he's up there raising hell like normal."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you've only been with two different guys, okay. I thought-"

Paige cut him off.

"What, you thought I was going around England sucking off every guy I came in contact with? I am many things, bruv, but a slag is not one of them. You know how like to say Shane ain't no bitch? Well, Paige ain't no whore."

"Amen to that." Shane said with a smile.

"Come on love, you know me better than that. The only boy I'll be a whore for is you." She flirted seductively.

"Hey, easy there girl. Remember the deal." Shane said nervously.

Paige pouted and made a noise reminiscent of a little girl who was refused after asking her dad for a pony for Christmas.

"I can't even flirt a little bit? No fair, no fair."

"I didn't say you can't at all, I said tone it down. Saying you'll be a slut for me isn't pulling it back at all. You know that. Don't play dumb." He said in a parental manner.

"I think you're just using you having a girlfriend as an excuse to not get teased." She accused.

Shane got defensive.

"No, I'm not! And even if I was, could you really friggin blame me? I've been mercilessly teased by you since the day we became friends. You think that one time was the only time I got hard over you? Not even close. A man can only take so much before he goes insane."

Paige giggled.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

Price groaned.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hopefully hang out again sooner or later." She quickly responded.

"I share that sentiment completely."

"Well", Paige continued, segwaying into a different topic, "Anything else happen with my best pal in the whole world?"

"Yeah, actually. A girl came up to me and essentially asked me to play matchmaker between her and Dean. Best part is, she's Irish just like me, but she's legit from the country. She's got the accent and everything. Name's Rebecca Lynch, but everyone just calls her Becky." He beamed.

"So, are you gonna help her? I remember you saying that Dean kid just went through a pretty bad breakup. Not really sure if now is the best time to try and get him back into another relationship." She pointed out.

"I thought about that, but I think this could be good for him. He didn't come to school today, and I suspect that he's not coming for a while. Maybe if he knew an attractive girl that wasn't completely out of her goddamn mind was waiting for him in school, that would be enough to get him out of his house. She's a nice one too. You'd probably get along with her if you met her."

"Hmmm. Even so, you better have no doubt whatever that this Becky chick is good for him, because if she breaks his heart too? You're gonna be the one fault for that. Don't lead your friend back to hell, love."

"I won't, I promise. I've got a good feeling about her. She can't be worse than Alicia. It's impossible."

"Alright, go for it then. Any friend of you is a friend of mine, so I trust her. That includes Alexa, even though she stole you away from me... And that dick away from me."

Shane went beet red.

"Damn it Paige!"

 **AN: I've noticed that I basically write Paige as a raunchier version of Tracer from Overwatch... I'm okay with that I guess. Anyway, that's a wrap on this chapter. As always, let me know what you thought of it. Flame, I wish you had an actual account so I didn't have to respond to you through these notes, but I appreciate the feedback on the Becky introduction. She's gonna play a big part in this arc of the story. What pairings would you guys wanna see based on all the characters I've introduced so far. One person already predicted one of them. Try your luck. See you peeps in the next chapter, Peace!**


	51. Individuals

_**Next Day, Outside Shane's House, 6:47 A.M...**_

Day offs are frickin great aren't they? No school, no work, no reresponsibilities, at least for the next 24 hours. The school was out due to a pipe malfunction, and they needed to repair it. Therefore, no classes were taking place today. Every kid was ecstatic, including one Shane Price, who decided to start his day with a quick trip to the store, for some breakfast. Normally he'd just make it himself, but on this particular day, he had no desire to do so. Nah, instead? It was Bacon, Egg, and Cheese on a Hero time. The boy learned quickly upon his arrival to the NYC, that the sandwich was somewhat a signature of the area, much like a Philly Cheesesteak is to Philadelphia. Duh, where else would it be? Anyway, decked out in a gray hoodie with black sweatpants, he began his journey to the store, which was only a few blocks away. It was a peaceful morning, a bit chilly, but peaceful nonetheless. Folks had hung up their Halloween decorations, bats and Jack o lanterns up and down the block as far as the eye can see. That reminded him of the fact that Halloween was only a few days away and he had yet to pick out a costume.

"Damn, totally slipped my mind. I bet the costume stores are pretty much flushed out at this point too, shit. Oh well, maybe I'll just be a cop again like last year. I think I still have that outfit somewhere in one of those bags in the back of my closet that I never sorted out." He thought while walking.

Yeah, last year he dressed up as part of law enforcement, and it was pretty sweet... At least, according to him. Man had the hat and everything. Even had a little gun holster on the side of his pants. "Respect my authoritah!", he would yell, like he was that evil little fatboy, Cartman. That got a laugh out of a few people, and although he eventually found out that he was being used as a comedy dummy by his peers, he still fondly looked back at those particular memories. As he reminisced over his silly actions from the past, when he was interrupted out of his head by a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, don't I know ya from somewhere?"

He turned around and as soon as he saw who was calling him, he had to do a double take. He saw the same orange hair from the day before. Dressed in a green shirt and gray sweatpants, she stood a few feet away from him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Becky. This is a nice surprise. Never seen you around before. What brings you here, especially this early?" He asked.

"I actually live down the block. I'm as surprised to see you as you are me. You live here too, I assume."

"You assumed correctly, lass. How have we never crossed paths before yesterday? We go to the same school, we live in the same area, and we both play sports."

"You forgot something else we have in common." She said while giggling.

Shane smiled brightly when he realized what she was referring to.

"Oh yeah. We're both, IRISH AS FUCK!"

Becky laughed.

"Damn right. To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you that we didn't see each other at all before. Oh well, everything happens for a reason I guess."

"Yeah, and it seems like the reason for us meeting is to get you hooked up with my best friend. At least, that's my assumption. Anyway, I was headed to the store for some breakfast. You could tag along if you want." He invited.

"Eh, why not? I just finished my morning jog, I could go for a bite to eat."

"Cool. Let's go then."

And so, Shane was joined by his Irish compatriot on the quest to stuff his face with some morning food. Heh, morning food. Sounds like morning wood. On the quest to stuff his face with some morning wood... If you never read this story again I understand. Anyway, yeah. Sandwiches. They got to the store, and Shane ordered the sandwich for himself, and Becky did the same. She was about to pull out her cash to pay for it, but Price stopped her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll pay for the both of us."

"You sure? I have the money." Becky said surprised.

Shane waved her off.

"Yeah, it's cool. I like you."

That made Becky smile.

"I like you too."

He handed the dude at the cash register the amount of money that was required, and a few minutes later, the two received the sandwiches. Just like that, they were outta there, simple transaction. Shane started to softly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lynch asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, my girlfriend would be pissed if she found out I bought you breakfast. Me and her haven't even gone on a damn date yet." He explained.

"Why not do it today? You have plenty of time."

"Eh, I don't wanna force it. I wanna plan it out, ya know? I want it to be special. I don't wanna just be like, "Hey, let's go to the park or something." She deserves more than that. She's a princess, and I wanna treat her like one."

"That's very sweet of you. You're a good boyfriend."

"Thanks, I hope she feels the same way. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she does! I'm friggin great." He joked, feigning arrogance.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, ya bleedin knucklehead. Anyway, I'm gonna get goin. Me and some of my teammates are hangin out today, and I wanna get a little more sleep in after I eat. See ya tomorrow."

She turned around to leave when Shane stopped her with his voice.

"Hold on, lass. One more thing." He said.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Lemme get your phone number so we can talk more. About the Dean stuff. Also, if you just feel like talking."

"Oh, sure. Give me yours too." She agreed.

They exchanged phone numbers and then Becky went on her merry way.

"Speaking of Dean, how am I gonna get ahold of him?" He asked himself while walking back home.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later, Seth's House...**

"No, no, no, no. Fuck, no. This isn't good."

Currently, the two tone haired quarterback was pacing back and forth in his room frantically, talking to himself. And you know why? Well...

"Out of all the girls in the school, why Bayley?! Anyone but her, for the love of Christ!"

Yeah, he couldn't get the whole her sitting on his lap thing out of his head. Point blank, she almost gave him a big ol' Seth boner.

"I never realized how nice her ass was... But no! I can't think that way about her! This is Bayley we're talking about. She's like the little sister I never had! Same with the rest of the team! For Christ sake, we grew up together! But, she has... Matured in some areas. Ah shit, there I go again with that. Noooo. The second playoff game is in a few days! This is fucking with my mindset! I can't afford any distractions right now."

He threw himself back first onto his bed, took a pillow and screamed into it in frustration, then threw it across his room.

"I gotta call E. He'll know how to deal with it."

Seth pulled out his phone from his pocket and quickly called his partner in crime, looking for a solution. What he got, was a very irritated sounding Ettore on the other end.

"Seth, why? I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry man. It's just, I need to get something off my chest." He confessed.

"It's gonna have to wait until tomorrow. I don't have time to talk right now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you." Seth apologized.

He hung up the phone, and groaned.

"Damn it! This shit sucks!"

 **Meanwhile with Big E...**

"Who was that, E?" A female voice asked.

Big E looked over his shoulder at the girl sitting on his couch.

"Eh, it was Seth. Probably something about football. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Big E and Sasha then left his house, on the way to the movies, holding hands.

* * *

 **Dean's Apartment...**

"Uhhhhhhh."

That groan says it all. Ambrose was not feeling any better. Like not even a little bit. At least he had managed to put some pants on in the last 24 hours. Also, much to his mother's delight, he finally dragged his stinkin ass in the shower, so the smell of bad hygiene was no longer around, but the stench of despair and disappointment still very much lingered in the air for him. Now, laid across the living room couch, looked at his phone and saw all the calls he had ignored over the past few days. Some from Seth, some from Shane, Big E. Hell, even Roman had tried to get ahold of him.

"Wow, the break up news even made it to Roman's new school. Great, just fuckin great. I bet they're laughing at me too. Shit! Son of a bitch!"

This whole break up was breaking him. Breaking his spirit, breaking his heart, and breaking his mind. Oh, how he wished he still had his psycho girlfriend by his side. Wallowing in his sadness, he noticed someone knocking on his door.

"Go away!" He yelled, not wanting any part of it.

The person knocked even harder, to Dean's displeasure.

"I said, fuck off! No visitors!"

Ignoring him, they continued knocking, and he'd had enough. He stormed over to the door and swing it open.

"You retarded or somethin?! I said fuck... The hell?"

Standing before him, was the last person he expected to see. Looking down, he saw a petite girl with blonde hair and pink streaks dyed into it.

"Don't yell at me Ambrose. I'm only doing this because your friends are worried about you, dick. Now listen up. Get over it. Alicia Fox is not worth crying over. That shit was never gonna work out from the get go. There are plenty of girls out there, and you're all fucked up over that idiot? Bullshit. You're coming to school tomorrow, do I make myself clear?" Alexa commanded.

Dean was hesitant to kowtow to her.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Little Miss Bliss nearly growled at him.

"Don't fucking test me. If I don't see you tomorrow in homeroom, so help me God, I will make your life a living hell. Now again. Do I make myself clear?"

All he could do was nod.

"Good. See you tomorrow morning." She said, before turning around and leaving.

Dean stood in the doorway with a stunned expression on his face.

"Was... Was Bliss just here or am I losing my mind." He asked himself.

As Alexa exited the elevator into the lobby, she called up her boyfriend, who immediatly answered the phone.

"Is it taken care of?" Shane asked anxiously.

She rolled her eyes.

"You owe me for this."

"Oh thank God. Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you."

"Like I said, you owe me. See you later."

"Bye princess." He said happily.

Alexa then started to make her way home, all the while with a smirk on her face."

"I'm a good girlfriend."

 **AN: (Insert Eric Bischoff's theme here.) Yeah, I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. My job is kicking my ass. I'm always tired. It sucks. Anyway, I'd like to say something about the show, particularly the Becky heel stuff. How is she the heel in this?! She was completely justified to do what she did at SummerSlam. She got screwed out of her one on one match for the title. I ain't booing her for that. What do you guys think? See you peeps in the next chapter.**


	52. Dean, What A Shame, Your Ex Is A Whore

_**Next Day, School Cafeteria, 8:00 A.M...**_

"Bitch, sing the song!" Big E yelled happily.

"Do it, do it!" Cody followed, agreeing with his teammate.

"No, I'm not a human jukebox. You wanna hear someone sing so bad, go to the damn music department. I'm tired of this shit." Shane refused.

Then Bayley spoke up, and we all know how that song and dance goes.

"Shane, please? I've never heard you sing before. I really really want to."

The boy tried to resist her, but all she had to do was give him a warm smile, and flash those pleading puppy dog eyes of hers, and he was broken. He sighed and groaned.

"Fine. I'm only doing this for you. Goddamnit. I hate this fuckin song!"

Shane, reluctantly, did his thing.

"I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR, NO, IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS, WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY! I CHIME IN, HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR, NO, IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS, WITH A SENSE OOOH! There, I did it. Jesus Christ, why did I do that?"

Surprisingly to him, a smattering of applause swept throughout the caf from the other students inside of it, which caused him to blush a bit and get all shy.

"Thanks guys."

Bayley wrapped her arms around him for a hug in a show of gratitude for following through.

"Thank you! That was even better than I thought it was gonna be. You're really good."

"Yeah thanks. I don't really like singing that much though. It's embarrassing. I don't like the attention."

Cody chimed in.

"Don't like the attention? Bro, you have any idea how many chicks you could pull with that voice of yours? The ladies love a guy who can sing."

Shane smirked.

"Yeah, I bet they did. I'm not exactly worried about that at the moment."

Bayley gave him a knowing smile while Cody shook his head in disagreement.

"Man you're crazy. You're wasting a chick magnet, I'm telling you. If I could sing, I'm telling you. I wouldn't be able to get away from all the tail coming my way. I mean, not that, that doesn't happen now, I'm just saying."

Big E added his two cents.

"Hey ladies man. What happen to that one girl you were trying to get? The cheerleader."

"Oh, Dakota? She.. uh... She's not worth it. Yeah, not worth it."

Shane narrowed his eyes at him.

"She rejected you didn't she."

"What?! No, of course not! I don't get rejected! That just doesn't happen!"

"... Yup. He totally got rejected."

"I didn't get rejected goddamnit!"

Being the good person she was, Bayley attempted to make Cody feel a little better about it.

"It's okay Cody. People get turned down all the time. You'll find somebody. You're a great guy."

However, all that did was make Rhodes even angrier. Angry to the point where he grabbed his bag, and left the table.

"Screw you guys! Cody Rhodes does not get rejected by any girl! You hear me?!"

And with that, he stormed off. Bayley just shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "Hey, I tried my best with that", and the guys were struggling not to burst out laughing.

"Jeez, looks like I hit a nerve." Shane acknowledged.

Big E waved it off.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Cody's a big boy, he'll get over it. Speaking of get over it, have you seen Dean at all?"

Shane again smirked.

"Nah, but I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing him today."

"What makes you so sure?" Bayley asked.

"Oh, just a hunch. Dean's a tough guy. He probably just needed a little break after what happened. I don't blame him. He'll be here today."

As he said that, someone else approached the table, that person being another member of the crew, Seth. He was looking pretty awkward at the moment. He tried to sit next to Shane to keep distance between himself and Bayley, but that didn't work out that well. Why? Well, you know what Bayley does. As soon as she saw him, she didn't even hesitate to hop out of her seat and hug the shit out of the poor bastard.

"Seth, hi! How are you?!"

Rollins chuckled nervously before answering.

"I'm, uh, I'm great Bayley. Say, can you let go? It's starting to hurt."

"Sure thing!"

She did as she was asked, and returned to her seat, which relieved him... Until she took her chair and planted it right next to him. Then, to make matters even worse, she grabbed his arm and leaned her head on it while giggling. Basically, only one thing was going through Seth's head.

"Fuck! She's so cute! Noooo!"

His attention, thankfully for his sake, was switched to Big E when he spoke up.

"Yo, Cap. What was it you needed to talk about yesterday? You said you needed to get something off your chest?" The swole teen asked.

Seth looked down at Bayley, and she looked back up at him with a smile so bright, it could've blinded him. He then looked at Ettore.

"Uh... It was nothing. Just stuff about... football."

Big E rolled his eyes.

"I knew it. Seriously, man. You gotta focus on other things besides playing ball. It's consuming your entire existence."

Thanking his lucky stars that lie actually worked, Rollins went along with it.

"Yeah, man. Whatever you say. I just don't plan on losing."

"Neither do I, but I still have time for other stuff. Like for example, everyone? I have an announcement. Me and Sasha? Yeah, we're a thing now."

Both Shane and Seth's eyes went with surprise, while Bayley gasped and then squealed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, what?! Really?!"

"Yup. Went on our first date yesterday." E clarified with a grin.

"I'm so happy for you two! You are gonna be so cute together!"

"Ettore, I gotta say, good for you. Sasha's a great looking girl, and she's cool too. Congratulations." Shane said to his friend.

"Totally. I can't believe it. But, I've known both of you my whole life pretty much, and I know you're both great people. You deserve each other."

"Thanks bro. I appreciate the support from all of you guys."

"Support for what?" A voice asked from behind them.

They all turned around to see none other than the kid who had gone completely AWOL for the past few days.

"No, seriously. Support for what? You come out the closet or something, E?" Dean asked again.

"Dean!" All the kids at the table, save for Shane, yelled at once.

He covered his ears and winced.

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't make me not able to hear it. Jesus that was loud."

"We missed you, you prick! Why didn't you answer your fuckin phone?" Seth asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know. I was being a dumbass loser. I just didn't wanna talk to anyone cause I thought you guys would, you know. Laugh at me over... what happened with Alicia."

"Aww, poor baby." Bayley said with remorse.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug, hoping that it would make him feel better. Normally, Dean would just stand there and take it, but this time, he returned the hug.

"Thanks Martinez. I kinda needed that."

"No problem, Deano. Anytime." She responded.

"Alright, now. Onto business... Which one of you sent her?"

The rest of the group all had confused looks on their faces.

"Huh? Sent who?" Seth asked for them.

"Oh don't give me that crap. One of you sent Alexa over to my apartment yesterday. I know you friggin did. There's no way she did that on her own. Now tell me who it was."

They all just shrugged their shoulders at him.

"Bullshit!"

"Hey, Ambrose."

This time, it was a feminine voice that came out of nowhere, and they all knew exactly who it belonged to. Yup, it was the petite princess herself. She walked up to Dean, and nodded in approval.

"I'm glad. You decided to show up like I said. Good."

It was taking everything Shane had to not crack a smile from seeing that, as the thought of, "That's my girl", ran through his head.

"Yes I did", Dean responded, "Now, you mind telling me who got you to come over yesterday, cause nobody's talking, and it's pissing me off.

Alexa raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what makes you think someone got me to do anything? I do what _I want_ to do. No one tells to do shit."

The tone of her voice alone convinced Dean that she had actually done it on her own power, which led him to ask her one question.

"Dude... Why?"

"Because, I already told you. Your friends were worried about you. And, for me personally, it made me sick to know that you were all torn up over a some chick who doesn't deserve to be cried over. We may have never been close, and to be honest up until recently, I didn't like you that much, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you drown in a pathetic state of self pity. That's not the Ambrose I know."

Dean was surprised that she'd had any type of concern for him at all.

"You know what, Bliss? You're not as bad as I thought."

"I know. Also, between you and me", She said while leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I'm pretty sure you've been missing work. You should get back to that before your ass gets fired."

Dean facepalmed.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot about that. And I forgot you knew. You haven't told anyone right?"

"No I haven't. Calm down."

"Oh thank God."

Shane spoke up.

"Well Dean. I've got something to tell you. While you were gone, a girl came up to me and told me she was interested in you."

Dean was surprised.

"Really? Who?"

"Becky Lynch."

The boy with the unkempt dirty blonde hair did a double take when he heard that name.

"Did... Did you say Becky Lynch?"

"Yup, the lacrosse team captain herself."

"I, uh... I gotta go. See you in homeroom."

And with that, Dean made a break for it, fast walking out of the cafeteria. Shane didn't understand that reaction from his best friend.

"Jeez what's up with him?"

Seth sighed.

"Dean has a... weird history with Rebecca."

"Weird? How so?"

"I'll explain later. We have to go anyway. It's 8:25. 5 minutes till homeroom."

"Oh, okay then. See you guys around. Come on Alexa. We don't wanna be late."

They all went about their business and made their last minute preparations for the day ahead of them. All the while, Shane was trying to comprehend what Seth had said to him.

"Weird history? What the hell does that mean, and why didn't Becky tell me? As far as she's told me, they've never really interacted. What's going on here?" He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna find out sooner or later. That's for damn sure."

"What?" Alexa asked.

Shane didn't realize he said that out loud.

"Oh nothing. I'm just tryna found out how I got such a beautiful girlfriend." He said, covering his tracks.

"Aw babe. You're sweet."

She looked around to make sure no one saw her, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She went inside the room, leaving Shane by himself in the hallway. He sighed.

"I gotta stop saying shit out of out. Damn it I'm doing again. Shit!"

 **AN: SEPTEMBER, FUCK! I don't wanna go back to school. This is some bullshit. Aw whatever. I'm still gonna be writing this whenever I can. Shout out to all of you guys. Flame, I hear you loud and clear my friend. To the one person who wrote in the reviews about Xavier, I also hear you. Remember, if you have any ideas, thoughts, or suggestions, just leave a review, or PM me. See you peeps in the next chapter.**


	53. Bayley Spears

_**Same Day, Football Locker Room, 6:44 P.M...**_

Practice, practice, practice. They say it makes perfect, and that may be true, but by God, it's really hard. Proof of that is simply the tired expressions of the young boys as they left the field at end of it. Tyler Breeze was still laid out on the grass, due to not wanting to get up because of how exhausted he was. Bayley had seen this, and being the kind, nurturing girl she is, she rushed over to the resident pretty boy with a bottle of cold water. He wanted to say thank you, but he was too tired to even speak, so all he could do was look up at her with a pained smile. While Bayley tended to Breeze outside, the rest of the team were sitting around in the locker room, opting to rest for a bit before leaving for where they respectively resided. Coach Helmsley approved, but said that someone had to lock up because in his words, there was no way in hell he was going to wait around for them. Bray Wyatt ended up accepting the task, but not without protest from Cody, who thought he should be the one trusted with taking out the order.

"Come on Coach, let me do it. You know I'm the most responsible and trustworthy member of the team." He proclaimed.

Even in their thoroughly worn out states, the others all still had the wherewithal to hear what he said, which in turn made them stare at Mr. Rhodes with the most sideways looks possible. Cody looked around confused at all the irritated faces.

"What? You all know it's the truth."

He doubled down, dude. Here's a piece of advice. Never double down. Just like you never go full retard, you never double down. In response to this, the team continued to just stare at him. It was until one of The Uso Brothers, Jey to be exact, had this to say, that the silence had been broken.

"Man, Cody? I love you bro. You one of my bros for life, real talk. But, it's time you do us all a favor... AND SHUT YO DUMB ASS UP!"

His brother Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Please, Uce. Pleeeeease, shut the fuck up. Please?"

Even the quietest guy on the team, Cedric Alexander, felt the need to chime in, at the surprise of the boys.

"He's right Cody. There are times where you need to just be quiet. This is one of those times."

"Damn dude", Dolph started, "When Cedric starts finding you annoying enough to actually say something about it, that's how you know you're being _really_ annoying.

And finally, there was Coach Helmsley.

"Rhodes, tomorrow? You're running a mile before and after practice."

"WHAAT?! WHY?! FOR WHAT?!" Cody asked outraged.

"For being an insufferable prick and fucking up the team morale. Bray, be sure to lock up once everyone leaves. I'm out. See you guys tomorrow."

And with that, Coach left, and Cody sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He asked aloud.

He noticed his teammates mouths start to open and quickly shut that down.

"Nobody answer that! You know what, screw you guys! I'm going home!" He stated angrily. Keep in my mind, he was still wearing his football uniform pants and knee pads, along with his cleats. Also he was bare chested. He gathered all of his things and stormed out while grumbling to himself.

Shane tried to call out to him.

"Dude! You can't take your uniform home except for on the day before a game remember?"

Cody waved him off and yelled back, "I don't care!"

Price in turn just shrugged. Seth walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now you for sure. Cody is the biggest drama queen on the team."

"Jeez no kidding."

At this point, Tyler had been able to finally drag himself into the locker room.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss? Cody nearly knocked me over on his way out of here. Also he was wearing a shirt for some reason." He asked.

"Rhodes is being a bitch again. That's pretty much it." Bray answered while sitting in a corner far away from everyone else.

"Oh I see. He threw another temper tantrum?" He asked the boy with the heavy southern accent.

"Mmhmm." He simply replied.

"Why am I not surprised?"

While Tyler and Bray went back and forth in their own little conversation, and the other boys did the same among themselves, Shane remembered this morning, and the curiosity he had over his best friend Dean and his potential love interest, Becky Lynch. He turned his attention to Seth and spoke.

"Hey man. You said you'd tell me about the so called weird history you said Becky and Dean shared together."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. I'd uh... I'd rather not talk about this stuff here. Let's leave and we'll speak on the way to the train station." Seth proposed.

"Sure, no problem." Shane agreed.

The captain and the new kid both gathered their things, said bye to their friends, and headed out. Big E wanted them to wait for him, but they said they couldn't and continued on anyway. Now, there was one problem. Or two problems I guess. Like normal, Bayley and Alexa we're waiting for Shane in the front of the school. Price knew that he had to come up with an excuse not to walk with them this time, and so, he did just that. As per the usual, Bayley hugged both boys, Seth blushing when she held onto him longer than normal. Alexa had a small smile on her face as she cooly greeted them.

"Hey Price, hey Seth. So, Price. Ready to get this show on the road?" The petite princess asked her secret boyfriend.

Shane nervously rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, about that. Me and Seth kinda have to go now. We got orders from coach to go over the gameplan for Sunday's upcoming game, and we wanna start as soon as possible. Sorry guys. Tomorrow for sure though."

Admittedly, that caught the blonde girl by surprise, as well as disappoint her a bit, but she didn't let it show. She decided to play the nonchalant card, as to not do anything that might raise suspicion about how her feelings for the blonde newcomer actually were. Yeah, Bayley knew, but Seth didn't, and he was the last person she wanted to find out right now. So, she played it cool.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll walk Bayley to the bus stop anyway. See you around guys."

Bayley slightly frowned, which Shane immediately took notice of.

"What's wrong, Bayley?" He asked.

"You always walk me to the bus stop." She explained, her eyes showing sadness as well.

Both Seth and Shane were looking at Bayley, and they knew they had to do something to cheer her up. Seeing her like this was like torture. In the end, it was Seth who managed to brainstorm up an idea.

"Bayley, Bayley. Don't be sad. Uh... Fuck it, here goes nothing."

Without thinking anymore about it, the two tone haired quarterback lunged forward and embraced her the best he could. Everyone's eyes went wide, including Bayley, who couldn't believe what was happening. Seth actually initiated the hug instead of just receiving it, which never ever happens. He let go after a little while, and started chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, so. Are you okay now? Don't be sad. We don't like it when you're sad."

Bayley's face slowly formed into a giant smile.

"How can I be sad, when- wen, THAT just happened?! You hugged me! Oh my gosh, I could just- I could just-"

With a display of quickness that caught the 3 other teens by total surprise, Bayley grabbed Seth's head, and much like the very moment that started the triangle between herself, Alexa, and Shane, she planted a wet one right on the boy's lips. Seth was totally frozen, Alexa had her hand to her mouth, and Shane, well... It's Shane, so you know he's laughing like crazy. Eventually, Bayley pulled away, breathing heavily, while Seth still hadn't moved a muscle. He had lipstick on the side of his mouth and everything.

"Sorry. I... Oh no, I did it again." Bayley said, realizing what she had just done.

Seth was starting to get a grip on reality again, and shook his head a few times to fully regain his composure. It was then, he knew exactly what to say.

" D-Don't apologize. Bayley... I've actually wanted that for... for a while now." He confessed.

She gasped.

"R- Really?"

It was at this time that Shane knew that he and Alexa had to leave. The Becky stuff could wait, this was taking precedence over whatever information he was looking for.

"You know what? I'm sure Coach wouldn't mind if we did this tomorrow instead. Come on Alexa. Let's go home and leave these two to themselves." Shane said while eyeing Bliss.

Alexa nodded, and the couple scurried away at the risk of feeling even more awkward. Seth and Bayley were still standing in front of the school, staring into each other's eyes.

"I'll... I'll walk you to the bus stop if you want." Rollins offered.

Bayley softly nodded.

"I think I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

 **AN: One year, dude. It's officially been one year since this thing started. Some of you have been here from the beginning, and some have come along over time. But, regardless of time, I'm thankful for every single one of you. You're the best, I mean that. You make it fun to pump out chapters whenever I can. And, not to mention that I get tons of feedback from my audience thanks to you, which again, helps me out tremendously. Thank you! Also, unrelated, but I wanna recommend an author on this site that's crazy underrated. Person that has the username, Omelexa. He, or she, I'm not sure, writes Alexa Bliss x Kenny Omega stories. My favorites are Mouth Of The Town and Faith For A Happy Ending. Please, check them out. You won't be sorry. One more thing. If you're confused about who's on the football team, I understand. PM me and I'll send you the full roster. See you peeps in the next chapter**


	54. Old Habits Don't Die For Teenagers

_**Thursday, 11:32 P.M, Shane's House...**_

 _ **"**_ Oh, fuck! Yes, yes, right there, right fucking there! Oh my God!"

Alexa had once again snuck over to have some _fun_ with her boyfriend. She was feeling a bit frisky, and she knew Shane would be more than happy to help her out with that. He put his fingers and tongue to work, and in only a few minutes, she was a screaming mess. Four orgasms later, and she was absolutely spent, while Shane felt extremely proud of himself. Currently, they were together under the covers, Alexa wearing nothing but a shirt that went down to her thighs on account of it being Price's, and Shane wearing a T shirt and a pair of shorts. He spooned her while lightly kissing the side of her neck, which made her giggle a bit.

"I can't stop kissing you, princess. You're like a drug for me. Apparently I'm a crackhead when it comes to you." He joked.

"I mean, I'm not surprised. I'm the best." She joked back, using his trademark fake self important shtick.

"Hey, that's my thing."

"Now it's our thing. You got a problem with that?"

Shane chuckled.

"Nah, not really. I just find it funny that it's gotten to the point to the point with us that we're pillow talking after sex stuff. I would've never seen that coming when I first met you."

"Me neither, but I'm glad it's happening. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Are you just saying that because I made you cum 4 times like 10 minutes ago?"

"No... Okay maybe a little. You're a master when it comes to using that sex toy disguised as a tongue. You sure you've never done that with any other girls before?" She inquired.

"Nope, never did. You're the only girl I've had the pleasure of tasting. Do all girls taste like vanilla?"

Alexa laughed.

"I would assume not, Price. But, you'll never know, because I'm the only girl you'll ever have the opportunity to lick. You and that tongue of yours? They belong to me. Nobody else."

"What about when you let Bayley make out with me in front of you? My tongue was definitely in her mouth for at least 45 seconds." He pointed out.

"Don't bring that up. You're gonna make me jealous. Like I said then, it was a one time thing."

"I feel like Bayley feels the same way about that now. Did you see her and Seth today? They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, I swear. I didn't even get a damn hug today. Hell, no one did. I feel unloved."

The petite princess turned around to face her significant other and raise her eyebrow at him.

"Really? You feel unloved? Hello, you have a whole hot naked chick in bed with you right now."

"Chill dude, it was a joke. But yeah, they've only been officially together for a day, and they're already inseparable. It's kinda cute."

"Yeah... I guess it is." Alexa commented, voice slightly faltering while looking down a bit.

Shane immediately noticed this and became worried.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't know how much longer I wanna keep us a secret. I want... I want everyone to know how much I love you and... Why have you been hanging out with Becky Lynch, Shane?"

One thought went through the boy's mind at the moment... "Oh, shit." He was aware of how bad he looked right now. It's not like he was trying to keep his newfound friendship with the orange haired lass a secret. He just never got around to telling... his girlfriend... about it. Yeah, now that he thought about it, he felt pretty fuckin dumb.

"Shit, um... Look, it's not what you think alright? Me and her just became friends like, not even 3 days ago. She came to me the day you didn't show up for school, because she said she needed my help with stuff. How did you find out anyway?"

"I shouldn't have had to find out anything! But, if you must know, she came up to me, Big E and Seth while we were at lunch and asked us to tell you she said thanks again for Tuesday. When I asked her what happened on Tuesday, she said that you and her got breakfast together, and that you paid for her food. You know what that sounds like to me? A fucking date!"

Shane knew he had to calm her down, and calm her down fast before this got way out of proportion.

"Whoa, whoa, let's pump the brakes on this. It wasn't a date, it was a friendly gesture. I would've done the same thing if it was Dean instead of Becky in that scenario. The only reason it happened was because of a coincidence. Me and her were both heading in the same direction. I found out that day that she lives close by me and you, just a few blocks away. I swear, it was just two friends hanging out for like 45 minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. Come on, you know me better than that."

Alexa held her glare towards her boyfriend for a little bit longer, before sighing and dropping it.

"I knew there was no way you'd do that to me. It's just... Fuck! I don't wanna lose you, Shane. You're the first boy I've met that's made me feel the way you do. I'm not used to being... genuinely cared about by a guy I'm romantically involved with. My other boyfriends only cared about my looks, and my money. That's it. You wanna talk about feeling unloved, I know all too well how that feels. I'm.. I'm an insecure mess, because I know that one day, you could decide you don't love me anymore and just waltz out of my life forever."

Now Shane knew why she was so quick to jump to the whole you're cheating on me aren't you thing. She was still afraid of being used by people. Sure, over the last month she's been a lot more open and kind to people, but deep down inside the fear was still there. And understandably so. You don't just miraculously get over some like that. It's a long process, and he knew he was the only dude that could hold her hand through it. He sighed before saying what he had to say.

"Short Stuff, I understand what you're feeling, I really do. But you gotta trust me. I've never lied to you or tried to decieve you. I've done nothing but try and help you through this, and I plan on continuing to do so. However, I'm gonna need you to pull a little more of your weight. I can't help you if every time we take a step forward, we take 3 steps back. You get me? I love you with all my heart Alexa, but, and I know how cliche this sounds, I need you to help me help you."

The petite princess nodded understandingly, before softly laughing.

"Now THIS is funny. We're going back and forth like an old married couple, and we haven't even been together for a full week."

Shane smiled at that.

"To be fair, we always argue about stuff. Even before this was officially we were going back and forth. That's one of our favorite things to do with each other besides... Well, doing each other. And I know how much you love it when I do you."

"Oh, words can't even describe how much I love it."

"And words can't even describe how much I love _you_ , princess."

"Aww, Shane. I love you too."

Price then held her close and gave her a quick peck on the lips before drifting with her away to sleepy town. Once again, like so many other times, the two teenagers fell asleep in a warm embrace... Or at least that's what would've happened, if Shane's phone didn't start ringing out of fucking nowhere. It snapped them both wide awake, and neither were happy about it. Alexa groaned and pressed a pillow against her face.

"Fuck!" Shane cursed while reaching over to his nightstand to grab the phone that was currently blasting music. Without checking the caller ID, (BECAUSE HE NEVER FUCKING DOES!), he answered it and put it to his ear.

"Yo. Whoever this is, you woke me up. Not cool." He said.

"Well, love. That's no way to greet a friend is it?" A British accent responded.

Shane audibly groaned and facepalmed. Alexa noticed this.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's fuckin Paige, dude." He answered.

 **AN: First ever meeting between Alexa and Paige happening next chapter! Let me know in the review section what you think will happen! Side note. I wrote a little story focused on Nikki Cross of Sanity. I'd appreciate it if you'd check that out. It's called Play. See you peeps in the next installment.**


	55. Long Distance Repression

**Same place** **we** **left off...**

"It's fuckin Paige, dude." Shane answered annoyed.

"Aw, you don't sound happy about it. You don't like me anymore?" Paige asked, feigning hurt feelings.

"No, you just... Called at a really bad time."

"What, I've woken you up before."

"Yeah, but... Hold on give me a second."

He turned to Alexa, who had an irritated expression on her face. She didn't forget about Paige. Her being his first love still sat in the back of her mind.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to take this. I'll be back in bed in a few, don't worry. You get some rest."

Yeah, she wasn't having any of that.

"No, you're staying right here. I wanna hear this. I'm sure that whatever you and her talk about won't anger me at all. Right? As a matter of fact, put her on speaker."

Shane audibly gulped.

"Uh, speaker? You sure?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do I look like I'm not sure?"

He sighed.

"Oh, shit. Paige, I'm putting you on speaker. My... girlfriend wants to talk to you."

Paige chuckled.

"Alright, go on then."

He did as his girlfriend told him to, and put his British companion on speaker. She started talking first.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

Even though Shane had told her that she was from across the pond, the accent still really surprised the crap outta here.

"H-Hi. I'm fine. You're Paige?"

"Oooh, you even sound cute. Shane talks to me about you a whole lot. Ol sappy yank he is."

"Really? What does he say about me?" Alexa asked, eyeing her boyfriend while he silently prayed in his head that Paige wouldn't say anything retarded that could possibly get him in a dickload of trouble.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing bad. He never shuts up about how much he loves you and how lucky he is to be with you."

Alexa blushed at that, and Shane was relieved.

"Oh... R-Really?"

"Yeah, he also told me about how much he wants to fu-"

Shane knew where she was going with this, and shut that shit down immediately.

"NOPE, NOPE! Paige, I'm taking you off speaker. Alexa, go to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

He kissed the furiously blushing petite princess, and scurried out of his room with his phone clutched in his hands. Meanwhile, Alexa was left in the bed, contemplating what Paige was getting ready to say.

"He wants to fu... fu? Fuck? Me?"

Out in the living room, Shane plopped across his couch, and violently facepalmed. On the other end, Paige was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God that was bloody awesome! Shit! Hahahaha!"

"Dude... You are a dick. Seriously."

"Oh hush it was funny. You know it was."

Shane looked back over to his bedroom, where Alexa was undoubtedly plotting the different ways she planned to chew him out.

"You like getting me in trouble, don't you?"

Paige pretended to think about it.

"Hmmmm... Maybe. You're cute when you get angry."

Now you see where Shane gets that from? He sighed and just decided to move off of the subject and progress the conversation.

"Why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you honestly. Remember I told you about Wade a while ago?" Paige asked.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Guess who I randomly got a call from? He told me some bullshit about how much he misses me and how he was wrong for cheating on me. Said he wanted me back."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him to fuck right off, what do you think I did? He had his chance, and he blew it. Plus, I'm in America. How the hell would that even work, you know what I mean?"

Shane laughed a little.

"This Wade guy sounds like a real dope."

"Well, isn't that obvious. He cheated on me! Me! I'm hot as hell! He didn't treat me right at all... I bet you'd treat me waaaaay better than he ever did." She stated seductively.

"Yo, chill out with that voice."

"What? Am I.. getting you all hot and bothered again?"

"Fucking stop dude. My girlfriend's literally a few feet away from me."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm doing it. Speaking of her, you were in bed with her when I called. Was I... interrupting something?"

"No, no you weren't. I... took care of that earlier."

"Oooh, naughty boy. Tell me, when she gets off, is she a screamer, or a moaner?*

The boy blushed at the question.

"She's- She's pretty loud I'd say."

"You must be pretty good then. Shame I'll probably never be able to experience it for myself." She joked.

"... I don't know." Shane murmured.

Paige was genuinely taken aback by that response.

"What do you mean? You're with her. Of course I won't be able to. Shane, listen to me. Don't you even think about fucking up what you have with this girl, understand? Not for someone like me. Not for anyone."

Shane was struggling, trying to correctly word what he wanted to say in his head.

"Paige, one of these days, you're gonna go too far with the teasing if you keep on with it. And when that happens... I don't think I'll be able to control myself. And I don't think you'll be able to control yourself either. If it gets to that point, I won't be able to forgive myself. Please... I'm begging you, as a friend. Dial it back with that. For the both of us. Please."

Paige was speechless by his spiel.

"You know.. maybe you're right. I don't know what would happen when we see each other again. Maybe it is for the best. I... I had no idea, Shane. I'm so sorry."

"No worries. I just don't wanna do something we'll both regret later. You're my best friend."

"You're mine too, and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you. Plus, that Alexa girl is so cute, I don't wanna hurt her either." She half joked.

Shane softly chuckled.

"She'll hurt me worse than both of us combined. Anyway, I should probably get back to her. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later amigo. I'm glad she makes you happy."

"She really does, Midnight. She really does."

With that, Shane hung up and made his way back to his room, where his girlfriend lay sleeping, softly snoring. She looked so peaceful, Price couldn't help but hop into bed and peck her on the cheek before going to sleep himself. However, in Arizona... Paige was anything but peaceful.

She was curled up into a ball in her own bed, weakly crying with her head in her hands.

"Why? Why couldn't it have been me? Damn it, this hurts. The love of my life... Is taken by another girl. And I let him slip through my fingers. I feel so stupid!"


	56. Weird History: The Chapter

_**Friday, Cafeteria, 11:45 A.M...**_

"Oh, for the love of Christ. Can you two get a room already?" Dean asked annoyed.

Seth and Bayley were kissing each other on the cheek, feeding each other food, and just showing all kinds of affection toward each other, and Dean hated seeing it. Shane, the only other one at the table, didn't really pay them any mind. He was just hungry. The rest of the gang were busy with their own stufg

"Seriously, you two have been playing kissy face with each other for the last two days, and I'm sick of it."

Seth chuckled.

"I can't help it, bro. Not when I got the cutest girl in the entire universe to do it to. Just look at how adorable she is."

Bayley giggled and blushed before kissing Rollins on the cheek once again.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Screw this, I'm gonna go eat in the hallway."

And so, he took his tray, and sulked his way out of the lunchroom. Bayley frowned at Ambrose departing like that.

"What's wrong with Dean?" She asked.

Shane was also sitting with them, and he had the answer Bayley was looking for.

"He's still a little sore over the whole breakup thing from a while ago. Seeing you guys all happy together really gnaws at him, because it just reminds him of what he doesn't have anymore. He really really liked Alicia."

"I still don't get that at all." Seth said.

"Hey, me neither, but it made him happy. Speaking of girls though, I told him Becky likes him. You said he has history with her. Is that why he sort of freaked out when I mentioned it?"

Seth nodded.

"Yeah. Ya see, back in 7th Grade was when Becky came to America from Ireland. Dean thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Every day he'd go on and on to me and Roman about how perfect she was, and how no girl he'd ever seen came close to her in looks. Only prolem was, he had no idea how to approach her. Like no clue at all. Also, Roman kinda had a thing for as well. One day, I told him to just go up to her and say hi. He then told me to fuck off and that I was out of my mind. Yeah, even back then he had a mouth on him. Anyway, a few days later, Roman was sick and tired of Dean's constant talking, and told him to make a move, or he was going to. Dean punked out at the last minute cause he was scared, so Ro made good on his promise. We come to find out a week later that Becky and Roman were now dating. Dean was so pissed off by this, that he tried to fight him outside the school. Luckily, I was there, so I stopped anything from escalating even more than it already did. The thing is, Becky didn't know that the fight was over her, so logically, she was on her boyfriend's side. She yelled at Dean for like 10 minutes straight. Called him a sloppy bastard and an asshole from what I could recall. That kinda crushed his spirit, and he didn't show up to school for a while."

"Just like after Alicia dumped him." Shane pointed out.

"Yup. He was real down about it. I had to explain to Rebecca the entire story, and she was genuinely sorry for what she did. She never got to apologize though, because by the time Dean came back, her and Roman had gone their separate ways, and she didn't want anything to do with the three of us. Turns out big man cheated on her with some chick named Eva Marie, and since we were his best friends, well, like I said, she didn't want anything to do with us either. Since then, Dean's been terrified to be within 20 feet of the girl, and the prospect of going out with her scares him even more."

Shane nodded, absorbing all this new information. He knew exactly what he was going to do after a little thinking.

"Seth, coach gave us the day off from practice today, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm... I'm gonna take care of some stuff for my friend."

Bayley smiled.

"That's Shane, always helping out his pals."

"You know what would help me out a lot right now, Bayley?"

She giggled.

"I think I do. Seth, is it okay?"

Seth gave an approving wave.

"Knock yourself out, babe."

The bubbly girl went over to Mr. Price and, you guessed it, gave him a big ol Bayley hug. She nuzzled into his chest, while Seth looked on, smirking and shaking his head.

"I still don't get how that doesn't hurt you at all."

"Oh, it does. It's just, Bayley makes it work somehow."

"She sure does, bro. She sure does."

* * *

 _ **Outside School, 3:10 P.M...**_

Shane was currently standing in front of the school, waiting for a certain fiery haired lass to come out. His plan was simple. Just talk to her about the Dean stuff, and help her come up with a solution to the problem.

"This ain't nothin." He thought.

A few minutes of waiting later, and there she was, walking out of the school with two other girls. One he recognized as Liv Morgan, one of the cheerleaders. The other was unfamiliar to him, but she had a skin complexion similar to Paige, so that was something.

"Ay yo, Lass!" He called out.

She smiled when she spotted him, and she motioned for the two girls to follow her while she made her way over to Shane.

"Hey, you. How are ya?" She responded when her and her friends were in front of him.

"Hey, Shane!" Liv said, instantly remembering all the times he had made her and the rest of the cheerleaders laugh out loud.

"What up, Morgan? You still... Livin life to the fullest?" He asked, the corniness just oozing from his voice.

She rolled her eyes at the boy and laughed.

"You know it, babe."

Shane then turned his attention to the pale girl who hadn't said a word yet. Like he did to everyone else, he reached out his hand and introduced himself to her.

"Hi, my name is Shane Price. I don't think I've seen you before. Nice to meet you."

The girl was hesitant to shake his hand, but did it anyway.

"I'm Ruby Prange."

"Most people call her Ruby Riott though. With two t's cause it's cooler." Becky added.

"It's not as cool though when you explain it like that. You're the one who added the other t for no reason in the first place, Becky." Ruby complained, not being serious.

"Where did the name come from?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say, Ruby's got a reputation of... Going against the grain a lot." Liv explained.

"Hey, I can respect that. Fuck being normal sometimes."

Ruby smiled at that comment from Shane.

"This guy gets it."

"Yeah, he's cool. Anyway, what's up, Shane. Whaddya need?" Becky asked.

"Oh, actually? I kinda needed to talk to you about.. That thing we've been talking about?"

Becky got the hint immediately.

"Okay. Girls, I'll see you later. I've gotta take care of some business with Price over here."

Ruby and Liv nodded and left the scene, with Liv jumping on the pale girl's back to her surprise and slight annoyance.

"Come on, again with this?"

Liv giggled.

"Yup! Always with this. Now carry me."

Ruby sighed and moved forward. Becky and Shane looked on at this, chuckling at the scene before setting out on their own journey home. They walked to the train station, and it was during the trek that Price decided to begin.

"So... I found out some interesting stuff today from Seth about you." Shane started.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be, my fellow countryman?" Becky responded jokingly.

"You know, a few days ago I told Dean about you having a thing for you, and his reaction was... A little weird to say the least."

Becky sighed.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this. Damn it. Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Nah, I'm not mad at you. You didn't know, and you were sticking up for your guy. You did the right thing in that situation. I'm just confused. Why didn't you tell me about it before? I wouldn't have just come out and told him if you did."

"I know, I just... I don't like looking back at that point in my life. I was hurt really bad by... I'm assuming Seth told you that part too, huh?"

Shane nodded.

"Yeah, and honestly? It pissed me the fuck off. How you gonna go and cheat on a girl as awesome as you? It's some bullshit. Man had a good lass on his arm, and he threw it away for some skank. What kinda shit is that?!"

The boy's angry outburst surprised Rebecca a little bit, and Shane noticed it.

"Oh shit, my bad. I don't normally get all aggro like that. I apologize."

"It's.. It's fine. I appreciate it actually. You think I'm a good lass?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! You're funny, athletic, gorgeous, and most importantly... Say it with me."

"IRISH AS FUCK!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Ha, yup. You're definitely a good lass."

"Careful there calling me gorgeous. You got a lady friend, don't ya?" Becky said.

"Shane Price is many things friend, but he is not, nor will he ever be, a cheater. Don't worry about me."

Becky chuckled.

"Okay, I won't. But I am still worried about this Dean thing. What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure something out, I promise. You guys are a whole 4 years older, and Roman's not around anymore. All we need to do is get Dean to realize that there's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. As for how we're gonna make that happen? Well, leave that to me. I'll even get Seth to help out, since me and Rollins are his closest friends. It's my mission to get you two together. You need a boyfriend that will treat you right, and Dean needs someone to get him out of this rut."

"You're not wrong at all. Thank you for going out of your way to help me like this."

"Please, it's my pleasure to help out a friend. With this, I'm helping out two of em!" He proclaimed happily.

"You're a nice guy. Your girl's lucky to have you." She complemented.

"Man, it's more like I'm lucky to have her. Like I said before, she's a princess."

"I hope to be Dean's princess soon."

Shane saw an opening.

"You know what you being a princess means right?"

Becky facepalmed.

"Oh God, are you about to make a Merida from Brave joke? She's Scottish! I keep telling people this, but everyone does it anyway!"

"Yeah, she's Scottish... but I'm still gonna do it. IF YOU COULD CHANGE YER FATE, WOULD YA?!"

"You bleedin' moron." She chastised.

Shane smirked at the insult.

"Hey, man. Guilty as charged."


	57. Halloween, Part 1

_**Halloween Morning, Saturday, Performance Center, 10:27 A.M...**_

How ironic that the day everyone decides that they're gonna stuff their faces with candy, Seth and Shane were at the Old Warehouse they affectionately dubbed the Performance Center, getting in a workout. Both dudes were shirtless and sweating like crazy. Shane was doing his thing on the punching bag, while Rollins was over in the corner doing push ups and sit ups until he couldn't anymore. No words were spoken between the two, but there was a competition in their heads to see who could do the most before tapping out. The reason for the exercise was to get as loose as possible before the second round playoff game that was taking place the next night. To know one's surprise, it was Seth's idea, but Shane wasn't one to shy away from a little grind. They had been in the PC since about 7 in the morning, and they were pretty much pooped. Heavy breathing filled the area, and after a little while longer, Seth decided it was time to pack it in.

"Alright, no mas, no mas. If we go any longer we're not gonna be able to make it to tomorrow." He joked as he got up to grab his jug of water.

Shane stopped hitting the bag and removed the tape from his fists. The transformation this kid had gone through in not even two months was incredible. He ended up developing a little 4 pack in the process of getting in better shape. His shoulders were wider than before, and his arms had veins sort of bulging out from the physical exertion he put himself through on an almost daily basis. He flexed and smiled at what he saw. Seth caught him admiring himself and laughed.

"Well, looks like someone's getting a little full of himself."

"Nah man, never. I'm not a narcissist. I'm just glad I decided to put the work in like this. You can't tell me that my new physique hasn't improved the way I move around on the field. I'm way stronger than I was before." Price retorted.

With a shrug, Rollins agreed.

"Can't argue with that. I'm proud of you man. You had a goal, and you stuck to it."

At that moment, Seth's phone started going off.

"Hold on, let me get that."

He grabbed it from the corner he left it in, and answered it.

"You've reached Rollins... Oh, hey babe... Yeah, me and Shane were just wrapping up our training session... Seriously, tonight?... Guess it's up to him... Alright, I'll ask... Alright, bye, love you ... No I'm not doing that... See ya."

Shane raised an eyebrow at the two toned haired quarterback.

"I'm guessing that was Bayley?"

"Yup. She said she called cause she wanted to know if we wanted to go to a Halloween party tonight."

"Is that even a question? Of course! Who's throwing it?"

"It's gonna be at Ethan Carter III's house. I don't know if you've met him yet. His parents are fuckin loaded, so you can understand how his home is basically a whole mansion. EC3's kind of a dick, but he's still cool once you get to know him. Apparently he invited the entire football team, all the cheerleaders, and some others."

"How did we not know about it then?" Shane asked.

"Guess we've been out of it. My mind's only really focused on two things nowadays. The playoffs, and-"

Shane cut him off.

"Bayley, right?" He finished while chuckling.

"Mmm hmm, hit the nail right on the head."

This when Price kinda slips up a bit.

"Nothing but football and love, huh? God if I don't know that feeling. I'm probably in the same boat as you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Uh- Well, you know. This whole Dean and Becky thing I'm trying to make happen. Love's a big part of my life. The football stuff needs no explanation." He stated, partly telling the truth.

"Oh, okay. I see what you mean. You ever think about getting a girl of your own? I see a lot of em checking you out whenever we're out on the field working out without our gear on. Anyone on your radar?"

"Honestly, no, not really. The only girls I know personally and actually hang out with around here are Bayley, Alexa, Sasha, and Becky. Bayley and Sasha are spoken for... obviously. I just met Becky last week... And Alexa..."

"Is Alexa, I know. You know what? Don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world if you don't have a girlfriend."

"Nah dude imma die alone. I'm ugly as shit." Shane joked.

Seth laughed.

"Shut up man. Let's get outta this dump. My shower and my bed are both calling my name, and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Same here. See you tonight I guess. Can you text me the directions to that EC3 kid's house?"

"Yeah, no problem."

The two boys left the warehouse, Seth putting his shirt back on, and Shane opting to just leave his inside and go out bare chested, like he normally did."

"Do you not like shirts or something?" Rollins questioned.

"That shirt in there is done. Too much funk."

"I can understand that."

They fist bumped, then went there separate ways.

As he was walking home, he got a phone call of his own. This time when he took his phone out, he checked the ID, unlike literally every time he answered a call. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend's name pop up. He hit accept, and greeted her in the accent that had become synonymous with him at this point.

"Well hello, princess. What thou hath done to be granted her majesty's time?"

Alexa giggled at his goofiness.

"You're such a weirdo. What cha doin?"

"Just finished a workout with ol Sethy boy. I'm friggin exhausted, and probably gonna pass out. What about you?"

"Nothing much. I just came from the store. My parents wanted me to get some candy so they could hand it out to the little kids."

"Oooh candy! Can I have some?!" He asked playfully.

"No, no candy for you, mister. You need to stay in tip top shape." She said in a faux motherly tone.

"Awwww no fair, no fair! You're so mean."

"I'm only mean because I love you."

"Well, at least I have your love. That's sweeter than any candy in the world."

That made Alexa blush a bit.

"You're so sappy it hurts."

"So I've been told. Hey, are you going to that Halloween party tonight? Me and Seth just found out about it."

"I wasn't planning on it. Are you?"

"Sure why not? I can stay up late. The game tomorrow is at night so I don't gotta worry about waking up early."

"Then I'm going too. I don't want you at a party without me. Especially one like that. There's gonna be drinks, and girls with... sexy costumes on I bet."

Shane laughed at her paranoia.

"Woman calm down. I don't drink, which is surprising considering my ethnicity and who my father does, and the only sexy girl I recognize is you."

"Hmm... I'm still going. It sounds like fun anyways." She decided.

"Nice. You gonna wear a costume?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not telling."

"I'm anticipating your decision then."

"You should be. Now, get your butt home and into a tub. I can smell you from here."

"Hey! That's man odor!" Shane said defensively.

"Yeah sure. And when I'm on my period, it's not blood. It's woman juice, now go wash up!"

"Okay okay... I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Alexa hung up the phone, and Shane continued the walk in the petite princess' house, she was thinking about her boyfriend and how he probably looked at the moment.

"Knowing him, he's most likely not wearing a shirt, and he's glistening with sweat... And that hard chest of is... And his hair is probably all messy... And hot. She noticed herself getting a little moist down under if you catch my drift.

She sighed.

"Well, a little self love never hurt anyone."

You guys can probably guess what Alexa did next. All the while she was thinking one thing besides getting herself off.

"This is his fault for getting me all horny... Tonight I'll get my payback."

 **AN: Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your... Alright I'll stop now. What's gonna happen at the party? Who knows? Nikki knows... Wait, wrong story. Anyway, what do you guys think should happen? Peace out.**


	58. Halloween, Part 2

_**Same Day, Shane's House,**_ **7:52** _ **P.M...**_

"First high school party, huh?" Kevin asked his son as he prepared to head out for another night of work down at the night club.

Shane, who was currently sitting on the couch, already dressed, nodded.

"Yup. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I don't wanna come off as a weirdo. There's bound to be a bunch of kids I've never met before there."

"Buddy don't be nervous. You're a Price boy. We're a cool bunch of a dude... Well, I'm cooler than you in every way imaginable, but you're okay." He poked fun.

Shane laughed at his father's playful jab.

"Whatever, old man."

"Alright, this is the part where I have to be the typical overprotective parent for a second. Rapid fire question time. Do you know how to get there?" Kevin started.

"Yup."

"What are you gonna do as soon as you leave this house?"

"Text you to say I'm out."

"What are you gonna do when you get to this kid's house? Ethan you said his name was?"

"Yeah, Ethan. I'm gonna text you saying I'm there."

"What do you do when the party's over?"

"I call you and tell you that I'm on my way home, and when I get home, I send you a picture of me inside the house."

"If there's any alcohol there what are you not going to do?"

"Come home drunk off my ass."

"Because if you do, what will happen?"

"You're gonna beat my ass."

"Exactly. And one more thing. Try to have a good time. Don't be awkward. You're only gonna be able to do stuff like this for so long, before you grow up and have to get a job like me. I swear, what I wouldn't give to be 15 again. You lucky bastard." Kevin lamented.

"Hey, 36 ain't bad. You still got a lot of fire in you. Plus, you're in amazing shape for any guy in general, let alone one in his mid 30s." Shane complemented his dad.

The patriarch of the Price family smiled at his son's comments.

"You're alright, kid. So, imma get going. This band better show up tonight, or else the club's damn near gonna be in engulfed in a riot. Remember what I said. Don't be a stick in the mud."

Shane saluted him.

"You got it, captain."

Kevin shook his head.

"Such a clown boy."

And with that, K Price left the house, leaving the teenager alone by himself. Seth told him the party started at around 9, so he knew it was too early to start leaving at this time. Turns out, Carter's house was only a 25 minute bus ride away. Since there was plenty of time to spare, he decided to call up a certain foreigner he knew for a quick chat. Three rings in, and the first thing he heard was...

"Ello, yank!"

Shane laughed at Paige's signature blunt demeanor.

"Hey, Paige. What's going on with you? You enjoying the Halloween festivities?"

"Halloween is great! Wait, wait. Guess what I'm dressed up as. Go on, guess."

"Pssh, I dunno. A succubus?" Shane joked.

"Only in your dreams, sweetheart. But no, I'm not a succubus. I'm... A witch! Hahahaha!"

Price rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, I gotta see this. Send me a picture."

"I look... _magical._ " She joked.

"Oh, God. Yeah, yeah. You're a wizard, Harry and all that shit. Just send me the damn picture."

About a minute and a half later, and Shane got a text notification on his phone. He looked at it, and saw a rather amusing photo of Ms. Knight in a full on witch costume as promised. She had a magic wand in her hand, with the hat and everything.

"Man you weren't joking. You look adorable." Shane remarked.

"Of course I do. You forget who you're talking to? I'm the cutest thing on the bloody planet! It'd be smart for you to be nicer to me, unless you want me to put a curse on you."

"Midnight, the only magic you have is basic knowledge of the male sex drive. "Oh, if I shove my ass in a dude's face, it'll get him hard." Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You know, for a guy that claimed to be angry about that happening, you sure bring it up a lot. Anyway, what are you being for Halloween?" Paige asked.

"Eh, I'm not dressing up this year. I just have on a black and green hoodie, with my camo jeans. No costume this time. I've been too preoccupied with stuff this year to really even think about it."

"And by stuff, you mean girls, psychos, football, friends, and a love triangle that scared the everloving piss outta you."

"Yeah... That stuff."

"Can't blame you then. If I were in your shoes, what I'm gonna be for Halloween definitely wouldn't be high on my list of priorities."

"I mean, I am going to a party in like an hour, so today won't be completely devoid of any Halloween related fun for me." He revealed.

"Oooh! Really?! Nice! Is your little lady friend going with you?"

"She is. Said she doesn't want me alone at a party with a bunch of females or something like that."

"Aww, she's possessive. I respect that. No slag's gonna try and put the moves on my idiot."

"I appreciate how highly you think of me." Shane said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Haha. No problem, bruv. I hope you have fun. Call me when you get back from the party. I wanna hear about all the naughty activities you got yourself into."

"Jesus woman, you make it sound like I'm going to some weird sex party. It's just a bunch of teens in a house having a good time."

"Is there alcohol involved in it?"

"Yeah, most likely. Why?"

Paige smirked.

"I rest my case."

"Huh? I don't underst... Oh. Point taken. Look, none of that's going down tonight. Not with Alexa around. I guarantee you, the second some drunk chick starts grinding against me, my girl's gonna be on her ass like white on rice." Shane clarified.

"God help whoever that might be if it happens." The British girl proclaimed.

"Exactly. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off princess. Especially my princess. She may be small, but she could be a real bitch when she wants to be. And she's said that before, so you know I'm not making shit up."

She giggled at that.

"Your girl sounds lovely, mate. Speaking of her, sorry about a few nights ago. I thought about it, and maybe I went a little too far. That had to have been uncomfortable for her."

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. She hasn't brought it up in conversation at all since then. It's all good though. No worries. It's just you being you. I'm used to it by now. Plus, it's not like you were wrong. Of course I wanna screw my girlfriend. She's my girlfriend!"

Paige's expression faltered a bit at hearing that, but she didn't let it show in her voice.

"I better be the first person you tell when it happens. If you don't, I'll punch you." She fake threatened.

"Yeah, I'm not really worried about that. You're hours away from me. How you gonna hit me? Through the damn phone?"

"I'm a fuckin witch! Magic, bitch!"

Shane exploded with laughter.

"Oh, shit. Hahahaha! She said, she said... Oh shit. Magic bitch! Ha! I'm gonna start saying that now whenever people ask me stuff. H-How do you do this? M- Magic... Bitch! Hahaha!"

His outburst of joy put a warm smile on the pale girl's face.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Man, of course I know that. I'm Shane Mothafuckin Price! Silliness is in my blood."

"And I wouldn't want you any other way... Shane, I don't think I say this enough but... Damn it, I'm starting to sound like you now... I love you more than most people I know. You're one of the only bright spots in my life, and- and I thank you for that." She said sincerely.

The sudden outpouring of love and affection from Paige of all people, really caught Shane off guard. It wasn't sexual or perverse. Just genuine emotion, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen or heard that from her.

"Oh, uh... No problem. I love you too. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just... Forget about it. Tonight you're out to have fun, and you don't need to be worrying about me while you're doing it. I'm alright."

Shane was suspicious of his friend. Deep down, he knew something was really bothering her, but he chose not to press her about it. At least, not now.

"Okay. I believe you."

He glanced at the clock, and saw it was now 8:27.

"Alright, Midnight. I gotta go. I'll call you back when I get back home."

"I can't wait to hear about how you got so drunk you started making out with another guy." Paige joked.

"Oh, be quiet, woman. Bye."

He hung up, and shoved his phone in his right pocket. Then, he got up, grabbed his keys, shut the lights, and left the house. He locked the door behind him, and then made his way to the bus stop up the block.

* * *

 _ **9:04 P.M...**_

"Eh, 4 minutes late ain't bad." Shane though to himself as he approached the address Seth had texted to him earlier in the day. He called him up to see where he was. A few rings in, and the quarterback answered.

"What's up, Cash?"

"Sup. I'm just about there. You and Bayley on your way?"

"Yeah... Hold on, I think I see you. Raise your right arm."

Shane did as he was told.

"Uh huh, I'm across the street from you. Wait there, me and Bayley'll meet you in a sec."

"Sure thing, Cap."

Sure enough, Seth and Bayley came across the street holding hands. As soon as Price saw the two, he couldn't help but laugh. Rollins was dressed in a ninja outfit, while Bayley was dressed up as Robin.

"Yooooo. That's awesome. Why a ninja, Seth?" Shane asked curiously.

He took off his mask before answering.

"Because I'm Ninja Rollins... Duh. You see how quick my movements are on the field? Now you see the ball, now you don't. Boom, Ninja." He explained smugly.

Shane facepalmed.

"Uh huh, I figured. What about you, Smiles? Why the Boy Wonder? Or, in your case, Girl Wonder."

"Because he's loyal, he's kind, and he's a good person! He's everything I like in the world wrapped in one."

Price smiled and shook his head before patting Bayley's.

"Good ol, Bayley. You're like the purest thing on this planet."

Bayley cutely blushed and giggled before wrapping him up in what else, a hug. Seth smirked at that.

"She's pure alright. Too pure for my ass, that's for sure. Now, why don't we get to this dude's house... Or mansion."

The three teenagers continued on the path to EC3's home for a couple more minutes before they reached it. When they got there, they all gawked at the sight before them. By God, it was the biggrsy house any of them had ever seen. It was like the damn Wayne Manor. How fitting, considering they were met at the front door by Ethan dressed up as, wait for it, Batman. You already know Bayley was happy as shit when she saw him.

"Welcome to EC3's Monster Ball! Came up with the name myself." Ethan greeted.

"What up, Ethan?" Seth casually said.

The two fist bumped.

"Oh, Bayley. I see you're my trusty sidekick. You look adorable."

Seth kinda cringed when he said that her, but Bayley beamed at the complement like usual.

"Thanks. I'm here to fight for the safety of Gotham!"

Ethan chuckled, then turned his attention to Shane. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Price gladly accepted.

"You're the Miracle Kid, huh? Nice to meet you man. Uh, Shane, right?"

Shane nodded and smiled.

"Yup, Shane Price. Nice to meet you too."

"Well, come on in guys. Some of the football team and the cheer squad are already here, so you're among friends."

"Yo, pretty boy! Where's the chocolate fountain at? You got one of those, right?" A voice called from inside.

Ethan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yeah. And Dean's here too."

Shane was surprised.

"You invited him?"

"Hell no I didn't. He just showed up and walked in."

Seth sighed.

"Of course he did. Hold on, I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't break anything. Dean!"

As he went to go deal with Ambrose, Bayley and Shane were let into the house as well. Inside, almost everyone was wearing there own costumes. Big E was The Hulk, and Sasha was Sailor Moon. Cody was The Flash, Dolph was a zombie, Bray... Bray wasn't wearing a costume because he freaked people out enough on his own. Tyler Breeze and Johnny Curtis were cops, Cedric was Black Panther, and The Uso Brothers were both vampires. Kofi was there too, but like Shane and Bray, he wasn't wearing a costume.

Although not part of the team, Emma had convinced Xavier to come, despite him not being the biggest fan of parties. He was Goku from Dragon Ball. The cheerleaders were also decked out in outfits. Liv was a cat, Dakota was Tracer from Overwatch, Emma was Starfire from Teen Titans, Kairi was a pirate, and Naomi had on this awesome glow in the dark costume. (Heh, get it? Cause, cause she's black? Glow in the dark? Okay I'll stop now.)

"Wow, everyone looks great." Shane pointed out.

"I know, right?", Bayley agreed, "Tonight is gonna be so much fun!"

He smirked at her trademark excitement.

"You say that about a lotta stuff don't you?"

Bayley just smiled and shrugged, before finding her way to her friends in the cheer squad. Shane then decided to walk around and mingle with his teammates and the rest of the kids there. Everyone was really enjoying themselves so far, and the party had just begun. A few minutes later, another guest had arrived. None other than the fiery haired lacrosse captain herself, Becky Lynch. When he saw her, Shane beamed and made his way over to her.

"Well hello there, lass. How are you this evening?"

She smiled.

"Ooh, what a gentleman. I'm great. You guys seem like you're already having a good time."

Becky looked around and saw everyone... Everyone. And when she saw a particular person, she started blushing.

"Dean's here too?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah! Shit, I almost forgot about that. Ya know, this could be a good thing. This could be the night you get what you want."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda nervous." She admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll be around to help if you need."

"Okay... Here goes nothing."

Dean and Seth were having a conversation, but that stop when Dean saw Becky approaching them. His darted around quickly, and he desperately looked for a way to escape.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Seth asked, unaware of what was going on.

He turned around and immediately understood.

"Oh. Damn it, Dean. You can't avoid her forever. Just deal with it. You know what, I'm gonna go find Bayley. You can do this. Trust me."

"Wait, wait! Don't go!" Dean pleaded, but Seth already left.

Now, it was just him and Becky. The awkwardness was reeeeaaaaal.

"So, uh... Hey." Becky started.

"Hey." He replied, trying to keep his cool.

Lynch could tell how uncomfortable he was with the situation and she sighed.

"Look. I know things between us have been... Complicated. But.. That's my fault. I never apologized, so I'm sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have lashed out at you like that...,. And I know Shane told you that I... I like you.

Dean nodded slowly.

"Is... Is that true?"

"Yes. Completely true. I have... For a long time."

Inside, Ambrose's heart was doing backflips. "Holy shit, holy shit", was the mantra currently replaying over and over in his brain right about now.

"I just, never said anything because of what happened with the whole Roman thing, and then you started dating Alicia, which made it even worse. I couldn't find the courage to tell you myself, so I had Shane help me out."

He didn't really know how to respond to that. On one hand, he wanted to give Shane a hug that even Bayley would blush at, but on the other hand, he was still reeling from his public break up. Becky decided that it was now or never.

"So... What do ya say? Would you... Like to give this crazy idea a chance? She asked hopefully.

Dean gulped.

"Uh... You're kinda.. putting me on the spot here... Fuck it. Ya only live once, right? Why not?"

Becky's eyes went wide with joyful shock.

"Oh my God, really?"

At this point, Ambrose relaxed.

"Yeah. I can't sulk over my psycho ex forever can I?" He joked.

Then, he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. One of the cheerleaders, Liv to be exact, saw this out of corner of her eye and started freaking out.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Dean just kissed Becky everybody! New couple alert, new couple alert!" She screamed aloud. This got everyone's attention for sure. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them, Shane and Seth sharing a knowing smirk. Becky was still blushing, and Dean had a nonchalant look on his face.

"...What? You've never seen a couple before?" He asked, before he grabbed Becky by her shoulders and kissed her again, this time on her lips.

At this, the cheerleaders squealed in excitement, and the football team yelled, "Yeah!", to show their approval for what they were witnessing. Shane and Seth fist bumped each other.

"And once again, you've fixed Dean's issues. You're a damn miracle worker." Rollins said.

"Eh, I couldn't have done it without my quarterback." Shane responsed with a wink.

Seeing all the commotion going on and the excitement that the new relationship brought to the atmosphere, Ethan decided that now was good time to crank up the jams, so to speak. The lights lowered, and strobe lights were flickering all around. Of course most of the girls ran to the dance floor as quickly as possible. They jumped around and sang along to the various pop hits that played out of the speakers. Everything from Ariana Grande to Chris Brown, they just lost their friggin adolescent minds.

All the girls that had their guy with them dragged them out to dance as well. Sasha brought over Big E, who hilariously gyrated his hips to the beat. Bayley dragged Seth, who was completely out of his element when it came to this type of music. Dean and Becky danced together happily. The star had to have been Xavier Woods. At first when Emma approached him to dance, he was reluctant, but when he was convinced, boy... He shocked the hell out of everyone. This man was busting out backflips and splits like you wouldn't believe.

All the while, Shane sat back and watched the whole thing from a chair by the food and drink table. He was never really a dancer, so he decided to sit this one out. (Literally! Because he's in a chair! Boom! Fuck I'm a good writer!) Ethan noticed this, and walked up to him to see what was up.

"Something the matter, Shane?" He asked.

Shane shook his head no.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong. I'm just not crazy about dancing, ya know? Plus, I'd rather watch anyway. Do you see Woods out there? It's like he transformed into a completely different person entirely dude. It's entertaining."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anything just holler."

"Thank you Dark Knight."

Ethan did his best Batman impression.

"No problem citizen... I'm Batman."

That made Shane laugh a bit. EC3 then walked back over to the dance floor to continue DJing, and Shane continued to watch. Liv tried to get him to dance with her, but he respectfully declined. The last thing he needed was for Alexa to come in and see that. That would probably ruin the whole night... And maybe the next few weeks of his life.

"Speaking of Alexa", He thought, "Where's she at? It's been like an hour and she's still not here."

He was getting slightly worried about the safety of his girlfriend. He wished that she would've let him pick her up. But, she insisted that he not do that, because she was afraid it would be a little suspicious if they showed up together. He sighed.

"Come on, please get here soon."

Shane was only getting more anxious as time continued to pass by. He thought about maybe asking Sasha or Emma if she had called or texted them at all. He tried doing that himself, but still didn't get any response. Bayley noticed how nervous he looked, and went over to him to try and see what the problem was.

"Hey, Shane? What's wrong?"

"Oh hey Smiles. Uh, it's been about an hour and a half since the party started, and Alexa still hasn't shown up. I'm worried about her."

"Did you try and call her?"

"Yeah, she didn't pick up."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just decided not to come and went to sleep." Bayley suggested.

"Nah, she would've called me. I really hope she's okay." Shane said.

Bayley then got an idea and reached out her arms. Price reacted by letting out a soft chuckle.

"Maybe a hug will make you feel better?" She asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Let's find out."

He accepted the hug. This one was a lot gentler than the normal vice grip she usually put on. After a little while, she pulled away and looked up at him with an uncertain expression.

"So... Did it help?"

"Eh, I feel a little better."

The girl with the side ponytail beamed.

"Yay, I'll take it!"

Shane looked Bayley over before smirking and shaking his head.

"Seth better treat you right. Or imma kill him."

She giggled at that.

"I don't think you'll have to. But, thank you."

From a few feet away, Seth was calling her over, desperate to get away from the girls who were trying to get him to dance.

"You better get your boy before he loses his mind." Shane joked.

"Okay. She'll be here before you know it. Don't worry."

She then jogged back over to her boyfriend's side, leaving Shane once again alone with his thoughts. That is, until Ethan abruptly stopped the music.

"Oh, come on! Kill the DJ!" Dean yelled... Dean had a few drinks in him by this point.

"Knowing you Ambrose, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried. Anyways, sorry for the interruption, but I just got word, that we have a very special guest. Spotlight at the door, please!"

A bright light flashed onto the entrance, and all the kids turned their attention to it.

"Please welcome, Her Majesty..." Ethan started.

The door opened, and there stood...

"Princess Alexa Bliss!"

And by God, she looked like an actual princess straight from the pages of a 12 year old girl's scrapbook. A long dress, pink of course. Her hair looked like she used some sort of magical brush. Her blonde locks fell to the middle of her back. White gloves that went up to her elbows. Pink high heels that had to have costed her at least 150, easy. Her eyeliner was on friggin point, as was the rest of her makeup. It looked like she put a lot of time into it. And to top it all off, a little golden tiara that complemented her petite frame and appearance.

"Hooooly shiiiiit." Shane said in disbelief.

She elegantly walked from the door toward the crowd of teens, who were all awestruck. Even Seth was reminded of why he was so head over heels for her when they were younger. Bayley had her hands over her mouth, and was jumping up and down. Once Bliss was in front of them, she curtsied and said, "Hello, everyone. Where is Shane?", in the most royal accent she could come up with. One that made Shane proud.

"She's really perfected." He thought to himself."

Dean spoke up.

"Oh, Cash? He's over there sitting by the food and booze!" He yelled drunkenly.

It took a lot for Alexa to maintain herself and not laugh at Dean's nonsense. But she did, and beckoned Price over with a curl of her finger.

"Please come before me."

Everyone turned their attention toward the casually dressed boy, who was slightly weirded out by the staring. He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." He said, before getting up from his seat and going to her. He stood in front of Alexa.

"So, what now?" He asked.

She stuck out her right hand.

"Kiss it."

A loud, audible gasp was heard throughout the house. (Ha, Loud House.) The teens were all shocked. Sasha and Emma shared an, "I knew it", look. Seth and Big E both just had looks on their faces like "What in the actual fuck is going on right now?" The cheerleaders were close to losing their shit, and some of the football team were a little jealous. Most prominently Cody, who could be heard as saying, "Man, I could've gotten her if I tried." Shane on the other hand, wasn't really that surprised. He knew that Alexa wanted the secret to be out, and he knew that she was ready.

"As you wish... My princess."

He bent down and kissed her hand, and when he rising back up, he heard her whisper, "Now kiss me." So, he did. Right on the lips. If you thought people went ape shit for Dean and Becky, then you ain't seen nothin yet.

"New couple Boyz! Let's celebrate!" Dean yelled with a whole bottle of vodka in his hand, "Here's to Cash and his princess!"

"Put that back Ambrose!" EC3 yelled.

Both Shane and Alexa couldn't help but laugh at him, as did everyone else.

"Ay, Shane!" Becky called out from the crowd, "I see what you meant by princess."

Shane looked at her and then back at the girl by his side.

"Yeah, she's a beauty ain't she?"

Alexa gripped his waist.

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Alexa. I love you too."


	59. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

_**Early Next Morning, 2:32 A.M...**_

The kids had a blast to say the least. The party when on for a few more hours, and man, if you looks up fun in the dictionary, you'd see every kid involved in this's picture under the word. The two shocks of the night really raised everyone's happiness levels even higher than they were before. Ethan even gave Alexa and Shane some time by themselves for a slow dance, which everyone watched with smiles on there faces. Some of the girls were crying tears of joy. Ya know, the "Oh my God, that's so sweet", stuff. Dean and Becky would've done that also but... Well...

"Do me a favor and make sure this dude gets home alright, please? He's drunk off his ass and I don't want him passed out in some dirty alleyway." Shane told Seth and Big E.

Dean was currently sprawled out on the floor, dazed and confused. All of his friends were currently standing over his almost prone body. He came into the party wearing a black shirt and jeans. Now, he was just wearing jeans... No one could find the shirt, because in an act of straight up drunkness (That's not a word, but I'm using it anyway), he took the thing and tossed it out the door while yelling, "THE COLD AIN'T GOT SHIT ON DEANO!" But, of course, he didn't see a problem.

"What are ya talking about?! I'm- I'm just... fine. I could- I could walk home by myself." Ambrose said, obviously inebriated.

"No you're not, moron." Alexa said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah seriously, dude. You're fucked allll the way up." Big E agreed.

"Ugh, what-whatever. Where's my (burps), girl?"

"I'm right here, Dean." Becky informed. Keep in mind that she's been standing over him for the last 20 minutes.

Bliss looked over at Becky.

"You got your work cut out for you with this one." The petite princess said to her.

Becky shrugged.

"It'll be fine."

Dean poked into the conversation to add his two cents.

"Yeah! It'll be fine! Just like me! Cash... Don't- Don't let her... change you."

Shane shook his head.

"Sure, Dean. I won't let her change me."

"Alright, up you go, brother." Big E said before picking up Dean and slinging him over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Ettore, dude! Dude... You're so friggin huge... And Sasha's so tiny... Don't break her in half when you two fuck." Ambrose commented loudly.

Sasha heard that and started blushing heavily.

"Okay, imma let that slide because you're not in your right mind. Come on, Seth. Let's get this boy home." Big E said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, E."

Seth then kissed Bayley on her cheek before following Ettore out the door.

"Thanks for the booze, rich boy!" Dean yelled out at EC3, who was currently putting away the DJ equipment.

Carter looked back at Ambrose with a glare while flipping him off. Becky laughed at her new boyfriend's antics.

"He's everything I hoped he would be. Thank you, Shane. Honestly. If you ever need anything, I'd be more than happy to help you.

Shane waved her off.

"Nah you don't have to help me with anything. Again, I like seeing my friends happy. That's payment enough for me. But then again... You almost got me punched in the face by my girlfriend."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Becky asked.

Alexa nervously giggled.

"Uh, well... I kinda thought he was cheating on me... with you."

"Oh... OH! No, no, no. He wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. He already told me he had a girlfriend. Kept telling me how much he loves her, and how she was his princess. Only thing is, he never told me who it was. Now I know."

Alexa blushed.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You've got a good lad right here. No doubt. And you know why?"

Shane smiled, knowing where she was going with this.

"I don't think she knows." He said.

"Oh, I think we should tell her. It's because he's..."

"3, 2, 1."

And then together...

"IRISH AS FUCK!"

Bliss, Bayley, and Sasha all laughed hard.

"What... What the hell was that?!" Alexa asked, still laughing.

"Just a thing me and Becky do. She's my Irish sister 4 life."

"Aww, what? Irish sister, that's so sweet!" The fiery haired lass gushed.

Shane looked around to examine all of the people around him.

"Ya know, I just noticed something. Alexa, you're even more special than I thought."

"Why do you say that?" The petite princess asked.

"Because, I got all these pretty girls around me, and I still chose you!" He joked.

Alexa punched him in the shoulder, while the rest of the females laughed again.

"Shut up, Price."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you love me. Alright, I gotta get home. My dad's probably worried sick right now. You coming with me, babe?"

"Nah, I told my parents that I'd stay with Bayley tonight."

"Wait, if you're staying with her, then... Bayley... You knew about the costume thing?"

The bubbly girl put her held her hands together and swung her body from side to side with a smile on her face.

"I told you that she'd be here."

Shane smirked and facepalmed.

"Man, ya got me. I admit, ya got me. Too bad I can't do anything about... IT!"

He lunged toward the girl and went on to tickle her until she was a laughing mess.

"Okay, okay! You win, I'm sorry! Uncle, uncle!" Bayley yelled.

He decided to show her mercy and release her from his grasp.

"I always win! See ya!"

And with that, he left for home, leaving behind the girls. Bayley, Sasha, and Becky all turned their attention to Little Miss Bliss, who just smirked.

"That's all mine." She gloated.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later, Shane's House...**_

Shane took out his phone to take a picture of himself in his house like his dad told him too. He did the fuckboi pose just to be a prick. You know, the one where you throw up the piece sign sideways, and kinda tilt your head to right while squinting your eyes? That one. He sent it to Kevin, and also to Alexa, cause why not. Then, he did what he had promised he'd do earlier in the night, and called Gus British Bestie, Paige. 5 rings in, and he got a very annoyed sounding accent on the other side.

"What do you bloody want?!" She exclaimed.

That took the boy by surprise.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just... I thought you wanted me to call you after I got home from the party, remember?" Shane said sheepishly.

Paige gasped when she realized who she yelled at. She had pulled a Shane and didn't actually read who was calling her.

"Oh my gosh, Shane? I'm sooo sorry, love. I didn't know it was you. I didn't bother to look at the... At the damn caller ID."

Price was relieved that she wasn't actually angry at him.

"No, uh, no worries. What's got you all worked up?"

The pale girl sighed.

"Nothing, just... Fuck. Tonight wasn't my night I guess."

Now Shane was concerned.

"What do you mean, Midnight?"

"I went out with my brother, and we actually went to a party like you did. Well, one thing led to another, and I'm left alone. Big bro said that he had to take care of something, which I know means he found some sket that wanted to fuck him. But, I was cool with it. I was still having fun... That was until..."

Shane did not like where this story was going.

"I swear to God if some asshole tried something with you-"

Paige quickly cut him off.

"No, no, that's not what happened. Trust me. The guys I was around were cool, honest. I danced with a couple of them. They were total sweethearts. One of your boys, Zack Ryder, he's the one who was throwing the party actually. I got invited because he knew I was close with you when you will still here. and he asked about you. He misses you. Anyway, no, the guys weren't the problem... Carmella was there, and she was looking for revenge." She explained.

"For when you punched her in the face a while ago?"

"Yeah. The bitch came up to where I was sitting and got all up in my face. I guess since there was a bunch of people around, she was feeling all invincible, because at school? When she sees me in the halls, she scurries away like a scared kitten. Plus, she's got her stupid posse with her, so I guess she felt even more confident. She started going on about how I don't belong at a party like this because I have "no friends", and how I'm just a pale freak. Then, her and the rest of them, they.. they..."

Shane gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Fuckin vapid whores." He growled out.

The British girl noticed how riled up he was getting.

"Shane, calm down, alright?"

"No, I won't fucking calm down! That bitch made my life a living hell for nearly a year, and I'll be damned if I let that happen to you too!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Shane?!... What can you do? You're hours and hours away! Away from... From me."

He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Fuckin... I know, I know. I love you, Midnight. I really do. I don't want you to... I don't want you hurt. Man... You said they did something else. What?"

"... They grabbed me by my hair and messed up my costume. They ripped up my stockings, and stole my hat."

Recalling the unfortunate events caused her to team up, and her voice to start wavering. But, she kept going.

"Then, they threw the drink I had on the table in my face and laughed at me." She finished.

"And no one said anything? No one did anything?" He asked angrily.

"Well, not exactly. When Zack caught wind of what was happening, he called some of his boys over, and they told them to get the fuck out of his house. He tried to comfort me, but I just didn't wanna be there anymore, so I left."

"Thank God for Ryder. Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no, not really. Emotionally... Uh huh."

"Midnight... Damn it, fuckin damn it! You know what, no. I'm not letting this slide. You mark my words, I'm gonna fix this."

"How though?" She asked.

Shane scratched his chin for a second, before his eyes lit up.

"I have an idea... But I'm gonna need my dad's help."

 **AN: Yooooo. I'm uploading this during Raw, because this 10 woman tag ain't doing it for me. Anyway, Evolution was last night, and man... I was so surprised. Becky vs Charlotte fuckin tore the house down. The MYC Finals with Io Shirai and Toni Storm was great, and the NXT title match with Shayna Baszler and Kairi Sane was great as well. The Rousey match... Fuck the Bellas. Also, Ember Moon should've won the battle royal, not Nia. Seriously. Overall, it was a good show I think. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	60. Privacy Is Great, Dude

_**Monday, Hallway, Shane's Locker, 8:02 A.M...**_

This whole Paige thing was really getting to Shane. Last night, him and his boys just barely scraped by their opponent, and for the first time in a while, he messed up a lot. He was dropping passes, forgetting plays, just completely discombobulated. Before the game, he didn't talk up the cheerleaders, and he wasn't cracking jokes like usual. He just sat on the team bench on the sidelines, and everyone noticed it. Seth and Big E both tried to see what exactly was the problem, but he just shrugged them off and told them he was fine. Of course, Alexa also noticed the sudden change in demeanor, but not just during the game. When she tried to get ahold of him after the game, she couldn't find him anywhere. It was Seth that had to tell her that he had already left, without saying a word, which wasn't like him at all. She called him, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

Shane was still in a terrible mood this morning. Boy didn't even want to come to school today, but he decided to go anyway for the sake of punctuality. He hasn't missed a day of school yet, and he didn't plan on doing so any time soon. But now, he had to deal with people asking what was wrong with him. Not to mention, he was pretty sure the entire student body knew about him and Alexa now, so he also had to deal with a bunch of nosy kids as well. Normally he wouldn't mind, but today was not the day. Unfortunately, that didn't stop a certain petite princess from confronting him as soon as she spotted him.

"Price, you've got me worried sick about you! The hell is your problem?" She scolded, glaring directly at her boyfriend.

Shane sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Stuff happened after the party and it put me in a shitty state of mind. I just didn't wanna be around anyone."

Alexa's expression softened after hearing the melancholy tone of his voice.

"Well... Well why didn't you at least tell me you wanted some time to yourself? It's not like you to plain ignore the people who care about you."

"I know, I know. I should've said something. I'm not... In the best place right now. After what happened at the party, I was feeling great, but then I got home, and I got some news that honestly pissed me off beyond belief." He confessed.

"What did you find out then?" She asked.

"Paige told me... She was assaulted at a party by these bitches I used to go to school with. They insulted her, ripped up her Halloween costume, stole from her, pulled on her hair, and threw a drink in her face."

Alexa gasped.

"That's horrible. Is she okay? Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, she's fine. The fuckheads who did it were this girl named Carmella, and her two mindless hoes, Maria and Melina."

"Wasn't Carmella the one you said laughed at you after you asked her out on a date?"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Shane answered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Who cares anyway... You've got me now." She said while grabbing his hand.

Even in his bad mood, Shane couldn't help but crack a smile at her public show of affection.

"You're right. I've got the best girl in the world."

You could hear stuff like, "Awww", and "That's so cute", in the background. Alexa was blushing at his words, and he wasn't even finished yet.

"Hell, I had the best girl even before we became a thing. You were and still are, a great friend and partner in crime. Only difference now, is that we kiss each other a little more. Something that I'm not complaining about at all."

"You really are a sappy bastard aren't you?" Alexa said while giggling.

"Man, Paige says the same thing. Ah, maybe I am. Anyway, yeah. I told her that I had a plan to make sure that Carmella never bothers her again. Only problem is, I now realize that it's a dumb plan."

"What did you come up with?"

"Fuck.. I was gonna ask my dad to drive me all the way back to Arizona so I could take care of it myself. There's no way in hell he's gonna do that. One, he's busy with booking for that nightclub downtown, and two, I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with that state ever again. Not after living in New York for the past few months."

Alexa took in what he said.

"That's... Not the worst plan you could've come up with. In fact, I think I can help you."

"What do you mean? You wanna help? I thought you didn't like Paige that much." Shane inquired.

"What the hell are you talking about, Price? I don't even know her, how could I not like her? All I know is that she obviously means a lot to you, and friend of yours is a friend of mine. So, about helping you. If you say your dad can't take you there, then I can just fly you there." Alexa told him.

"Fuckin, what? How?"

She facepalmed.

"I'm rich, idiot! You think I can't afford a first class ticket to Arizona? Think! Only problem is, you gotta find out when you can do this. You've still got football, plus school in general."

A lightbulb went off in Shane's head.

"Thanksgiving break's in like 3 weeks. I can go then. But, how are you gonna get your parents to give you the money for it? Won't they be suspicious?"

"Shane, I'm their "sweet little angel", who can do no wrong. They're not suspicious about anything I do. I let you into my home for weeks without them noticing. I snuck out of my house to... Do stuff with you multiple times already. I can get away with stuff, remember? I'm going with you anyway."

That surprised Shane.

"Really? You wanna come?"

"Dude, duh. What are you gonna do, beat up a bunch of girls? Trust me, as much as I wish you could, you can't. It's 2017, the internet will tear you apart. I'm coming to help put those bitches in their places."

Shane on impulse, wrapped her up in a loving hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said.

Alexa smirked.

"I'm the best girlfriend ever, I know."

"Yes you are. And as the best girlfriend ever, you deserve a reward."

He leaned down and kissed her. The petite princess practically melted into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. As they pulled away from each other, they started to notice the ever growing presence of eyes glued on them. Every kid around them, just gawking. Sure, word had spread on what went down over the weekend, but it was crazy to actually see the Queen Bee and the New Kid together, officially. Alexa relished in all the attention.

"That's right! I'm his, and he's mine! Get used to it!" She announced to the students.

Shane blushed at her announcement, not really a fan of all the attention.

"Uh... Yeah. Can you.. Can you guys not stare at us like that? It's weird."

"Dude, this is weird!" A student named Chad Gable yelled from the crowd while pointing toward the two of them.

"Shut up, Gable!" Alexa snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. Alexa, that's not what we do anymore, alright? Tell Chad you're sorry for yelling at him." Shane told her.

"But... But, he-"

He glared at her, and she gave up her protest reluctantly.

"Fine. Gable, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. But seriously, stop watching us like we're some circus freakshow. All of you. It's creepy."

Slowly, the crowd started to disappear.

"Speaking of saying sorry, I gotta go apologize to everyone for being like that yesterday. I almost cost us the victory. Plus, I know the cheerleaders aren't that happy that I ignored you guys completely."

"Damn right we aren't happy about that. You elevate us with your dumb jokes. They make us feel loose and relaxed. Plus, we got a bunch of laughs from your stupid antics. Without you, we felt weird... You can start with Sasha and Emma. Their lockers on on the third floor.

Shane took a deep breath.

"Apology tour time."


	61. Half Past Midnight

_**Early Next Morning, Shane's House, 12:30 A.M...**_

Shane was about to call up his British Bestie to tell her what he and Alexa had planned to deal with her Carmella problem. He felt like he owed it to her to make sure she knew what was going down, so she wasn't caught off guard by the whole thing. He took out his phone, and hit Paige's contact. One ring, two rings, and the sound of the pale girl picking up the call entered his ears.

"Hey, Midnight. What's up?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm... I'm holding up over here. I stayed home from school today. Couldn't deal with people for the life of me. Not after... You know." She somberly answered.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. So...About the plan I had last week."

"What, the one where you come all the way back here somehow? Don't be sorry that it's not gonna work. I knew that already."

"No, no. I'm still doing it, it's just under different circumstances. See, my dad's not taking me to Arizona... My girlfriend is."

That made Paige chuckle a bit.

"What? What do you mean she's taking you here? Isn't she the same age as you? Are the driving laws different in New York?"

"Who said anything about driving? I'm going on a plane, dude. First class."

"Bruv... The hell are you talking about? You're really planning on coming here. How-How would that even... First class?" Paige stuttered in disbelief.

"Her family's rich remember? First class money is nothing to them." Shane reminded her.

"Okay, but still. Is your dad okay with you leaving? Don't you have your football stuff to worry about?"

"I haven't actually told my dad about it yet, but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with it. Dad's always been laid back when it comes to stuff like this. Remember that time me and you were in California for a weekend because your brother had some stuff to do up there? Papa let me go with you guys without any objections. He just made me promise that when he called I picked up the phone."

"Yeah, but that was different! Zak is in his 20s! He's a grown ass man. This is two kids, essentially traveling to another state by themselves."

"I guess you're right. Well, in the case that he says it's cool, I should be there during Thanksgiving break, so I'm not missing any school or football stuff. I got it all planned out."

"This whole idea is bloody insane. You realize that right? It's not worth it."

Shane didn't like that statement.

"Not worth it? Midnight, you are my best friend in this world. Okay? I would literally go to hell, and back! If it meant I could keep you safe. Not worth it my ass. Don't talk like that. I'd do anything for you."

In her mind, Paige sullenly thought, "Yeah, except be mine."

"You understand?" He asked.

"Uh huh. I appreciate it, love. I really do."

"No problem... You still got the old rollout mattress under your bed?"

The pale girl brightened up a bit with the mention of something that brought back nothing but fond memories.

"What kinda question is that? Of course I do."

Shane chuckled.

"Remember that time me and you were wrestling with each other, and I fell head first into the side that thing?"

Paige laughed.

"Yeah. You were being so overdramatic. Oh, my head hurts. Oh, I think I might need to go to the hospital."

"Lady, I was bleeding!"

"Your dried up blood is still on the thing."

"You never cleaned it up?" He asked.

"Eh, never tried." She admitted.

"Aw, dude that's sick."

"Oh, come on. It's not that gross. Think of it as a reminder of the fun times we had."

"That's sweet, but it's still gross. Anyway, I ask, because if I get there, I'm gonna need a place to stay. You think your bro would have a problem with me crashing at your house for a few days?"

"Of course not. You're considered family." Paige answered as if there was any doubt.

"Good to know. After all we've been through, I'd be sad if I wasn't."

There was a short period of silence before Shane spoke again.

"Ya know, that day when I hurt myself... You took care of me real good. Patched me up and everything."

"I did do that. What's your point?"

"You made me soup and a grilled cheese sandwich... I didn't ask for it, but you said you wanted to."

"I did that also... Seriously, what are you on about?"

"I always say that you're like the big sister I never had, and that was the day I fully understood that, think. It started when I realized you were looking out for me, and you were one of the few people who actually cared about me. Then, you proved to me how much you cared, by doing that... So now... Now I feel really guilty."

Knight was confused.

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because... I haven't done anything to say thank you. Sure I've said thank you, but I haven't done a thing to prove that I'm thankful. You let me into your life, you look out for me, and what do I do to repay you? I leave for another state without even attempting to let you know. Hell, if you never wrote that letter, we probably wouldn't have seen or heard from each other ever again. I'm a bad really crappy little brother." He poured out.

"What? No, no. Shane, you don't need to feel guilty about anything. You don't owe me anything, I promise." She stated, trying to make him feel better.

Shane had his mind made up however.

"I do though. And that's why I need to do this. I need to pay you back for all the things you've done for me. I need to, Midnight. You deserve it. I've done nothing. All I've done is leave you without even telling you I was leaving. Maybe I was exaggerating with the letter thing, but still. If you didn't write the thing, there's a good chance we probably wouldn't have heard from each other for years. I need to properly thank you, and this is the only possible way I can think of. You saved me, now I save you."

Paige sighed.

"You're such an idiot... But you're a sweet idiot. I'd tell you that you're over thinking things, but you won't listen to me. If you're anything, you're a stubborn bastard, that's for sure."

"You know it, sis."

At this point, Paige thought of a way to mess with him.

"...You call me your big sister, huh?"

"Yup. The one I wish I had." Shane answered, oblivious to where she was taking this.

"So... You like looking at your sister's ass? That's weird."

Instead of being flustered like normal, Shane decided to throw it back at her.

"Yeah, well if my sister wasn't such a hottie, then maybe I wouldn't like it so much. Oh well, you've seen those pornos with the stepsister stuff haven't you?"

The normally blunt and shameless Brit had no words. At first she gasped, before a small smile formed on her face at her friend's newfound moxie.

"Wow, no stuttering or backtracking? I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm starting to develop an immunity to your dirty talk. Ol' Shane ain't gettin caught off guard no more. No more, woman!" He joked.

"Oh? Well, I guess I can't mess with you anymore... Hey, I wonder if that cute girlfriend of yours has ever kissed another girl."

Okay, that one? He wasn't ready for that one. He nearly choked on his own spit.

"What the- What the fuck?!"

Now Paige had him where she wanted him.

"What? It's an honest question. Everyone gets a little curious now and then. Imagine, her little blonde self, lesing out. Running her hands up and down the girl's body. Maybe it's one that you know. Like that Bayley chick. You did say you wouldn't mind having both of them at the same time didn't you? Or... Maybe it's ME and her. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh... Uh. Dude... Come on."

And now he was flustered. Paige had won again.

"Ha! And you said you were immune. In your dreams. I bet you're hard again too."

"Yeah... Yeah I am." He admitted.

"Well, I'm going to let you take care of that. Remember, you still have that naked picture of me in your phone. Use that if you'd like. Hahaha."

"What... Whatever. I'm so gonna get you back for all of this when I'm there."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Ta Ta, Shane."

She hung up and laid back on her bed with a smirk on her face, while Shane was trying to figure out what he was gonna do about his little friend.

"Damn it, Midnight."

 **AN: I'm gonna be upfront with you guys. My school work is kicking my ass, and long story short, I don't know how frequent the updates are gonna be. I don't want to upset you, but sometimes real life takes over. I'm going to try my best, but don't be surprised if there's a long gap between the days when new chapters come out. I appreciate every single one of you who follow this dumb idea I came up with last year, and I hope you could bear with my incompetence. This stuff gives me a break from reality, and I have a lotta fun. Mostly cause I know I'm providing enjoyment and entertainment for others. Thank you. You guys are the best. As always, if you have an idea, an opinion on the story, anything. Leave it in the review section. Feedback is always welcome. Also, be sure to check out my Nikki Cross story. I see she's debuted on the main roster. That's awesome. Anyway, Peace, and see you in the next chapter.**


	62. Watch Yourself, Ambrose

_**Same Day, Cafeteria, 12:18 P.M...**_

"So yeah. That's what we're planning on doing. I gotta do this."

Shane figured he owed his close friends an explanation for his foul mood the last couple of days. He apologized to the cheer squad already, so Bayley was in the loop. She knew what was going on, and of course she forgave him automatically. Even if he had lashed out on them for no reason at all, she probably still would've forgiven him. That's just how she was. However, he had yet to tell the rest of the gang, so he did. He apologized, along with letting them know what he had in mind for fixing the Paige situation. The response was mixed to say the least. Basically, all the girls were for it, and the guys were either on the fence, or completely against it.

"I think it's sweet that Shane would do that for his best friend!" Bayley beamed.

"Yeah, it shows he really cares about her." Sasha agreed.

"It's badass in my opinion. Go and show those harlots how we Irish do things I say." Becky followed suit.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." Alexa proclaimed.

And then we transfer over to the dude side of things.

"...Bro, that's friggin far. I don't know if I would wanna do that." Big E said.

"Cash, you can't be serious. While you're up in Arizona playing superhero, me and you could be at the PC, training our asses off. Come on." Seth complained.

"Dude, seriously? Sounds like a waste of time. All that energy over a girl? Nah, couldn't be me, that's for sure." Dean lazily commented.

Becky glared at him, and Dean couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"Why you looking at me like that, babe?"

Shane chuckled at the scene playing out before him at the table.

"Dean, I think you may wanna watch what you say. Especially around your girl. Trust me, she's got that Irish blood running through her veins. Ya don't need to see her pissed off. Anyway, I appreciate you guys's opinions and concerns. Either way though, this is something that needs to be done."

Seth sighed.

"Man, as much as I wish you'd stay here and workout with me, I understand. Some things are more important than football."

Dean laughed hard.

"My God, hell has frozen over! He finally understands! It took you this long to realize that, you fuckin psycho?! Hahahaha!"

Rollins folded his arms and snarled.

"Kiss my ass, Ambrose."

"Haha, no thank you. For all I know, you've probably had someone ass penetrate you with a football by now. Anyway, before you go, Captain Save-A-Ho, me and Becky wanted to run an idea by you if that's okay." Ambrose said.

"Sure man. Shoot." Price responded.

The fiery haired lacrosse captain explained exactly what the idea was.

"We were wonderin' if you and your lass over here wanted to maybe go out together. All four of us at the same time.

"You mean like a double date?" Alexa asked confused.

"Yeah, we thought it would be a cool thing to do." Dean clarified.

"Oh. Well, what do you wanna do, Price?"

Shane nodded in agreement.

"Why not? Dean's my main bro, and Becky's a great girl to be around. Who says the four of us can't have a fun little night out together? Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Then that settles it. Friday night, we're all gonna hang. But not at some stuffy ass, "fancy", restaurant." Dean clarified.

"So if we're not gonna eat at a restaurant, what are we gonna do? Dean, this better not be some weird shit." Alexa warned.

"No, no, it's not. I'm picking where we're going, don't worry." Becky joked.

Ambrose folded his arms in disapproval.

"What's so bad about the old woods at the end of town?"

"No one wants to die, _a ghrá._ " She replied.

"Jeez, _a ghrá_? You're calling him that already?" Shane asked surprised.

"What does it mean?" Alexa inquired.

"It's an Irish term of endearment. It's basically the Irish version of calling someone love, or my love." He explained.

"Oh... How come you never call me that?"

"Honestly, I never thought about it. My mom used to call me that all the time when I was a little kid. She wanted to teach me Gaelic, but dad pointed out to her that native Irish people don't even speak it for the most part. Still, I kinda wish she did. Mostly so I could confuse the fuck outta people. But yeah, I don't really say stuff in Gaelic. I'll stick with English."

"Come on man, what kind of Irishman are you?" Becky fake chastised.

"Are you even fluent in Gaelic, Rebecca?" Dean chimed in.

"Uhhh... I plead the fifth."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Shane smugly said.

"Whatever. So, I was thinking that we all go to Central Park and just hang. Ya know? What do you guys think?"

"I'm on board with it." Alexa said.

"Nice. I've never been to Central Park, so I'm really excited. Are there any basketball courts over there? I could bring my ball with me." Price suggested.

"You bet there is. Go ahead, bring it. Just, if you dare challenge me again, know that I will scrape you again." Dean confidently told Shane.

"Is that so? I may have been focusing on football, but I'm still a bad mofo when it comes to ball. Don't take me lightly."

"Just don't get injured, Shane. We're halfway through the playoffs, and I don't need you, or anyone else out. In other words, Dean, I swear to God. If you get this kid hurt, your ass is mine." Rollins warned.

Dean just waved him off.

"What, are you scared your wonder kid's gonna get a boo boo? Don't treat him like a baby, man. He could take care of himself." Dean clapped back.

"Dude, just remember what I said."

"I'll be fine, Cap. Don't worry." Shane promised Seth.

"Yeah, babe. Shane's a strong guy. He's not frail." Bayley said while smiling at him.

"Why thank you, Smiles."

"Yeah, he's strong. Plus, I'll be there, so if Dean hurts him, he'll have to deal with me." Becky piggybacked.

"Double goes for me." Alexa stated while glaring at Dean.

"Don't get him hurt, Ambrose. Or else..." Big E finally said.

Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Why does everyone think I cause so many problems?!" He questioned angrily.

All at once, everyone at the table from Sasha to Seth answered the question.

"BECAUSE YOU DO!"

At that, Dean smirked.

"Yeah, you're right."

Becky leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You may be a troublemaker, but you're my troublemaker."

"That's good enough for me." The shaggy haired boy happily said.

Meanwhile, someone was staring dead at the group of teens from all the way across the cafeteria, specifically at Dean and Becky. The stalker had a crazed look in her eye. That look could only come from the resident psycho bitch herself, Alicia Fox.

"How dare you be happy without me! I'm your happiness! You should be miserable without me! Not happy with that tomboy bitch. I'm gonna fix this."


	63. Foxy's Revenge, Part 1

_**Friday, Shane's House, 6:32 P.M...**_

"Ha! I was right the whole time wasn't I?! You can't outsmart Big Kev!" Shane's father gloated.

"Don't you have a job you gotta do or something? Go put a shirt on." Shane replied, not happy with Kevin's teasing.

The reason for this back and forth was, well, Shane had to tell his dad he was dating Alexa eventually. Especially with this double date that was planned tonight. All of them agreed to be over at his house before 7, meaning his dad would still be there by then. No way in hell he was getting away with that. Of course, Kevin didn't hesitate to remind his son of the fact that he called him and Alexa getting together from the start.

"This is why I'm the man, and you're not. I know when I'm frickin right, kid. You act like I wasn't a teenager at one point. The same thing that you did to this Alexa girl, with the teasing and the name calling and all that shit? I did the same thing to Cassidy. Used to call her a leprechaun, for obvious reasons." He reminisced.

"Man, that's... actually pretty funny." Shane admitted.

"Us Price men have a knack for humor. You know that. I'm sure you make your friends laugh all the time."

"Yeah, it's either that, or making them groan whenever I say something corny."

"That... Also runs in the family."

Shane chuckled.

"You think I don't know that, dude? You're my father. I'm groaning like 64% of the time I'm around you."

Kevin lightly punched his son on the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm hilarious."

At that point, the Price boys heard a knock at the front door.

"Oh, that must be the squad." Shane said.

Kevin raised his eyebrow at him.

"Really? The squad?"

"Leave me alone, dad."

Shane then went over to let them in. He opened the door, and there stood Becky, Alexa, and a very tired looking Dean. Unkempt even.

"Jeez, what's up with Ambrose?" He asked.

"I was out working, so I could have money for tonight. That's why I wasn't in school today. I'm running on like 3 and a half hours of sleep." Dean explained.

Shane let them all in, just as Kevin decided to sit on the couch and watch TV for a little bit.

"Who is that, your brother?" Alexa asked, looking at him.

Shane laughed.

"Nah, what? I'm an only child. That's muh pops."

All three teens' jaws dropped when they heard that.

"... That's your dad?" The petite princess asked in disbelief.

"Uhhh... Yeah? What's so surprising about that?"

"No- Nothing. Just... Hey, I'm Alexa." She introduced herself.

"Howdy, Alexa. Don't be nervous dude, I'm harmless. Unless you piss me the fuck off. How about the rest of you? I'd like to know the people that have to deal with my bone headed son everyday."

The guests laughed at the grown man's jab at his own kid.

"I'm Rebecca. But, most people just call me Becky."

This time it was Kevin's turn to be surprised. Specifically, at the way she spoke.

"I did not see that coming at all... Are you?"

"Yup, straight from Dublin. Moved here when I was 12." She answered, already knowing what he was gonna ask.

"Well, ain't that somethin'. Shane, she kinda sounds like Cass, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does actually. Never noticed that."

"Who's Cass?" Becky curiously asked.

"Oh, that was my mom's nickname. Full name was Cassidy. She was also from Ireland, but I think she was from Limerick, not Dublin."

"Wait, was? You mean she..."

Shane confirmed her suspicion.

"Yeah, she's not with us anymore sadly. Died a couple weeks before my 8th birthday."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry for you and your dad's loss."

Kevin waved her off.

"Don't be sorry. It's better to remember how awesome of a girl she was then sit around depressed. Cass wouldn't have wanted anyone feeling sorry for her. Yeah, her original last name was O'Connor, but that was before I stumbled into her life and turned her into a Price. She had the personality of one before she even met me though."

Alexa chimed in.

"So, based off what I know of Shane, she was friendly, competitive, really frickin stubborn, and an all around nutcase." She joked.

Kevin laughed out loud.

"You knocked it out of the park, Short Stuff."

Shane and Alexa both froze at what Dad Price had just said. He was confused at their shocked faces.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"Nah... That's just... That's something I call her... Like a lot."

"Oh... So I'm guessing me saying that is kind of creepy."

Alexa slowly nodded.

"Alright, never calling you that again. But, I will say, this is fuckin weird. Seriously, what are the chances that you'd end up friends with an Irish girl FROM Ireland, just like I did. And on top of that, you're dating a girl who's blonde, short, and loves to make fun of you... Just like I did."

Shane thought about that for a second.

"Uh... Like Father, Like Son?" He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess man. Still weird."

Meanwhile, Alexa was again shocked by what Kevin said.

"You know that I'm his girlfriend?"

"Shit, I knew before you did. Like I told him, I'm not stupid. From what he told me, with the name calling and teasing, you two dating was a damn foregone conclusion." The patriarch of the Price family nonchalantly stated.

Dean was in his own little world basically, not really paying attention to anything. Only thing he was thinking about was how tired he was, so he looked at the couch Kevin was sitting on and thought, "Yeeeeaaah." Then, he went and plopped on said couch.

This amused Shane's dad immensely.

"Who's this character?"

Dean lazily stuck is his fist out.

"Dean. Dean Ambrose. Sorry, man. But I'm crazy tired from working all day."

Kevin returned the fist bump.

"Ah, don't sweat it. A working man is a real man in my opinion."

"This "real man", also likes to cause as much trouble as he possibly can on a daily basis. Plus, it's been maybe 3 months since we became friends, and I've already had to get him out of so much crap, it's ridiculous." Shane told his dad.

Ambrose chuckled.

"He's right. You know, he's the reason why that Irish beauty over there is my girl. I was dating some crazy chick before, so thank God Shane came along and set me straight."

"Ha, my son's a matchmaker. Not sure how that happened, but cool. Well, Dean, Alexa, Becky? It was nice to meet you guys, but it is now 7:15, and I need to get my ass to work. You're free to come around whenever. Door's always open."

And with that, he got up from the couch, grabbed his keys, and headed out to take care of his business.

Shane looked around at his friends.

"Welp... That was my father."

"Your dad is chill as fuck dude." Dean complemented.

"Yeah, I know."

Becky and Alexa apparently both had the same opinion on Kevin Price. So much so, that their next words mirrored each other.

"... He's so hot."

At hearing this, Dean and Shane were utterly flabbergasted. (Love using that word.) Both their eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" They yelled simultaneously.

Both girls just shrugged.

"You know what? I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't just hear that. You ready to leave?" Shane asked his pals.

"Sure, whatever. Bring the ball." Dean said.

"Let's do it, lad." Becky seconded.

Alexa grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Can't wait."

And with that, the four teenagers were ready for their night out.

* * *

 _ **Outside The House...**_

The bushes slightly rustled, most likely because of some wind. It was November, after all. Weather's not exactly kind during that time. But, on the contrary. It wasn't the wind at all. Nah, there was someone in the bushes. Someone, who was extremely jealous.

"Tonight's gonna be... Fun! Hahaha!" Alicia Fox creepily predicted.

God knows what she had in store for them. All that's known, is that it can't be anything good. That's for damn sure.

 **AN: Happy late Thanksgiving! Hope you're all enjoying your leftovers. See ya in the next chapter.**


	64. Foxy's Revenge, Part 2

_**Same Night, 8:52 P.M., En Route to Central Park...**_

The four teens had just gotten off of the train, and were now walking to the park Becky had chosen to have this little get together at. Shane was talking with Becky about her past experience with being there, trying to find out as much as he could about this area of New York he had yet to come across. Meanwhile, Dean and Alexa were... Doing what Dean and Alexa normally did when they were around each other. The scruffy haired boy wasn't a fan of how long it had taken to even reach the place, and had no problem voicing his displeasure.

"Oh, my God. How long until we get to this place anyway?" Dean asked annoyed.

"We're literally 3 blocks away, Ambrose. Calm yourself." Alexa snapped back, not wanting to deal with his whining.

"Don't test me, ya spoiled brat!"

"Who you callin' a spoiled brat, you raving lunatic?!"

Becky and Shane couldn't help but laugh at the sound of both their significant others bickering back and forth amongst themselves.

"With the way they fight with one another, you'd think they were the two in a relationship." Shane jokingly pointed out.

Becky shook her head and giggled.

"Those two? In a relationship? Are you out of your bleedin' head there, lad? They'd murder each other at the marriage ceremony, in front of both their families without a second thought! Honestly, I'd pay to see them fight it out in a ring, one on one."

Shane chuckled.

"My money's on my girl. She's a feisty one. Plus, she's stronger than she looks."

Over their verbal assault against each other, Dean and Alexa heard what the two Irish kids had said, and they both had their own opinion of it.

"Are you kidding?! I'd knock Little Miss Bliss over out cold in a friggin heartbeat! She wouldn't stand a chance!" Dean stated, offended that Shane would even suggest he'd lose to Alexa in a scrap.

Bliss had her own take on the talk.

"The hell you would! I'm more athletic than you, AND I'm faster than you. What do you have, streetfighting? Pssh, whatever."

"Yeah, my fists make up for that. Plus, I fuckin tower over you, like most of the US population does!" Dean countered.

"So?! Yeah I'm short. That just gives me a better position in order to punch you straight in the fucking balls! So whaddya think about that, dirt boy?!" Bliss responded, fire in her eyes at this point.

Ambrose just waved her off.

"Oh, of course you'd go straight for the balls. Just like every other female. All you do is fight dirty. Face it, you wouldn't stand a chance against me one on one."

"Yes, I would!"

"No, ya wouldn't."

"I said, yes, I would!"

"And I said, no, ya fuckin wouldn't!"

At this point, Lynch had had enough. The arguing was funny at first, but now it was becoming insufferable, so she decided to put an end to it. She stopped, and turned around to face them.

"And I say, if you two don't stop acting like a couple of preschoolers, I'll put the beat down on the both of ya! Ya get me?!"

They both of them went to protest, but one glare from the fiery haired lass, and they closed their mouths immediately. Shane, who still had a smile on his face, found all of this extremely amusing.

"Man, Dean, I tried to warn you before. Don't piss Lassy off. She's straight from the motherland, and she's full of straight fire. The girls from there don't exactly have a reputation of being level headed."

Becky noticed what Shane had just called her.

"You called me Lassy?"

"Hm, guess I did. You mind?" Price asked.

The lacrosse captain let out a small smile.

"Nah... I like it actually."

Alexa wasn't a fan of this interaction between her boyfriend and Becky. The jealousy was real, but she didn't wanna let it show, so instead of telling them she didn't like it outright, she pointed out something she thought would end it.

"Hold on. I thought you didn't like it when people just added the E sound to something to come up with a nickname." Bliss brought up to Shane.

"That's only when it's their real name... Or when it's not Bayley. And even then there's other exceptions. Like, take your name for example. I've heard Seth call you Lexi from time to time. I don't cringe when I hear that, because Lexi is actually a name that makes sense, and people actually have it. Same thing with Becky. Her name is Rebecca... Saw you call her Becky. That makes sense. Fuckin, crazy bitch lady Fox kept calling me Price-y and it made my skin crawl. It's lazy, and it doesn't make a lick of sense at all."

Alexa on the inside, was extremely unhappy that her scheme didn't work, but again didn't show it.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's reasonable."

"Great, great. Now that we've gotten that little lesson on the correct way to give someone a nickname from Professor Price over here, CAN WE PLEASE KEEP WALKING?!" Dean barked in exasperation.

"Okay, okay Dean. We're going. Jeez man." Shane said.

"Thank you." He responded, before walking ahead of the group.

Alexa looked at Becky and shook her head.

"Again, out of all the guys in the school... you chose _him_?"

The Irish girl just shrugged.

"What can I say? He's my kind of crazy... Also, he's really cute."

"Yeah you think he's cute, but according to you my dad's _hot_." Shane mumbled under his breath in disgust.

"Huh, Shane? What was that?" Becky asked, not hearing his jab at her.

"Nothing, Becks. It was nothing."

Shane then walked ahead of the group along with Dean, leaving the two girls behind.

With a smirk, Becky started to say, "So, out of all the guys in the school..."

Alexa cut her off.

"Don't even start, woman."

Lynch put up her hands, and they started to follow their boyfriends on the way to the World-Famous, Central Park.

All of them didn't really seem to notice the individual in a trench coat that had been following them this whole time...

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

"So, are you prepared to suffer a humiliating defeat , at the hands of the one and only, Dean Ambrose?" The boy smugly asked his opponent.

Shane picked up the ball from the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, me and you both know you're not gonna win this."

It was now time for the long awaited rematch between the two best friends. Alexa and Becky were watching from the bench as their respective man talked trash to each other. Becky started laughing when she realized something.

"You guys know yer both playing basketball in bleedin' jeans, right?"

Dean pointed at her.

"Lady, ball.. is life. The game of basketball shall be played under any conditions, no matter what. If I were to be out here in nothing but my socks and boxers, the game of basketball would still be played. This is the game of life! The game of broken ankles! And the game that I will once again whip Price's ass in!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and called out to Shane.

"Please, beat this idiot!"

"That's the plan, Short Stuff!" He called back.

It was a standard game of 21, just like the last time. Dean got the ball first due to a coin toss, and immediately went in agressive, trying to use his body weight to push Shane further into the paint, so he could go for an easy layup. Now, that might've worked a couple months earlier, but not now. Not when Shane had gained all that muscle from all those hours of training and putting his body through hell. (That boi thicc) Shane refused to be backed into layup range, and stood his ground, forcing Dean to settle for low percentage jumpshot from the top of the key. He missed, and Shane got the rebound. Then, with no hesitation, he pulled up from the three point line, and banked the shot with ease. Dean was dumbfounded.

Shane smirked.

"I told you, rust doesn't effect me."

Ambrose was now even more motivated to beat him.

"Whatever. We got a whole game ahead of us. This ain't over yet."

Fast forward 25 minutes, and Shane was jumping up and down, celebrating his convincing victory over Dean, while Dean was trying to make his case of how he cheated.

"Man, he travelled so much! Every time he drove to the basket, he fuckin fouled me! And he's a hack! You saw it, both of you, you saw it!" He complained to both girls.

Becky laughed, and Alexa smirked.

"Just face it. My boyfriend's waaay better than you."

"What?! No the hell he isn't!"

Shave chimed in.

"You lost 21 to 12, dude. There's no way I could've cheated that much, even if I did cheat."

"Yeah, babe. Just take the loss on this one. No shame in it. You tried, and that's all that matters." Becky said, trying to make him feel better.

Dean wasn't having any of that though.

"That game was a fluke, and you know it! It was a total... Aw, fuck it, whatever. I know the truth. I don't care anymore. Where's the bathroom at? I gotta take a leak."

"The bathrooms are closed at this time of night." His girlfriend told him.

Ambrose threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Of course they are. Great, now I have to go piss in the woods."

And with that, he stormed off the court on the way to a more private area in order to do his business.

"He's kind of a dick sometimes." Shane stated.

"You're just now realizing that?" Alexa asked.

"He's not... He's just.. really passionate about stuff." Becky proclaimed, trying to defend her significant other.

Hearing this, Bliss and Price just stared at her.

"...Okay, I guess he can be."

"I HEARD THAT!" Ambrose called out behind him.

He kept walking, still displeased by everything that just went down. Eventually, he found a spot by a tree that he thought was private enough. Luckily, there were lights around, so he could see where he was going and not get lost. It was late, so in his mind, there was no way anyone was gonna catch him relieving himself. He pulled down the zipper and began, grumbling to himself about the game.

"I could beat Price on his best day, damn it. Only reason he won was because he's been working out. I haven't been in the best shape lately, but if I was, I'd mop the floor with that Irish bastard. I'm the best, damn it."

Then, out of nowhere, came a voice.

"I agree, Dean. You are the best."

Ambrose was lucky he had just finished, because if he hadn't, he would've definitely gotten urine on his jeans from being startled like that.

"Yo, who the f-... Oh no, not you."

Standing in front of the messy haired teen, was his ex girlfriend and former abuser, Alicia Fox. She stood there, with a big trench coat on, and a sadistic smile on her face.

"What... What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see my baby again. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Okay, first of all, I am not your _baby,_ second of all, we go to the same school. You've seen me literally almost every single day. Not to mention, how the fuck did you even know I'd be here at this time? Have you been stalking me?" Dean asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Nevermind that. The point is, I've decided that we're getting back together. I want you back, okay? So come on."

Dean's wariness immediately transformed into anger after hearing.

"Hold on, hold the goddamn phone. _You_ decided? Woman, you must be fuckin crazier than I thought! You decided?! I am not your fucking plaything, alright?! You don't get to just publicly humiliate me, make me miserable for months, destroy my property, physically abuse me and just expect me to come crawling back to you just because you said so. Alicia Fox, you can go fuck yourself! I'm happier right now with Becky Lynch than I ever was with you. Take your entitlement and shove it. I'm going back to people that actually care about me." He ranted.

His spiel greatly angered the unstable female. So much so, that when he was about to brush past her, she caught him off guard and kicked him low, causing him to double over in pain. He was writhing on the floor, holding the area that was just assaulted.

"Oh shit, that hurts! You cunt, why?! Ahhhh!"

Alicia looked down at him, seeing nothing but red. She was seething with her fists clenched at her sides.

"How dare you?! _I_ am the best girl you've ever had! Not that slut, Becky! Me! Me, me, me, me, me, me! The only girl that can make you happy is me! I will not accept you moving on to anyone else! Now, we're getting back together, _understand_?!" She barked in her shrill voice, before kicking him 4 times in the ribs

Ambrose looked up at her and simply spit blood right in her face. He was internally bleeding for God's sake. But, even in immense pain, Dean was as defiant as ever.

"You shouldn't have done that, babe." Alicia said in an eerily calm way.

This is the moment shit got way too real. Fox, after creepily staring down at Dean for a few more seconds, slowly starting reaching into her coat. Dean's eyes went wide when he saw what she was taking out.

"Is that a fucking Swiss army knife?!" He yelled out.

She ignored his shocked question, still staring down at him, but not saying anything.

"Woman, let's-let's not do anything we're gonna regret, okay?" Dean pleaded.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Dean. I really didn't. But you failed to understand one thing... IF I CAN'T HAVE, YOU NO ONE CAN!"

She cocked back her right hand, ready to deliver the death blow. Dean braced himself for impact, since that's all he could do at this point. Fox let out a psychotic scream as she was about to stab the poor boy. However, she was stopped in her tracks, when the sound of another girl's yell rang throughout the isolated woods. All of a sudden, all you saw was a flash of bright orange hair blasting into Alicia, effectively knocking her off her feet. A sigh of relief escaped Mr. Ambrose, now that his girl was here. Rights and lefts were rained down upon the mentally ill monster who was about to quite possibly take the life of a young boy. Dean managed to see two other figures not far behind, the taller one going straight for Becky, and trying to pry her off of Fox. A difficult task indeed, considering how hard the Irish girl was fighting to get another piece of her boyfriend's assailant.

"Let go, let fucking go right now! I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her!" Becky angrily proclaimed.

Shane was doing his best to try and calm her down.

"Shhh, shhh. Lassy, Lassy it's okay, it's okay. She's already out cold. It's okay." He cooed.

While Shane was dealing with her, Alexa went over to Dean to see how he was doing. She crouched down and held his hand.

"Dean? Dean talk to me. How are you feeling?"

In response, he chuckled.

"I'm just peachy, princess."

Alexa had a small smile at that, knowing that even though he was just on the brink of death essentially, and he was still the same old sarcastic Dean.

"Asshole."

* * *

 **Hour and a Half later...**

The cops had arrived and taken Alicia away in handcuffs. The four teens had been allowed to go home after questioning. The cops were gonna take them all down to the police station, but once they found out who Alexa's parents were... Ain't no one going to the station, ya feel me? Shane called his dad to tell him what went down, and Kevin said to bring Dean with him home, and in the morning when he got back from work, he'd see what he could do. There was some painkillers in the cabinet, so he said to have Dean take those to help him out for now. When Becky heard that, she begged Shane to let her stay too. She didn't want to leave her guy's side, and he could respect that. The only problem is, there wasn't really enough room for everyone to sleep. So, Shane just said screw it, and said that they could have his room, while he slept on the couch. They got home at around 12, 12:30 in the morning, and by God, they were beat. Alexa kissed Shane goodnight before going home. Then he, escorted Becky and Dean back into his home. Together, him and Lynch had to help Dean into his bed without hurting him too much. Then, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and two pain pills. He came back with them, and gave them to Dean, who took them.

After taking the meds, Dean started to once again chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Seth's gonna be so happy."

"Seth? Why?" Becky also asked.

"Because, Shane didn't get hurt. I did! Hahahaha, ow. Ha!"

Becky and Shane just looked at each other, the same thing going through their respective minds.

"Dean... Go to sleep."


	65. The Kids Actually Are Alright

_**Next Day, Arizona, Paige's House, 8:54 AM...**_

The atmosphere in the Knight household was pretty mild. Paige had just woken up a few minutes earlier, and was now in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She had on a black shirt and purple pajama pants. Downstairs, her brother Zak was sitting on the couch, watching the news for a little bit before he had to head out for work. He'd just finished making his little sister breakfast and was about to call her down to eat, but was distracted by a story that had just popped up. The headline read, "Teen Arrested After Attempted Stabbing." As the story went on, Zak saw something that honestly took him by total surprise.

"Uh, Paige?! You might wanna come and look at this!" He yelled.

Upstairs, Paige had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard him.

"Okay, be down in a sec!"

She came downstairs, and the first thing she saw was Zak's extremely concerned face turned to her. She let out a chuckle.

"What's got you all worked up, bro?"

He pointed at the TV screen. When she saw what was on it, her eyes went wide, and she had to do a double take.

"Is that... Is that Shane?"

Indeed it was. He was on there talking about what had transpired the previous night, and Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Stabbing... Murder? Oh. My. God." She worriedly said out loud.

Zak saw the time, and realized he had to leave now. But, before he left he suggested that Paige call Shane to make sure he was alright. You didn't have to tell her twice. In a flash, she was back upstairs to get her phone that was still on the charger in her room. She pulled it out, and frantically unlocked it before quickly calling her best friend.

* * *

 _ **11:59 AM (Remember, different time zones), New York, Shane's House...**_

"So, I called the kid's mom. She said she'd be over as soon as she gets off of work. Just let him sleep for now. Nothing's broken, but he's bruised pretty badly obviously, so rest is the best medicine for him right now." Kevin told Becky.

They nodded and then went to the living room, where Alexa was waiting on the couch. She had come over out of concern for Dean, and wanted to know how he was doing after last night.

"How is the idiot?" She asked.

Shane chuckled.

"The idiot's doing fine, kid. He just needs to rest. His mom's coming by in a few hours to pick him up." He informed.

"Oh okay. Good to know. Poor guy. You know Alicia's not getting charged as an adult? That's total bullshit." Alexa fumed.

Becky sighed.

"Honestly, I don't care what happens to her. I just want my boyfriend to be okay."

Shane and Alexa both felt for the normally upbeat girl, now completely rocked with worry and concern. Price wrapped her in a side hug.

"Don't you worry. My dad's taking good care of him for now."

At that moment, his phone started ringing. It was sitting on the coffee table by the couch.

"Could you get that, Alexa?" Price asked.

She did what she was asked of, but not before taking a look at who was calling. She was slightly surprised at who it was.

"It's that Paige girl." She informed while handing him the cellphone.

"Paige? Wonder what she wants."

He answered it, and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo?"

"Shane Price! What happened last night?!" The British girl angrily yelled.

Shane cringed at her loud voice against his eardrum.

"Ahh, goddamn woman. Calm down, seriously."

"I just saw you on the news talking about a fucking murder attempt! I will not calm down! You have any idea how worried I am right now?! Are you hurt?! Did someone attack you?! What the fuck happened?!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you what happened, just stop yelling in my ear. Me and Alexa went on a double date at a park with Dean and Becky. They got together, by the way. Dean went into the woods to take a leak, and he said his ex girlfriend came out of nowhere. The rest of us heard a scream, so we went to go see what was going on and check on Dean. Next thing we know, Dean's on the ground coughing up blood while someone's standing over him with a knife in their hand. Becky went psycho, and bullrushed them, before punching them over and over again. We didn't see that it was Dean's ex, Alicia, until after I pulled Becky off of her. Alexa called the cops, and that was the end of it. I didn't get hurt at all, don't worry."

That made Paige calm down at least a little bit.

"Oh, okay, okay. That's good to hear. What about your Dean friend? He didn't actually get shanked at all, did he?"

"Nah, nah, he's all good. Got a few bruises, but it's nothing too serious. Ambrose is hardheaded and stubborn, but he's also a tough dude."

Paige softly chuckled.

"I see why you two get along so much. You're both stubborn bastards."

"Ya got that right, Midnight. So yeah, everyone's fine, and you'll still see me in a few weeks, okay?" Shane assured her.

"Okay. Next time, tell me as soon as something like this happens." She said.

"You got it, no problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye, love."

And with that, Shane hung up the phone and shoved it in his pants pocket.

"She was freaking out because they aired the news story about what happened last night and she saw it. Scared we got hurt." He explained to the two girls.

Becky was surprised.

"I'm surprised she even cared about the rest of us. Other than you, she hasn't even met us. I don't even know who that was."

"It's my friend from where I used to live. Technically she already met Alexa, and Seth for that matter through the phone. But, she's knows about you and Dean, and the rest of my friends cause of me. Don't worry, I put in a good word for you guys." He joked.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."

"She's British, you know."

That for whatever reason annoyed Alexa.

"No one asked, Price. Who cares?" She snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. Where did the hostility come from?" Shane asked, surprised at his girlfriend's outburst.

"I'm not being hostile! I'm just saying, every time you talk about that girl, you bring up the fact that _she's British_. Big deal."

At that point, Shane realized the actual reason why she was so pissed.

"Alexa... You don't have to be jealous."

"What?! I am not!" She defended herself.

"Eh, I don't know. Ya sound pretty jealous to me." Becky chimed in, smirk on her face.

Shane crossed his arms and shot her a knowing luck. Little Miss Bliss however, wouldn't budge.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I said I'm not jealous!"

He kept looking.

"I'm fucking not!"

Shane. Eyes. Still. Alexa. Won't. Stop.

"Alright, that's it. I'm out of here!

She got up off of the couch, and left, but before she walked out, once more she proclaimed, "I'm not jealous!"

Becky and Shane shared a look.

"Girls, am I right?" The fiery haired lass said.

Shane sighed.

"Tell me about it, Lassy."


	66. Release Him Immediately!

**Two** _ **Weeks Later, Saturday, Day Before Championship Game, Alexa's House, 10:24 PM...**_

Shane had his hands in his blonde hair, thinking about how big tomorrow was gonna be. Alexa's parents had gone away on another business trip, so he went over to her house for the night. Admittedly, he needed someone to comfort, because he was this close to having a panic attack. Right now, he was sitting on the living room couch, waiting for Alexa to finish up in her room. She was putting on her sleepwear at the moment. His thoughts were consuming him.

"Fuck, what if I mess this up? We worked too hard to just fail now. What if it comes down to the last play, and Seth throws me the ball? What if I drop the ball? What if, what if..."

Then, he couldn't keep his thoughts in his head anymore.

"AHHH, I can't screw this up!" He yelled, throwing his head back in exasperation.

At this point, Alexa was on her way downstairs, done with her nightly routine. For pajamas, she had on her regular Harley Quinn shirt and pink night shorts ensemble, barefoot this time. Thank God for carpeting. She heard his outburst, and immediately became worried. She picked up the pace a little, before sitting next to him.

"Babe? What's the matter?" The petite princess asked.

"This game is so important, Alexa. I have to be on my A Game." He explained.

"Well, how are you gonna be on your A Game, if you're freaking out like a maniac? You need to be calm heading into tomorrow. You work best when you're at ease."

Shane let out a bitter chuckle.

"Funny thing is, I told Seth the same thing once when we were close to facing his buddy Roman's new team. He was so worried about proving himself and proving he was better than Roman ever was, that the man was literally going off the deep end."

Alexa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like you are now?"

"Yeah... I guess so. But damn it, I can't help myself. I've never been a position like this before. Think about it, we have a chance to go friggin _unfefeated_ AND win the state championship. No other team in New York has ever done that. We have a chance to make history, dude! Jesus Christ."

"And you will, but you have to cool down. I've never seen you this stressed before." She pointed out, rubbing his back.

"I know, I know. But... Fuck. Damn it."

Alexa couldn't stand to see her boyfriend like this. She had to do something, but the question was, what?

"Do you want something to eat? I could go make something, or maybe you want takeout."

Shane shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. Thanks though."

"Oh okay." She answered out loud. On the inside, she was thinking, "Okay, he doesn't want food. So what else?"

1, 2, 3... Lightbulb officially turned on.

A devious smirk made it's way onto Little Miss Bliss's face. The hand that was originally rubbing his back, snaked it's way around to his chest.

"Ya know... I've been wondering. When's the last time you... had a little fun with yourself?"

Shane's eyes bugged out, totally caught off guard by the question.

"Huh? Dude, what?"

"I'm just curious. All the times we've fooled around recently, I'm the only one who's gotten any kind of release. You always put me first. Do you at least jack it after we're done?" She asked, eyes fluttering.

"Uh... No. I haven't really."

"Not at all?"

"Honestly, no. I've just been satisfied with making you feel good." He admitted.

"Aww, that's sweet." She genuinely responded, "But, still. Haven't you at least thought about me returning the favor?"

"Well... Yeah. Of course. You make me hard a lot."

"Oh, really? Well, in that case..."

In the span of about 5 seconds, Alexa went from sitting at Shane's side, to mounting the kid, and mashing her lips against his. He reacted how any 15 year old boy would, and kissed her back, running his hands up and down her body. Shane immediately went to pull her shorts down, and ya know, _start eating_ , but while in the process of doing so, she stopped him.

"No, no, no. Not tonight. We gotta get you ready for tomorrow, and make sure you're as mellow as possible. I'm gonna relieve you. God knows you need relief right now."

Shane nodded blankly, on cloud nine.

She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled out his little general. Man was standing at attention if you catch my drift. Shane let out a little nervous laugh.

"This reminds me of that one time in my house. Only difference is, I'm not pressed against the damn wall."

Alexa giggled.

"You're the only guy I know that makes sex stuff funny. Shut up."

The petite princess grabbed his cock, lightly stroking it. The boy softly moaned in response, thoroughly enjoying the attention his girl was giving him at the moment. His eyes were closed and everything, just soaking in the pleasure. Alexa's plan was working perfectly.

"Time to kick it up a notch." She thought.

Her movements gradually increased in grip and speed, TOTALLY GIVING HIM A HAND! (Never gonna stop with that stupid ass joke, bioootch!)

"You like that, baby?" She cooed.

"Fuck yes, I love it. Fucking pro." He blurted out, going crazy.

About 5 more minutes passed, and Shane was on the verge of release. Alexa could tell on account of his heavy breathing and his open mouth. Speaking of open mouth, it was time to try something new.

"Babe... Babe I'm close." Shane admitted, cheeks flushed.

"Perfect timing." She thought, before executing her new idea.

It was as the world stopped for the blonde haired boy. He had is eyes closed still, so he couldn't tell what was happening. All he knew was that his dick was now surrounded by something wet and warm, and that it felt fucking amazing. His eyes flew open, and you can imagine his shock, when he saw Alexa, going down on him. Boy, she was sucking on that thing like her life depended on it. She was on a mission to make him cum. Well, that was one mission she was sure to complete. With a grunt, he sprayed his seed into the warm cavern that was her mouth. It was so much, that a little dripped down her chin and onto her shirt. She swallowed the rest of it though.

"Yo... Did you... Did you just suck me off?" Shane asked in disbelief.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. Whaddya think I did? Are you relaxed now?"

"Woman I'm on cloud friggin 13 at this point."

That caused her to laugh.

"You're so stupid. I did my job then. Now, come with me to bed. You need all the rest you can get."

"I'm really tired after what just happened, so that won't be a problem. Also... Sorry about the, uh... Mess." He apologized, pointing the little bit of semen on the top of her shirt.

She looked down and saw it. Then, did the only thing she could think of. She just took off her shirt, leaving her just in shorts and a bra.

"Don't worry, I fixed it."

Price was about to pass out in a second.

"...Yeah, I guess you did... We should probably go to bed before Little Shane decides to wake up again."

The petite princess sensually kissed the side of his face and whispered into his ear, "Maybe I want him to wake up again."

Mr. Price groaned.

"Kid, you're evil."

Him saying that, caused her to let out a fake gasp and stand up in front of him. Then, she went full little girl mode, complete with the voice.

"Nooo, I'm nawt evil. I'm just wittle ol' Awexa. Stawp bein' a meanie."

Shane laughed and facepalmed.

"Oh God, you're starting to sound like Bayley now. But no, seriously. I'm tired. Time for bed."

Alexa, however, wasn't done with the act just yet. She reached out her arms and flashed an innocent, childlike smile.

"Cawwy me?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, you know I can't say no to that. Alright then, here we go."

Bridal style like always, Shane picked up his significant other, and carried her upstairs.

"You're a pain in the ass, sometimes. You know that?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah, so are you, and I still just sucked your dick. What are you complaining about, Price?" She came back.

"Good point, good point."

As they entered her room, Shane had one thought going through his head.

"We're bringing home a trophy tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Next Night, Football Locker Room, After The Title Game, 7:32 P.M...**_

The team was totally exhausted, completely spent, every other expression that means tired, you name it. Their legs were on fire, their teen bodies felt like they were going to fall apart at any moment. Seth's arm was ready to just up and leave his body, Big E was pretty sure he had a concussion, Cody was on the floor of the locker room, gasping for air, Tyler and Bray were in their respective corners, slumped over, and The Uso Brothers were leaning on each other for support. Finally, the wide receivers, Dolph and Shane, never wanted to run another goddamn route or catch another goddamn ball ever again.

It was quiet, eerily quiet. The only thing you could hear was the heavy breathing of all the kids. Finally, sitting on the bench, Shane was the one to break the silence. With a painful smirk he asked...

"Dude.. Did we really just... Did that just happen?"

Seth walked over to the bench Shane was sitting, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cash? It really did. It really did happen. We pulled it off. We're champions now."

Oh, what? You thought they were gonna go undefeated the whole year, including the playoffs, and then blow it in the Chip game? Nah bro, nah. Not this team. This team wasn't about the whole year filled with all their blood, all their hard work, and all their sacrifices, be for nothing. As you could probably tell by how beat up and broken the boys are, it was a hard fought victory. One that only ended, when the resident pretty boy, Tyler Breeze, once again sealed the deal in sudden death. 62 yars... That's how many yards Breeze kicked that damn ball.

They celebrated out on the field, parents, friends, fellow students, all ran onto the gridiron and embraced the team. Shane had taken his helmet and shoulder pads off, and limped over to the cheerleaders, for the final time this season. His hair was a mess, and he was sweating like crazy, but his smile remained. The girls were cheering as they saw him approach. Bayley ran from her position in the squad, and gave him the mother of all Bayley hugs. Through labored breath, Shane spoke.

"You know... You know I'm really dirty right now, right Smiles?"

She looked up at him while still hugging him with that adorable little smile of hers, giggling her heart out. He chuckled.

"But you don't care, do you?"

She shook her head, confirming what he already knew.

Alexa saw this and smirked.

"Hey, Bayley. Be careful, he might contaminate you." She called out, while walking toward the two of them.

As Bayley let go of him, the boy got an idea.

"Well, seeing as you're my girlfriend, you've been contaminated for a while now."

"Okay. Your point is?"

"Come over here and give the champ a kiss."

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Oh Christ. You're, "The Champ", now?"

"You betcha."

"So corny."

The two locked lips in celebration of the big victory, to the sounds of the exaggerated squeals of the cheer squad, and the girls in the crowd who saw it.

Back to the present, and despite the amount of discomfort and pain he was enduring, he couldn't help but continue to smile. Big E saw him, and smiled himself.

"You enjoying the feeling of being a champion, Cash?" The big teen asked.

"You bet, E. I couldn't have done it without you guys though. Not without you, Seth, Dolph, Cedric, Cody, Bray, Tyler, The Usos, or anyone else. Hell, even Heath. Man was a beast out there with that water."

The team laughed, and Slater gave a thumbs up from his locker, happy that he was actually being praised and not being laughed at for once. Cody, still dying on the floor, just haaad to chime in.

"I'm... I'm a shoe in for... for team MVP. Couldn't have... Couldn't have done it... without me."

Every boy in that locker room rolled their eyes the statement. Jimmy and Jey felt the need to repeat what they had said many times over throughout the course of the season.

"Ay, Uce! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They yelled simultaneously.

The team laughed, and even Cody saw the humor in it.

"You know I'm right." He said.

"Yeah, Cody", Shane started, "We know... We know."

 **AN: Man, people seem to either want me to go down the Shane and Paige route, or the Shane and Alexa route. I HAVE THE POWER IN MY HANDS! Nah, I'm playing, I'm no tyrant. What do you guys think? Lemme know. It'll have an effect on how future chapters play out. Also, again, I'm not the best at love scenes, so I apologize if you thought it... SUCKED! BOOM, bad pun! I'm sorry, I had to. Please don't hate me. I love you. Peace.**


	67. I Did It, I Did The Thing!

_**Same Night, Shane's House, 9:38 P.M...**_

Exhaustion, elation, and ending. Those are the three words that pretty much summed up how our favorite Irish knucklehead was feeling. The game he had played a few hours was absolutely grueling, but the climax was so worth it. He really did it. He really became a champion today. This man buckled down, and put himself through months of pushing his body to unknown limits. And to top it off, he did it with the people he cared about. All of them played a part in his success. His team, obviously, since you can't win a championship by yourself. (Not even LeBron James... Go fuck yourselves.) The cheerleaders, especially his girl, Bayley, and to a certain extent, Liv Morgan. If you remember, Liv first met Shane while with Becky. Since then, they had developed a small relationship. Behind the scenes, if you will. They'd talk whenever they would run into each other in the halls. Liv greatly appreciated what he had done for Becky with the whole Dean thing.

"I've been trying to tell her to just talk to him for years now, but she wouldn't listen. I'm glad you came around to help knock some sense into her." She joked in a past conversation.

Getting back to the original point, the cheerleaders of course, played a part in motivating. Not only because it was their purpose to begin with, but the pre game ritual Shane would go through with them, became something he would really look forward to. It kept him going in a sense. Think about it, Alexa is the head cheerleader. Meaning she was there, at every home game. So basically, he had the support of the love of his life, almost every step of the way. Talk about motivation.

Then you had the two main friends he had made outside of the team or the cheer squad, Dean and Becky. Dean was there from the beginning. From the very first day Shane arrived, Ambrose had his back. In fact, when you think about it, if it wasn't for Dean? That day at Alexa's house where she opened up to him for the first time never would've happened. That, in turn, means Alexa and Shane probably wouldn't have gone on to form the relationship they did in the end. Now we get to Becky. Although not being around for that long, the fiery haired lass quickly became a factor in Shane's life. Her quick wit, charm, and overall friendliness, made her hit it off with Price almost instantly. Since she had already known what it was like to perform in high pressure situations, being the lacrosse captain and all, she was able to give words of encouragement that actually had some oomph behind them. Finally, you had Papa Price himself.

"Keep working in the gym, ya skinny prick!"

Shane chuckled when he remembered those words. Yeah, his dad might bust his balls every time he gets the chance, but it's from a place of love. And honestly, he couldn't wait to tell him when he got home. Unfortunately, Kevin was unable to attend on account of work, but that was just fine to Shane. His dad's a hard worker, and he knows it. He couldn't have asked for a better father. In his mind, there was no man greater.

Finally, we get to last piece of the puzzle. The girl that hopped back into his life, and instantly became one of his biggest influences, Paige Knight. The Brit motivated him like no one else could. Although she didn't really care for American football, she still was behind him 100 percent all the way. That's why he felt the need to call her and tell her the good news. Price took out his phone, and did just that. One ring in, and she answered immediately.

"Hey, love. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just over here licking my wounds. Ya boy had a big game today after all. A championship game to be exact."

Paige gasped.

"Oh my gosh, that was today? Shit, I wanted to wish you good luck before it. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. I knew I had you in my corner regardless. You and the rest of the fam."

"Well... Did you win?" Paige asked anxiously.

Shane laughed and sucked his teeth.

"Woman, what kind of question is that? Of course I fuckin won. I'm Shane Mothafuckin Price!"

Paige giggled at his feigned narcissism.

"Shut it, ya daft prick."

"Yeah, but no seriously. We won, and I still can't believe it. I'm a champion, legitimately. Isn't that crazy?" Price lamented.

"I don't think it's that crazy. You worked hard, and it paid off. You always had it in you. This is just you realizing your potential. I'm proud of you." Paige complemented him.

"Aw shucks, Midnight. You're gonna make a bro cry a little. Thank you."

"No problem... Even though you play that bastardized jockfest of a game, and not the real, dignified, and respectable game of football." She teased.

Price came right back at her.

"Yeah, respectable. When I see Suarez biting people, and players flopping after getting tapped on the damn kneecap, that's the first word that comes to mind. Respectable."

"Better than overweight Meatheads slamming into each other like a bunch of looney bastards."

"Pssh. Whatever. Americans are the best at everything... Except foreign relations, but nevermind that."

"If you say so, Shane. If you say so."

The Irish boy chuckled.

"I do say so. Anyway, dude. One week left and I'm coming back."

"Even though I told you it wasn't a big deal? I know. But, I'm not gonna lie. I'm really looking forward to it. Have you told your dad yet?" She asked.

"Uh huh, last week. Surprisingly, he was completely okay with it. I thought he wouldn't be considering I'm gonna be away for Thanksgiving, but he didn't mind. He said that there's some things in life that a man's gotta do. Also, the fact that I'm going over there for you didn't hurt, cause he likes you. Says that you're a good influence on me. I don't know where he got that idea from though." Shane joked.

Paige scoffed like she was offended.

"Um, excuse me. I am a role model, sir. I'm a stand up human being, with morals."

"Role model my ass. I've seen YOUR ass too many times for that to even be remotely close to the truth. I have a whole nude picture of you in my phone for God's sake."

"Oh really? You still haven't deleted that picture? Interesting."

"Why is that interesting... Oh, wait. No, no, I haven't done that, no."

"What? I mean technically, you've wanked to me before." She pointed out, continuing her usual teasing.

"That was before I had a whole girlfriend!"

"Okay, so why do you still have it then?"

"Because... Because..." Shane struggled.

"I'm waaaiting."

He gave up.

"Fuck it, I don't know. I just never deleted it, okay?"

Paige giggled at his nervousness.

"You're blushing right now aren't you?"

"... Shut up." He replied sheepishly, indicating that he was, in fact blushing at the moment.

"See, no matter how much you claim to be immune to my methods, I always find a way to get you all nice and flustered."

"Dude, you suck."

"Nah, you love me. I wonder though. I know you get nervous easily, so did you panic during the game at all?"

"Actually, no. I'm usually calm whenever I'm playing. It's best that you keep your composure when you're on the field. One slip up or careless mistake, and you might just end up costing your team a win." He explained.

"That's surprising. But still, it's a title game. You must've had some tension built up inside of you. That's a lot of pressure."

"Well... I kinda relieved that tension the night before. Alexa helped me out a little." He admitted.

Paige, having the dirty mind that she did, immediately understood what he meant by that. She smirked.

"I see. You two... Did some pre game rituals?"

"You uh... You could say that... Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you. She sucked me, Midnight. She really did."

"Haha! No way! Shane finally got his first BJ?" Paige excitedly asked.

"Yup, and it was fucking amazing. If I would've died right then and there, I'd be fine with that."

The pale girl laughed at his exaggeration.

"That good, huh?"

"Dude, I busted in like 3 minutes. Good is an understatement." Shane proclaimed.

"You came in 3 minutes?" She asked, stifling a laugh.

Price blushed again embarrassed.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah I did."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, love. Like I said before, guys don't last bloody 30 minutes. Porn is fake as fuck. You're fine, don't beat yourself up."

"Okay, I won't. Thanks Paige."

Even after reassuring him, the mischievous girl from England still had to have her fun.

"Plus, 3 minutes is nothing. I'd have you blasting off in a minute, minute and a half tops. My tongue skills are on point." She stated braggadociously.

Shane facepalmed.

"How? How did I know you'd take it there?"

"Oh, lighten up ya wanker. I'm just _jerkin'_ ya." She joked.

The facepalm was even harder this time.

"When I come up there, you're getting the mother of all noogies." He told her.

"Touch one hair on my head, and I bite you."

"You wouldn't."

"Fuckin try me, mate."

Shane rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Whatever."

"Well, you're obviously tired. You need to take your pretty little blonde head to bed." Paige pointed out.

"Guess you're right. Okay, see you soon, Midnight."

See you soon, champ."

And with that, the conversation ended. Shane hung up the phone, and got ready to go to bed. Meanwhile, Paige was sitting on her couch, just thinking. She was all giddy about him arriving in a few days.

"He's finally coming back... Coming back... To me. God, I've missed him so much."


	68. Ya Only Liv Once

_**Monday, School Hallway, 8:13 A.M...**_

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEND! AND WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING TILL THE END! DUNNA DUN DUN! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOOOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE- Ow!"

"Cody, it's 8 in the morning... Close your mouth." Seth said after smacking him in the back of his head.

Seth, Cody, Big E, and Shane were aimlessly strolling down the halls of St. Augustus High, just for the sake of killing time. As the group did this, they were smothered with praise from their peers as a result of their victory that had occurred not even 24 hours prior. Stuff like, "Good job, boys!', and "Congrats!", was said. Of course, Cody was letting all the adulation go to his head because it's Cody. Not to say that the other three weren't at least somewhat enjoying the love they were receiving. Seth finally was at peace with himself and how good he actually was. If he wasn't before, now he was fully out of Roman's shadow. He was now, The Man. The Quarterback that led his team to a perfect season. No one could take that away from him, no one. Shane, well, we already know what that win meant to him. It meant a lot to not only him, but the rest of the team. We could go even further and say the entire student body. Yeah, it was good to be the guys on top. As they continued their victory lap, if you will, a voice rang out from behind them.

"Hey, hey, big shots!"

The quartet turned around to see who exactly was calling them. Standing by the water fountain, was a boy with his arms folded. The boy was a little on the short side, and he had a somewhat wild look in his eye. He didn't look particularly happy, so it didn't seem like they would be getting any sort of props from him. He continued speaking.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm talkin' to you."

Big E rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Amore?"

That boy was none other than the school's resident loudmouth, Enzo Amore. A member of the basketball team, he wasn't really well liked by his peers, mainly because of his lack of an ability to just shut his trap. He'd brag about his accomplishments to anyone who was foolish enough to listen. You couldn't deny his talent on the court, however, that doesn't change the fact that nearly half of the kids in the school wanted to punch him in the face. He was like Cody, but 10 times more insufferable. Little guy was always causing problems, and getting himself into crappy situations. But, he never learned. If nothing else, he was persistent. He answered Big E's annoyed inquiry.

"What I want, is for you four bozos to stop walkin' around here like ya own the place. You win one stinkin' game, and ya think you're all that? Gimme a friggin break."

"Can it, Enzo. It's too early for your crap. I already have to deal with Cody, I'm not dealing with your little ass right now." Seth said exasperated.

Cody took exception to Seth's grievance.

"Hey, what do you mean, "Deal with me"? I swear, I get absolutely no respect from anyone around here. You people don't understand how-"

Seth cut him off and raised his hand.

"One more word, and my hand goes across your face this time."

That shut up Rhodes immediately. Meanwhile, Enzo was over here seething about the "little" comment.

"Yo, who you callin' little?! Do you know who I am? Well, do ya?!"

Shane raised a finger in confusion.

"Actually, uh... I don't. I don't know who you are. I've never met you. Sorry."

That only seemed to enrage Amore even more. (Ha, Amore. More... I'll stop now.) He turned his attention to Shane with a tilt of his head, and gave him a nasty look.

"Well, look what we got ova heeere. It's the Miracle Kid, huh?" He asked mockingly.

Price, being the polite dude he is, reached out his hand for a handshake with a smile on his face like usual.

"The name's actually Shane Price, but that works too. Nice to meet you, uh... Enzo, is it?"

The Italian Loudmouth wasn't one for pleasantries it would seem, considering he completely ignored the handshake. He stuck a finger in face and started ranting again.

"Alright, listen to me, bub. I don't give a rat's ass who you are, or what your stupid name is. This is myyyy school, capiche? I'm Enzo Amore. I am a straight up, G, and I got half a mind to drop you where you stand." He threatened.

Shane just took the threat in stride and chuckled.

"Ay, what's so funny? Ya think I'm a joke?" Enzo asked, feeling insulted.

"Nah, I think your timing is a joke."

"Huh? My timing? The hell are you talkin' about?"

"Think about it, Zo. Can I call you Zo? You decided to pick a fight with me, when I have 3 of my friends with me. One of which I might add, is literally the strongest kid in the entire school." Shane pointed out, referring to Big E.

Enzo gulped, realizing his mistake. Still he continued to put on a brave face.

"Well, uh.. Whatever! I could take all four of yous on by myself! Yeah, that's right! Come on, punks! Let's throw down!"

Seth had a bored look on his face, Cody was annoyed, Big E was about 5, (Cause Three Ain't Enough), seconds away from actually pummeling this dude, and Shane just laughed.

"Come on! I ain't scared! I ain't scared a no one!"

All of a sudden, a female voice was audible.

"ENZO!"

Whoever it was, seemed to stop the scrappy kid in his tracks. He turned around, and behind him was someone Shane knew well.

"Oh, hey Liv. Sup." He greeted her happily.

"Hey, sugar." She responded to him nicely.

Her demeanor changed when she turned her attention back to Enzo, who had arms folded.

"Whaddya want, babe? I'm busy ova here." Amore asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that! We're not together anymore. What do you think you're doing right now?"

"I'm teaching these punks a lesson. What does it look like I'm doin'?"

Liv facepalmed.

"You're a total moron. Stay away from my friend, alright?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Shane!"

Enzo looked from Shane, to Liv, back to Shane, and then back to Liv again.

"You're friends with this dope?!" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Liv asked back sassily.

"Hey, you! Stay away from my girl, ya dope!" He told Shane... Who was still laughing.

Liv had had enough of Enzo's nonsense at this point.

"Listen, for the last time. You are not my boyfriend, anymore! I'm done with you! Now, leave before I go get Ruby, and have her kick you in the balls! Again!"

You could see the fear in the boy's eyes when he heard that.

"Uh, uh... You ain't seen the last of me! Ya heard?! I'll be back!"

He then scurried away, desperate to keep his crotch area safe.

Liv sighed.

"I can't believe I dated that prick."

"Eh, he seems like an alright guy." Shane said.

The guys and Liv, all looked at him like he was insane.

"You're serious?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. He's just a little rough around the edges."

Morgan scoffed.

"Rough around the edges my ass. The bastard cheated on me."

"Really? Wow."

Big E chimed in.

"Yeah, well more like tried to cheat on her. You know Alexander?"

Shane nodded.

"Rusev? He's a funny guy."

"Enzo didn't think he was very funny when he dropped him for hitting on his girl."

"Oh, he tried to hit on Lana? Damn, bad move."

"Trust me, Enzo found out how bad of a move it was when he came to school the next day with his jaw wired shut." Seth said with a smirk.

"A whole day of not hearing his mouth. My God that was like heaven." Cody mused.

"And you know it must be that bad if even Cody's saying that."

Cody was gonna say something, but opted not to with the threat of being hit looming over him.

"I guess. But, I guess I'll be finding out for myself soon, seeing as I, haven't seen the last of him apparently."

"Just say the word, and I'll have Ruby on his ass." Liv told him.

Shane chuckled.

"Nah, that won't be necessary... But last time, how hard did she kick him exactly?"

"She'll tell you herself, I see her across the hall. Yo, Rue Rue!"

"Yeah?!" Ruby called back.

"How hard did you kick Amore in the nuts that one time?!"

"Like, really hard!"

Once again, Shane was sent into a laughing fit.

"Haha! Ruby, this is why I like you!"

 **AN: Introducing Enzo... He will be a total pain in the ass, and a factor in Shane's next sports related endeavor. Just a little filler chapter before Price returns home. See you in the next chapter guys. Peace. Happy Frickin Holidays.**


	69. Roadman

_**Thursday, Night Of Departure, Alexa's House, 6:44 P.M...**_

"Sweetie, are you sure you have everything you need?" Tyler Bliss worriedly asked his daughter for the 5th time.

"Dad, how many times are you gonna ask me that?" Alexa responded, obviously annoyed by her dad's constant questioning.

"Your father's just concerned is all." Her mother Allie followed.

Alexa sighed.

"Guys, like I told you before. The neighbor's son invited me to go with him to Arizona for Thanksgiving. Since you're gonna be on a business trip during the entire break, I said yes. He's got family up there that will take care of me. There's nothing to be worried about, okay?" She reiterated for hopefully the final time.

"Okay... Oh, my little girl's growing up. Going away on trips without us." Alexa's dad went on.

In response, Bliss just rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you two don't leave without me all the time."

"True... But... I can't help but be worried. You're my daughter."

Allie stepped in.

"Plus, we don't even know this kid or his family. We see him and his dad sometimes, but that's it. We don't know how they are. They could be a bunch of bad people for all we know."

Alexa got a little heated at her mom's statement.

"Yeah, well I do, alright? Shane and his father aren't bad people by any stretch of the imagination." She fired back at her.

At that moment, the sound of a car horn could be heard.

"That must be them. Alright, see you guys later."

"Bye, Lexi. Love you, pumpkin." Tyler told her.

She waved begrudgingly before exiting her mansion-like house. As she turned around to lock the door behind her, she heard the patriarch of the Price family call out to her.

"Yo, kid, let's go! I gotta be at work soon, an your flight leaves in like an hour and a half!" Kevin informed.

"Just a sec!" She yelled back in response.

Alexa locked the door, then made her way to the car. Kevin opened the trunk and told her to put her bag in. Once she finished with that, she smiled, happy to see her boyfriend and his father once again. She saw Shane was in the backseat on his phone, so she entered in the back to sit next to him. Price saw she was coming in, so looked up from the screen to face the love of his life. They hugged and Shane kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey stranger." He greeted jokingly.

"Hey babe. Hey Shane's dad."

"Sup kid. So, we ready to get this show on the road?" Kevin asked.

"Hold on, dad. I'm texting Paige right now to let her know that we'll be over there in a few hours."

"Okay, and? You can't text while the damn car's in motion?"

"No, it's not that. I wanna take a selfie of all of us together to send to her."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell did you get your corniness from, boy?"

Alexa chimed in.

"Well, you are his dad, so..."

Shane laughed out loud.

"Got you there, old man!" He exclaimed.

Kevin smirked.

"Oh, girl got jokes, huh? You really are a good fit for this family."

Alexa flipped her hair.

"I try, I try. Alright, Shane. Let's all take this picture so we can go."

"Okay. Dad, you take it since you're in the front."

Shane handed his father the phone, and he prepared to take the picture. He told the two teens in the back to huddle together.

"Say cheese." Kevin said, and took the photo.

He gave the phone back to his son, who looked at it with a smile and a nod. He showed it to Alexa, who just smiled and shook her head. The reason she did that wasn't because she looked weird or finny. No, it was because the two boys in the picture decided to make the stupidest faces they could. Shane was cross eyed with his tongue sticking out, and Papa Price had one eye closed, looking like a pirate. Alexa on the other hand, just had a nice smile. No teeth showing either, just a plain smile. She looked up from the phone and at the two of them, who were currently laughing at what they had done.

"What was that about me being a good fit for this family, Mr. Price?"

In response, Kevin chuckled.

"I told you before, don't call me that. Just call me Kevin. Okay, seriously now. We have to move. Put your seatbelts on."

About 35 minutes later, and the three were at the airport. Their scheduled flight was a few minutes away from beginning the boarding process, and they were flying first class. That meant that unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of time for goodbyes. Alexa and Shane went to the trunk to grab their respective bookbags. Shane and his dad fist bumped, while Alexa waved.

"As soon as you two get off the plane, I want a text from you, got it? I'm putting a lot of trust in you by letting you do this. Don't make me regret it.''

Shane nodded.

"I won't, you have my word. You can trust me."

Kevin smiled at his son.

"That's my boy. Now go on, get. That girl back home needs you."

As he turned around and left, Shane was called from behind one more time by his father.

"And Shane?"

"Yeah dad?"

He glanced over to Alexa who was still walking inside the airport and then looked back at his son.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, alright?"

Shane was confused by that, but he just nodded and went to go catch up with Alexa. Kevin took one last look at the two before driving away to go to work.

* * *

 **6 Hours Later...**

"I swear, never in my life have I been so comfortable. I could literally live on that damn plane for the rest of my days and be okay with it. No joke." Shane said nonsensically as he and Alexa departed from the airport.

The petite princess giggled.

"Shut up moron."

"No, I'm serious man. They literally served us like royalty. We were watching movies with our feet up and everything! That was insane!"

"That's called first class, babe. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is for me. I've never been on a first class flight before. That was just... Wow."

Alexa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. His wonder and amazement was cute to her, she had to admit.

"You're a weird kid. Anyway, did you let Paige know that we got off of the plane?"

"Yeah, I texted her and dad while you were in the bathroom. She said to wait outside and that her brother was coming to pick us up."

"Okay. Did she say anything about how long it's going to take for him to get here?"

"Like, now actually."

"Now? What do you mean now? Didn't you just text her?" Alexa asked confused.

"I mean, yeah. I did. But... He's literally standing right over there." He explained while pointing past her.

Little Miss Bliss turned around to see a man standing outside with a shaved head and a leather jacket on. He was casually smoking a cigarette while leaning on a pole.

"Is it the guy smoking?"

"Yup, that's Zak alright. Dude smokes like a chimney. I always got on him for it, but he always replied with, and I quote, "Fuckin fuck off mate". Paige told me he got it from their dad. Anyway, come on."

Shane led Alexa out the airport and toward the brother of his British Bestie. He called out to him to get his attention.

"Ay yo! Knight, what did I say about those damn cigarettes?" He jokingly chastised.

The 19 year old boy turned his head and instantly smiled when he saw Price.

"Oi, fuck off ya cheeky prick!" He responded, joking as well.

The two boys fist bumped and laughed.

"Long time no see, huh?" Shane said.

"You could say that, mate. I know for a fact Paige missed you like crazy."

"Did you?"

"Eh, you could say that. With you gone, I had to deal with her lot more since she couldn't hang out with you anymore."

"Wow, thanks. I missed you too." Shane sarcastically said.

"Don't mention it. Who's the girl with you?" Zak asked while motioning to the petite princess who was standing behind him.

"I'm Alexa. His girlfriend." She introduced herself.

"Girlfriend, huh? Nice job Shane. Nice to meet you, I'm Zak. You came to help too?"

"Yup. Any friend of Shane is a friend of mine."

"Glad to hear that. My sister means a lot to me and I'd teach those skets a lesson myself if I could. Unfortunately I'm a guy, a grown guy at that. That's a whole case. Thank you."

"Don't worry. The pleasure will be all mine. I hate stuck up bitches like that."

"Same here. Well, forget the small talk, yeah? Paige can't wait to see you, Shane."

"Likewise. But, before we go, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I texted Paige that we made it here, and then not even 10 minutes later we saw you. How the hell did you get here so fast?"

Zak groaned.

"Because I've been here for like 30 minutes. She kept nagging me about not making you guys wait, and I didn't wanna hear her mouth anymore. So I just came early."

Shane laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she would do."

A short drive later, and there they were. A rush of memories flooded the mind of Mr. Price. On the way there they passed his old house. That kinda made him feel weird. He was glad he and his dad moved away, but still. He really did have some good times in Arizona. Now, in front of Paige and Zak's home, Shane smiled. Alexa noticed this and just the smallest feeling of jealousy passed through her. All three of them exited the car and walked to the front door. Zak opened the door and yelled upstairs.

"Paige! They've arrived!"

A few seconds later, you could hear footsteps. Shane and Alexa looked up and saw an uncharacteristically timid Paige walk downstairs in her pajamas. She came up to Shane, who had a big smile on his face. He spoke first.

"Well, Midnight? I told you I'd be here."

All Paige could do hug him hard. She buried her face into his chest. She wasn't crying, but she was pretty emotional at the moment. Knight pulled away and then looked directly at him.

"Shane... love. You tosser... Thank you."

He nudged her right cheek with his fist.

"No need to thank me. No need at all. Now... Time to get myself reaquainted with this place. It's been awhile."


	70. Sisterly Love

_**Same Day, Paige's House, 9:24 A.M...**_

Shane and Alexa were understandably tired when they showed up. After all, they were on a plane for about 6 hours. Jet lag can be a real bitch sometimes. Plus, they didn't even arrive at the Knight residence until around 3 in the morning. So, after the emotional reunion between Price and Paige, he along with his girlfriend were shown where they were going to be sleeping for the next few days. That turned out to be Paige's room, since there was no guest room, and Zak had made it perfectly clear that his room was completley off limits.

"What are you scared one of us is gonna stumble upon your secret stash of dirty magazines?" Shane joked.

Zak scoffed.

"Magazines? Mate, what year do you think this is, 2002? I go on the internet when I need to wank like everyone else. Come on."

Shane laughed, while both Paige and Alexa shared looks of disgust at the banter between the two guys.

"Oh, don't give us that look. You both have said way worse shit than that." Price countered.

"Have not!" Alexa defended herself.

Paige shrugged.

"Eh, ya got me there."

Since Paige had a pull out mattress under her bed, that was meant to be where they slept. Only problem was, the mattress was only big enough for one person. Paige came up with the idea for her to sleep downstairs on the sofa, but Shane wasn't having any of that.

"Nope. We're not doin' that. No way in hell we're doin' that." He stated.

"No, it's fine with me. You're my bloody guests after all. Ain't it my job to pamper you or whatever?" She joked.

Price shook his head.

"Nah, I don't care if we're your guests or not. Tell you what, I'll take the couch, and you and Alexa just sleep up here."

"Shane, you don't... There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?" Alexa asked while sighing.

Shane patted his girlfriend on the head, which made her blush.

"You're a smart girl. Now, I'm gonna go downstairs. You still keep the blankets in the closet by the bathroom?" He asked Paige.

"Yeah."

"Good, see you ladies in the morning. Price, out."

He hugged Paige, kissed Alexa on the cheek, and walked out.

Paige smirked.

"Stubborn bastard."

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Fast forward to the present, and all three of them were soundly asleep. Shane was on the couch like he said, wrapped in a blanket. He'd fallen asleep in the seated position, due to him watching TV before knocking out. At this point, Zak had already been up and was about to leave to go to work. In moving around, he'd woken up Shane. The boy stretched and yawned.

"Oh, good morning sunshine." Zak jokingly said.

"Shut up, Knight. Where are you off too?"

"Headin' to work, bruv. Gotta make the money."

"Cash in hand?" Shane jokingly asked.

"Of course. Always cash in hand, mate."

"Makin' the P? Cause you stay on point like P Money?"

"Oh wow. A Wiley reference. Real funny, man. How the did ya come up with that one? Fuck off, dickhead."

Shane laughed.

"Ah, whatever. You love me. How are the girls doing?"

"They're still upstairs sleep. Why?"

"Imma make them breakfast. Feel like doin it."

"Oh. That's cool. We got pancake batter, frozen sausages, and apple juice."

Price got up from the couch and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, I can work with that."

"Save some for me when I get home, yeah?"

"No problem. Hey Zak, before you go, I got one more thing to say to you."

"What's up?"

The boy smirked.

"...Big up Jack Wilkinson on the cam."

"Fuck off!"

"Man... You're gettin' way too big for your boots."

Zak had enough of this now.

"That's it, I'm outta here."

"Have a good day at work, bro!" Shane exclaimed while chuckling.

"Yeah, Yeah. Go fuck a snake."

He left, and Shane went to enter the kitchen, still laughing to himself like an idiot.

 _ **Alexa and Paige POV, 1 Hour Later...**_

By this point, Little Miss Bliss was stirring in the pull out mattress provided for her. She sat up, stretched and yawned. As she turned her head, she was slightly startled to see a still sleeping Paige next to her. Well, not directly next to her, more like a little above her but not over... Whatever, you know how pull out mattresses work, damn it. Anyway, the reason for her small fright was that she had forgotten for a minute exactly where she was. In her defense, the last 24 hours was sort of a blur. It was like one second she was in New York in her neighborhood, the next she was on a plane on the way to Arizona. From there she ended up in a house with two other people. One that she had never met before in person, and the other she had never met before period. So, forgive her if she was a little bit disoriented.

The petite princess observed the room she was currently in. It was a stark contrast from her own room back home. Instead of pink everywhere and little star stickers on the walls, there was straight black paint with band posters. It was a little dark for her taste. Plus, the neat freak in her was starting to kick in with seeing her somewhat messy surroundings. After a while, she couldn't help herself, and started picking up stuff off of the floor and organizing things. Her doing this caused the other girl in the room wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled over to see Alexa bent over picking up some random shirt. Paige saw this as a chance to pull out the ol' perverted humor that had become her trademark of sorts.

"Oi, your ass is amazing, girl." The British girl said with a smirk.

Little Miss Bliss froze at the sound of her voice. She was scared, not only by the fact that she didn't know she was awake, but also by the choice of words.

"Umm... Thank you?" She timidly responded.

"Aw I didn't mean to scare ya. You really are a cute one. Nice to see that Shane has a good taste in women, despite bein' a raging idiot. Anyway, whaddya doin', love?"

"Oh... Well, I noticed some things were out of place, and I wanted to fix things up a bit. I... kinda have OCD, so I can't stand messy rooms."

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"You must go crazy whenever you're over at Shane's then."

Alexa sighed while sitting back onto the mattress.

"Sister, you have no friggin idea. I'm always cleaning up after his ass, I swear. But... that's one of the things that make him, well him. I love my messy idiot."

A small part of Paige felt saddened by that statement. It used to be her herself that cleaned up after Shane's messes. It was her that took care of him when needed. However, the rest of her realized that she couldn't let thoughts like that go through her head. They came to help her, and they deserved gratitude, not bitterness. So, she pushed those thoughts down and continued with the conversation.

"I love him too. Even though once again, he's an idiot. When he first told me about you and that other girl, the first thing I thought was, "There goes Shane gettin' his ass into trouble again."

Alexa softly laughed.

"With Bayley, you mean? Yeah, that was totally a boneheaded move on his part. He meant well, at least. Still, I wish he was more observant to what was going on during that time. Did he, uh... Did he tell you what happened after he ended up choosing me?"

"What, when he made out with Bayley cause you told him too, or when he ate you out for the first time?"

Bliss gasped and blushed so hard that her entire face looked like a bottle of Heinz Ketchup. (Yo, fuck Hunt's!)

"Oh my God, he did tell you!"

"Yup. He's told me basically everything he's done since he came to New York. From football, to you, to his friends." Paige clarified.

"Well... That makes sense I guess. I just kinda wish he would've left the more... _intimate_ details out."

"Oh, love. Don't be ashamed. Couples do sex stuff, it happens. I'm no saint, obviously, and no one else really is. But, I've got a few embarrasing stories about Shane, if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh? My interest is peaked."

At that exact moment, the two girls were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the room door.

"Princess? Midnight? Can I come in?" Shane asked from the other side.

Before answering him, Paige said something to Alexa.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later. It'll be our own little girl secret thing."

Alexa smiled, feeling a little closer to the girl she'd just met.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Come in, Shane! We're not naked, I swear!"

The blonde haired boy opened the door, and poked his head in.

"Hey, guys. I hope I'm not interrupting any girl bonding here." He said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, you are. Ya tosser." Paige joked, taking a job at her best friend.

"Well, my bad. But, I just wanted you to know that I made us all breakfast. We have pancakes, sausages, and juice. You're welcome to come down whenever you want. See ya. Love both of you."

Just like that, he was gone, leaving the two girls by themselves once again.

"I see he hasn't lost his love of cooking." The raven haired girl commented.

"No he has not. To top it off, it always tastes amazing." Alexa stated.

"Yeah, that's true. He always would try to cook for me whenever he had the chance. Not surprised that he'd do the same for you. It's his way of showing that he really cares about you."

"That's a weird way to show that." Alexa said while giggling.

"Shane's a weird boy. But he's sweet. Sappy bastard."

"Sappy bastard indeed. But he's my sappy bastard... And he's an idiot."

"Ha! Took the words right outta my mouth, sweetheart. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. You comin' with?"

"Right behind you."

Alexa and Paige left the room and walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Shane chowing down.

"Ah, ladies. Glad you could join me. How'd the bonding go?" He asked.

Paige smirked and wrapped her arm around Alexa's small frame and pulled her closer.

"I'd say it went well. I like her."

Alexa let out a small giggle.

"And I like her." The petite princess added.

Shane triumphantly raised his fists in the air.

"Yes! We're like a big happy family. Awesome!"

Paige and Alexa both shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the boy's silliness.

"Idiot." They said simultaneously.

 **AN: Is Alexa a face now? I can't really tell. All I know is that Buddy Murphy can't be happy. First Braun, now EC3? Damn, poor guy. Welp, hope you guys enjoyed. You're the best, see ya in the next chapter. Peace.**


	71. Blissful Tsundere Tendencies

_**Next Day, Paige's House, 12:08 P.M...**_

Shane was alone in the house for the time being. Zak was out working, and the girls had taken it upon themselves to go out and get the supplies needed for Thanksgiving Day. The holiday was only a couple days away after all. That left the blonde haired boy have some time himself. He thought about going out as well, but he didn't want to risk locking himself out, so he chose to just stay inside.

"Hmm, what should I do?" He thought while tapping his chin with his finger.

After a little bit, he settled on watching television. Price grabbed the remote control off of the top of the TV set, and laid back onto the couch that had been his bed for the last day and a half. Flicking through the channels, he finally settled upon Nickelodeon. Being the big child he was, one look at the screen and he was hooked.

"I don't care what anyone says, man. SpongeBob will always be the shit!" He said out loud to no one in particular. (You all know it's true. Don't deny it.)

As the boy amused himself with cartoons, he later felt his phone vibrate in his basketball shorts pocket. He pulled it out, and saw that it was a FaceTime request from none other than his Captain and friend, Seth Rollins. Pleasantly surprised by this, he gladly answered the call.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" Shane asked, happy to see Seth again.

"Cash! I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. I'm just FaceTiming you to see how you're holding up back in your old stomping grounds." Rollins told him.

"It's all good up here. It's nice catching up with old friends, ya know?"

"No doubt, no doubt. Speaking of friends, I'm over at E's house right now along with some of the gang. Sasha and Cody are here also."

At that point, Bayley decided to poke her head into the picture, smiling as always.

"And I'm here too! Hi, Shane!" The bubbly girl exclaimed.

Price and Rollins both chuckled at her behavior.

"Hey, Smiles. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, thank you for asking! I miss you!"

"Me too, bro. We all miss you." Seth added.

"Aw, guys. I miss you too." Shane responded while grinning.

"Where's Lexi at? She came with you right?"

"Yeah she did. Right now she's out with Paige getting food and stuff. It's for the Thanksgiving meal I'm making."

"Again it's so sweet what you're doing for your friend. It just proves how good of a guy you really are. Oh, I could just hug you right now." Bayley complemented sincerely.

"That's one of the things I can't wait for when I get back. I need my Bayley hugs, yo!"

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty when you come back. You can count on that!"

"I know I can, and I'm looking forward to it. For now though, be sure to give all the hugs you wanted to give to me to Seth instead. He is your boyfriend after all." Shane joked.

"I'll do you one better!"

Bayley then wrapped her arms around said boyfriend, and gave him a wet, loving kiss right on the cheek, which made the two toned haired boy blush.

"How was that?"

"I can feel the love through the screen, Smiles."

"And I can feel all over my left cheek. Not that I'm complaining or anything. As a matter of fact.."

Seth then returned the favor, sending Bayley into a giggling fit.

Seeing the affection shown between his two dear friends warmed Price's heart... But this wasn't something he thought he should be a spectator for.

"Alright, lovebirds. I should leave you two to each other. Thanks for checking it. Me and Alexa will be back before ya know it."

"No problem, Cash. See ya around. Happy Pre-Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, partner."

"Tell Alexa when I see her again she's getting a big hug too!" Bayley enthusiastically requested.

Once again, she had made Shane laugh.

"I will, Smiles. I will."

"Let Alexa know that I'll be keeping her in my prayers." Seth chimed in.

"Will do. Peace."

Seth hung up the call, and Shane shoved his phone back in his pockets. Seeing those kiss each other like that made his mind wander back to the kisses him and Bayley had prior to her getting together with Rollins. He remembered the final time being a complete 180 to the innocent girl everyone was used to. That thought caused him to smirk a little.

"I wonder if he'll be ready for that side of her when it comes out. God knows I wasn't. That really caught me off guard." He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone pounding hard at the front door.

"Oi, prick! Open up the door! This crap is heavy!"

"And it's really cold out here!"

Shane of course, recognizing the easily distinguishable voices of his raven haired friend and blonde haired significant other, quickly got up to help. He opened the door as instructed. Seeing the two of them struggling with the bags, caused him to instantly grab them and carry all of it, all at once. The two girls just stood in the doorway, gawking at the percieved amount of strength he was currently showcasing.

"You're just gonna carry it to the kitchen altogether?" Alexa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not that heavy. It's just a bunch of food." Shane responded matter-of-factory, while still in the act of lugging the stuff.

"Oh, rubbish! There's no way you're not struggling at least a little bit! Our arms felt like they were about to bloody fall off out there! You're just faking it to look cool." Paige accused, also not able to believe he was able to handle the load with ease.

"Lady, I don't need to fake anything", He started with fake arrogance while setting the goods on the kitchen table, "I look cool all of the time. I'm the coolest boy on the planet."

Both girls rolled their eyes while fully coming inside the house and shutting the door.

"No, you're the dumbest bellend on the planet." Paige shot back.

"Yeah, whatever. You both know I'm friggin awesome. But no, seriously. Can't you tell I've gotten bigger since the last time I was here?" He asked while sitting back on the couch.

"Hmm. I suppose you aren't just skin and bones anymore. You've bulked up a bit actually." The British girl admitted.

"Thanks. It's all thanks to football, mainly my boy Seth. You sort of met him remember?"

"I do. That's when you decided to call me early in the morning, because you forgot how time zones work, like the daft bastard you are."

"For the last time, I'm sorry. But anyway, I've gotten way stronger. A year ago there's no way I would've been able to pull that off."

Paige smirked.

"If only you were a girl. Then you'd be able to beat up those bitches single handedly with no consequences."

Shane chuckled.

"Hell yeah, that would be awesome. But sadly, I have no interest in getting a sex change. Little Shane is staying right where he is. Plus, let's not talk about them right now. After Thanksgiving Day is when we'll start planning to get back at those cunts."

Alexa and Paige both nodded in agreement.

"I hope they all have a shitty Thanksgiving though. Fuckin whores." Alexa stated.

The British girl smiled at that.

"Oooh, feisty. You got a little spitfire on your hands, don't ya?"

Shane smirked.

"Lady? You don't know the half of it."

Little Miss Bliss put her hands on her hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing, princess... You still look really cute when you get angry by the way."

"Sh- Shut up!" She responded while blushing furiously.

"Hey, I always said that about you." Paige pointed out.

"I've learned from the master of teasing." Shane jokingly remarked.

"That you have, that you have... He's right though. You look ridiculously adorable right now."

That only annoyed the petite princess even more.

"Ahhh! You're both the worst!" She exclaimed.

She then stormed away upstairs to Paige's room, pouting all the way. An audible slam was heard, letting the two downstairs that she had agressively closed the door.

Paige and Shane both started laughing out loud.

"She does know that she's in my room, right?"

"Eh, she'll figure it out eventually."

"That girl really gets flustered easily." Knight pointed out.

"Pssh, that's nothing. Pat her head and see what happens. It's like all the blood in her body just rushes to her face."

"I'll keep that in mind for later. Well, I'm gonna go try and regain access to my own bloody room. Be a dear and put the groceries away?"

Shane bowed jokingly.

"Of course, Milady." He said with the infamous British accent.

"Oh, you've gotten good with that."

"Again, I've learned from the master."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Idiot."

She then made her way upstairs, leaving Shane alone once again.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed, smile on his face.

"It feels like I always have two girls in my life at once driving me insane. Weird."

He then got to work putting the groceries away. He had a lot of cooking ahead of him, that's for sure. And Price couldn't wait.

 **AN: Oh my God, you guys reminded me of Alexa's original face run in NXT... That was fuckin awful. I still would like to see what she does on the main roster as a good guy though. Oh well, we'll see what happens. See you all in the next chapter. Leave a review saying how you think. Or if you wanna talk wrestling, PM me. Peace, you guys are awesome.**


	72. Life Is But A Dream

**Tuesday** _ **, Paige's House, 6:19 A.M...**_

"Hey. Hey. Come on. Wake up, I've got an idea."

Mischief was in the air, to say the least. It was early, early in the morning, and everyone in the Knight residence was asleep, recovering from their respective food comas... Except for Paige. Despite it being the morning after Thanksgiving, she had other plans. Currently, she was in the middle of trying to wake up her temporary roomate, Alexa. A few more seconds of lightly shaking later, and the petite princess was awake. Barely awake, but awake nonetheless.

"Mmm? Wuh... What happened?" She tiredly moaned.

"I need your help to mess with Shane really quickly before he wakes up." Paige explained.

"But... The sun's barely up. I wanna sleep."

"And you can. After we finish with this. Remember what he said yesterday? He's gonna be up soon to go out and run."

He'd proclaimed that right in the middle of the feast he created. The boy said that there was no way he was gonna let all that crap sit in his stomach overnight, and not work out in the morning.

Alexa sighed. She could tell that there was no way the British girl was going to drop this.

"Fine, I'll get up. What did you have in mind?"

Knight smirked.

"I imagine since you've met him he's teased you a lot, right?"

"Way more than a lot. And it's annoying, because every time he does it, he goes on and on about how he always gets me to fall for it."

"Well... Do ya?"

Alexa blushed.

"Um... Well yeah. I've gotten him back a little bit though. Just not as much as he does. I can't help but feel weird though, because every time he teases me, he does that stupid sexy voice thing."

"Sexy voice thing?" Paige asked intrigued.

"Uh huh. He gets real close to me, and then talks with a deep voice that, if I'm being honest, drives me wild."

"Oh? That's new. I'll ask him about it later. Anyway, I bet two things happen on the regular with you two. One, he tickles you constantly, and two, he tends to get awkward whenever you return the favor with the teasing."

"Both of those things are correct. How'd you know though?" Alexa asked.

"Trust me, I know Shane. After we do this, I'll tell you one of those embarassing stories about him I was talking about before. This'll make sense then. Now, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

 _ **Downstairs...**_

Shane, at the delight of Paige, was still fast asleep on the couch. The two teenaged girls were silently creeping toward his prone body. Paige was snickering like the troublemaker she was, and Alexa even had a small smirk planted on her face. Right when they were directly in front of the boy, Knight took off her top, leaving her just in her bra and pajama pants. She then motioned for Alexa to do the same, and she did, leaving her in her bra and pajama shorts.

"Alright, Alexa. Go on." Paige whispered.

Little Miss Bliss slowly climbed onto her boyfriend, trying her hardest not to wake him up for fear of screwing up the whole plan. She then slowly lifted his shirt until his chest and stomach were exposed.

"Okay, now wake him up. But do it in the way we talked about." The pale girl instructed.

Alexa nodded, and then closed her eyes. Kisses, kisses everywhere bro. Well, not really everywhere. More like one big one on the lips. That for sure woke up the blonde boy.

"MMMPH?!" Shane voiced while being smothered.

When Alexa was done with the agressive, one-sided makeout sesh, (Sesh... Hollowaterboyz), she looked down at him with a glint of lust in her eyes. Price was blushing heavily, and his eyes were as wide as a fat kid. (Great analogy, Mark.)

"Good morning, babe." She said flirtatiously while batting her eyes at him.

"Uh... Good morning? Wha- What the hell are you doing?" He asked, stuttering.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just showing love to my amazing boyfriend."

Shane nervously chuckled.

"As... As much as I appreciate that, we're kinda, ya know, in my best friend's house, on her couch. I don't think she'd like us doing... this stuff... on her couch."

"Oh no, love. I don't mind it at all." Paige spoke up.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!" The Irish boy exclaimed in surprise.

Paige giggled.

"Did I scare ya, mate? I'm sorry."

"When the hell did you ge... You're not wearing a shirt."

"Hmm. I guess I'm not, huh? Weird."

"Can you put one on, please?"

"Nah, it's cool. I'm comfortable."

"I'm glad you're comfortable dude, but yo... Can you please cover up?"

Why, what's wrong? Am I really that hideous?" Paige asked, feigning a hurt look.

Of course this caused Shane to immediatley try and make her feel better, since she managed to make him believe he had hurt her feelings.

"Wait, wait! That's not what I meant Paige, I swear. You're not hideous in any way. You're friggin cute."

Now, it was Alexa's turn to act.

"So you're just gonna call another girl cute while your girlfriend is literally right here?" She asked, faking annoyance.

"Hold on, babe, nah. I- I mean yeah, I did just do that, but still. I can't let her think that I think she's ugly... N- Not that you're not the most beautiful girl I've ever... Shit. Guys, I'm sorry!" Shane said, stuttering through his words.

They both looked at him, portraying themselves as just generally displeased. This man Shane was completley shook. Shook, I say. He was shooketh. Price gulped nervously. Then, the two girls' glares slowly turned into somewhat disturbing smirks.

"Alexa? He hurt our feelings. I think he needs to make it up to us. What do you think? Hmm?" Paige asked her current partner in crime.

Little Miss Bliss pretended to be in thought, tapping her finger on her chin.

"I could think of a few things. But... One option is reeeaally appealing to me right now. After all, I'm on top of my hot, hot boyfriend right now. Plus, I can feel... Something special poking me through my shorts right now." She said sensually.

The acknowledgement of his excitement made the Price boy blush a bit. Paige looked over and saw the bulge and gasped.

"Oh! Feelin' a bit randy now are we, blonde boy?"

"S- Stop looking down there! Come on, this isn't funny!" Shane shyly exclaimed in a whisper. (Kind of an oxymoron, but just go with it alright?)

"You're right, this isn't funny... It's fucking hot."

"It is, isn't it Paige? I think we've talked enough. I think it's time for a little... action." Alexa proclaimed, staring down at her squirming significant other lustfully.

Paige leaned in closer to Shane, while Alexa started grinding on him.

"Dude! Dude! What is happening?! What is happening right now?! Seriously, yo! Huh?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shane screamed inside his head while his eyes darted back and forth between the two girls.

Right when they were as close as they could possibly get... Alexa grabbed his lifted shirt, and put it over his face, completley blocking his vision.

"Now, Paige, now!" Bliss signaled.

The raven haired vixen quickly got to work, tickling the crap outta him, while Alexa held him still. Price was struggling while the sound of his muffled laughing proved that this conspiracy to mess with him was working perfectly.

"Mmm! Nooo! Hahahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! Not cool! Not cool!" He tried to voice. Most of it was unintelligible though.

After about a minute of torture, Paige and Alexa decided that he'd had enough. They got off of him, and scurried away like a couple of kids that just stole from the corner store. Shane was in absolute shock. He was taking deep breaths, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. He pulled his shirt down from over his face and sat up. Then, he rubbed his eyes.

"You know what? I'm... I'm going back to sleep. The workout can wait."

* * *

 _ **4 Hours Later...**_

Alexa and Paige came back downstairs to check on Shane, giggling because of what had transpired a few hours earlier. They were fully expecting to be yelled at for they had done, and quite frankly, they were looking forward to it. When they saw him, he was sitting on the couch and watching TV like normal.

"Heeey there, ya tosser!" Paige called to him.

Shane looked back at them and smiled.

"Goodmorning, ladies. How'd you guys sleep?"

Now, that caught them off guard. There was no anger, no shyness, no nothing. It was weird for them.

"Uhhh... We slept well. What about you?" Alexa asked, somewhat confused at his demeanor.

"I slept a little too well, I think. I meant to get up super early so I could exercise the Thanksgiving dinner off, but I didn't until like 8."

"Oh... You didn't wake up until 8? You sure you didn't wake up around 6?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I think it's because I had a dream that I got woken up by you guys actually. What a weird dream man. You were both like... really flirty. Then you start tickling me for some reason. Crazy."

Both teen girls had to try really hard to keep themselves from laughing.

"That is weird. Well, we're gonna go, uh... Plan for how we're gonna deal with Carmella and her braindead bimbos." Alexa said.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a few minutes. Lemme just finish up my show, alright?"

"No problem, babe. Love you."

"Likewise, princess."

Knight and Bliss then went back upstairs to the room they temporarily shared. Once inside, they let all the laughter out.

"Ha! The bloody idiot thinks it was all a dream!" Paige cackled.

"I know! Even better!" Alexa added.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Shane had heard the laughing since it was so loud. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm so glad those two are getting along. Warms my heart, man." The oblivious boy said aloud.

 **AN: Poor Shane. I'm really trying to build the relationship between Paige and Alexa here. With that being said, sorry for all the filler. We'll be back on track soon, I promise. Peace! See you all in the next chapter.**


	73. Plan Of The Hour

_**Same Day, 1 Hour Later...**_

"No, babe. How would that even work? The only way we'd have a chance at getting them that way is if we knew exactly when they were gonna be there." Shane countered.

"Yeah, that's true, love. It's a good idea in theory, but the execution is what would be the problem." Paige agreed.

Shane sighed.

"I guess you're right. I just remember always seeing those three at the mall whenever I was there. Guess I didn't take time into consideration."

The trio of teenagers were in Paige's room, shooting around ideas on how they were to capture their vengeance. They were all sitting in a little circle on the pullout mattress that Alexa had been sleeping on for the past few days. Price's idea was to just go to the mall and wait for Carmella there, but the girls had brought up the fact that they didn't actually know for a fact if she'd show up on the day they did. Long story short, no one was trying to stand outside of a mall for God knows how long, especially if it turned out to be for no reason.

"It's okay, at least ya came up with something. But, we need a way to know exactly where they're going to be and when they're going to be there." Alexa stated.

"But how though? It's not like we can just call them up and be like, "Hey, bitches! Get your asses to this certain spot at this specific time so we can beat the shit outta you all." Shane said.

Paige gasped.

"You know what, Shane? I think you just gave me the perfect idea."

That confused both Price and Bliss.

"What do you mean? You don't actually have their numbers, do you?" Shane asked perplexed.

"No, man. What I mean is, we can use social media to get our message across. You know, announce that I want to face those bitches. Everyone in school at least has a Snapchat. Hell, even I do, and I don't use the shit." The raven haired girl explained.

"But, I deleted all my accounts after the betrayal stuff happened."

"I know, but that won't be a problem. Because I know someone who's waaay into that social media crap. You know him too."

"I do? Who is it?"

Shane's incompetence on the subject made Paige groan.

"Love? Who's like one of the only people other than me that you considered a true friend after you woke up and realized everyone was just using you?"

"Uh... Zack Ryder?"

"Close, but not who I was thinking of."

"Then who then?"

The pale girl decided to perform a visual demonstration to try and make Shane understand. She got up from the mattress and stood in front of her two guests. Suddenly, a smirk had formed on her face, and her demeanor changed to one of a cocky attitude.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce myself, ha ha. I am, the 15 year old piece of gold. The Man of The Hour, Lio Rush."

Shane's eyes lit up, now that he fully understood what Paige was getting at.

"Midnight, that's genius! Lio was like one of the most popular kids in the entire school. He'd definitely be able to get the word out. Almost like a fight promoter or something. But wait... you're willing to ask him for help? I thought you hated Lio. I remember on multiple occasions you saying that he was possibly the most annoying person you'd ever met in your entire life. You once threatened to come to school with duct tape, and wrap it around his face so he couldn't talk."

Paige shrugged.

"Eh, I don't hate him as much anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd still gladly staple his bloody mouth shut if I had the chance. However, I'll give him this. He's a genuine wanker. The whole cocky git persona, isn't a persona at all. It's actually who he is, and I can respect that. Plus, believe or not, he was the one of the guys who helped Ryder kick those cunts out of his party after they ganged up on me. After that night he started to check on me from time to time in school along with Ryder and few other people." She explained.

Alexa was taking in all of this information about Rush.

"Honestly, this Lio Rush guy seems like a real big pain in the ass to be honest. Minus the not betraying Shane and helping you out part." She commented.

Price laughed at his girlfriend's assumption.

"Babe, trust me. Lio's not a big anything. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Seriously, the guy's pretty small. But his mouth more than makes up for it. So, yeah, admittedly he can be a little much at times."

Knight folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"At times?"

"Okay, okay. A lot of the time. Like most of the time actually. But, he's a loyal guy. Like Paige said before, he was one of the only people that stuck with me after I decided to not act like a total fuckhead for approval."

"Also, another person who you didn't think to keep in touch with after you left." Paige pointed out with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. Leave me alone." Shane said, not really wanting to talk about his lack of foresight when it came to deleting ALL of his social media accounts.

"Don't worry though. I've got his number. Never asked for it, he just gave it to me."

The Price boy laughed at that.

"Let me guess, he walked up to you one day and was like, "You can call the Man of the Hour, anytime."

"Yeah he did. Still can't believe you don't find him annoying." Paige confirmed.

"Hey, he's a funny guy to me. And you like I said before, he's loyal. You and him both stuck up for me a lot."

"Yeah, but the difference between him and me, is that since he's popular, he didn't get as much flack as I did. Even to this day, only I get fucked with out of all the people that stayed actual friends with you."

Shane had a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry... Sorry about that."

"There's for you to be sorry for. You're not the one making my life a living hell. But anyway, do we all agree with my idea?"

Alexa nodded.

"If he's as useful as you say he is, then definitely contact him." The petite princess said.

"What she said." Shane piggybacked.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'll text him and tell him what's going down." Paige proclaimed.

"Nice! Finally, I get to pay those people back for..."

Shane was then cut off by the sudden sound of his phone ringing. He reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled it out. (His phone, you perverts. I meant his phone.)

"Oh, sorry. Got a phone call. Who is it? Oh, cool. Dean's tryna facetime me."

He answered the call, and saw the mug of his best friend. It looked like he was laying on a couch... A couch that looked oddly familiar.

"What up, friend? How's it goin'?" Dean asked in his typical laid back demeanor.

"Hey... Dude, are you in my house right now?"

Ambrose burped before answering.

"Yeah dude. I've been here since like, 9 in the morning I think?"

Shane looked at the two girls in front of him. Alexa rolled her eyes, and Paige just looked interested in where this interaction between him and Ambrose was going.

"Ummm... Why? And more importantly, how?" Price asked.

"Cause I felt like it. Your dad said I was welcome anytime remember? I showed up, knocked on the door, and he let me in." The shaggy haired teen explained.

"Okay... I guess that makes sense. Where's my dad now?"

"He's in his room asleep."

"Figures. Well, I'm in Paige's house right now. In her room actually. Alexa's here too."

"Oh cool. That's toward the Paige girl by the way. Ol' Lexi over there? Meh."

"Fuck off, Ambrose." Alexa snapped.

Paige laughed at that.

"Ha good one, mate."

Ambrose's eyes shot open when he heard her voice.

"Yo... Who the hell was that?"

"That was... That was Paige. I literally just told you I was in her house."

"I know, but I've never actually seen her or heard her talk before. All I knew was that you were going to Arizona to help some chick you know get revenge for something. She's British dude! Lemme see her, lemme see her!" He requested excitedly.

The girl he was asking to see was extremely amused and intrigued. Shane shrugged and held the phone up to Paige's face so Dean could get a good look at her. She smirked and waved.

"Hello, love."

"Oh. My. God. Shane? Shane, she's... she's a total hottie!"

Knight appreciated the rather agressive compliment.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself." She responded, giggling a little.

Shane facepalmed and chuckled.

"Easy there, Deano. You already have a lady friend of your own. Again, one that you really don't wanna make angry." He reminded his boy.

Now Ambrose started smirking.

"No need to worry about me. I'm no cheater. But, I gotta say. If I wasn't already with the love of my life... Well, let's just say, I would be taking my ass up there as well. Because my God... You are ridiculously attractive."

"Dean? Becky. Seriously, stop it. Becky Lynch. You have Becky Lynch."

"Bruv, calm down. Man's obviously just joking around." Paige said.

"That's the thing, Midnight. With Dean, nothing's ever obvious. He's a very... impulsive person." He explained.

"Ha. Guilty I'm afraid." Dean said, agreeing with Shane's description of how he does things.

"Nothin' wrong with being a little spontaneous. It's exciting."

"Well, I was just checking up on ya, brother. Good luck with your revenge."

"Thanks Dean."

Ambrose hung up, and Shane put his phone back in his pocket.

"I like the bloke. Seems a bit out of his mind, but I like him." Paige said.

"He's a moron." Alexa grumbled.

Shane chuckled.

"Yeah, Alexa and Dean have this never ending rivalry thing going on. I'd like to think it's all love though."

"Pssh. Keep thinking that, Price."

"Yup. It's all love."

Paige softly laughed.

"Your New York friends are something else. Anyway, let me try to get ahold of Lio."

The girl got up, grabbed her celly, and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Rush' s number. She sighed.

"I hope he picks up."

She dialed the number, and waited. Until...

"Ha ha! Man of the Hour speaking! How can I help you?" The little loudmouth answered.

Paige gave the thumbs up to Shane and Alexa.

"Hey, Lio... I kinda need a favor."

 **AN: Happy St. Paddy's Day everyone. Shout out the greatest Irish person to ever live... Liam Neeson. Also that Finn Balor guy. He's alright too. Peace out yo. See ya in the next chapter.**


	74. Oh, They'll Show Up

**Same** _ **Time...**_

"A favor, huh? What is it?" Lio asked.

"Well... Hold on. Love, come. Explain to Lio what we're doing." Paige told Shane, motioning for him to come take the phone.

She put the phone on speaker, and he took it. He then greeted his friend that he hadn't seen or heard from in months.

"Hey, Lio. How's life been?" Shane asked.

The so-called, Man Of The Hour was completely shocked by the sound of the boy's voice.

"Nah... Shane? Shane Price?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup, that's me." Price responded, happy to hear from an old pal.

There was no sound for a few seconds... until Lio let out a loud laugh. (So many goddamn L words.)

"Ha ha! Well, I'll be damned! The funny man has finally returned! Thank God, I missed the hell outta you, homie!" Rush exclaimed excitedly.

Shane chuckled.

"Likewise, Lio. Yeah, I'm staying down here at Paige's for a few days. Thanksgiving break and all that."

"Okay, okay, I see you. If you were worried about Paige while you were gone, there's no need, funny man. Yours truly has been takin' gooood care of her." The undersized teen proclaimed smugly.

Price looked over at Paige, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I appreciate that, man. How's everything been with you since I left?"

"Oh, you know the 15 year old piece of gold. I've been on the grind, makin' money, talkin' to honeys. The usual stuff. What about you, my man?" Lio responded.

"I've been alright. These past few months have been pretty insane. I joined the football team and won the state championship for one."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Shane out here catchin' big Ws!" The overconfident boy complemented.

"You know it, bro. Let's see, what else? I made some friends, and ended up getting caught in the middle of a love triangle. That in turn, caused me to get my first girlfriend." Shane summarized.

"Oh ho! My man's got a girl now?! Now that's definitely what's up. Tell me, is she valid? I bet she's smokin hot."

Shane glanced at Alexa and laughed.

"She's alright." He joked.

That, uh... That didn't sit well with Little Miss Bliss. She folded her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Um, excuse me? Alright? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Price, I am a friggin goddess! You couldn't find a better looking girl than me if you tried!" She ranted, much to the amusement of her boyfriend.

Lio was taken aback by the sudden sound of Alexa's voice.

"Yo... Is that your..."

The petite princess cut him off.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Alexa Bliss, nice to meet you. I came all the way down here to help his ass out with this, because I love him. But maybe I shouldn't have, considering I'm apparently average enough to be described as, _alright_ _."_

The blonde haired boy at this point was this close to exploding with laughter.

"Babe, babe. Chiiill, I'm only messing around with you. You're waaay better than just alright. Come on, you know that."

Bliss pouted.

"I do, but it still hurt."

"Aww, don't be like that. Hey Lio, by the way. To answer your question truthfully, yes. My girl is ridiculously attractive. To put it in layman's terms, I'm one lucky bastard." Shane told his friend with a smile, somewhat directing that answer at Alexa as well.

Her facial expression softened after hearing that.

"That's better." She said approvingly.

Paige smirked, and Lio's laugh could be heard after that little back and forth between Bliss and Price.

"Sounds like a feisty one." He said.

"You know what's funny? I said the same thing when Price was tellin' me about her a couple months ago." Paige pointed out.

"Eh, I wouldn't say feisty. More like... really passionate about stuff." Shane countered.

"Sounds like you're sugarcoating stuff." Rush said, not convinced.

Alexa groaned.

"Oh my God, can we please just get to the reason why we need this guy's help now?"

"Okay, Okay. Alright, Lio. So, it's about that shit that went down at the Halloween Party last month." Shane began to tell him.

Rush's demeanor went from playful to dead serious as soon as he brought up that incident.

"You mean when those hoes did what they did to Paige? Me, Zack and few other guys threw their asses out after that happened, so you know."

"Paige already told me, and again, thanks for that. But, that's not enough. I need them to really pay for what they did." Price told him.

"Basically, we're gonna beat the shit outta them. Or at least Carmella, since she's the main slut in charge." Paige chimed in.

"I'd like to see that happen. But, how do I fit in this equation? I can't just punch them in the face if that's what you're asking me to do." Rush said.

"Oh no, I'm not saying that. You see, we need a way to know exactly where they're gonna be and when they're gonna be there so we can actually confront them. Since you're one of the most popular kids in the school, we figured you could post something on Instagram or Snapchat. Almost like an advertisement, you know?" Shane explained.

"I got you, I got you. You want me to let everyone know that you're all calling them out. No problem, I can do that. How you wanna do this then?"

This is where Lio gets smug again, just a heads up.

"Well of course ya came to me. Not only am I the Man Of The Hour, but I'm also the Man With The Plan." He said.

Paige and Alexa both rolled their eyes when they heard him say that.

"Okay, Man With The Plan. Whaddya got?" The British girl asked.

"Umm... How about this? I can be at your house within the next hour. I'll record you guys with my phone, and post it. You say whatever you want. I guarantee, you being back will get everyone's attention."

"Yeah. All those fake fucks that turned on him will be sooo happy to see him back. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, man." Fake motherfuckers." Alexa chimed in, visibly annoyed.

"Princess, it's fine. I don't plan on making nice with that many of them. Just a select few. Not everyone in my old school was fake. Look at Paige, look at Lio. I still had some friends left, thank God." Shane clarified.

"Exactly. I'm like, the realest guy of all time." Lio gloated.

"A real pain in the ass." Paige countered.

"Oh don't be like that, Brit. You know you love the 15 Year Old Piece Of Gold."

"Uh huh, right. In your dreams, little man."

"I'm not little... Anyway, are we on with my idea or..." He asked, obviously hit hard by the name he was just called.

"I'm okay with it. It's a good plan of action. Ladies, what do you say?" Shane questioned.

Paige shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do, love."

Alexa nodded.

"Let's do it."

"So, I guess this what we're doing. Lio, get over here as fast as you can, man." Price told him.

"You got it. Ha ha! Can't wait to see you again my boy!"

"Same here, same here."

Shane hung up, and handed the phone back to Paige. He chuckled.

"Glad to hear he hasn't changed at all since I've been gone."

"You're right, he hasn't. Not in personality... or physical size. I'm still taller than him, it's hilarious." Knight said while laughing.

"He... He sort of reminds me of Enzo." Alexa admitted.

"Eh, that's understandable. That's understandable." Shane also laughed.

* * *

 _ **42 Minutes Later...**_

"Alright, Lio just texted me. He's waiting outside the door." Paige let her two guests know.

"Great, now we can do this." Shane said.

The trio of teens left Knight's room and headed downstairs to meet with the guy who's help they enlisted. Paige opened the front door, and there stood Lio Rush, smiling ear to ear.

"Man! It's been way too long since I've seen you." He happily proclaimed.

Shane outstretched his arms and motioned for a hug.

"Bring it in, bro. Bring it in."

Lio didn't hesitate to oblige. As the two teenaged boys caught up with each other, Alexa was looking Rush up and down. Honestly, she was confused about something.

"Hey, you guys said that this kid was little. He isn't." She pointed out.

"Ha! She gets it! I told you I ain't small!" Lio gloated, his ego being inflated by Alexa's words.

Paige smirked.

"Oh, he is, love. You're just... Ya know."

Alexa folded her arms.

"I'm just what? Go on, say it."

Knight looked over at Shane, who realized that he was gonna have to shoulder some of the burden on this one.

"Well, princess? Let's just say, there's a reason why I call you Short Stuff."

"In other words, you're so tiny, you make Lio look like a bloody giant!"

Paige was laughing now, which caused both Alexa and Lio to become annoyed.

"I'm not that small." They respectively grumbled.

"Well, vertically challenged people aside, should we get this thing started?" Shane asked, desperate to change the subject. He could feel his girlfriend's death stare boring through him for his comments.

"Yeah for sure. So y'all, this is what I had in mind. I'll start the video by recording the couch for a few seconds, and then Shane walks into the frame, sits down, and says whatever comes to mind. Then, when he's done, Paige comes in and says the time and place you want them to show and face you." Lio explained.

"Wait, how do we know they'll actually show up though?" Alexa asked.

Lio, Paige, and Shane all looked over at her and then shared knowing looks with each other.

"Love, let me explain somethin' to you. Carmella Van Dale is the biggest attention whore you will ever meet in your entire life. And on top of that, she's more shallow than a dried out kiddie pool in the middle of the bloody desert. If she doesn't show up, her image will be ruined. So, trust us, she'll go wherever we say." Paige stated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Midnight. Now... I think it's time we start rolling." Shane said, with a somewhat mischievous smirk on his face.

And they were... until Price felt his phone vibrate in his right pocket. He nervously chuckled while pulling it out, a little embarrassed that his epic line had been ruined.

"Sorry, give me a sec... Hello? Becky? What's up, Lassy?... Dean did what?!... He said he didn't know they were mine, how?! I left those things in my room on top of my dresser!... Man, Imma kick his ass when I get back... Okay, for you, I won't hit him too hard... Thanks... Alright, thanks for letting me know... Bye, Lynch."

After that short conversation, Price hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. The two girls and Lio all looked at him with confused faces.

"Dude, what happened?" Paige asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Dean somehow managed to break my 300 dollar headphones I paid for with my own money... Goddamnit it. Anyway, not important, not important. Now! Let's start rolling, for real this time."

 **AN: One step closer to revenge for Shane and the gang. First off, I wanna say sorry for the month long hiatus on this story. Writer's Block mixed with me being busy as shit caused that. Still though, I apologize. Getting that out of the way, I have a little question for you guys. Which side couple would you like to see focused on more in the story; Dean/Becky, Seth/Bayley, Big E/Sasha, or Xavier/Emma. I ask cause I realize I'm kinda overdoing it with the side characters, and it's hard to think of ways to incorporate them all at once, so I'd like to only give major screen time to a few of them at a time. Don't get me wrong though, side characters will still be around since it's a High School AU, and there's bound to be a lot of them in a story like that. I just wanna know who you're most interested in seeing, so I can make this story more enjoyable for you. That's pretty much it. Hope you all liked this chapter, and like always, you're the best. See you in the next chapter. Peace out.**


	75. Reaction

_**Next Day, 11:23 AM...**_

The news of Shane being back in town spread like wildfire among all of the kids that went to school with him. Some people were happy, some people were annoyed, and some were surprised. I think you can pinpoint exactly who was the one in the second category. Carmella got the news via one of her cronies, Maria Kanellis. She had called her as soon as she saw the post on Lio's Instagram.

"Oh my God, Mella? You need to look at Lio Rush's Insta right now." The red headed girl told her leader.

Carmella groaned.

"Really? For what?"

"Just go look at it! Seriously, you won't believe what you see."

"Ugh, fine. But, this better be important. You interrupted me while I was in the middle of painting my nails." The stuck up brunette stated, annoyed.

So, she did what her friend said to do, and went to look at what the school's resident loudmouth had posted that was apparently sooooo important. Boy, was she in for a shock. As soon as she saw Shane's face? She was shook. Shooketh beyond belief. The girl nearly dropped her phone.

"What the hell?!" She screamed.

The video had started, and at first, all you saw was a couch. But then, a figure made its way into the frame. Then he sat down, and looked directly into the camera. Of course, with that trademark smile of his. He waved.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see, huh? If you couldn't figure it out already, I'm back. Back in my old stomping grounds, so to speak. I took a ride around the neighborhood, and the good memories came roaring back. Some stuff has changed, but a lot of stuff stayed the same, and I'm happy about that. Hell, I've changed. I'm a little bigger than I was back then. Football will do that to a guy. Now, my good friend Lio has allowed me to use his platform to well... Get some stuff off my chest. First things first, to all the people who turned their backs on me when I needed them the most... I forgive you. I don't trust you at all, and I probably never will again. However, I do forgive you. There are a number of people who didn't turn on me though. One of them being a transfer student by the name of Paige Knight..."

Shane chuckled a bit, but the vibe the action gave off was a little unsettling.

"Now, if you don't know, Paige? Well, she's one of the only people in this world, let alone my old school, that I can truly trust. For a time, she was the one that kept me grounded. Kept me from falling off the deep end. Point blank, I love her so much, man. I really do."

This is where the smile fades away, and a scowl forms in its place.

"I love her so much... That you can imagine how FUCKING PISSED OFF I WAS, WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT THOSE BITCHES DID TO HER ON HALLOWEEN! CARMELLA, MARIA, MELINA... How fucking dare you?! And you know what the worst part is? You really thought there weren't going to be held responsible before your actions. Like, you really thought you were going to just publicly humiliate my sister, and no consequences were gonna come your way. You fuckin..."

The blonde boy took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. After he was done, he started to smirk.

"It's okay, it's okay. That's why I'm here. To make sure that you pay for what you've done. And you know... I didn't come alone."

At this point, Little Miss Bliss had made her way into the frame. She had a not so happy look on her face. She sat next to him on the couch.

"No, I didn't come alone. The lovely lady currently to my right, is Alexa, aka my girlfriend. And you see, she doesn't really take too kindly to people that think they're above everyone else."

Alexa spoke up.

"Not only that, but a friend of Price, is a friend of mine. You fucked with the wrong boy, and you fucked with the wrong girl. You made my boyfriend's life a living hell. Now I'm here to help him do the same to you. Along with making sure you don't do the same to Paige."

Shane wrapped his arm around his girl and let out a hearty laugh.

"You done fucked up! Seriously, we're comin' for your ass, Carmella. Be ready, cause I sure as hell am." He proclaimed.

In the background, the laugh of a certain British girl was audible. Paige then walked into the frame, still laughing.

"The soccer field behind school, Friday, 2 in the afternoon. Show up... unless you're a bunch of bloody cowards. Oh wait, you are. Ha, I forgot. Either way, be there."

And abruptly, the video ended. Carmella's mouth was agape, on account of her being in shock after seeing it.

"Oh... My... God." She said aloud.

All of a sudden, she started to receive notification after notification on her smartphone, no doubt messages pertaining to Rush's Instagram post. She didn't want to deal with all of that, so she shut her phone off and groaned in exasperation.

"Ughhh, why me? Damn that pale freak. Damn her!" She lashed out.

Back to the present, and the trio of teens who were causing Carmella's annoyance were all in Paige's room, lounging around. Suffice to say, they were happy with what they did.

"You think they're shakin' in their boots right about now?" Paige asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm willing to bet on it, Midnight. Boy, I can't wait until Friday." Shane stated.

"Me neither, babe. We get to put those bitches in their place once and for all." Alexa chimed in, smirking a bit.

"Any mercy coming their way after you've destroyed them?" Shane joked, already knowing the answer.

The two girls looked at each other and then back at the blonde haired boy.

"Shut up, Price." They said simultaneously.

He then wrapped both his arms around both girls and chuckled.

"I love you guys so much. We sure work together well. Welp, looks like it's... No mercy for them. Good, fuck em."

Paige decided to mess with Price a little bit.

"So... When we get our revenge, how do you wanna celebrate?"

"Hmm... I didn't actually think about that. I dunno. You got any ideas, princess?" He asked Alexa.

The raven haired girl gave a quick wink to the petite princess, and she immediately understood what Paige was trying to do. Bliss then traced around Shane's chest with her finger.

"I guess I do, but... I don't know if Paige would be up for it though."

Shane got a little nervous, and started blushing.

"And uh... Up for what, exactly?" He asked, voice cracking kind of.

Knight leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You said you love both of us, right?"

And that's when Price fully understood what was going on. That's also when he decided the smart move was to bolt the fuck out of that room.

"Uh... I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Yeah he was... He was gone. The door closed with a hard slam, and the two girls started belly laughing. After about a minute of that, they finally calmed down.

"He's too good for his own good, ain't he?" Paige said.

"You got that right, Paige. He's too good to me too."

They both looked in the direction of the recently slammed door, and smiled.

"Idiot."

 **AN: Yeah, sorry about the mistake. Uploaded the chapter. But, in my defense, it was like 2 in the morning and I was fuckin tired. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the actual chapter. Peace, you guys are the best.**


	76. Sick Puppies

_**Thursday, 8:24 P.M...**_

Tonight was the final night before the much anticipated meeting between our favorite trio of teenagers and Carmella plus her cronies. Paige and Alexa had asked Shane if they could have some one on one girl time to talk about what was going to take place, and the boy happily obliged. He decided to call up a friend to talk to about the same thing, and settled on it being the most mature of the gang, Seth Rollins.

"Yeah, man. Tomorrow's the day I finally repay her for all she's done for me." Shane said excitedly.

"I'm happy for you, Cash. Just don't get yourself hurt. I'm serious." Seth responded from the other end of the phone.

Price rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. Don't get hurt cause you need me healthy enough to train with you when I get back."

The Captain chuckled.

"Of course, but that's beside the point. In general I mean, be careful. Not only are you my teammate, but you're my brother above all else and I care about your well-being." He sincerely told him.

"Damn man, you got me right in the feelings with that one. It's almost like you care about me more than football." Price said dramatically.

"Smartass." Seth responded.

The blonde haired boy laughed a little.

"No, but seriously. Thanks for the concern and the kind words, I really appreciate it. However, Cap? You gotta trust me on this one. This has been a long time coming, and I need to do this. Not only for Paige, but for myself as well."

"Whaddya mean? I thought this was cause some girls messed with your friend at a party."

"Nah man. This goes waaaay deeper than that. That was kinda like the straw that broke the camel's back... They tortured me too, but in a different way. It wasn't physical, but it was emotional and mental hell they put me through, for months on end." Shane explained.

Rollins was caught off guard by that admission.

"Oh God, man. That sounds seriously fucked. Why? What could have possibly possessed those chicks to do that to you?"

Price went on to tell the same infamous story he told Alexa all those months ago. Everything from the goofball gimmick phase he went through, to the wake up call from Paige, to the harsh betrayal he endured from most of the people he considered close friends. His voice cracked over the course of his tale due to the emotional distress he was reliving just by talking about what had happened, but he kept pushing on until he was finished. By the end, the two toned haired quarterback was absolutely speechless.

"Jeez... That's... Wow. I'm... I'm sorry man. I had no idea that had even happened. Seriously fucked is an understatement. What happened to you was just downright despicable. I wouldn't wish that shit on my worst enemy." Seth said, clearly caught off guard by the information he just received.

"Don't be sorry, Cap. You didn't do it. Besides, I only told your that so you could understand why this is so important for me. I've already forgiven the kids who turned on me anyway. I'm over it now."

"Over it?... No offense man, but I find that really really hard to believe."

"Why do you say that?" Shane asked.

"Cause, Cash. That's not something you just, "get over." If it was me, I'd probably never fully forgive any of them for doing that to me. You put your trust into them, and they just crushed it and kicked it to the side like an empty soda can. That's unredeemable in my opinion." Seth stated.

"That's cool if you feel that way. But, I'm just not gonna worry about it anymore. The hell am I crying over fake friends for? You, Alexa, Dean, Big E, Becky, Bayley, the rest of the boys on the team, and the cheer squad. You guys are my real friends. You're all like family to me. From the outside looking in, it might seem pretty stupid to put my trust into another group of people, not long after being tossed aside by another. I don't care though."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. None of us will ever kick you to the curb like that. Never. You've got a family for life here in New York."

Price smiled and laughed.

"That's what I'm counting on. If you guys turned on me I'd be even sadder than I was the first time it happened. Not gonna lie, you guys in New York are waaaay cooler."

Seth laughed with him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Means a lot, and I'm sure the others would be happy to hear that as well."

"Yeah, especially Bayley, I'm sure. I can imagine me saying that to her face, and then being violently hugged to borderline asphyxiation." Price joked.

"That's a fetish for some people." Rollins joked back.

"Some people, but not I, sir. Not my thing at all. Though speaking of Bayley, how is Smiles doing anyway?"

"Oh, she's fine. We went on a little picnic date down in Central Park today. Man can that girl eat. I made like 7 sandwiches, and the next thing I know, 5 of em are gone within 20 minutes. But, we had a nice time nonetheless. I really like her, dude."

"And I know she really likes you back, Cap." Shane said encouragingly.

"Thank God for that. Say, where have you and Alexa gone for dates?" Seth asked.

That question made the Irish boy stop and think for a second.

"Dude... I don't think we've even been on a single one yet. I mean, we went on that double date with Dean and Becky a while back, but just me and her on a straight up date? No, that hasn't happened at all."

"That's surprising actually."

"I know... And kinda messed up when I think about it. We've been together since the beginning of October and I still haven't taken her out once. Damn, I'm... I'm screwing up here."

Seth was quick to try and lift his spirits.

"Hey, better late than never. You should ask her if she wants to do something when you guys come back home. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to take you up on that offer."

"You know what, Seth? That's not a bad idea. As a matter of fact, Imma go do that right now."

"Go on then, soldier. Make your captain proud." Rollins jokingly ordered.

Price saluted.

"Of course, sir! I will not fail you, sir!"

That made the quarterback bust out laughing.

"You're such a goofball, Cash, I swear."

"Thank you, I'm here all night. Anyway, this was a nice talk. I'll see you around?"

"I better, man, I better. See you when you get back."

"See ya. Oh, and also do me a favor? When you get the chance, tell Dean that his ass is still mine when I come home." Shane instructed.

"What did he do this ti- Actually, I don't even care to know at this point. I know most likely whatever he did is worthy of tongue lashing and/or ass kicking. Will do. Bye, Cash."

Seth hung up the phone, and Shane put his phone back in his sweatpants pocket. He stood up from the couch and cracked his knuckles.

"Welp. Time to go ask my girlfriend out... After we've been together for a while and have already committed multiple sexual acts upon each other." He thought, before making his way to the staircase leading to Paige's room. He walked up the stairs, came up to the door, and was about to politely knock... when he heard a shriek coming from the other side.

"Oh my God!" He heard Alexa scream out.

Instantly, Shane's protection instincts kicked in, and he decided to forego the knocking, quickly opening the door.

"What?! What happened?!" Price frantically asked.

He looked and saw the faces of his two female companions. They were sitting on Paige's bed. Alexa had her hand over her mouth, looking shocked and horrified, while Paige looked both surprised and pissed off.

"Those bitches are gonna fuckin pay tomorrow, I swear to bloody Christ." The raven haired girl threatened, visibly shaken.

Meanwhile, Shane was just happy no one was hurt it seemed. However, he was still out of the loop on what was going on.

"Guys, seriously. Why'd Alexa scream? What happened?" He asked while standing in front of the two girls.

Paige took her phone and held it up to his face.

"Look."

So, he did. It was a video. It was kind of hard to see at first because it was obviously filmed at night. Eventually, he could kind of see, and when he did... Shane started to seethe in anger. The video was of a rather tall gentleman kicking the absolute crap out of none other than the guy who helped them put this whole plan together, Lio Rush, Shane couldn't quite make out who it was, but it didn't matter. You could hear Lio's cries for the guy to stop, but they went unheard. When the guy was finished stomping poor boy out, all you saw was a bloodied Lio, grabbing at his ribs and gasping for air.

Sadly, the tall man wasn't done. The camera followed him as he slung Lio's almost lifeless body over his shoulder and carried to him to a nearby dumpster. There, he roughly threw him inside of it. Not only had he beaten him, but he had also humiliated him as well. What made it worse, was that the person filming the whole thing, started laughing, almost maniacally. It was a female voice, and it sounded oddly familiar. Sure enough, they switched the camera setting to self-portrait, and now in full view... was Carmella Van Dale. Complete with a shit eating grin on her face.

"You see? You see what happens when you try to embarrass and intimidate me? Huh? Shit like this happens. You thought you were so clever, didn't you, you pale freak? Bringing your loser friend and his blonde bimbo of a girlfriend back here to try and mess with me. You even enlisted the help of Lio, which I wish you hadn't have done, because now this happened. I actually like the short idiot, but whatever. He tried to play me, and this what he gets. If you're wondering who just pummeled him by the way- hold on..."

She walked over to the guy and stood next to him, holding the phone up to his face so that they were both in the frame. Shane's eyes widened when he saw him, instantly recognizing who it was. Back to the video, and Carmella was laughing again.

"That's right! It's my big, tough, amazing boyfriend, Colin Cassady. He doesn't take too kindly to people that mess with me. Like, he really doesn't like it. Rush obviously found that out the hard way. You should let that loser Price boy know that before he decides to show his ugly face tomorrow. Well, this has been fun, but I have better things to do than talk to you, you piece of British garbage. Bye bye. Don't show up if you know what's good for you."

She mockingly blew a kiss and then ended the recording. Shane was without a shadow of a doubt, absolutely livid.

"OOOHHH, I hate that bitch! I hate her so fucking much! Did she post that online?!" He asked, angry enough to punch a hole through the wall.

"No.", Paige explained in a deadpan manner, "She must've taken Lio's phone, recorded the video, and then sent it to me."

"That was so... So evil." Alexa struggled to say.

Since she had almost been a victim of an assault herself, that video had hit the petite princess the hardest. Poor girl had tears running down her cheeks. Shane quickly sat next to his girl and embraced her.

"It's okay, it's okay, princess. I've got you." He cooed.

Paige saw this, and an overwhelming wave of guilt washed over her entire body.

"I'm... I'm sorry for getting you into this. Maybe... fuck. Maybe we were too in over are heads with this one. I didn't even think she'd bring Big Cass into this situation. I'm so fuckin stupid!"

Shane was quick to shut that down.

"No. You didn't bring us into anything. We came all this way because we wanted to. We came all this way to make sure you don't suffer anymore, and damn it, that's what we're gonna do. This was already personal, but Carmella just made this even more fucking personal. This means war... This. Means. War."


	77. If

_**Next Day, School Parking Lot, 2:55 P.M...**_

The time for mind games and verbal back and forths was over. It was now time to either put up or shut up. A big crowd had formed within the parking lot. As a result of Lio's part in all of this, it seemed like almost every kid in the neighborhood had pulled up to witness the showdown. Speaking of Lio, a lot of the students were confused as to why the self-proclaimed Man of the Hour, wasn't present. After all, he was the one that really kickstarted the entire even. They had absolutely no idea of what transpired the night before, and the vicious assault he had been on the receiving end of. One person who was present, however, was the ever so conniving and entitled, Carmella Van Dale. As expected, she hadn't come alone. Alongside her was her boyfriend, Colin Cassady, looking as imposing as ever, and her two shallow puppets, Maria Kanellis and Melina Perez. Every single person I just listed, had this smug and arrogant look on their faces. Carmella took a look at her phone to check the time, laughed, and then motioned for Big Cass to silence the crowd so she could say what she wanted to say.

"Ay, bozos! My girl wants to say somethin'! You either shut your mouths, or I shut them for you!" He demanded.

Of course the kids listened to him for fear of getting their faces smashed in by the overgrown teenager. Carmella smirked at the immediate obedience shown by the crowd, believing that's what she deserved anyway.

"Thank you for that, babe. Now, I don't if you all noticed or not, but it is currently 2:56 P.M. If you all remember correctly, I was told to be at this very location at 3 in the afternoon on this very day. Well, we are currently 4 minutes away from that set time. And I don't know about you people, but it seems to me that the Goth weirdo and her little band of idiot misfits, are havin' second thoughts about this whole thing. I can't blame them though. If I were Price and his midget girlfriend, I would take my ass back home. Hell, I wouldn't even have come here in the first place. The pale outcast isn't worth it, and I would've realized that a long time ago. It's like he hasn't learned a damn thing since he took his sorry ass out of here and moved. You all remember the absolutely retarded things he would do, just so he'd be accepted. What a fucking dunce. There's a reason why a lot of you, "betrayed" him as he likes to put it. He's a desperate leech, a parasite. We just refused to be his hosts. And he's proving my point, by blindly following this pale bitch's orders, so he can fight for her approval. Like that shit matters anyway. She's probably using him too, and he has no idea. Dumbass. It just goes to show that Shane Price is, and forever will be, nothing but a pathetic, subservient, little bi-"

"Business man? Little business man? Well, I guess I've always been good with dealing with money."

Carmella's tirade of insults had been abruptly shut down from a voice in the crowd who had heard quite enough. The crowd of kids turned around and the person was revealed to be a boy. That boy was none other than the very same Shane Price that Carmella had spent the last couple minutes tearing apart verbally. That ever present smile was plastered onto his face as he looked around and saw all the people he hadn't seen in months.

"Well... Did y'all miss me?!" He yelled out.

Some kids smiled, some kids started to feel a little guilty, and some kids were surprised to see how he looked now. A lot of them, especially the girls, took notice of his changed physical appearance. Murmurs of people saying stuff like, "He's kinda hot now", and, "He got bigger", could faintly be heard. Shane continued speaking.

"Nice to see some of you guys. Lookin' good, Madison, Angelina. Bro, Robbie! I missed you a lot. Hold on, where's... There you are, man. Ryder! Great to see you again."

He kept going, naming off various members of the crowd, much to the chagrin of Carmella, Cass, Maria, and Melina, who were all visibly starting to get pissed.

"Oh my God! Shut up, loser! No one here cares that you've been gone!" Maria yelled at him.

"Yeah, shut it!" Melina added.

Shane grabbed at his chest, and feigned being hurt by their words.

"Oooof! That one stung. That one stung a lot. And I came all this way to see you guys, too. Why ya gotta be like that?... I'm... I'm heartbroken. Can't you tell how heartbroken I am right now?"

Price's trolling antics managed to gain a few laughs from the crowd, which didn't sit well with Carmella and her goons at all. Especially Big Cass.

"Fuckhead, shut up! And what are you morons laughin' at, huh?! Cause I don't see a damn thing funny." The tall kid scolded.

"Oh shit it's Cass! Congrats on the relationship with Mella over there. Hope you guys stay together forever and ever. Yo, everyone's here to see us. That's crazy! But... But I can't help but notice... Someone's missing."

Carmella started to get nervous.

"Price, just shut up and walk away. It looks like your people were too scared to show up anyway, so just be like them and go!"

However, despite her orders he continued.

"Yeah, someone's missing for sure. Anyone seen Lio?"

That reintroduced the curious thoughts the kids had at first. Again, he was the guy behind all of this, so why wouldn't he be here to watch it himself?

"No? No one has? Oh. Well, that's pretty understandable, considering he's in the FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" He angrily revealed.

An audible gasp could be heard from the group of teens after Shane revealed that information.

"What do you mean, bro?" Zack Ryder called out.

Carmella was panicking. She nudged Cass.

"Babe, do something." She aggressively whispered to him.

"Listen, you little blonde son of a bitch! Either you come over here and take this ass beating like a man, or I come over there and fucking destroy you!"

"Well, at least I get the courtesy of it being face to face, or actually being able to somewhat defend myself. Lio didn't, when you ambushed him! Lio Rush is 5'2 and like 124 pounds. You're damn near 6'7 and a fucking monster! I can't believe you'd do that! Goddamn coward! You beat him until he was bloodied, and then threw him in a goddamn dumpster! But, but... I know the only reason you did it was because of the cunt standing next to you. You're all gonna pay. When I said you fucked up, I was serious. But after what happened to Lio... Now you're double fucked."

There was angry grumbling now throughout the crowd.

"You beat up Lio? Dude, what the fuck?" A boy named Kassius Ohno called out.

"Yeah! Seriously, for what? Why would you even do something like that?" A girl named Jojo asked.

The kids directing their anger at the 4 of them started to cause the big man to defensively lash out at them.

"The little bastard had it comin'! He tried to make my girl look bad! That's what he gets! That's it. You're friggin dead, Price. I'm gonna destroy you!"

Shane's serious and pissed off expression morphed back into a smile. He laughed at Cass.

"Big bro, that's what you think. However, I assure you... You're sadly mistaken."

 **CRACK!**

A sickening thud was heard, and Colin crumbled to the floor, clutching his right leg in pain. As he laid there, shouting obscenities and rolling around, a certain... pale female stood over him, holding a baseball bat. She had been hidden in the giant crowd of students, so no one saw it coming. Carmella, Maria, and Melina were too shocked to do anything, and Shane continued to look on with a smirk on his face. He nudged a kid to his right.

"Told him so."

Paige then turned her attention to the three girls who were looking on in horror. She had a dark look on her face that told the story of a girl who'd had enough.

"You fuckin' skets are next." She told them as she stepped toward them.

They backed up, trying to get away from the enraged British girl. The only problem was, every path they found was then blocked by a clump of kids.

"Fucking get out of the way, idiots!" Carmella barked desperately.

A huge boy named Keith Lee folded his arms.

"What you had happen to Lio is unforgivable. You need to atone for what you've done." He proclaimed, refusing to move.

"AAAAH!" She yelled annoyed.

Right when they thought they'd found an opening, Maria felt something poke her in the back.

"Where are you going? You're gonna miss all the fun."

The three of them turned around, and there stood a sinister looking Little Miss Bliss. She also had a bat in her possession. Remember the Harley Quinn comparisons from earlier in the story? Well, ladies and gentlemen, we've come full circle.

"Oh you little bitch." Melina said, scared out of her mind.

Price was loving every second of this. The girl he despised the most along with her two lackeys, were trapped with no possible chance of escape.

"I'm gonna enjoy making you pay for everything you've done to Paige and my boyfriend. I really am." Alexa said.

The two girls were about to just starting swinging on them, and the crowd was ready to see it. Shane was too. At least... he should have. Out of nowhere, his attitude toward this whole situation flipped still felt wrong and his smile was once again faded until it devolved into a frown. He facepalmed.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this bullshit... Guys! Guys, wait! Wait a second!" He yelled out to his two companions.

Paige and Alexa heard him and stopped at the very last second before connecting with their hits. They looked over at him.

"What happened, babe?" Alexa questioned.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Paige asked confused.

He sighed.

"Everything. All of this is wrong, dude."

"What? What do you mean? This is the revenge we've been waiting for." Alexa said, not understanding her boyfriend's words.

"Yeah, I know. Still...Man, you're about to beat the shit out of three girls with aluminum baseball bats. Don't get me wrong, they're horrible people, but no one deserves that. Seriously, that's aggravated assault. I'm pretty sure you could get in some serious trouble for that." Shane stated.

"What?! But what about what Cassady did to Lio yesterday?! He's in the bloody hospital for Christ's sake!" Paige countered.

"Yeah, he did. And look at him now. He's writhing on the floor in pain because you whacked him in the back of his leg. He got his comeuppance. These chicks? I'm literally having you do the same thing to them that they had Cass do to Lio. I'm no better than they are."

Paige and Alexa thought about what he'd just said.

"Oh... for fuck's sake, fine."

Knight dropped her bat and walked into the crowd, next to Shane. Little Miss Bliss followed suit and did the same thing reluctantly. This left Carmella, Melina, and Maria alone, in the middle of all the kids. Along with Cass, who was still on the ground. They were relieved that no bodily harm was going to be brought toward them.

Meanwhile, Paige was curious.

"Well, now what? Do we just go home?"

Shane laughed.

"Soon. Now, watch this. I won't have them physically harmed, but I will make sure they never mess with you again... Through these kids. There's a reason I brought up Lio being attacked in the first place."

He then went on to speak directly to Carmella.

"Now, you listen to me. I don't like you, and as much as I would like to see these two cave your fuckin' face in with a bat, again it's wrong. But, I came here because you were fucking with my sister. I'm going back to New York, tomorrow, okay? However... If I ever find out that you, or anyone else, has done wrong by Paige, you better believe I'm coming back... And I won't be as merciful. You understand?"

Carmella fearfully nodded.

"Good. And for the record, I may have let you off the hook, but these guys?", He said, motioning to the crowd, "These guys probably won't by the looks of things."

They were all royally pissed off at the three teenage girls. The two biggest ones, Keith and Kassius, were both closing in on them with evil intentions.

"Welp... Good luck with that. Ta Ta, Mella." Paige sarcastically said.

Paige, Shane, and Alexa all started to walk away from the parking lot and back home. As they did, they could hear Zack Ryder shout, "Throw em in the garbage where they belong!"

"Well, we did it. We took care of our little Carmella problem." Paige said, happy.

"Yes we did, Midnight. And we did it with integrity and class... That's probably the first time I've ever done something like that in my life." Shane responded.

"Actually... same here. Usually, I just start hitting things." She agreed.

Alexa folded her arms as she walked and pouted.

"Hmph. I wanted to hit her with the bat."

Knight wrapped her arm around her.

"I did too, but for once, this tosser over here had the right idea."

"Whatchu mean, for once? I'm Shane Mothafuckin' Price! All my ideas are good ideas! I'm awesome!" He fake bragged.

Little Miss Bliss and Paige shared a look that said, "Yeah, we should've seen that coming."

"You know, Lexi? Maybe we should go back to the school, get the bats, and bash Shane's bloody brains in." Paige brainstormed.

"Ya know, that sounds like a plan... What a _good idea._ " Alexa said, mocking her boyfriend.

"Man, why are you two always so mean to me?" He asked.

Then simultaneously they replied, "Because you're an idiot!"

Shane chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm an idiot... An idiot that loves both of you very much. Now, come on. Big boy is tired, and he wants to go home."

That made both girls smile. Then, they all made their way back to Paige's House.

* * *

 _ **10:42 P.M...**_

Tonight was the last night before it was time for Shane and Alexa to head back home. So, of course, instead of letting him sleep, Paige insisted on hanging out one last time before then. Shane couldn't refuse, and so the next few hours after they got back from the school were filled with the three of them, well, hanging out. They watched cartoons together, Paige told embarrassing stories about Shane, which in turn caused Alexa to do the same. Poor guy was blushing like every 10 seconds.

"You know but I think the funniest thing was when I caught him wanking on the floor." Paige admitted, laughing while saying it.

"Paige! What the fuck, dude?!" Shane exclaimed, not expecting her to pull out THAT story.

Alexa nearly choked on her spit she was laughing so hard.

"What?! On the floor, Price?! Really?!"

Price tried to explain himself, while covering his face due to how red it was at the moment.

"The... the bathroom was taken. There-there was nowhere else to go. It was my only option. I needed to get rid of my... problem, so I could go to sleep."

"You know what's even worse? I was sleeping, and his little moans are what woke me up. Man didn't even have the decency to keep his mouth shut." She continued.

"Can... can we please not talk about this anymore?" He practically begged.

Paige and Alexa saw the embarrassment on his face and decided to stop before he literally died of it.

"Aww, mate. We're just takin' the piss. We all know each other here. There's nothing to be ashamed of." The Brit reassured him.

Alexa gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"If it's worth anything, I think a lot of the dumb stuff you've done just reinforces how cute you are. I love your quirks." She told him.

Shane gave a small smile.

"Um, thanks guys. I appreciate it. Uh... group hug?" He asked while stretching out his arms.

The two girls brought it in, and the three teens embraced each other once again. Fast forward to the present, and they all were resting for the night. Shane on the couch as usual, and the girls upstairs. Only problem was, Paige... She couldn't sleep. One thing was going through her mind, and she couldn't let it go. It's documented that she has feelings for the blonde boy, and this whole ordeal did nothing to make them go away. In fact, it just amplified them even more. She rubbed her forehead with both hands and groaned softly. However, she knew that he'd done a lot for her these past few days, so she figured the least she could do was thank him, one on one.

"I've gotta do this now before I lose the chance." She thought.

The raven haired teenager slowly got up, and carefully stepped over the pullout bed, as to not wake up the sleeping petite princess. After carefully exiting her room, Paige made her way downstairs. When she made it down there, she saw Shane under a blanket, softly snoring as he slept. She giggled at the sight. Then, she walked over to the couch and gently rubbed his hair to get him to wake up. It worked, and soon she heard him yawn. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it morning, already?" He tiredly asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry to wake you, love, but... I just needed to talk to you about something." She shyly said.

That was out of character for her, and Shane recognized it, so he obliged.

"Sure thing. Let me just, uhhh, sit up."

He did just that, and then patted the space next to him, signaling for her to sit down. Paige took the invitation, and faced him.

"Well, what's on your mind, Midnight?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for doing this. You put a lot of thought into this, and I really appreciate it."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

She cut him off.

"Yes, I do, Shane. I know you said you're did this because you needed to pay me back, but the truth is, you don't owe me anything. All the times I took care of you, and looked out for you... I did it because I liked it. I liked having a boy around all the time liked me for me. Not because of attraction or sex or anything like that. You've helped me more than you think. And... and..."

Tears were starting to well up in the British girl's eyes. Instinctively, Shane took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Paige. Say what you need to say. It's alright." He soothingly said.

"And... That's why it hurts me when I realize... your heart belongs to someone else."

Shane's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wait... so you're saying..."

"Yes. I don't just love you. I'm _in love_ with you." She fully confessed.

"...You're not messing with me again, are you?" He asked, slightly skeptical.

She looked him dead in the eye.

"Bruv, I honestly wish I was."

And that's how he could tell she was 100% telling the truth. She'd never pass a chance to screw with him unless it was a really seriously matter.

"Wow, um... I don't- I don't really know what to say. I'm speechless." He admitted.

"Really? That's a first." She joked bittersweetly, "I've... just made it awkward, haven't I?"

"No, no, Midnight."

Paige looked at him, knowing he was full of shit. Under her glare, he cracked and sighed.

"Fine, yes. This is pretty awkward."

Knight brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

"Ughhh. Why did I think this would be a good idea at all? I'm so stupid."

Shane wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't be like that, dude. Look, you felt like you had to get something off your chest, so you did. That's not stupid at all, trust me."

She looked up at him.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Honestly, Paige? No, no I don't. In fact, I think I usually end up saying the wrong things more often. I'm just speaking from experience. Remember when I came up to you after school and I asked you what you meant when you said I was just like everyone else?"

"Uh, yeah. What are you getting at?" The pale girl asked confused.

"I'll tell you. If it wasn't for that day, this friendship? This relationship that we have? This shit would've never happened. I would've kept acting like a clown for acceptance, and then I would've left. Think about it. All the good times we've had, would've never existed, if it wasn't for you telling me how you feel. So why in the hell would you stop now, woman? Why?"

Paige took a moment to fully digest what was just said.

"Holy shit, you're right. Wow. I guess... I guess I shouldn't. But still, now what? It's not like you're just gonna dump your girlfriend and move back here with me."

"That may be true, but that's just how this whole thing turned out. You were most likely right when you said we'd have been together if I hadn't moved. But the fact is, I did, and I met Alexa, the love of my life. You know what, though? If it wasn't for you, I would never have felt the urge to help her and keep her from doing what I did, and pretend to be someone I'm not. You're the catalyst behind a lot of the good stuff that's happened to me over the past few months. If Alexa's the love of my life, then you're the glue that keeps me together. And for that... I love you."

In a move completely uncharacteristic of Paige, she lunged into him and buried her face into the nape of his neck. He felt some tears falling onto him, and held her tightly.

"I love you too, I love you too, Shane."

A few minutes passed and they were still in that same position. Shane then cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"You feelin' any better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so. I feel like I just dumped a bunch of emotional stress off my shoulders, so that's nice." She answered calmly.

"Indeed. So, now what? You're gonna go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. But, I wanna stay down here with you, if it's okay."

"You even gotta ask that, Midnight? Of course it's okay... You're not gonna try any funny business are you?"

Paige chuckled.

"No, I'm not. This is the last night before you leave again, so I just wanna be with you as much as possible."

"Okay then. Come on, get under the blanket."

She did as she was told, and the two friends were now sharing the cover.

"Can... can you wrap your arms around me again? I'm kinda cold." She requested.

"No problem."

As the two drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace, a certain petite blonde was watching from the staircase, with a small smile on her face.

"He's such a sweetheart."

Alexa then walked back to Paige's room and went back to sleep.

 **AN: Yo if you guys can tell where I got the inspiration for the end of the big confrontation, I'll love you forever. Here's a hint, it was a movie from the early 2000s. Anyway, this chapter marks the end of the 2nd Arc of the story if you wanna call it that. For the foreseeable future at least, Paige will be popping up less frequently. Unless, you want her in more, which in that case I'll find a way to make it work. As always, let me know what you think in the review section, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.**


	78. Rollin' Around At The Speed Of Sound

**_Next_** _ **Day, 12:25 P.M...**_

It was now time for Shane and Alexa to return to the Big Apple, the NYC, whatever term you wanna use. Zak was currently waiting outside for them in his car, so he could drive them to the airport. Price and his princess were gathering their last bits of luggage they had taken with them. Paige had insisted on tagging along so she could join her brother in seeing them off.

"You're sure you packed all your stuff? You're not forgetting anything?" Paige asked her guests.

"Yeah, I didn't bring much anyway. What about you, babe? Did you pack your unnecessary amount of clothes and makeup?" Shane joked.

"Haha, very funny." Alexa, snarky as always.

"I'll take that as a yes. We're all ready to go, Midnight."

The pale girl sighed.

"I'm really gonna miss you two around here. It'll be pretty lonely with you gone." She admitted melancholically.

"Same here, but you've got both our numbers. You can still call or FaceTime us whenever you want." Shane told her.

"You're right. I'll be sure to take advantage of that."

"And if you have anymore embarrassing Shane stories, feel free to call me up. Seriously, I can't get enough of those." Alexa said while smirking at her boyfriend.

"...Just wait a year. I guarantee I'll have a fuckload of embarrassing stories about you." He said, frowning.

Paige chuckled at the interaction between her two friends.

"Hold on, before we leave, I've got somethin' to show you guys. I promise it won't take long. Come with me upstairs." She requested.

Shane and Alexa obliged, and followed the Brit to her room. She rolled out the pullout bed that Alexa had been sleeping on for the past few days, took the sheet off, and sat on it. Price could tell at that moment exactly what she was planning on showing them, and he had to keep himself from laughing.

"She's gonna freak!" He thought to himself.

"Okay, here's one more Shane story before we go.", Paige started, "In like March of last year, blonde boy over here was staying over at my house for the weekend. We were in here sitting on this very mattress, watchin' an MMA fight. Somewhere in the middle of watchin' this thing, we start arguing over who would win between the two of us in a brawl. One thing led to another, and we started play wrestling with one another. We did this for a while, and in the end, he had me pinned underneath him. I ended up giving up, and he wouldn't shut his mouth about it. Keep in mind, he's still on top of me. He wouldn't get off, so I used my legs to kick him off. I guess I kicked him a little too hard, cause he lost his balance and bumped his head on the metal edge of the bed."

Alexa gasped.

"Oh no. Was he hurt?"

Shane looked over at her.

"Woman, you get hit hard in the head with a piece of metal and see if you come out completely unscathed."

Bliss folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about my boyfriend."

Paige laughed then continued.

"You guys are so cute together. Anyway, he hits his head and starts rolling around the floor while holding his head, yelling. I helped him of course."

"Yeah, but not before you pointed at me, laughed at me, and called me a pussy." Shane grumbled.

"Oh, get over it, bruv. I was just takin' the piss. So, I help him up, and we notice that the poor bloke's bleeding. But, don't worry. I cleaned and dressed the wound. I even made a sandwich for the tosser."

The petite princess smiled warmly at the ending.

"Aww, that's actually pretty sweet. But... You said you wanted to show us something. What was it?"

Paige moved from where she was sitting, and gestured toward it. You could see the color drain from her face as she stared at the bloodstains. It looked like she was about to start shaking.

"Is... is that..."

Shane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yup, that's muh blood."

3, 2, 1...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Alexa ran out of the room screaming bloody murder. The poor girl was absolutely terrified. As she ran out, both Shane and Paige laughed hard, clutching at their stomachs. Eventually, they both recover from their respective laughing fits.

"Oh.. Oh, man. I figured she'd be freaked out, but not to that point." Paige explainer, wiping a tear from her eye.

"She's so gonna yell at me when we get in the car." Shane said. Then, he went in for a hug with his best friend. She returned the embrace.

"Thanks for everything, Midnight." He thanked sincerely.

"Same to you, love."

* * *

 _ **7:39 P.M...**_

The two teens were exhausted from the flight back home, but were happy to be back nonetheless. Shane had called his dad to let him know that they were in the airport. His dad then told him to go outside and look for him. They both exited the airport and looked around, quickly finding Kevin Price's car. Then, they made their way to it, lazily lugging their bags all the way there. As they came closer, they saw the man with a big, jolly smile on his face.

"Hey, the young ones made it back alright. Not that I'm surprised. So, tell me, son... Did you take care of your business?" The grown man asked.

"Pshhh, did I take care of- Did you really just ask that? I'm a Price man, through and through. Of course I took care of my damn business. It's what we do, dad!"

Kevin reached through the open window to give his son a pound.

"You're goddamn right it is!"

Simultaneously they started chanting, "Yuh, Yuh, Yuh", over and over again, much to the amusement of one Alexa Bliss. She shook her head.

"Price men." She thought before saying, "Alright, boys. If you don't mind, can we go? I'm tired."

"As you wish, Short Stuff. Yo, dad, pop the trunk so we can put our junk in it."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

They placed their stuff inside the trunk and closed it, then got inside the car. From there, they drove to the block they called home.

30 minutes later, and they had just about reached their destination. Shane was right at the end of telling his dad about Alexa's hilarious freakout from right before they departed Arizona.

"So after she saw it, she ran out of the room screaming! You should've seen the look on her face. I'm surprised she didn't end up pissing herself! Hahaha!"

The patriarch of the Price family couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn, that is pretty funny." He admitted.

"No it isn't." Alexa contested, not laughing at all.

"I told you, Bliss. I'm gonna have embarrassing stories about you too."

Little Miss Bliss responded to that by flipping him off, which in turn caused the Price boys to laugh even more.

"Oh, lighten up. Anyways, we're here. And would ya look at that... You've got company." Kevin told the kids.

Shane and Alexa looked out the window to see the gang on the curb in front of the Price home. Becky, Dean, Seth, and Bayley were all out there, waving at them. Shane looked at Bliss.

"Let's go say hi to our friends, shall we?"

She smiled and nodded.

They both exited the vehicle, and the second they did, Bayley was already charging at them with hugging intentions in mind.

"Brace for impact!" Alexa yelled.

Oh, there was impact indeed. Bayley gripped them both with all her strength. It was to the point where they were both wheezing like heavy smokers.

"I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're both back home and safe!" Bayley happily proclaimed.

"Th-Thanks... Smiles."

"Yeah... Thanks."

They both were struggling to get out their words, but luckily for them, she let go. Then came the others. Seth gave Shane a fist bump and a pat on the back, then he gave Alexa hug of his own, but way less... bone-crushingly. Becky hugged both of them as well. Dean, looking tired as usual, walked up to Shane and held his hand out for a hi five. Shane gave it to him... but didn't let go of his hand.

"Hey man, what are you doing? Let go of me."

Shane stared directly into his face.

"I didn't forget what you did while I was gone."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he instantly realized he was in some shit right about now. He snatched his hand away and started running down the street, at max speed. Shane quickly followed him, determined to make Dean pay for destroying his headphones.

"You broke my shit!" He yelled out while chasing his friend.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay you back I promise!" Dean yelled back.

As the two boys ran and ran, everyone else watched them. Kevin just shook his head and went into his house. Bayley was giggling at what she saw, and Seth was just thinking about how Shane should catch up to him since he was on the football team. Becky and Alexa were smirking, obviously enjoying what they were looking at.

"Should we tell them to stop?" Becky asked the petite princess.

She shrugged and folded her arms.

"Nah, let em go. It's funny."

 **AN: And now the next arc can truly begin. See you guys then. Peace.**


	79. Proposition

_**Monday, Shane's Locker, 8:12 A.M...**_

Break was now over, much to the chagrin of every student currently walking through the halls of St. Augustus High... Well, everyone except Xavier. Man was a total bookworm after all. But, whatever the case, it was back to the daily grind with the everyone. Kids were scrambling to finish any homework they didn't do at the last minute and teachers were dreading having to deal with children again. Well, at least ones like Dean, due to his lack of fucks given to any one class except gym. Or ones like Big E, who saw every moment as a chance for comedy. When it came to Shane however, he didn't really feel any ill will toward coming back. In fact, he was pretty positive when it came down to it. He saw it as a chance to see his friends again, and see what else the school had to offer.

As he stood by his locker, he thought of all the clubs and teams he knew about. Football had taken up all of his extracurricular activity time, so now that that had ended, he had plenty of options. There was the obvious choice, which was joining the basketball team. But, part of him wasn't really up for strenuous practices and hard workouts, so soon after winning a title with his football squad. He kinda wanted to take it easy. Then there was the book club. The boy wasn't against a good piece of literature. He liked to read as much as the next guy, but... He needed more physical activity. Sitting still and concentrating on one thing was not his strong suit at all.

Another option was the Young Dem- nah. How about the Young Repub- no. Shane was not into politics at all. He felt that it alienated people away from each other, and he wasn't about that. Maybe the baseball team? Nah, he admittedly didn't know much about the sport. Soccer... oh, Paige would love that wouldn't she? "Oh, so the yank finally recognizes what real football is." He could hear her in his head right now saying that shit. Nah, he won't give her the satisfaction.

"So, what is there to do? I can't just not do anything. I gotta do something." He thought.

As he was deep in his own mind, he didn't notice someone trying to get his attention.

"Shane? Shane, honey. Shane... Shane!"

He snapped out of his almost trancelike state when he heard the voice that was calling his name. He looked over and saw it was one of his closest friends from the cheer squad, Liv Morgan.

"Oh, hey Liv. Sorry about that. What's up?"

"You alright? You seemed pretty out of it just now." She said, voicing her concern.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I'm tryna figure out what I'm gonna do now that the Football season is over. I can't just sit around and do nothing for the rest of the year." He explained.

"Funny, that's exactly what most kids would wanna do. Then again, you aren't like most kids."

Shane chuckled.

"I'm gonna take that as a complement."

"That's what I meant it to be, hon. Well, if you haven't decided by the time school ends today, meet me by my locker on the 3rd floor. I've got something for you to do."

"Any chance I could get a hint as to what this "something" might be?" Price asked.

Liv giggled and playfully tapped his nose with her finger.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and find out."

Then, she skipped away, leaving Shane both intrigued and confused. Seth had walked up to him, just catching the tail end of that exchange.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Price shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess I'm gonna find out after school."

* * *

 **2:55 P.M...**

Alexa and Shane walked out of the last period together, glad that they were finished with classes for the day.

"My God, Ms. Guerrero is soooo annoying. If I have to hear her say, "Excuse me!", one more time, I'm gonna lose it." Little Miss Bliss vented.

Shane chuckled.

"Eh, it's not so bad if you tune her out."

"That's impossible though. Her voice could probably carry throughout the entire building if she yelled hard enough."

"Maybe. I don't know, I don't mind her too much."

"You're crazy. Anyway, you ready to go home now?" Alexa asked.

"Nah, I can't yet. I'm supposed to meet up with Liv. Said she wanted to show me something."

The petite princess was perplexed. (Try saying that shit three times fast.)

"Really? Liv? That's kinda random. What does she want to show you?"

"Babe, I have no idea. I asked, but she wouldn't tell me anything. You wanna come find out with me?" He offered.

"I can't. I need to go home and study for this stupid Global exam tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let ya know what happens later."

"Alright. See you later then. Love you."

"Love you too, princess."

The two lovebirds shared a quick kiss before Alexa left to go home. Now it was time for Shane to find out what Morgan had in store for him. He walked up one flight of steps, then walked in the direction of what he was pretty sure was Liv's locker. His guess was proven correct as he saw Liv herself talking with Ruby in front of it. She saw him approaching and waved.

"Honey, you decided to show up. I'm glad." The blonde girl beamed.

Shane smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Liv. Ruby, how's it goin'?"

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." Ruby replied nicely.

Price clapped.

"So, I'm here. Whatcha got?"

"Okay, I'm gonna let Ruby here give you the rundown." The cheerleader told him.

"I'm all ears, Ms. Riott."

"So, in a month, there's this little battle of the bands competition happening downtown and we wanna enter." She started.

"Wait, you guys can play instruments?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yup. I play the drums." Ruby confirmed.

"And I can play bass guitar like nobody's business." Liv bragged.

"Anyway, we were wondering... if you'd join our band."

Out of all the things that Shane could've guessed Liv was talking about, playing in a band with her was not one of them.

"Wow, um... That's surprising. I'm flattered, but I'm gonna be honest. I can't play any instruments. Like at all. I took acoustic guitar lessons for like two months when I was 11, but I stopped cause it was too boring for me at the time. So, I don't think I'll be of any use to you guys, sadly." He admitted.

However, that confession didn't deter Liv.

"That's fine. We don't need you to play any instruments. We wanted you to be our lead singer."

That also surprised the hell outta Price.

"Lead singer? Me? Why do you want me?"

"Dude, have you not heard yourself sing? Your voice is crazy good. Plus, you have the look of a lead singer. All you need are some cool tattoos and you'd have the look down pat." Ruby complemented him.

"Hold on." Liv chimed in.

She reached up and ruffled his hair a little bit to make it messy and unkempt. She then stepped back and admired her work.

"Hmm, perfect. Now you look like a real rockstar." She beamed.

Shane chuckled.

"Aw man. I spent all morning combing my hair. But, back to the lead singer thing. I don't know, man. I get real nervous in front of crowds." He confessed.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? You played football for months. The bleachers were filled to maximum capacity every time you guys played at home. Along with that, me and the rest of the cheer squad were there. And to top it all off, you were one of the stars. People would legit come to specifically see you play. You did fine during that, obviously." Liv pointed out, trying hard to convince the Irish boy.

"That's different though, Liv. With football, I wasn't really paying attention to the crowd or the cheerleaders chanting. My mind was completely focused on the game, nothing else. Performing is a different story. I have no choice but to look at the audience and interact with them. Especially when I'm at the forefront like a lead singer is. I wouldn't say I'm a shy person, but I'm not really a fan of all that attention on me."

Ruby and Liv sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, we understand. But, can you at least think about it?" The punk rock girl asked.

Seeing the two girls' despondent faces forced Shane to say yes to that. He couldn't stand to see them all sad.

"Alright... I'll.. I'll give you an answer by the end of the week."

That gave them some hope.

"We'll take what we can get. Thank you." Ruby happily said.

Liv hugged him, and the two girls started to walk away.

"It would be a lot of fuuuun." Morgan playfully sang before blowing him a kiss goodbye.

Shane was now alone with his thoughts. He rubbed his chin.

"Lead singer of a band, huh?" He said aloud.

Then he started rubbing his hair, which caused him to frown.

"I really did spend a lot of time on making it look nice today."

 **AN: So yeah, that's how we're starting off the new arc. Love it? Hate it? Any comments or concerns? You know what to do, baby. Just head to the review section. Peace. You guys are the best.**


	80. Dean Hits Shane In The Face

_**Next Morning, Cafeteria, 7:57 A.M...**_

"They want you to be in a band with them? What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That's the gist of it." Shane clarified.

"I didn't even know they could play instruments. I don't know really Liv all that well, but, I'll tell you one thing. She doesn't look like the rocker type at all."

"That's exactly what I thought. Never judge a book by its cover, I guess. Anyway, what do you think I should do?"

"I say do it, dude. Fuck it, why not? You can sing pretty well from what I've heard. Shit, you did pretty well all the times we've made you sing. Plus, you get to hang out with two good lookin' chicks on a daily basis. Seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"Well... when you say it like that, it does sound pretty cool. But still, I have no experience when it comes to music or performing. Don't get me wrong, I really like music. Most types in fact... Except classical music. I tried getting into it, but it's just not for me, I guess. But that's besides the point. I'm nervous as fuck. Yet again, I really don't wanna disappoint Ruby and Liv. What if they hate me if I don't join? They're really cool to me and that would suck hard. Then again, what if I DO join and I end up sucking hard? That would be fuckin embarrassing! Shit, man. I don't know what to do! What the fuck do I do?! I'm freakin' out man! I'm freakin' the fuck out-"

Dean reached across the table and smacked Price in the forehead. He rubbed it in pain.

"Um, ow? The hell was that for?"

"You need to calm your ass down, Price. Listen, I've known Ruby since we were little kids. She's not gonna hate you if you don't want to go through with this band thing. She's a cool punk chick for crying out loud. Punk girls are some of the coolest people on this planet. As for Liv, like I said. I don't know her that well, but I know her well enough to tell you, bro. She's not going to try and force you into this. Chill." Dean tried to reassure his best friend.

Shane sure enough, was slightly calmed by Ambrose's efforts to do so.

"Okay... okay. You know, you may be lazy, weird, easily irritated, and a troublemaking thief... but you have the ability to give really good advice when you want to." He told his friend, taking jabs at him playfully.

"Ha ha. Fuck you, dude. Anyway, yeah. Don't beat yourself up over this shit. It's really not that serious."

"You're right. Just... fuck, this is weird."

"What's weird, Cash?"

Seth Rollins had just shown up with Bayley, who as always, was excited to see her friends.

"Hi Dean, Hi Shane!" She happily exclaimed.

"Hey Smiles, Hey Cap." Shane greeted the both of them.

"Yo, Martinez. Rollins what up? So, basically, Ol' Shaney Boy over here can't figure out whether or not he wants to join a band with Liv and Ruby. They want him to be the lead singer of the group and he's all nervous about it." Dean explained.

Bayley gasped happily.

"Oh my gosh, really?! You should do it! That would be so cool!"

"I'm with Bayley. That would be friggin' sweet. Funny though. I've known Liv for years and I never knew she could play any instruments." Seth agreed, echoing what Dean had said earlier.

"According to her, she's a beast when it comes to the bass." Shane told him.

Seth and Bayley sat at the table, Bayley sitting next to Price while Seth sat next to Dean. Rollins had an interest in Shane's possible band involvement.

"Knowing Ruby, I'm sure you guys wouldn't be performing much pop music at all." He joked.

Dean laughed.

"Oh no. You even mention the name Taylor Swift around her, and she'll probably start dry heaving in disgust. She is a straight rocker, through and through. It's kinda hot actually."

"Dean... Becky Lynch. Why do I always have to remind you that you have a damn girlfriend?" Shane asked annoyed.

"You don't. I'm not stupid, Price. However, I'm still a guy at the end of the day. I can't help that I find badass girls attractive. Why you think I had a crush on Becky for so many years?" Dean countered.

"Alright man, whatever you say. But the day Becky socks you in the jaw for saying the wrong thing, don't be surprised. And don't come crying to me either. I've warned you like a thousand times already."

"You think Dean listens to warnings? Ha, no bleedin' way, lad."

The familiar Irish accent of everyone's favorite orange haired fire starter was heard, and the gang turned around to greet her.

"Whaddya guys talkin' about?" She asked while wrapping her arms around Dean from behind.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna explain this time! Shane was offered by Ruby and Liv to be the lead singer of their band. He should totally do it, right?" Bayley told Becky.

Becky laughed.

"Ol' Shane as the lead singer of a band, huh? I don't see why not. You've got a great voice, and that hair of yours for sure makes you look like a frontman."

Shane self consciously rubbed his hair.

"I didn't get to comb or brush it this morning." He sheepishly explained.

"Messy hair aside, we all think you'd be perfect for it. But, it's your decision man. No one's forcing you to do anything." Rollins kindly told him.

"Honestly, someone forcing me to do this or not do this would be easier than having to choose myself at this point."

"Well, what does your girlfriend think?" Dean asked.

That's when Shane realized something.

"Shit... I haven't said anything to Alexa about it." He said aloud.

Ambrose narrowed his eyes at him.

"...You big dummy."

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I was supposed to tell her yesterday but I never did. Shit."

"That's not a problem dude. Trust me." Seth said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I see Alexa across the cafeteria talking to Liv right now. So chances are, she knows."

Shane jumped up and turned around. Sure enough, he could see Alexa and Liv having a conversation. And Liv was mimicking playing a guitar while Alexa was seemingly laughing. As he watched them, they ending up noticing that he was. Both blonde haired girls faced him with knowing smirks on their faces. Shane facepalmed.

"Oh, she's so gonna want me to do this isn't she?" He asked, turning back to his friends.

They all just shrugged. Becky chuckled again however.

"Well, brother? Looks like you better start doing some vocal exercises."

 **AN: For the record, that whole thing about punk girls is real as shit. Punks and people in general that are into that scene and into that kind of music are some of the coolest people you're ever gonna meet. I went to a Distillers show in Brooklyn a few days ago, and it was filled with a bunch of awesome individuals. My first mosh pit and my first punk show ever, and it was great, partly due to the people there. Anyway, I'm rambling, you get the point. See y'all in the next chapter. Peace.**


	81. 2011 Disney XD Presents

_**Same Day, Shane's House, 11:35 P.M...**_

Our favorite blonde boy was currently in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The whole band thing was still weighing heavily on his mind, to the point where he was losing sleep over it. He had gone to everyone he knew for advice on what to do. His dad, his girlfriend, most of his friends. Yet still, he was hesitant to make a final decision. He was pretty sure he wanted to do it, but at the same time... he was scared.

"Fuck, man." He said aloud, following it up with a sigh.

Price was truly in a pickle. What made it worse, was that HE was the one that was making this so difficult. Literally everyone he talked to about it either said it was a great idea, or that it would be a really cool experience. So why was he still so nervous about it? What was the problem? These are the questions he asked himself in his head. It's not like he was afraid of committing to a large project. He welcomed things that required a little hard work and practice. While he contemplated his final decision, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it off of the nightstand by his bed, and answered it. (You know, without checking the Caller ID... Because why would he?)

"Hello?"

"Oi! You've forgotten about me already, have you? Ya bloody tosser."

Shane slightly smirked when he heard that familiar British accent.

"Hi, Midnight. It's nice to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, I bet it is. Not nice enough for you to actually call me though, apparently." She playfully chastised.

"Come on, cut me some slack here. It's only been a few days since I left."

"Well, it's been a few days too long... I miss ya already." She sincerely admitted, her tone going a little soft.

"Likewise, Paige. I really wish there was a way for us to be around each other more often, but hey. Life didn't work out that way. But, I'll be sure to come visit anytime I can. Maybe you could come here to the City one day." He suggested.

"Either way I'd be fine, as long as I get to see you in person again. It's not as fun messing with you over the phone, ya know? I like to be up close and personal."

"Already knew that, Midnight. Already knew that. Anyway, how's things back there with you after I took care of business?"

"Oh, it's amazing. The day we came back to school, Carmella and her goons came up to me and apologized. Cass had a limp, so it was funny to watch him try to walk properly. People don't even look at me funny anymore. But, I think it's because they're afraid that I might tell on them to you. You're feared around here now, by the way. Like an urban legend."

Price laughed at that.

"Ha! People fear me? That's frickin hilarious. I'm not scary at all. I'm just Shane."

"Yeah, but you kinda almost had 3 girls get bludgeoned with baseball bats. People aren't really scared of you. They're scared of what you're capable of doing. Plus, it doesn't help that you're somewhat jacked now."

"Ay... Whatchu mean, "somewhat", jacked? I'm a friggin beast, woman!" He jokingly bragged.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're a beast now? Get the hell outta here with that rubbish."

"Don't be jealous of my awesome physique. Back to you, though. How's Lio doing? Have you visited him in the hospital at all?"

"Yeah, I've gone to see him almost every day since you left. The little twerp's been bragging to me about how he set up the whole thing, and how he took one for the team."

Shane chuckled.

"Of course he has. Wouldn't be Lio if he didn't. But to be fair, he really did sacrifice himself pretty much. That was a nasty beating Cassidy gave him." He pointed out.

"You're right... Fuck it, when he gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna go on a date with him.." She said nonchalantly.

Price was taken aback by her statement.

"Wait, you're serious? Why?"

"Shit, why bloody not? It's not a secret that the boy's head over heels for me. And despite his height, in all seriousness, he's not a bad lookin' bloke. Also, he was the main one to still have my back after you left the first time. He may be a loudmouthed moron, but he's loyal, and a sweetheart. So, I'll give dating him a chance."

"Wow, um... Okay then. Whatever you feel is best. That's still kinda weird though."

Paige saw an opportunity to mess with her friend.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." She said with a little smugness in her voice.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? I've got a whole girlfriend, remember?" Shane stated defensively.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night. Who knows? Maybe if he plays his cards right... he'll get lucky."

Shane cringed hard.

"Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

That caused Paige to laugh in response.

"You're so easy to take the piss out of, love. I swear. But, I really was serious about the date stuff."

"Cool dude. I hope it turns out well for you guys. Though, you know if you two officially become an item, he's never gonna shut up about it. I can hear him now. "That's right! The Man Of The Hour has acquired the most beautiful girl on the planet! She is now my Queen Of The Hour! The 15 Year Old Piece Of Gold can't lose! Especially with the ladies! Ha ha!" Shane said, impersonating his cocky friend.

That got a laugh out of Paige as well.

"Come on now, don't make me regret going out with him before it even happens, Shane."

"Just preparing you for what you're getting yourself into, Midnight."

"Trust me, I'm well aware already. I've been around the kid for the last year. Well, now that all that's out of the way, let's move onto a different topic... What's this about you bein' in a band?"

Suddenly, a sense of dread filled Shane's senses.

"How... How did you even find out about that?" He asked, completely caught off guard by the subject change.

"You forget I have Alexa's number too. She told me everything."

A feeling of realization washed over the boy, before he facepalmed and shook his head while sighing.

"Damn it. I should've known she'd tell you."

Paige smirked.

"So... ya thought you could keep secrets from little ol' me, huh? Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to try that, Price."

"Yeah, that's literally what I just said, Knight. Don't rub it in." Shane told her, slightly annoyed that she knew about his current predicament.

"Oooh, showing a little attitude, I see. Let me ask you this. Why didn't you tell me in the first place? You know that's something I would want to know about."

"Because... it's embarrassing." He admitted.

The pale girl was taken aback by his explanation.

"Embarrassing? How so?"

Shane sighed again.

"I'm the only one who's making this is an issue. My dad's okay with it, Alexa's okay with it, and all my friends think it would be cool. To top it all off, I would be making two people very happy if I went along with it and join them. But, I'm all reluctant and shit, because my insecure ass is too afraid of maybe making a fool of myself. If that's not fuckin embarrassing, then I don't know what is." He vented.

There was a little bit of silence, which slightly scared Shane.

"Oh great, now you're disappointed in me. This is why I didn't want to tell you." He sadly said.

Paige softly giggled.

"No, love. I'm not disappointed in you. Not at all. You know you have a history of being the resident clown, and you don't want to go back to that. You hate the feeling of being laughed at. I completely understand. But... embarrassed? By me? Dude, come on. With all the stuff we've shared with one another, not to mention the things we've done together, you shouldn't feel embarrassed at all. I'm your Midnight, and you're my idiot Irish boy. That's never gonna change." She said, comforting him.

"I like how you have the sweet, friendly nickname, and I'm just an idiot." He pointed out while letting out a small laugh.

"Yup. Cause I'm the sweetest girl ever. Plus, you're the one who started callin' me that last year. Not my fault."

"Eh, I can't deny that... Seriously, what would I do without you? I've asked that a million times, and I still don't know."

"Mate, you'd be absolutely fucked. No question. Now, are you gonna join the damn band, or not?" Paige pressed, looking for a definitive answer.

"...Fuck it. I'm gonna join."

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I feel like you want me to do this."

"Yeah, no shit. Of course I want you to. You have any idea much I would pay to see you on stage performing? I already know you can sing. You used to sing randomly all the time when you got bored."

"Who said I stopped doing it? Hell, people ask me to sing sometimes for no reason at school."

"All the more reason to be in the band, ya dummy. Anyway, my job is done. I'll talk to you later, love."

"Bye, Midnight. Good luck with Lio. Trust me, you're gonna need it." Shane joked.

"Eh, I'll be fine."

And with that, she hung up. Shane ran his hands through his blonde hair and once again sighed, this time with a smile on his face.

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on Liv's face when I tell her."

 **AN: Well, I'm going all in on this band arc idea. I hope you guys like it. And if not, then tell me, and I'll scrap it and throw it away. But I think you'll find some enjoyment in it. I'll try my best to make sure of it. As always, you're the best, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	82. So Much Blonde

_**Next Morning, School Hallway, 8:03 A.M...**_

Alexa was putting her jacket into her locker, and checking out herself in the little pink handheld mirror she had propped up in there, when all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She gasped and immediately looked into the mirror to see who was grabbing her. When she saw them, she smiled and laughed.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Bliss asked.

"What, you thought I was someone else, Lexi? Maybe that oh so sweet and caring boyfriend that you got?"

The petite princess rolled her eyes.

"Liv, get off of me."

Morgan feigned a frown and pouted.

"Awww, you don't like my hugs anymore?"

"Oh great, now we've got two Bayleys running around here now." Alexa responded.

The mischievous girl giggled and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Oh be quiet, you. There's only one Liv, and that's me!"

"Yup, you're a one of a kind girl. That's for sure. You and that blue tongue of yours." Bliss pointed out.

She then reached over her shoulder and messed with Liv's hair a little, sending her into another giggling fit. While this was going on, Morgan could see that someone was coming toward them out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, speaking your sweet and caring boyfriend, I think he's checking me out. You might wanna do somethin' about it." She jokingly told her friend.

The girl with the dyed tongue finally let go of Alexa, and turned her attention to Shane, who was walking up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, Mr. Price. Funny seeing you here."

"Yeah, it's almost like I've been going to this school for like 4 months now, and see you almost everyday, Crazy that we ran into each other today, huh?" Shane responded sarcastically.

"Oooh, babe's got a little attitude on him. Me likey." Liv told him, while smirking at the boy.

Alexa walked over to her boyfriend and held him close to her.

"Settle down there, Morgan. Don't likey too much. This one belongs to me."

The cheerleader put her hands up.

"Point taken, I'll back off. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get down to business. Mr. Price, today is decision day. Me and Rue Rue have been anticipating your answer all week. Again, no one's forcing you to do anything. It's completely up to you, hon. So, whaddya say? You up for joining our little band?"

All eyes were on Shane now. And by all eyes I mean, Liv and Alexa's, but still. If you had two girls that looked like they do, staring at you intensely you'd be a little nervous too.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'll do it. I'll sing in your band."

"He said yes!" Liv exclaimed.

Shane chuckled.

"You make it sound like I just accepted a marriage proposal."

"We are married! We've been pronounced man and wife by the power vested in music. It's a musical marriage." She joked.

Alexa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey... watch it."

Even though Liv was obviously joking around, Price could sense his girlfriend's jealousy levels rising at a fast rate, so he went to defuse the situation before anything got out of hand.

"Nah, I'm afraid my heart belongs to another blonde. But, instead of a musical marriage, how about a musical friendship?"

She shrugged.

"Eh, I'll take it. Musical marriage sounds cooler though."

"Maybe, but it kinda doesn't make sense. Ruby's in the band too, right? So that would mean I'd be married to both of you."

"And? Polygamy's a thing in some cultures. Mormons do it all the time." Liv pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was raised Catholic so... nah, that's a no go. Only one woman for this dude, and that's this little cute person beside me."

He leaned over a bit and gave Alexa a small peck on the lips, which caused her to blush.

"Smooth move, blonde boy. Now, I'm off to tell Ruby the good news. I will see you two lovebirds later on."

Right as Liv was about to leave the area and do what she said she was gonna do, a loud voice filled the air... and everyone already knew who it was.

"Ay, New Kid! Ya just don't listen, do ya?!"

Liv and Alexa groaned, while Shane just stood there with a neutral expression on his face. Morgan was the first to respond.

"Enzo, what could you possibly want now?"

Amore walked up to three teens, posturing like a tough guy. He may not have been the biggest dude, but in his mind, he was 7 feet tall. (AND YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

"What I want ain't changed from before, babe. I want this schmuck to get the hell away from my woman. That's right, pretty boy. I just called you a schmuck. That's what happens when ya try to steal my girl. Whatcha gonna do about it, heh?"

Alexa spoke next.

"Amore, what is wrong with you? Price isn't trying to steal anyone's girl, genius. I'm already his girlfriend!"

"And not to mention... I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE! Get that through your thick skull, you over caffeinated ferret! We broke up! It's over and done with it! I swear to-"

Shane put a hand in front of Liv's mouth, stopping her mid-rant. He chuckled before speaking.

"Yo Liv, chill out alright? Your face is getting all red from yelling so much. Now, Zo. This whole thing is just a big misunderstanding, okay friend? Like Alexa said, I'm a taken boy. The relationship between Liv and myself is strictly platonic. But man, ya gotta take a hint. She's not feeling you anymore, I'm afraid. The best thing you can do is try to move on. You're a good looking guy, so I know that won't be an issue. Okay, man?"

Price, polite as always, tried to defuse the situation in an extremely diplomatic way. However, with Enzo being Enzo, he didn't exactly respond with the same amount of class.

"Okay, first of all, I know I look good. I don't need you to tell me that. Second of all, who the hell do you think you are, tryna tell me what to do? I am Enzo Amore! I'm a star! I take friggin meteor showers! Man, I got half a mind to... what? What are you starin' at?"

Shane nervously let out a laugh, and then slowly pointed, trying to warn Enzo about the figure behind him. Amore turned around, only to meet the steely gaze of none other, than Ruby Prange, AKA, Ruby Riott. She was staring a whole through the poor kid, arms folded with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Oh uh... hey, Ruby. Nice day we're havin', huh?" He said, trying to smooth things over with the girl who once punted him straight in the balls.

She was having none of it, to say the least.

"Leave... now."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Enzo was outta there faster than a goth trying to make it to Hot Topic before the sale ends. (Wow, that analogy was shit.) Liv was relieved that her ex had dipped.

"Thanks, Rue Rue. I thought he was never gonna go away."

"No problem. What a little nuisance." Ruby said.

Meanwhile, Shane smiled and greeted the punk girl.

"Hey Ruby. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, dude."

"Oh, Ruby, guess what? Ol' Price over here just agreed to be part of our band!" Liv told her best friend.

Riott was elated.

"Nice. I knew you'd come around. You won't regret it, we promise."

"I'm sure I won't. This should be cool."

"Damn right it will." Liv proclaimed, sure of herself.

Ruby turned her attention to Alexa.

"Don't worry, Lexi. We'll make sure he doesn't get hurt or end up in any trouble."

Morgan had a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yup. We'll take gooood care of him."

 **AN: To answer a question I saw in the review section, he's still gonna be called Dean Ambrose in the story. No need to rename him Moxley. Either way, you know who it is. Peace out guys.**


	83. Squad

_**Saturday, Performance Center, 10:14 A.M...**_

"Come on! 2 more reps! You can do it, Cash! Let's go!" Seth barked, trying to will his friend on to finish his set.

Shane was struggling like crazy with the amount of weight he was lifting. He was trying to prove that he was capable of benching 135 pounds, and so far, he was successful. Although, it wouldn't be a true victory in his or Seth's eyes if he didn't finish his reps.

"AAAHHHH, this shit hurts! Fuck!" He yelled out while lifting the bar up and down once again.

"I know man, but ya gotta fight through the pain! Fight through it! Come on, one more and you're done! One more, man!"

With one last primal yell, Shane hoisted up the bar for the final time. Seth was right behind him to help rack it back up, and he laid on the bench, breathing heavily. Price weakly chuckled while wiping the sweat off of his face and out of his hair.

"I... I told you... I could do it... damn it."

He slowly raised arm above him for a fist bump, and Rollins gladly returned the favor. The quarterback then grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to his friend.

"Here, you deserve it. Also, I don't want you to pass out from exhaustion and dehydration."

Shane sat up and gladly accepted the beverage, chugging the whole bottle in seconds and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor.

"Fuck. Thanks man. I needed that." Price told him, still trying to recover from his vigorous workout.

"Ya know, we didn't have to go that hard today. We usually just use the PC for getting a little exercise here and there."

"Nah man, no more of that. I need to get bigger. I need to get stronger. Next year the kids we face are only gonna keep growing in size, and I need to train my body to be able to handle that. We're tryna repeat aren't we?"

Seth nodded, proud of his teammate's determination.

"That we are, Cash. That we are. Still, don't overwork yourself. It ain't healthy."

"You're right. But you know what else isn't healthy? The way we fuckin smell right now. Jesus Christ, I smell like I've been living in a barn for three weeks." Shane joked.

Rollins laughed.

"Same, dude. We need showers, ASAP. Imma head home to do just that, actually. Anytime you wanna workout or just chill, give me a call okay?"

"Got you, amigo. I'd hug you, but as I pointed out earlier, we smell like absolute garbage right now."

The team captain grabbed his gym bag, put on a clean sweatshirt he had packed, and left. Now Shane was all alone in the abandoned warehouse.

"Welp, I should get going as well. I'm not putting on a shirt though. Screw that, I'm sweating too much." He thought to himself.

So he too, got his stuff, and started to make his way back home. Now keep in mind... It's December. Meaning it's like 30 degrees outside. In other words, Shane got more than his fair share of perplexed from people who couldn't understand why this boy was walking around bare chested in the winter. But you already know he was completely oblivious to all of them. The only thing he was thinking about was how tired he was and how much he was gonna enjoy this shower. So, as he got closer to his house, he became happier. Price was soon at his front door. He pulled his keys out of his sweatpants, unlocked the door, and entered.

"Yo, dad! I'm home! Please tell me you're not in the bath...room."

The reason for the awkward pause was, Shane realized that he had two surprise guests in his home, sitting on his couch. Two guests that he had no recollection of inviting, or even telling them where he lived.

"Uhhh... Liv, Ruby... Hi."

"Hey there, sweetie. Surprise!" Liv happily exclaimed.

Ruby gave a calm wave, although she had a question.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, um... sorry about that. I just c-came from working out with Seth and I'm all sweaty.. and stuff."

"No need to apologize. Hell, I'm not complainin'. You've got a nice bod goin' on over here if I do say so myself."

Ruby gave Liv a light slap on the shoulder.

"Owwuh! What was that for?" Morgan whined.

"You're embarrassing the guy, stop it. He has a girlfriend, Liv."

The blonde chick with the blue tongue pouted and folded her arms.

"You're no fun."

"And Shane? Next time put on a shirt okay? It's cold out there, and we can't have you all sick before the big day."

Shane nodded. Ruby was playing the mother figure, something that as Liv's best friend, the blonde haired boy assumed she had to do a lot. Part of Shane was glad Ruby was there to curve Liv, because she seemed like the flirty type. The flirty type that liked to tease, and God knows he had to deal with that enough thanks to Paige. He didn't need Liv doing it too. As he's said in the past, a guy can only take so much before he loses his mind. Meanwhile, another part of him was screaming, "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE?!" Of course, he didn't say that out loud.

"So... when did you guys get here exactly? And how?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Alexa told me a while ago that you two lived across the street from each other, and we've been to her house a few times before so. Also, your dad let us in."

"Yeah... your dad." Ruby said while blushing, which is not something she did often.

Shane noticed this, and a feeling of dread overtook his very soul.

"Ruby... come on. Not you too."

Liv chimed in.

"I don't blame you, Rue Rue. Shane's dad is a straight up hunk. Shame he went to sleep. I would love to spend some quality time with him. Hubba Hubba."

Price groaned in disgust.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Anyway, what brings you two here?"

Riott regained her composure before explaining the reasoning behind them showing up.

"Well, we've got a few things to talk about when it comes to the band, and we didn't wanna leave you out of the conversation since you're our frontman and all. We figured today would be as good as any other to come over and start with one of the tasks and hand."

"Okay, that's fine. You're always welcome here. Just, give a bro a heads up next time before you come. I wouldn't have gone to exercise if I'd known you were gonna be here. Sorry about the smell by the way. I went really hard today." Shane let them know.

"No worries, hon. It's our fault for being here with no warning. That one's on us. It's not that bad though, honestly." Liv comforted him.

"Nothing we can't handle. So yeah, the first thing we wanted to talk about was our name. To actually enter into the competition, we have to have a band name. Any ideas?"

Morgan was slightly annoyed.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't go with the name I came up with."

"Because, Liv. No one's gonna take us seriously, if our band name is friggin, "Daddy." You know that."

"But it sounds so cool! We could go on stage and our catchphrase could be, "Who's Yo Daddy?!" Liv pressed on.

"No, Liv. We're not Daddy, and that's final."

Once again, the mischievous girl pouted.

"I mean, I think it's pretty cool." Shane chimed in, feeling bad for Liv.

"Ha! See?! Shane thinks so too!"

Ruby gave him a questioning look.

"Do you really? Do you really think it sounds like a cool band name?"

Price tried to stand his ground, but the piercing gaze of Ruby was too powerful for him to withstand. He sighed.

"Okay, no. No I don't. Sorry, Liv. I just didn't want you to feel left out."

"Hmph. You squares have no idea what you're talking about." She vented.

"Okay, ignoring the Daddy thing, what do you say, Shane?"

"Honestly, the second you mentioned band names I thought of one. It's kinda dumb though."

"Trust me, whatever you came up with will be 100 times better than _Daddy_... ugh."

"Well I'd say it would be cool if we were called... The Riott Squad?"

Ruby was taken aback by his suggestion.

"You wanna name the band after me? Why?"

"Cause you have the coolest name out of all us. I mean yeah, that's not your real name, but who calls you Ruby Prange? We have Mr. Kidd's class together, and even he says Riott instead of Prange. Plus, I assume the whole starting a band thing was originally your idea to begin with." Price explained.

"Hey, I resent that last statement. How do you know it wasn't my idea?" Liv piped up.

"Morgan, my choices are between the blonde cheerleader who dyes her tongue blue with popsicles everyday, and the badass punk rocker chick with the left side of her head shaved. Can you really blame me for assuming that the latter wanted to start a band?"

Liv shrugged.

"Eh, Touché."

"So, what do y'all think? The Riott Squad, or no."

Ruby smiled.

"Yeah. The Riott Squad. I like that."

"As much as I would like to be called Daddy... Riott Squad sounds a little cooler I admit."

Shane walked over the two girls on his couch. He put his fist out.

"Squad Up?"

They both returned the favor.

"Squad Up."

"Nice! You know, you guys don't have to leave yet. I was gonna go jump in the shower real quick and then whip up some breakfast. You want some?" He offered.

"Sure, I could eat." Ruby accepted.

"Sounds nice. You can cook?" Liv asked.

In response to that question, Shane started to chuckle.

"Can I cook? Ha ha ha ha. You two just wait here. Ha ha ha."

As he walked to his room to get a change of clothes he continued laughing and talking to himself.

"She asked me if I could cook! Ha! Oh, she has no idea."

Ruby and Liv looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I think we made the right decision by having him join us. Right, Rue Rue?"

"Liv, you are absolutely correct."

 **AN: I notice that it looks like they're actually gonna give Liv something to do finally on SmackDown soon. I hope so, man. That match against Charlotte on Tuesday wasn't bad at all. I enjoyed it. Also, on an unrelated note, I'm happy Cedric Alexander and Buddy Murphy are actually getting TV time now. Those guys are super talented and deserve a chance. Anyway, as always, let me know what you all thought of this chapter in the review section, and I will see you in the next one. Sorry for the wait again. Peace. You guys are the best.**


	84. This Is My Brutality!

**_Monday_** , _ **Cafeteria, 7:44 A.M...**_

"So, you're all in then?" Alexa asked her boyfriend.

"Yup. We've got a name now and everything. If that doesn't make it official, I don't know what will." Price joked.

Right now, Alexa and Shane were the only ones at the table. Bliss had come to school a lot earlier than usual, so they seized the opportunity to spend some one on one time with another. At least for a little bit. They were sitting close to each other, with Shane putting his arm around her. Ya know, typical boyfriend girlfriend stuff. Price looked at his girl and thought of something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Hey, princess?"

"Hmm?" Bliss responded.

"I know it's kinda weird bringing this up now, but... Dude, I still haven't taken you out on a date yet."

That statement caught Little Miss Bliss off guard.

"I mean... we sort of went on a date when we out with Dean and Becky to Central Park that one time."

"Yeah, but I'm talking like, just me and you. No friends around or anything. Plus, that night ended with Dean almost getting stabbed to death, and all of us stuck in a police precinct, being interviewed by a detective. I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I know for sure that's not at the top of any girl's list of fantasies." He pointed out.

Alexa laughed.

"You've got a point. But, you don't have to beat yourself up about us not going on a date. It's not that big of a deal to me. Everything you've done for me these past few months more than makes up for some night at a restaurant or something like that. And not for nothing, we kinda skipped the whole dating first thing the second I... ya know... grabbed your Little Shane. Sorry about that, by the way. I was a little forceful."

"Alexa, trust me... I wasn't complaining then, and I'm sure as hell not complaining now. You can be as forceful as you want."

Bliss giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

"You're such a pervert."

"How the hell am I the pervert? Woman, you sexually ambushed me out of nowhere. One minute, I'm freshening up in the shower, and the next, I'm nutting in your hand. That wasn't my fault. If anyone's a pervert here, it's your little ass."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, acting like she was offended.

"Why, I'd never. Me? Little Alexa? How dare you, sir."

Shane didn't let up, however.

"Play the Little Alexa card all you want. Doesn't change the fact that you friggin ravished without even giving me a heads up first."

"Whatever. I'm still not taking full responsibility. Who told you to walk around all wet with just a towel on? I couldn't control myself. Any girl would've had the same reaction."

"Dude! Paige saw me jerking off! Like, full on masturbating, and even she didn't act on whatever sexual thoughts she might've had running through her mind. And she's the biggest pervert I've ever met in my life! So, what's your argument now?"

Price was now exactly where she wanted him.

"...You're still a pervert." She said, knowing that it would tick him off.

The blonde haired boy threw his hands up in the air.

"Damn dude. I just can't win with you, can I?"

Alexa smiled sweetly at him and playfully tapped him on the nose with her finger.

"Nope! And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll stop trying."

All Shane could do was facepalm and shake his head.

"Hey ya lovebirds! What's up?"

They recognized that voice immediately. Shane and Alexa turned around to face Price's new bandmates. They were both happy to see them, but Alexa was a little bummed about her one on one time with her boyfriend had ended so abruptly. She kept that inside, however.

"Morning, Ruby. Morning, Liv. We're not doing much. My girlfriend's over here trying to get under my skin." Shane told them.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything, lover boy." Alexa sassily said.

The ever so mischievous Liv showed interest in this.

"Really? Give a girl some pointers, Lexi."

Price looked at Alexa with almost pleading eyes.

"Dude, please don't give her any ideas. I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with her, and I'd rather not want to pull my hair out every 5 minutes."

The head cheerleader chuckled. (Try saying that fast 5 times.)

"Alright, I'll spare you... for now."

"That's all I can ask for at this point."

"It's fine, I'll come up with other ways to mess with ya. I always do." Liv proclaimed.

"As someone who's been friends with her since like 2nd Grade, she really does. I'll try to help you out, but there's only so much I can do." Ruby chimed in.

"That's right, babe. Liv always finds a way. You deserve it anyway for trying to feed us to death on Saturday."

Ruby grabbed her stomach and grimaced.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I felt like my gut was gonna explode. I'm surprised we made it outta there alive."

Shane got all defensive.

"Now wait a minute. You two kept asking me to make more food, over and over again. It got to the point that my dad yelled at me for using all the damn pancake mix when he finally woke up. You just kept on eating. I tried getting you to stop, but you didn't."

"Okay, okay... but in our defense, IT WAS SOOOOO GOOOOOOD!" Liv exclaimed sincerely.

"I second that. We apologize for ever doubting you." Riott told him.

This praise caused Shane to cockily laugh.

"Well, when ya put it like that... I guess I really can't blame you."

Bliss rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head there, Price."

"I'm not letting anything get to my head, princess. You know better than anyone how great my cooking is. You fucking love it. Don't deny it."

The interaction between the couple made Liv giggle and Ruby smirk.

"Whoa there. Are we still talkin' about food, or something else?" Morgan quipped.

That remark made Shane blush a bit.

"Yeah... let's not go down that route."

"Ha! Just found out one way to mess with you. Sexual innuendos, check. Anyway, we came over here cause we needed to talk to you about more band stuff. I'll let Ruby explain."

"Alright, so. If you haven't noticed, we're missing a piece of the puzzle here. We've got a frontman, we've got a drummer, and we've got a bassist. We need a person to play guitar to essentially complete the band."

"That sounds easy enough. There's gotta be someone who can play guitar in this school. We do have a music department after all."

"Yeah, we do... but there's only one guy there that plays guitar." Ruby clarified.

"Wait, what? Why?" Shane asked surprised.

"Apparently he's so good, he made everyone else quit. Like, he discouraged everyone from playing, cause they realized they'd never be as good as him... at least that's what he says." Liv said.

"Damn, that's kinda sad. Who is this guy?"

"He's a Junior named Elias Samson. He's got long black hair and wears a scarf all the time for some reason." Ruby informed.

"Okay, so this Elias kid is really good. I'm assuming we're gonna try and get him to join us." Shane said.

"You're almost correct... except the we part. We need you to do it." Liv said to him.

"Why just me?"

"Because you're the best at interacting with people out of all us. I admittedly can come off a little aggressive at times, and as you already know, Liv can be a handful."

"Hey, what can I say? Some people just can't handle me." She boasted.

"That's an understatement." Alexa jabbed.

Liv stuck her tongue out at Bliss mockingly.

"Okay then. No problem. Where can I find him, cause I don't have any classes with him, and I've never seen him at lunch." Price inquired.

"Best bet is to head down to the music room. He's usually there after school." Riott answered.

"But, heads up... He's kind of a dick." Liv revealed.

"Eh, I'm kind of a dick sometimes too. That's not a big deal."

Alexa spoke up.

"Yeah but you're only a dick in like a funny smartass type of way. Elias thinks he's some kind of musical god."

"So he's a little overconfident. I deal with Seth Rollins and Cody Rhodes on a daily basis, remember? Again, no biggy." Shane repeated.

"Okay, well don't say we didn't warn you. But, it's better you talk to him anyway. Rue Rue might punch him in the face if he pisses her off." Morgan said.

Shane laughed.

"Got you. Ladies, I shall do my best to recruit this man. For the Squad!"

Price stuck out his fist, and the two girls did the same.

"Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go put my things into my locker and get ready for the school day. Ruby, Liv, see ya later. And Princess?"

He kissed Alexa on the cheek.

"See you in a little bit."

Shane then left, leaving the three girls alone with each other.

Liv giggled.

"That was so cute. Lexi, you're lucky. I kinda wish I would've gotten to him first."

Ruby hit her in the back of the head for that comment.

"Owwwww! Why do you always do that?!"

"Because you always say dumb shit."

Alexa laughed at the interaction between the best friends.

"No, it wasn't that dumb. I'd be jealous too if I missed out on him. Even if he is a massive cornball."

* * *

 _ **After School, 3:15 PM...**_

"Guerrero really kept all of us after the bell because she was mad. God, I hate that lady so much!" Alexa complained.

"I mean... you did call her an angry little gremlin in the middle of class. You're lucky she didn't give you detention, or worse." Shane rationalized.

"Ha, lucky. You forget how much influence I have in the stupid school. I may have stopped being a total bitch all the time, but I'm still rich."

Price laughed.

"Does that mean I'll never have to work a day in my life?" He asked jokingly.

"If you play your cards right, then yeah." She joked back.

"Shit, well in that case. Alexa, will you marry me?" He asked with the cheesiest smile of all time.

She got on her tippy toes and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Slow down there, mister. Maybe in the future, but you're waaaaay too early."

"At least there's a possibility of it happening. And if not, dude, I've gotta say, the fact that I got to be your boyfriend is awesome."

Bliss smiled.

"In a weird way, that's kinda sweet."

"And in a weird way, I kinda love you. Now, I have a guitar player to go recruit. You wanna come with?"

"Nope. I'm gonna just go home." She said.

"Alright, princess. See ya."

"Bye. Oh, and..."

She curled her finger at him to tell him to bend down. He did, and she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Tomorrow night, my parents are gonna be out on a date. Maybe we can... get together and have some fun."

Shane's eyes went wide and he blushed. He didn't have to think twice about his answer.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, definitely. I'll come over."

Lexi chuckled.

"Later, Price."

She then walked away, smirk on her face and all.

"God, yes. Thank the Lord." He said aloud with his fists in the air.

As he did this, various other students were staring at him, confused by his erratic theatrics. (Ooh, that rhymes. Nobody steal that.) He soon was aware of all the eyes on him and instantly became embarrassed. An awkward wave and brisk walk later, and he was on his way to find Elias. Price headed down to the 1st floor where the music room was. Once he got there, he was surprised by the presence of someone he wasn't expecting. None other than the nervous wreck of a boy himself, Xavier Woods. Woods was standing outside the door with what looked to be a trombone. He had no idea that Shane was there, as he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings it seemed.

"Yo... Xavier?"

The nerdy boy jumped, nearly dropping his instrument in the process.

"Whoa man, easy. I didn't mean to scare you like that. What's up? I didn't know you did music." Price said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh... sorry, didn't see you there. Um, yeah. I've been playing the trombone for about 3 and a half years now. I help the music instructors with teaching beginners.

"That's really cool, X. You've got talent." Shane genuinely said.

That made Woods crack a smile.

"Thanks, man. So, uh, what are you doing here? Are you learning how to play an instrument?"

"Nah. Basically, to make a long story short, I'm in a band with Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott, and we need someone who can play guitar."

"You're in a band? Wow. Now that's cool. But, you said you're looking for a guitarist? The only one in the music program is..."

Shane cut him off.

"Elias Samson? Yeah, I know. He's who I came down here to see actually. So, where is the guy?"

"Oh he's not inside yet. He's... actually walking down the hall right now."

Low and behold, Shane turned to his left, and saw a kid walking down the hallway like Xavier said. He was wearing a black shirt, a scarf like Ruby had mentioned earlier, and almost worn out looking jeans. He just oozed smugness. However, Price wasn't affected at all by the vibe this dude was giving off. As soon as Elias came to the door, Shane was right there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second? You're Elias Samson, right?"

Samson looked a little offended by that question, as if everyone in the school should've known who he was.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm Shane Price. Look, I don't wanna bother you or anything, but word around school is, you're pretty awesome at playing guitar."

Elias scoffed.

"Duh. I'm Elias. There's a reason why no one else in the sea of morons we call the student body plays. Because they know that it's an impossible feat to even be half as good as I am. Now, get to the point."

"Sure. You see, I'm in a band, and we were looking for someone to be our guitarist. It's the last thing we need to be a complete outfit. And seeing as everyone says you're the best the school has to offer, we thought you'd be the perfect addition. So, whaddya say? You wanna be in our band, friend?"

The narcissistic guitar player looked Shane up and down for a minute, before laughing in his face like a jerk.

"Join your band?! Hell no! Listen here, kid. Elias is strictly a solo act. I don't need anyone else around me clouding my god given abilities and making me sound ridiculous. I've never even seen you before, but judging by the fact that you're over here talking to little geek boy Xavier, you must be just another reject trying to gain popularity or something like that. Well you're not gonna leech off of me to do so. Out of my way, poser."

Shane was taken aback by how big of a douche he really was.

"Alright, listen bro. All I did was ask you a question. You could've just said no, and I would've been okay with it. There's no need for name calling or anything like that."

Elias smirked.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? What are you gonna do about it, huh? Huh? Huh?"

With every "Huh", Elias shoved Shane. Now, Shane was known for his high tolerance of people and ability to keep a cool head. But this guy was just on another level when it came to being a Grade A fuckhead. His smile had faded away, and fists were starting to clench. Elias saw this, and his smugness only increased.

"You're gonna hit me, kid? I wouldn't do that if I were you. I am this school's number one musician. Meaning, I'm the main performer in whatever music related thing they do. You hurt me, and the administration won't be too lenient with your punishment."

All of a sudden, the sound of a female voice cut through the intense back and forth the boys were having.

"Mate, that means absolutely fuck all." She said.

Price and Elias both turned their attention to where she was, and tried to figure out exactly who she was. She was an athletic looking girl, about Shane's height, with half of her hair braided. Shane immediately recognized that she had an Australian accent. Another blonde as well, it seemed.

"Listen, Samson. I suggest you back off and quit runnin' your mouth."

"Oh God, not you again. Ripley, this doesn't concern you." Elias stated, annoyed.

"No, I think it does. Like I said, back off."

For a second, Elias looked like he was about to get up in her face. But, he second guessed himself. Instead he rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"Whatever. I'm going inside. Xavier, your idiotic students are waiting for you. Hurry up."

The egotistical musician then walked inside the music room.

"What an ass. You boys okay?" The girl asked.

"Th-Thanks Rhea." Xavier stammered.

She then went over to him and patted his afro while smiling.

"That's good. How about you over there?" Rhea asked Price.

Shane was in a way, enchanted by the site of the girl. Not in a romantic way, but by just how badass she looked. She was dressed from head to toe in black, had a nose piercing, as well as a lip ring, and just had this dominant aura around her. Basically, she seemed like a girl that you didn't wanna mess with. He couldn't help but stare.

"Hey. Hey! I said are you alright?"

Shane snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright. Jeez, you had him shook. I'm Shane, by the way. Your name's Rhea?"

"Yup. And I know who you are, mate. Everyone does. You're the new kid who basically saved the football team's season. Also, Xavier here told me some things about you."

"Really, dude? And what have you been saying? Nice things, I hope." He joked.

"Nothing but nice things, actually. He told me about the time you had him shoot the basketball during gym class and he made it. He says you're the reason why he ended up with my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Shane asked confused.

"Yeah. Emma's my cousin. I'm literally the only other Aussie in this school, unless you count from the cheerleaders. I moved here over the summer to live with Emma and her parents and start my high school career. And since Xavier's her BF, he's family."

"Well, that explains your relationship with X at least. What about Elias? Seems like he knows exactly who you are."

"Yeah, he's a fuckin insecure douchebag. When I first came here, I found the musical department and thought it was pretty cool. I've been playing guitar for a couple years, so I was gonna start getting involved. But, that's when I met Elias. He was so unbearable, mate, I swear. Such a prick. After a week, I left the program. The school tried to get me to come back, but I'm done with that crap."

"Oh, that sucks... Wait, you play guitar? Did you stop?"

"Well, no. I just withdrew from the program. I still mess around with it at home sometimes. I like annoying Emma with the noise from time to time."

"Yes! Dude, listen. You wanna join my band? We need a guitarist, and Elias was the only person we knew to ask. And since he's off the table, I'm not really sure where else to look."

"Sure, I'm in. Any chance I get to shred, I'm gonna take. Who else is in it?"

"Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan. You probably know Liv since she's on the cheer squad with Emma."

"Yeah, I know her. Little troublemaker she is. I've heard of the Ruby girl too, but I've never actually met her."

"Dude, you'll love her. She's a total badass just like you- oh shit."

That last part kinda slipped out before Shane could stop himself. He was a little embarrassed, and a slight blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Shit, my bad."

Rhea smirked.

"You think I'm a badass, huh? Can't say I blame ya. I'll see you later, mate. Meet me after school tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya, Rhea." Shane agreed.

Ripley then walked away, while Xavier and Shane looked on. Woods put his hand on his shoulder and patted it.

"She kinda scares me, but she's super cool."

All Price could do was nod in agreement.


End file.
